Al igual que tu
by Camilla Fava
Summary: "70 años han pasado desde la última vez que habían pisado Forks, pero no sabían que eso podría cambiar sus vidas, recordar el pasado y ver a los viejos amigos"
1. Capitulo 1

**Al igual que tu**

**.**

**.**

_"70 años han pasado desde la última vez que habían pisado Forks, pero no sabían que eso podría cambiar sus vidas, recordar el pasado y ver a los viejos amigos"_

_._

_._

Capitulo 1

.

Clases de cálculo, no es que no pudiera con ellas como antes, pero si era una de las clases que más aborrecía anteriormente, tenerla nuevamente no era de mi agrado. Pero acá estaba, escuchando al profesor dar la clase que ya había tenido anteriormente hace muchos años atrás. Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad, no entendía como era que los demás soportaban esta tortura o es que sabían aparentar muy bien, o tal vez yo aún no podía controlar el aburrimiento y el enfado que me daba estar sentada ahí en vez de poder hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Lo único bueno es que a mi lado estaba ese hombre que hasta el día de hoy hacia que corrientes eléctricas recorrieran mi cuerpo cuando él me tocaba. Edward miraba atentamente al profesor, aunque sabía que no estaba en la clase, debía estar escuchando los pensamientos de nuestra hija o de sus nuevos compañeros. Siempre hacía lo mismo, temiendo que alguien quisiera lastimarla o la discriminaran por ser distinta. Yo, solo lo dejaba, no podía luchar contra la corriente, décadas de discusión no nos llevarían a nada.

Sabía que nadie le haría daño, Renesmee era igual que cualquier otro humano solo que algo más fuerte, le gustaba alimentarse de sangre en vez de comida y tenia habilidades que no tenia cualquiera, pero era una niña como cualquier humano, aunque sus padres fueran vampiros, y fueran a la misma escuela que ella para aparentar que estaban en segundaria, solos dos años más que ella… ahora que lo pensaba no era como cualquier otro humano, mi hija era especial. Sonreí, mi hija, quien lo diría, yo que pensé que mi vida solo tenía sentido si era igual a Edward, algo por lo que luché con garras ya que mi marido no quería arrebatarme mi alma, no quería que fuera un monstro igual que él. Pero gracias a algunas condiciones, un matrimonio, una matrícula en Dartmouth y un auto deportivo logré mi cometido, pero no sin antes entregarme algo que agrandaría mi corazón para dar más amor del que ya le entregaba a Edward, mi hermosa hija, la adoración de toda la familia Cullen y los ojos de mi esposo.

Sentí que me llamaban por lo que volví la vista hacia el profesor quien parecía preguntarme por el resultado de uno de los ejercicios, estaba al tanto que lo podría sacar en segundos y tenerle la respuesta, pero para eso necesitaba saber qué ejercicio era. Como siempre Edward al rescate me mostraba con disimulo cual era la pregunta y con la respuesta. No había necesidad de buscar algún truco para mirar de reojo la hoja que me tendía, con mi vista de vampiro solo debía mirar sigilosamente con un movimiento veloz que ningún humano notaria y sabría que decía.

Después de darle el resultado, el profesor me advirtió que debía estar más concentrada, así que desde ese momento, luego de escuchar una pequeña risa de parte de mi esposo, no dejé de mirar al profesor y hacerme la indiferente con ese vampiro que estaba a mi lado.

Cuando la clase terminó, salí rápidamente de la sala, sin darle posibilidad a Edward de alcanzarme, aunque escuché nuevamente esa risita suya tan particular. Adiaba cuando se comportaba así. Sé que era mayor que yo, en edad vampírica, eso sí y que tenía más control que yo sobre su cuerpo, pero eso no le daba derecho a reírse de su esposa cada vez que alguien me llamara la atención. Fuera, caían algunas gotas de lluvia, respiré profundamente, pronto vendría un aguacero, no me molestaba, pero debía parecer que si lo hacía, así que bufé y caminé por el sector cubierto. Forks jamás dejaría de ser el lugar más lluvioso de todo Estados Unidos.

La decisión de volver a Forks había sido inminente, era el lugar que a todos nos gustaba y donde estábamos más cómodos debido a que el sol no era muy corriente, en el año la mayoría de los días eran nublados y con lluvia por lo que no debíamos escondernos por ningún rayo de luz. Antes de instalarnos nuevamente en la mansión Cullen, habíamos ido a observar el territorio, no debía haber nadie que nos reconociera, ya que eso ocasionaría que nos tuviéramos que ir de un momento a otro.

Mi padre había muerto hace veinte años atrás, de muerte natural. Lamentablemente no había podido estar presente en el funeral porque sería extraño que su hija se viera exactamente igual que hace cincuenta años, así que tuve que mirar de lejos mientras estaban los presentes. Alice se había ofrecido a maquillarme de tan forma de quedar como una persona mayor, pero decidí que no era prudente, era mejor mantener la distancia después de tantos años.

Charlie sabía de nuestro secreto, luego de que Jacob le contara que éramos diferentes, no había querido saber lo que ocurría, pero era solo cosa de ver que su hija había dejado de tener los ojos color chocolate y que no había ningún indicio de vejez en el rostro como para saber que yo nunca sería una anciana, algo que yo aceptaba con mucha dicha. Nos veíamos cada cierto tiempo, luego de que los Vulturis decidieran dejarnos libres ya que Renesmee no era una criatura descontrolada ni única en su especie, logramos quedarnos unos años más en Forks, pero llego el día en que debimos partir. No podíamos mantenernos dentro de la mansión todo el día, Jasper y Emmett necesitaban despejarse y si lo pensábamos bien, no solo ellos necesitaban un momento de normalidad… normalidad para nosotros.

Mi hija era la que más sufrió, adoraba a su abuelo y no entendía porque él no podía venir con nosotros como lo estaba haciendo Jacob, por lo que tuvimos que hacer la promesa de que a lo menos vendríamos para cada navidad y cumpleaños de Charlie, así él no se sentiría solo, aunque luego de unos años se había casado con Sue Clearwater.

Primero nos fuimos de visita a Alaska donde Tanya, ellos todavía estaban de luto por la muerte de Irina, pero la alegría de tenernos ahí disimulaba la tristeza, en especial tener a mi hija corriendo por la casa. Esa pequeñita podía hacer revivir hasta al más anciano de los vampiros.

Ese fue otro tema importante, Renesmee dejó de crecer con evidentes cambios cuando cumplió los siete años, ya parecía una niña de doce y el crecimiento era casi imperceptible. Ya sabíamos lo que ocurriría, se mantendría así o un poco más grande por mucho tiempo como ocurría con Nahuel, el mapuche vampiro híbrido igual a ella. Estos dos se escribían seguido, habían creado una muy linda amistad, por lo que nuestro viaje nos llevó al continente sudamericano para una visita al vampiro y a su tía, Huilen, en Chile, como también a donde las amazonas, ya que nos habíamos comprometido a llevar a Renesmee para pasar un tiempo con Zafrina, con quien habían creado un vínculo, bueno, ¿quién no creaba un vínculo con este pequeña criatura que era mi hija?

Luego decidimos quedarnos en Isla Esme, un lugar que nuestra hija debía conocer, gracias a ese lugar que ella estaba con nosotros, así que no podíamos dejar de visitar. En ese tiempo nuestra familia se distanció un poco, Alice y Jasper fueron de viaje por Europa, querían un tiempo a solas, cualquiera lo entiende, también lo hicieron Emmett y Rosalie, aunque a esta última le costó dejar a su sobrina, pero le prometió volver con muchos regalos del mundo cuando volvieran a reencontrarse. Esme y Carlisle se quedaron con nosotros, el vampiro quería investigar en la medicina del continente Sudamericano y Esme adoraba pasar tiempo con su nieta, otro hijo más a quien malcriar y consentir, además yo lo pasaba esplendido con ella, aprendí de decoración, moda y miles de cosas, debido a que ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para aprender de todo lo que se me ocurriera.

Edward le enseñó a nuestra hija a tocar el piano, un orgullo más para el vampiro, ya que mi hija era experta, aprendía rápidamente y hasta ya componía sus propias canciones. Y una de las emociones más grande fue su primera canción dedicada a su padre. Era maravilloso ver como los ojos de Edward se iluminaban cuando veía a su hija.

Un tiempo después decidimos tomar el camino que se había planeado antes de enterarnos que estaba embarazada de Renesmee, cuando todavía era humana. Así que nos despedimos de nuestros padres, como a ellos les gustaba que les llamáramos, y nos dirigimos a la casa que teníamos en New Hampshire para comenzar nuestros estudios en Dartmouth, yo letras y Edward medicina. Renesmee comenzaría la escuela cerca de la universidad para así poder pasarla a buscar luego de nuestras clases. Fue la primera vez que nuestra hija iba a la escuela, Esme y Rosalie se habían dedicado a enseñarle todo en casa, ya que debido a su crecimiento no podíamos ponerla en alguna escuela infantil. Así que ahora sabía igual o más que yo, siendo que ella era más pequeña.

Lo más extraño para mí fue comenzar con las apariencias, tener que inventar una historia para que la gente no preguntara más de la cuenta. Edward fue el encargado, desde que nací como vampira nunca había tenido que hacer esto, mientras que él había sido desde hermano de Esme hasta su hijo como fue cuando lo conocí por primera vez. Así que esta vez, éramos una pareja que venía a la universidad pero con un una hija gracias a la irresponsabilidad de nuestros actos, padres adolecentes, esto siempre era causa de chistes entre nosotros y risas de parte de Renesmee cuando nos veía supuestamente discutir.

- Todavía no puedo creer que nos miren como bichos raros por tener una hija- dije un día cuando volvíamos a casa. Acabábamos de pasar a buscar a nuestra hija a la escuela y los padres por enésima vez nos miraban con reproche, los padres irresponsables que vivían solos, Edward solo reía

- Recuerda, éramos dos adolecentes hormonales que no tuvieron protección y más queriendo estudiar y dejando a nuestra hija horas y horas en la escuela… para estas personas, somos los padres más irresponsables de la faz de la tierra- me acerqué a la mesa donde mi esposo preparaba cereales para su hija

- Tú habrás sido el adolecente, yo tenía 18 años cuando quedé embarazada

- Eso quiere decir que tú fuiste quien me influenció para tener…- miró directamente cuando estaba Renesmee, me reí y también lo hizo la pequeña, Edward volvo la vista al plato de cereal – y eso no se puede discutir, solo fui la víctima

- Papá, si crees que no se de que hablas, estás equivocado… Emmett es bueno con ese tema- dijo riéndose mientras se sentaba a mirar con el ceño fruncido el cuenco de cereal, Edward gruñó

- Creo que tendré una buena conversación con ese oso- yo asentí, mientras miraba a mi hija que jugaba con la comida, Edward acertó con mis pensamientos- y usted señorita se lo come todo… todavía necesitas de ambos alimentos, no solo de venados

- Los venados no son mis favoritos

- Si quieres un animal, el que sea, primero los cereales

Edward era el mejor padre que pudiera existir, cuidaba de su hija como ningún padre lo haría. Yo estaba realmente sorprendida, me hacía creer que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para cuidar de ella. Él era quien preparaba los alimentos ya que yo no soportaba el olor y mi hija no podía tener ese ejemplo, era él quien se preocupaba de ayudarla con algunos deberes, le ayudaba con el piano y la arropaba por las noches antes de dormirse. Muchas veces le pregunté porque él era mejor padre que yo, Edward solo me sonrió, me dio un beso diciéndome que yo también era una buena madre solo que seguía en proceso de adaptación, Edward no tenía ningún problema de cuidar a su hija mientras yo me acomodaba a esa nueva vida. Además de que mi esposo nunca había imaginado tener una hija de su sangre, ni siquiera la posibilidad de sentir amor, así que sacaba provecho a cada momento de esa maravillosa vida. Yo solo me lanzaba a sus brazos, tomaba su boca y si Renesmee dormía, hacíamos el amor donde quiera que estuviéramos.

Cuando la familia Cullen nos volvimos reunir en New Hampshire mientras esperábamos que Renesmee terminara su año de estudio, comenzamos a ver donde nos iríamos ahora, habíamos llegado al acuerdo que nuestra familia no podría separarse de nuevo debido a que nos extrañábamos mucho, a lo menos por algunas décadas. Aunque fuéramos vampiros, nuestros lazos humanos amorosos nos impedían estar separados. Aunque no fuéramos del mismo padre y madre, nos creíamos una familia como tal, muchos hermanos, una sobrina y nieta y nuestras respectivas parejas.

Luego de mucho conversar decidimos que Forks era el lugar, los extrañábamos, además era ahí donde no debíamos preocuparnos de si nos descubrirían que éramos distintos, el sol, no aparecía casi nunca, Carlisle adoraba ese hospital y con lo aprendido en esos años, quería hacerle alguna reformas, además las personas que conocíamos ya estarían muertas o algunas ya se hubieran ido. De cualquier forma podríamos quedarnos unos años escondidos en la mansión mientras esperábamos que ya no hubiera nadie reconocible. Si sé, suena raro, esto de la vida y la muerte, ya no afectaba como al principio, sabía que todos iban a morir en algún momento y yo seguiría aquí. Además había un motivo más importante para volver ahí, ahí estaba Jacob, y Renesmee estaba loca por volver a verlo.

Este también había sido un tema en nuestra vida de inmortales. Cuando descubrimos que Renesmee dejaría de crecer en algún momento, Jake se sintió tranquilo, significaba que la tendría por mucho tiempo más. Nos siguió en la mayoría de nuestro viaje, cuando nos fuimos a Alaska, a Sudamérica y hasta a Isla Esme. Fue ahí cuando tuvo que tomar otro rumbo, algo que a mi hija y a mi mejor amigo los destruyó. Jacob se enteró que su padre estaba mal, por lo que debía volver a La Push, pero sabía que nosotros no podíamos hacerlo. Así que después de tomar la gran decisión, volvió a su tribu para tomar el mando como jefe ya que Billy no estaba en las condiciones.

Volvimos a ver a Jake cuando fuimos al funeral de Charlie, seguía siendo el mismo, eso significaba que seguía transformándose para no envejecer, lo mismo ocurría con Seth, Leah y Embry quienes habían aprendido a querer lo que eran y disfrutaban ser los protectores de la tribu, no como los demás que ya estaban felices con su respectiva pareja.

Jacob era el jefe de la tribu y debía tomar una gran decisión que tomaba de la mano la relación que tenia con mi hija. Luego de una larga conversación en privado entre ellos dos, donde Edward gruñía y no dejaba de moverse esperando para tener a su hija entre sus brazos, supimos que Jacob volvería a su vida humana, la relación entre ellos dos no acabaría, sería como la princesa y su protector, ya que eso hubiera pasado de cualquier forma, Jake no podría vivir para siempre, siendo que Renesmee sí.

Así que volver a Forks no solo era volver a nuestro lugar, si no que volver a ver a los amigos.

Estuvimos dos semanas verificando si podríamos volver al pueblo como los Cullen o debimos cambiarnos los nombres, eso significaba hacer un largo trámite con el hijo de Jenks para los documentos falsos. Pero no fue necesario cuando nos dimos cuenta que solo quedaban los nietos de algunos de nuestros compañeros del instituto y que no conocían a los Cullen, parece que habíamos quedado en el pasado.

A los pocos días el pueblo comenzó a rumorear cuando vieron pasar a seis lujosos coches por la calle principal hacia la periferia del pueblo… como dirían los Quileutes, los Fríos habían vuelto.

Yo iba con Renesmee en mi coche, delante iba Edward con su nuevo modelo de un Aston Martin, yo había querido seguir sin lo ostentoso por lo que un Volvo es lo que había elegido cuando habíamos decidido volver. Me sorprendía que después de tantos años, todavía existieran estas marcas. Carlisle también había seguido con los mismos gustos, se había comprado un Mercedes deportivo, el caso de Alice, Emmett y Rosalie, había sido distinto, ellos había comprado unos ostentosos deportivos, marcas nuevas de mejor velocidad, modelo y todo lo que refería a coches o en el caso de Emmett un todo terreno para sus "excursiones", los fines de semana soleados.

Mi hija saltaba de la emoción al ver la mansión entre los árboles, yo estaría haciendo lo mismo si no fuera manejando. Cuando me estacioné, Edward abrió mi puerta para ayudarme a salir, regalándome un beso, luego lo hiso con nuestra hija. Esta salió corriendo cerca de sus abuelos quienes abrían la puerta de la casa. Ver el interior era extraño, todo era extraño, el estar ahí nuevamente y como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca los vecinos o gente del pueblo se hubiera interesado saber de quién era esta gran casa. Los muebles estaban tapados por sabanas para cuidarlos, así que en unos minutos ya teníamos todo descubierto y las luces encendidas para darle vida al lugar, nuevamente en casa.

Alice ya hablaba de remodelación, ropa que pedir y buscando una historia para aparentar, yo solo pensaba en que la garganta me quemaba por la sed, necesitaba salir de excursión por unos cuantos venados. Mientras los demás se metían con esos temas, Edward, Renesmee y yo salimos a cazar. Esta sería la primera sombra de olor que dejaríamos en el bosque y que alertaría a los lobos de que los vampiros estaban cerca. Otro punto que resolver, los lobos. Aprovechamos el viaje para ir a visitar nuestra casita, la cabaña que nos habían regalado para cuando yo era neófita, todo seguía igual, hasta nuestro cuarto decorado como la habitación de Isla Esme.

Cuando volvimos a la mansión ya estaban todos actuando como verdaderos humanos, Emmett y Jasper miraban la televisión, Alice y Rosalie miraban los nuevos modelos de electrónica en internet para hacer los cambios necesarios y parecía que Carlisle estaba en su antiguo despacho mientras que Esme debía estar recorriendo la casa, quitando sábanas para ver que nos debía faltar. Según Edward estaba pensando en que le prepararía de comer a Renesmee, yo solo reí.

A toda velocidad subí en busca de Esme para ayudarla con lo que faltara mientras Edward y nuestra hija se sentaban cerca de los chicos. Mi madre aceptó gustosa con la ayuda, necesitaba la opinión de otra persona para decidir si había muebles que ya no resistieran nuestra fuerza, siempre había que estar pendiente de eso. Ninguna de nuestras casas podía tener muebles que con solo un toque de nuestra fuerza, fueran a caer en astillas. Así que los mirábamos con detenimiento hasta dar una evaluación. Escuchamos una pequeña risa desde el despacho de Carlisle, nos acercamos, Esme entro primero soltando una risita. Cuando entré, me di cuenta que ocurría, Carlisle parecía haber hecho demasiado esfuerzo sobre una librera y esta había cedido y destruido una parte dejando las huellas de su mano. Los tres reímos y Esme anotó que debía comprar libreros nuevos.

La historia de nuestra familia quedó de esta forma, Esme y Carlisle habían tenido dos hijos, Edward y Renesmee debido a que ellos se parecían mucho como para decir que eran adaptados o la diferencia de edad no era mucha como para decir que mi marido hacia sido padre adolecente. Alice, Emmett y yo éramos hermanos los cuales habíamos sido adoptados por los Cullen cuando Carlisle había intentado salvar a nuestros padres de un terrible accidente. Y por último Jasper y Rosalie eran sobrinos de Carlisle que desde hace pocos años que vivían con ellos, debido a que sus padres estaban viajando constantemente. Esperábamos que la historia fuera realmente convincente para los humanos.

Parecía ir todo de maravilla, en unas semanas más comenzaban las clases y nosotros volvíamos al instituto. Sonaba extraño, yo solo había ido a la universidad, era primera vez que repetiría esta experiencia no como mis demás hermanos que ya iba a ser algo de lo más natural, además eso de aparentar no se me daba muy bien, parecía que el ser una mala mentirosa, me lo había traído a esta vida inmortal. Emmett se había sentado conmigo a conversar demostrándome que no era tan terrible eso de volver a clases, primero seria entretenido y luego lo odiaría, pero para eso estaría él, para hacerme reír si las cosas se ponían muy tediosas. Además era una buena oportunidad para enterarnos si la calidad de educación había cambiado… nuevos compañeros, nuevos profesores y esperábamos que algo nuevo que aprender.

Ya era entrada la madrugada, Renesmee ya debía ir a dormir así que yo estaba insistiendo en que el juego entre padre e hija debía terminar o dejar para unas horas más, pero Edward y la niña seguían negándose intentando apresurar las cosas. Mi esposo le leía la mente y ella solo reía intentando que su velocidad fuera tan rápida como la de su padre.

Fue en ese momento que todos nos quedamos quietos, alguien estaba cerca, escuchábamos sus pasos y sabíamos perfectamente quienes eran nuestros visitantes, porque no era solo una persona, eran tres. Carlisle fue quien se dirigió a velocidad vampiro hacia la puerta para dar la bienvenida. La puerta se abrió dando paso a los tres chicos, dos, seguían igual a como los había visto la última vez, pero uno había cambiado, se veía mayor, bueno, era mayor.

- Así que no era una falsa alarma… los Cullen han vuelto

- ¡Jake!

Gritó mi hija mientras se tiraba a los brazos del hombre como lo hacía cuando era pequeña, pero esta vez, ambos eran diferentes, fue en ese momento donde me di cuenta cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto uno podía cambiar en años.

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Hola a todos!**

Volví, acá estoy nuevamente y con un gran desafío… primera vez que escribo sobre la historia original, vampiros, sobrenatural, lobos, sed… toda la vida que creo Stephenie Meyer para nosotras.

¿Qué les parece? Este primer capítulo cuenta todo lo que ocurrió en esos 70 años que pasaron desde que Amanecer dio su fin.

Me entusiasma la idea de imaginar lo que hubiese ocurrido con Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob y toda la familia Cullen. Y espero lograr ese propósito y que ustedes disfruten de esta idea loca que vino a mi cabeza.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, RoMarasca y Micky67 **_por ayudarme con la elección de la historia, los desafíos son entretenidos.

Besos a todos y gracias por pasar a leer, espero sus comentarios, dudas, reclamos, sugerencias, nos vemos.

Camili


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la sala, no como hace muchos años atrás, donde todos estábamos nerviosos porque alguien fuera a atacar a alguien o se desatara una pelea entre los lobos y vampiros. No, esta vez podíamos estar sentados como buenos amigos. Esme como siempre tan cariñosa con todos, les preparó algo de beber y comer a los invitados mientras que los demás nos acomodábamos en alguna parte de la sala, no es que necesitáramos sentarnos o acomodarnos en algún rincón, solo era la costumbre, para poder pasar desapercibidos debíamos actuar como humanos.

Jake miraba atentamente a Renesmee que le contaba todo lo que habíamos hecho desde que él había decidido volver a La Push, Seth y Embry conversaban con Edward y Emmett para reportar lo que había ocurrido todos estos años en Forks, así podríamos saber qué cosas cambiaron o con quien no debíamos cruzarnos, aunque con lo notorio que fue la entrada de la familia al pueblo, dudaba que alguien no lo hubiera advertido.

Yo estaba sentada mirando al vacio cuando noté como la mirada fija de Jake se posaba en mi sin dejar de colocarle atención a mi hija quien no dejaba de hablar, algo que parecía haber heredado de Alice. Yo también lo miré sonriendo, era extraño, nunca había imaginado verlo mayor, es decir, no era un viejo de cabello cano y arrugas, no, era un hombre, ya no era el niño musculoso de cabello corto y negro que se enojaba fácilmente por mis alocadas ideas de transformarme, ahora era un adulto sabio, tenía el cabello más largo, sus facciones habían cambiado por unas más toscas que demostraban quien era el que mandaba, ya no andaba con el torso descubierto como sus compañeros, podría decir que aparentaba unos 40 años, ya muy mayor para mi Renesmee, verlos juntos era como ver a un padre con su hija pequeña, era muy distinto a como cuando veía a Edward con mi pequeña, debido a que ella crecía muy rápido y mi marido seguía igual a como lo recordaba por humana, sus eternos 17 años.

Alice y Rosalie habían desaparecido de la sala, debían haber ido al piso superior a ver cómo estaban las cosas, a confirmar los muebles que Esme había creído necesario cambiar, sabía que ellas estarían dispuestas a cambiar la casa por completo. Mi falta de atención seguía siendo igual, me costaba centrarme en una cosa, eso de tener todos los sentidos constantemente alerta hacia que cambiara de un tema a otro en cosa de segundos. Miré a mi esposo que seguía conversando alegremente con Seth. Ese lobo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, me pregunté qué había pasado con los demás, ¿seguirían siendo dos manadas?, ¿o debido a que Jacob había tomado el mando de la tribu, solo era Sam el Alfa?

Esme y Carlisle estaban conversando entre susurros, recordaban su vida cuando habían venido por primera vez a este pueblo, como se había comportado la gente, no pudieron excluirme de la conversación ya que yo había cambiado sus vidas en segundos con mi llegada y que Edward ansiaba beber mi sangre. Yo solo sonreí mientras desviaba la vista, algo que no me gustaba de los vampiros era la facilidad con la que podíamos escuchar a kilómetros, todos se enteraban de lo que estabas escuchando, y sin querer, algo de lo que Emmett se aprovechaba para lograr que yo me sonrojara aunque no se pudiera ver en mi rostro a simple vista, pero él sabía de mis reacciones cuando ocurría y las gozaba como nadie. ¿Y Jasper? No había notado que no estaba en la habitación, en una de esas había ido a ver el perímetro por si no había nadie cerca o ver la fauna para nuestra alimentación. Volví a pensar en que haría de vuelta a clases, sabía que no serian los mismos profesores, todos mis antiguos maestros debían estar bajo tierra, pero esta vez tendría que compartir clases que ya conocía o creía recordar de mi vida humana, iría al instituto con mi hija, eso sí era extraño. Edward se sentó a mi lado pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros para reconfortarme, él sabía que todavía me costaba mantenerme en una conversación, como a él se le daba bien todo, no tenia estos problemas y disfrutaba verme desconcertada por todo. Besó mi frente mientras sonreía.

- Nuestra hija ha preguntado si puede ir a la reservación- podía notar como Edward quería que yo digiera que no, sonreí

- ¿Puedo mamá? Solo será un rato, puedo venir corriendo después o papá puede ir a buscarme a la línea… también puedes enviar a tío oso

- Oh no, niña, a mi no me metas… por mí, solo te quedas aquí- dijo Emmett defendiéndose, él no había tenido buenas experiencias con la línea del tratado por lo que intentaba acercarse lo menos posible.

Renesmee era la única que tenia la autorización para entrar en las tierras de los Quileutes debido a que uno de los hombres estaba imprimado con mi pequeñita, era la única exenta del tratado. Los demás, hasta yo, seguíamos con las mismas reglas, podía ser que entre los lobos y los vampiros Cullen hubiera una amistad aparte de la tregua pero todavía no confiaban completamente en nosotros, todavía seguíamos siendo vampiros que necesitan sangre para vivir, en especial con la debilidad de que aparezca un humano con una sangre tan dulce para debilitarnos en nuestras creencias.

La pequeña discusión entre Emmett y mi hija seguía, cambiando de tema drásticamente ya que ahora solo venían quien será más fuerte dentro de la familia o quien tenía poderes sobrenaturales.

- ¿Qué opinas Bella, Nessie puede venir? Prometo cuidarla

- Creí en que habíamos acordado en no llamarla más de esa forma- dije frunciendo el ceño, es decir, yo también le decía así de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando estábamos solas

- El trato fue cuando hubiera público, ahora solo está la familia- me sonrió Jake, ahí estaba de nuevo, un Jacob maduro, adulto

- Hasta el crepúsculo, estaré en la frontera para ir a buscarla… puntual- respondió Edward viendo que yo no decía nada, Jake respondía

- Entendido mi capitán… el padre sobreprotector aparece

- Mira quién habla

Siempre había habido esa pelea entre ellos dos, quien protegía mejor a la niña, quien daría su vida con tal de que ella estuviera bien. Jacob decía que gracias a que él solo debía cuidar a una, era mejor que Edward ya que mi esposo debía preocuparse por sus dos mujeres algo que lo debilitaba, pero el vampiro sabía que debido a sus poderes podía hacer el trabajo dos veces mejor que el lobo.

Al final los Quileutes se despidieron para volver a La Push, Renesmee besó en la mejilla a su padre más un abrazo, eso lo hacía cada vez que Edward la dejaba hacer algo, luego me dio un abrazo a mí para partir con los lobos, yo me quedé mirando la puerta hasta que desaparecían con el ruido que dejaban sus pisadas. Mi marido me tomó de la mano para dirigir mis pasos, yo solo me dejé llevar.

Íbamos a paso normal, no había necesidad de correr, parecía que donde me llevaba no era muy lejos. Yo seguía en mis pensamientos, el haber visto nuevamente a los lobos me llamaba la atención, cómo pasaba el tiempo, no es que nunca lo hubiera notado, cada vez que veníamos a visitar a Charlie podía ver cómo iba cambiando hasta que su cabello quedó completamente blanco y las arrugas aparecieron en su rostro o cuando ya sus articulaciones le prohibían ir de pesca los fines de semana. Pero ver a un ser que para ti eran casi inmortal, de gran fuerza, cuerpos firmes y siempre aparentando 25 años, ahora tenía cambios visibles hasta para un humano, me dejaban completamente desconcertada.

Vi como Edward cruzaba el rio de un salto y me esperaba al otro lado. Retrocedí unos pasos para tomar vuelo y crucé como si hubiera sido un pequeño agujero en mi camino, mi esposo volvió a tomar mi mano para dirigirme, sabía que él notaba que en ese momento no estaba ahí, solo rondaba por mis pensamientos. Edward había aprendido a leerme las expresiones de mi rostro debido a que no podía leerme el pensamiento, aunque de vez en cuando jugábamos y yo sacaba mi escudo de mi cabeza para que viera lo que pasaba por mi mente. Cuando no queríamos que nadie supiera lo que hablábamos yo hacía eso. Ahora podía manipular mi escudo con mucha habilidad, no era necesario enojarme para poder sacarlo y proteger a quien yo quisiera, era solo pedirlo y el escudo estaba rodeando a quien yo quería. Los primeros años Alice no dejaba de pedirme que protegiera a alguien para ver cómo funcionaba mientras ella intentaba ver el futuro de alguien, al principio a mí también me llamó la atención, nunca lo había intentado con ella ya que cuando comencé a practicar Alice estaba en busca de pruebas para que los Vulturis no nos aniquilaran, pero luego de varias pruebas para mí ya no era algo nuevo, pero mi hermanita era hiperactiva y no dejaba de insistir ya que solo con algunos resultaba, con otros ella todavía podía seguir viendo el futuro. Entre Carlisle y mi hermana sacaban grandes teorías de esos experimentos sin importarles de que se trataran.

Nos detuvimos frente a nuestra cabaña, la que nos habían regalado para cuando yo fui transformada, de esa forma podríamos tener intimidad los primeros años, así yo me acostumbraría a este nuevo mundo. Cuando nos habíamos ido de Forks, Edward me había propuesto buscarnos una casa para nosotros solos, pero yo quería vivir con mi familia, a sabiendas que Emmett y Jasper estarían en constantes risas y chistes para nosotros.

Mi marido abrió la puerta dejándome el paso, yo iba a entrar pero él me detuvo tomándome por la cintura para darme un tierno beso el cual yo profundicé. No podía soportar besos tan ligeros con este hombre, desde que era vampira todo debía ser intenso. Cuando nos separamos, más que nada por costumbre, debido que nosotros podríamos estar besándonos infinitamente ya que no era necesario respirar, nos sonreíamos y yo no dejé de reír hasta que estábamos dentro de la casita.

La recordaba tal cual, tan acogedora como siempre, tan perfecta como podría haberla dejado Esme. Volví a mirar a Edward para pasar mis brazos por su cuello mientras él volvía a abrazarme por la cintura. Desde que habíamos salido de Seattle donde adquirimos los coches, que no habíamos tenido un tiempo a solas, en especial porque él debía conducir su Aston Martin mientras yo iba en el Volvo con nuestra hija. Nos besamos por un largo tiempo, Edward me acariciaba la espalda mientras yo revolvía su cabello, besó mi cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos, una manía que había adquirido desde que era vampira, justificando todo el tiempo que había tenido que pasar reteniendo sus instintos cuando yo era una simple humana, donde si hubiera hecho eso, yo hubiera sido solo alimento.

Cuando nos separamos para mirar las habitaciones de la cabaña, Edward me abrazaba por la espalda mientras caminábamos. Todo seguía tal cual a como lo habíamos dejado hace 70 años. Era sorprendente como el tiempo pasaba y nosotros seguíamos igual. En todo este tiempo, nunca me había arrepentido de mi opción, adoraba ser una inmortal y en especial estar con la gente que amaba.

- Hace rato que estás en otro mundo y lamentablemente no estas concentrada para mostrarme lo que te tiene así- yo sonreí, saqué mi escudo fuera de mi cabeza para mostrarle en todo lo que había pensado desde que habíamos llegado al pueblo, Edward se emocionaba cada vez que lograba ver lo que pensaba pero ya no me interrumpía con besos o algo que nos desconcentrara- así que te inquieta ser compañera de tu hija

- ¿a ti no?- pregunté dándome vuelta para mirarlo

- En realidad si, en especial compañero de ti… siempre que íbamos al instituto, yo tenía hermanos como siempre, pero iba solo… ahora tengo a mi mujer a la cual debo aparentar que es solo mi novia y que mi hija es mi hermana

- Si hace algo malo, no podremos reprenderla, será como castigar a un hermano… se aprovechará de eso- Edward se rió, acarició una de mis mejillas con sus dedos

- Todo estará bien, sé que nunca has hecho esto, pero piensa en que te has cambiado como lo hiciste cuando viniste a vivir con Charlie

- ¿Y que un vampiro era adicto a mi sangre?- le sonreí

- Ahora en adicto completamente a ti… ¿Qué te molesta de Jacob?- desvié la vista hacia otro lugar para no mirarlo a los ojos, no sabía cómo tocar ese tema, hasta para mí era complicado de entender- sigue siendo el mismo

- Si lo sé, pero…

- ¿se ve mayor?- Edward me miraba intentando comprender lo que pasaba por mi mente

- Es mayor… en especial para nuestra hija

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?- en parte era eso, por lo que asentí- ya hablamos con Jacob de eso, quiere a Renesmee, quiere protegerla, pero sabe que no podrá estar con ella como una pareja, sabe que en algún momento, si es necesario, deberemos convertirla… además él ha decidido seguir su legado, el es el jefe de la tribu y ha decidido seguir con su vida sin dejar a su impronta

- Sé todo lo que me dices, es solo que su aspecto, su forma física me es diferente, es decir… no es el mismo Jacob que conocimos hasta 70 años, ahora es… más maduro, un hombre

- Algún día tenía que pasar Bella, Jacob siempre supo aunque lo negara de que esto sucedería, y ahora quiere seguir adelante…- Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos sonriendo- pero puedo asegurarte que sigue siendo el mismo chucho de siempre, que quiere quitarme a mi pequeña… no le bastó contigo, ahora quiere a mi hija- me reí ante sus palabras, tenía tantas preguntas que aclarar en mi cabeza pero no sabía si era el momento, como siempre mi marido sabía que decir- puedo contestar a todas tus preguntas, solo debes decir cual primero… no puedo negar que hasta el día de hoy me impresiona las mente de los lobos, son tan fascinantes de leer.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los demás? ¿Quién es el Alfa de la manada?

- Bueno, hasta hoy, solo se convierten permanentemente Leah, Embry y Seth… Jacob todavía puede entrar en fase, por eso todavía no representa la edad que debería tener… los demás han decidido seguir la vida mortal, por sus improntas… hace poco que Quil ha dejado de transformarse, Leah es la segunda al mando, quien debería estar al mando de la manada pero Jacob no ha dejado el Alfa aun.

- ¿Qué paso con Jared, Sam, Paul?

- Todos decidieron envejecer junto a sus esposas… Sam y Emily murieron hace unos años, Jared y Kim son parte del consejo de ancianos y Paul con Rachel se fueron a Londres, estuvieron hace unos meses aquí visitando a la familia pero son más fáciles fuera de estas tierras. Acá viven sus dos hijos y tres nietos… nietos también de Jacob… la mente de Embry es fabulosa

- ¿Por qué los Clearwater y Embry siguen siendo lobos?- tenía tantas preguntas y quería las respuestas, agradecía que Edward fuera tan paciente conmigo y pudiera leer las mentes de los demás

- Han aparecido en algunos periodos, vampiros nómadas, por lo que han tenido que estar alertas, Seth me contaba que habían tenido trabajo hace unos meses cuando tres vampiros habían saciado su sed en Forks, además no han encontrado a su impronta por lo que dicen que es mejor vivir como lobos que seguir creciendo- ambos nos reímos, ese chico era fenomenal, era el único de los lobos que nos trataba como si fueranos gente común y corriente, era un hermano más para mi

- Pobre Leah, ella nunca encontrará a alguien con quien imprimarse- Edward negó mientras no dejaba de mirarme

- Esa no es su mayor preocupación- lo mire sin comprender a que se refería- Jacob quiere que ella, como segunda al mando, tome el puesto de Alfa, todos están de acuerdo menos ella, dice que no se lo merece, además no quiere que Jacob deje la manada, así que su principal objetivo es negarse a su superior- vaya que había cosas por enterarse, quería hablar con la chica pero sabía que no vendría por estar tierras a lo menos que fuera completamente necesario, no le simpatizábamos mucho- y puedo asegurarte que ellos tres no están preocupados de esa conexión, están felices como son…ahora dejemos ese tema por un momento, quiero saber algo- miré a Edward esperando su pregunta- ¿vas a querer vivir aquí? Alice quiere saber donde debe hacer las remodelaciones

- Creo que me he acostumbrado a vivir con la familia, podríamos volver a tu dormitorio y buscar uno donde duerma Renesmee

Edward asintió, miró a su alrededor verificando las cosas que habían ahí por si debía llevarse algo hacia la mansión, pero parecía que no había encontrado nada importante. En realidad, si algo nos faltaba podríamos venir en cualquier momento, conocía a Alice Cullen como para saber que aunque no fuera necesario también cambiaria cosas de esa cabaña, sabiendo que habría ocasiones donde la ocuparíamos.

Volvimos corriendo a velocidad vampírica hacia la gran casa, ya era casi el crepúsculo y mi vampiro quería ser puntual para buscar a si pequeñita. Para no llamar la atención de los pueblerinos, decidió ir en mi coche, yo solo me reí cuando le entregué las llaves, todo lo que había insistido en que eligiera un Ferrari o un Land Rover en vez de un auto tan simple, ahora solo podrían salir a la calle el coche de Emmett, Carlisle y el mío, los demás eran muy ostentosos para este pequeño pueblo.

Fui hacia la cocina donde estaba Esme preparando un pastel, era el favorito de Renesmee, siempre intentábamos que se alimentara de comida como de sangre animal para así no perdiera el gusto por ninguna de las dos, ella seguía siendo parte humana y su cuerpo necesitaba esas necesidades básicas, como respirar y comer. La ayudé con algunas cosas, en especial con revolver mientras ella buscaba los ingredientes, después de tantos años había logrado controlar la aversión por los alimentos humanos, así que podía ayudar con la alimentación de mi hija. Teníamos de todo tipo de comidas aunque no las ingiriéremos, solo para aparentar. Alice apareció por ahí diciéndome que ya estaba lista una habitación para su sobrina, aunque los muebles definitivos llevarían en unos días. Como siempre, ella sabía las cosas antes que los demás.

Cuando terminamos en la cocina fuimos a la sala donde estaban los demás viendo la televisión, veían un partido de football americano, yo me senté alejada mientras tomaba una revista cualquiera para hojear, algo muy humano. Con el tiempo había aprendido a comportarme como cuando era Isabella Swan, Esme y Alice habían tenido la paciencia para enseñarme cada movimiento ya que yo seguía quedándome estática en un sitio por no incomodarme, por lo que muchas veces debían llamarme la atención para que comenzara a moverme. Edward también se había preocupado de eso, en especial con el control de la sed cuando estuvimos entre todas esas personas en la universidad, llevábamos mucho tiempo viviendo solo entre vampiros pero necesitaba algo de repaso.

Estábamos planeando nuestro primer día de instituto y las cosas que debíamos comprar, como cuadernos y libros aunque no los utilizáramos, pero que para aparentar debían estar ahí, cuando llegaron Edward y Renesmee, esta última venia enojada entrando antes que su padre, no saludó a nadie, solo subió a alguno de los dormitorios, debía ser el de Edward, ya que era el que más le gustaba porque tenía nuestro olor. Miré a Edward interrogante quien se encogió de hombros, ya me lo imaginaba, alguna conversación indebida sobre su relación con Jacob. Se vino a sentar a mi lado, mientras yo intentaba ver la revista, él estaba concentrado en jugar con algunas mechas de mi cabello. Quería ir a ver como estaba mi hija, pero sabía que no era el momento, era igual que testaruda que yo por lo que no querría hablar con nadie en ese momento, en una de esas con Carlisle que siempre sabía que decir, este debía estar en su despacho o ya con la niña.

Edward me comentó que había pasado por afuera de la casa de mi padre, que seguía tal cual a como la habíamos dejado cuando él murió. La había dejado por herencia con todas sus pertenencias a Isabella Swan, en esos tiempos, supuestamente yo estaba viviendo en Rio de Janeiro con mi esposo en un viaje de negocios, para poder recibir las cosas tuvimos que pasar varias horas frente al espejo con Alice frente a nosotros para maquillarnos y crear un rostro que representara varios años para que nos hiciera parecer mayor a Edward y a mí. Decidí dejar todo tal cual, algunas cosas las doné a fundaciones como algunos ahorros y ropas que yo no necesitaba, así que los muebles y la casa seguían en el mismo lugar. Todavía no había decidido qué hacer con ella, podía asegurar que todos debían pensar que era la casa embrujada, era la única propiedad que seguía tan cual que hace 100 años, en una de esas necesitaría una remodelación, podía pedir la ayuda de Esme para eso. Sentí los pasos de mi hija bajar la escalera, la miré fijamente esperando alguna reacción, Edward hacia lo mismo, ella solo se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a afinar las teclas. Ninguno de los dos quitó la vista de ella, Carlisle venia bajando las escaleras, le dio un leve apretón al hombro de mi hija y luego fue donde estaban los demás.

Cuando la melodía sonó, supe que todo estaba bien, por lo que volví a mirar la revista, sentí como Edward se relajaba al escuchar la canción que Renesmee le había escrito a él, se colocó de pie para ir donde estaba ella y sentarse juntos frente al instrumento. Adoraba verlos juntos, mis dos amores, mi luz. Edward le besó la coronilla a la pequeña mientras ella no dejaba de tocar. Luego hablaría con mi esposo para saber que había ocurrido.

Debido a que ninguno de nosotros dormíamos, había que estar pendiente de la hora para que Renesmee se fuera a dormir. Era la única en la familia que necesitaba sus horas de descanso, los demás seguían haciendo las cosas normalmente. Acompañé a mi hija a su nueva habitación, era una de las que estaban desocupadas en el tercer piso donde estaba el dormitorio de Edward, pero al otro lado del pasillo. Le di el beso de las buenas noches, la arropé mientras ella caía profundamente en el sueño. Había veces en que me quedaba con ella para mirar sus sueños, colocaba una de sus manos en mi mejilla y veía con las cosas que soñaba, algo fascinante en verdad.

Me dirigí a la otra habitación del piso, sabía que ahí se encontraba Edward debido a que había dejado su efluvio cuando había pasado. Estaba en el sofá negro leyendo uno de sus tantos libros. Me acerqué para mirarlo "cálculo intermedio" no podía creer que estuviera leyendo eso, lo miré con una ceja levantada, él me invitó a sentarme en sus piernas dejando el libro de lado.

- No puedo creer que estés leyendo eso- le dije todavía con la expresión sorprendida

- Tu también deberías hacerlo- yo negué efusivamente logrando una carcajada de su parte, lo miré

- ¿Qué ocurrió con Renesmee? ¿Por qué venia así?- Edward se encogió de hombros

- Ella todavía no entiende que cuando uno dice una cosa, se debe obedecer… además Jacob no ayuda de mucho- le acaricié el rostro- si he dicho que debe volver a casa, debe hacerlo

- Sabes la relación que hay entre ellos y no se han visto hace años

- Lo sé, pero somos sus padres y debe obedecer, sino que será de ella luego…- lo besé tiernamente sin dejar de sonreír

- ¿te he dicho el padre maravilloso que eres?- Edward me sonrió

- Si, y espero que sea cierto… odio que se enoje conmigo, me parte el corazón, pero quiero que entienda

- Sabes que es como su madre, testaruda… lamento que tengas que lidiar con dos… pero si ha bajado y ha tocado tu canción, es porque te ama- suspiró para luego mirarme a los ojos

- Lo sé, me pidió perdón por su reacción diciéndome que tenia la razón… yo solo quiero si protección, será mitad vampiro, pero hay un pedacito de ella que necesita de mi protección

Lo abracé fuertemente para darle todo el cariño y el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento, le dije que fuera a darle las buenas noches. Me dejó sentada en el sofá para ir a la habitación de nuestra hija. Miré la cama, todavía con el mismo cubrecama dorado y el cabestro de fierro, me recosté en ella, recordé todos los momentos que pasábamos con Edward acostados en la cama de la casa de mi padre, hasta que yo me quedara dormida, cuanto odiaba tener que dormir porque perdía tiempo para estar con él. Sentí como me abrazaba por la espalda, mi esposo debía estar recodando lo mismo.

Nos quedamos ahí un buen tiempo, era lo mejor estar así recostados, juntos, aunque no pudiéramos dormir, solo era el estar juntos pensando en un futuro. Pensando en lo que nos esperaba en una semana más, cuando fuéramos los nuevos del instituto, los chicos de una belleza hipnotizarte, de tez blanca como la nieve y los ojos de un fascinante color dorado, intentando simpatizar con ellos, sin saber que en realidad deberían correr, debían correr de los vampiros.

La semana pasaba rápidamente, Carlisle había entrado a trabajar al hospital no sin antes haber hecho desaparecer su expediente anterior, o alguna pista que dijera que anteriormente hubiera habido otro doctor Cullen. Ya había comenzado a hacer algunas reformas en la institución por lo que estaba con mucho trabajo, pero era algo que a él lo llenaba. Esme había hecho de la madre preocupada que levaba a sus hijos a comprar lo necesario para su primer día de clases. Todos miraban sorprendidos a esta familia, la cual se parecía tanto pero a la vez eran hijos de diferentes partes.

Renesmee se había tomado muy bien el papel de hermana menor de Edward, iba siempre cerca de él o lo tomaba de la mano, hasta a veces hacían una que otra broma, si no conociera la verdadera historia podía asegurar que parecían hermanos de verdad. Por mi parte, Alice y yo, éramos inseparables, igual que la primera vez que estuvimos en el instituto, nos paseábamos por Forks como dos hermanas mejillas, ya que esa era la historia y Emmett era nuestro hermano mayor. Generalmente a todo el que le contábamos nuestra historia, donde nuestros padres habían muerto en un accidente y si no fuera por los Cullen, nosotros hubiéramos sido separados en la adopción, algunos soltaban lágrimas de la emoción.

Esme y Carlisle habían sido invitados a una cena con algunos colegas del doctor, en modo de agradecimiento por haber llegado a renovar la salud en el pueblo. También había sido invitada toda la familia a una ceremonia que organizaba el hospital donde nos dimos a conocer como la familia que éramos y donde pudimos ver a algunos de los compañeros que tendríamos en el instituto.

Así pasó la semana cuando ya era el primer día, nos arreglamos con las ropas que había decidido Alice. Por suerte después de tanto tiempo, ya no peleaba con las vestimentas de la chica, ya solo me dejaba vestir como lo hacía con los demás.

Edward, Renesmee y yo nos fuimos en el Volvo mientras que Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Alice se fueron en el coche de tío oso. Fuimos unos de los primeros en llegar por lo que no había mucha gente que nos estuviera mirando. Como siempre los preocupados por nuestra protección eran Edward y Alice investigando que pasaría en nuestro futuro y en lo que pensaba la gente. Fuimos por nuestros horarios y mapas del lugar, aunque nos conocíamos cada sector debíamos aparentar como los nuevos que éramos.

Emmett y Jasper se fueron juntos, Rosalie siguió otra dirección por lo que quedamos nosotros cuatro. Alice, Edward y yo teníamos la primera clase juntos y Renesmee tenía clase en el edificio cercano a donde estaríamos nosotros por lo que cualquier cosa sabíamos dónde acudir.

Alice se adelantó con su danza de bailarina profesional para quedar frente a nuestra hija.

- Renesmee… bienvenida a la vida del instituto.

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

Si, lo sé, demoré mucho, lo siento, pero he estado con muchas cosas que hacer y no me daba tiempo para sentarme y revisar el capitulo… si me sentaba frente al computador era para imprimir o para hacer tablas y trabajos. Pero acá estoy, un nuevo capítulo… ¡el segundo capítulo!

Es extraño, me había acostumbrado a llevar miles de capitulo y solo estar en el segundo, es… ay no se.

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que no pasa mucho aun, pero quiero dejar todas las cosas claras antes de meterme en lo concreto de la historia. Por eso dije que era un desafío para mi, no es como mis otras historias en donde yo les creó un pasado y sigo con la idea, esta vez el pasado está predeterminado y debo seguir el hilo… uff espero estar haciéndolo bien.

Debo agradecer todos los reviews, los alertas, favoritos, todo, mil gracias, estoy muy feliz que esta historia este funcionando. Sé que algunos tienen dudas o que no les gustan ciertas ideas, pero si las cosas son así, es por algo, se los aseguro.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, RAKL, anaaponte25, Micky67, The Cullen's Girls arg, Alada1998, claudiabertoni, Maryrod, jupy, RoMarasca, Almaa Cullen, CristalAlice, I love Edward, Claire Evans Potter, bibi89, las gemelas, y Alice (quien quiere leer la historia pero aun no puede por estudios, ya pasara a saludarlas)**_ y todos los lectores anónimos que pasan por la historia.

**LauraECS**, es obvio que supieras que elegiría esta historia, con todas las cosas en común que tenemos que debías saberlo si o si jajaja. Feliz que el primer capítulo te haya gustado y espero que sea así con este. Muchos besos y seguimos en contacto. ¡Feliz porque el milagro haya pasado!

**RAKL**, No se preocupen, fueron los segundos pero igual es importante… feliz de que estén aquí y más si no eres muy aficionada a las historias de ellos como vampiros, espero no decepcionarlos. También feliz que les haya gustado a los chicos.  
>Jajaja por eso digo que es difícil esta historia… cuando Nahuel llego para dar su testimonio, y también sale en la guía oficial de la saga, a los 7 años, ellos dejan de crecer con rapidez y aparentan tener 15 años aprox., igualmente siguen creciendo pero de forma mucho más lenta. Entonces eso mismo debe pasarle a Nessie.<br>Jacob y Renesmee no están separados, aun tienen la impronta, solo que él debía tomar su puesto, el que siempre rehuyó, yo lo veo como un paso de madurez.  
>Chicos… ratead M… paciencia, chicos, paciencia jajaja, Besos a todos.<p>

**Micky67**, feliz de que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo igual, como veras, aun me quedan algunos cabos sueltos para poder meterme completamente en mi idea, pero creo que ya no falta nada. Espero tenerte aquí mucho más que siempre jijiji, besos amiga, hablamos.

**Jupy**, el tiempo siempre hace cambios, pero esta familia nunca se destruirá, eso te lo aseguro. Que bueno verte por aquí, muchos besos.

**RoMarasca**, jajaja eres loca jajaja… siiiii hay nueva historia, con tu comentario me motivas, debí leerlo más seguido, hubiera terminado antes jajaja. Bien, comenta que te pareció este, haber que logras… puedes tener más jajaja. Besos amiga, nos vemos.

**Almaa Cullen**, bien acá esta otro capítulo, ya no chequees mas mi perfil jajaja, que bueno que la historia te haya gustado y siga siendo así hasta lo que dure. Muchos besos, nos vemos.

**CristalAlice**, hola, bienvenida, feliz de que el primer capítulo te haya gustado y espero que este sea igual, nos vemos en otro comentario, besos. Y lamento no haber actualizado antes.

**I Love Edward**, concuerdo contigo, todas las partes Edward y Nessie son lo mejor, es imposible no sonreír como idiota pensando en la escena… es uno de mis sueños que salga en la película.  
>Como ya explique arriba, lo siento si hay cosas que no gustan, como en este caso Jacob y Nessie, pero así son las cosas, trato de mostrar la madurez de ambos, luego veré que ocurre con ellos dos. Muchos besos y seguimos en contacto, quiero saber de los avances.<p>

Ya, ahora si los dejo, debo seguir con el trabajo, espero actualizar lo más pronto posible, el siguiente capítulo está casi terminado, o eso creo, solo faltaría corregirlo. No quiero dar fecha por si no cumplo, pero hare lo posible por actualizar el fin de semana.

Muchos besos a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo

Camili


	3. Capitulo 3

_**Capitulo 3**_

.

.

El terror que se veía en los ojos de Edward, demostraba que no estaba muy seguro de dejar a su hija sola entre los estudiantes, podíamos estar tranquilos que ella no desentonaba tanto como nosotros, si piel aún se sonrojaba levemente, sus ojos eran color chocolate, pero era primera vez que la dejaríamos sola entre adolecentes hormonales que la mirarían como una hermosa chica. Hasta a mi me estaba entrando pavor con esa sensación.

Renesmee no era la excepción, podía ver como miraba a su alrededor viendo alguna alternativa para escapar por si algo salía mal. Podía que fuera semi humana, pero su lado vampiro deseaba sangre igual que cualquier otro, por lo que si sentía como circulaba la sangre por las venas de sus compañeros, debía concentrarse en no lanzarse a su cuello quedando en exposición. Ya lo había hecho anteriormente, desde que había conocido a su abuelo que podía contenerse, pero nunca había que bajar la guardia. Ningún vampiro podía hacerlo, al menor descuido y toda nuestra historia podía caerse a pedazos por culpa de nuestro instinto.

Alice nos dijo que nos esperaba en la sala donde nos tocaba cálculo mientras nosotros dejaríamos lo más cerca de la sala a nuestra hija, podía parecer sobreprotector, pero mi niña era única y no dejaría que nada malo le sucediera. Caminamos hacia el edificio donde ella tenía Español algo que realmente sabía gracias a las clases de Esme, sabía que la designarían con sobre inteligencia debido a que tenía más conocimientos que cualquier chico de su curso. Nos quedamos los tres fuera del edificio, Edward suspiró.

- Recuerda sobre el control que te he enseñado… se que tu podrás, eres fantástica en lo que te propones- Renesmee asentía- sabes que cualquier cosa estaremos cerca

- Y en mis pensamientos- apuntó mi pequeña con una leve sonrisa, Edward se encogió de hombros mientras yo me reía disimuladamente

- Debes hacer todo lo posible por no tocar a nadie, solo en lugares donde haya ropa o si no debes ponerte los guantes que te pasó Alice… solo por precaución, se que puedes controlar tu poder pero…

- Si se mamá, tranquila- mi hija era tan inteligente, podía estar segura que nada malo le pasaría

- Bella, Renesmee… ella es tu hermana, no tu madre- interrumpió Edward mirándola fijamente

La niña abrazó a su padre, luego le colocó la mano en su mejilla para transmitirle algo que nadie más debía saber, la única respuesta de mi esposo fue _"lo sé"_. Renesmee me dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, yo le sonreí mientras le daba un beso de vuelta en la frente. Mi pequeña entró en el edificio para no llegar atrasada a su clase. Nosotros volvimos al edificio por donde había entrado Alice para nuestra clase de Cálculo… uf, ¡yupi!

Edward me pasó el brazo por los hombros mientras entrabamos al aula, el profesor todavía no había llegado, solo había algunos alumnos que inmediatamente nos miraron con interrogantes y algunos con caras de no saber si correr o acercarse a preguntarnos algo, me reí disimuladamente, era mejor que corrieran. El olor intenso de la sangre de cada uno de esos chicos no era intolerable, me quemaba la garganta pero podría superar una hora de lo que duraba la clase, había tenido práctica cuando habíamos ido a Dartmouth, miles de corrientes sanguíneas a mi alrededor y solo una mano firme que me impedía ir tras ellos, esto sería igual, Edward siempre a mi lado protegiéndome. Alice estaba en uno de los puestos de más atrás esperándonos, ella estaba sentada frente a los puestos que nos tocaría a nosotros, podía estar segura de que nadie querría sentarse con ella.

Y aquí estábamos, el profesor me cuestionaba sobre un ejercicio al cual yo no le estaba colocando atención, pensando en toda mi vida y la desgracia de tener que pasar nuevamente por esta asignatura, lo único que quería era llegar a mi clase favorita, Literatura. Si no fuera porque Edward me había mostrado el resultado y gracias a mi visión vampírica, podría haber sido el hazmerreir en el primer día de escuela. El profesor llamó mi atención pidiéndome que colocara atención a la clase, yo solo asentí mientras escuchaba la melodiosa risa de mi esposo y saber que Alice estaba de la misma forma adelante hiso que mi temperamento se arruinara enojándome por el resto de la hora, quizás era mejor no hablar con nadie por el resto del día. Llevaba solo un día en el instituto y ya me quería ir, no podía soportar otra vez la vida escolar, admiraba a mis hermanos que llevaban décadas haciendo esto.

Tiempo después por fin sonó el timbre que nos avisaba que la clase había acabado. Alice tomó sus cosas y con sus pasos de bailarina salió de la sala, debía de ir a buscar a Jasper antes de la siguiente clase. Recordé que esta vez, solo estaba con Edward en la siguiente, gracias al cielo que la mayoría me habían tocado con él, así no estaría sola. Tenía una clase con Emmett lo cual sería mi tortura y otras donde compartía con Alice, pero generalmente estábamos los dos en la misma clase. Tomé mis cosas para dirigirme a la siguiente hora, Biología. No podía detener una risita solo al recordar mi experiencia con esa clase, Edward parecía que tampoco lo olvidaba.

- Son buenos recuerdos los que tengo de Biología, puede que sea mi clase favorita- dije sin dejar de reír, Edward negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír

Caminamos uno al lado del otro sin decir nada, los estudiantes nos miraban fijamente, tenía la tentación de preguntarle al vampiro que estaba a mi lado que era lo que pensaban. Lo que recordaba difusamente de mi vida pasada, era que a mi vista eran unos modelos de revistas de moda, en simples palabras, eran perfectos.

Seguía siendo el mismo mesón de color negro donde se realizaban los experimentos y los mismos taburetes desde que habíamos estado ahí por primera vez. Nos sentamos en el mismo puesto de antes esperando al profesor. No decíamos nada he intentábamos no mirar a ninguna parte, podía que fuera una vampira pero igualmente me incomodaba que todos me miraran. Miré de reojo a Edward quien estaba concentrado en su cuaderno, parecía estar componiendo alguna canción, parecía despreocupado pero con la misma cara de concentración que antes, buscando en los pensamientos de nuestra hija. Me pregunté cómo se encontraba. Quité mi escudo de mi mente para que Edward leyera mi pregunta, como siempre, se sorprendió al escucharme, todavía no podía a acostumbrarse a leerle la mente. Solo me asintió disimuladamente, ella estaba bien.

Sentí como un chico se paraba frente a mi mesa y buscaba las palabras para poder hablar conmigo, le facilité las cosas por lo que lo miré con una leve sonrisa. Su olor me atrajo inmediatamente, su sangre era dulce, una de las más tentadoras que había olido desde mi nacimiento. Traté de controlar mis impulsos para no saltar sobre él como forma de saludo, opté por lo más fácil, dejé de respirar.

- Hola, soy Nick… ¿nuevos en el pueblo, cierto? – asentí mientras él me extendía su mano

- Sí, soy Bella y el es Edward

- Si quieres, unos de estos días puedo enseñarte el pueblo… es pequeño, pero hay cosas que hacer…

- Lamento interrumpirte, Nick, pero el profesor acaba de llegar…- dijo Edward con una voz no muy amistosa intimidando al chico… mi marido estaba celoso, Nick miró hacia la puerta donde recién estaba apareciendo el profesor Berrie, así que fue directo a su puesto- igual que el abuelo, no puedo creer que nuevamente tendré competencia- me miró detenidamente- ¿te das cuenta que si eres hermosa?- si pudiera sonrojarme, lo estaría en ese momento

- ¿Quién es?

- Solo te diré su nombre… Nicholas Newton- desvié la vista para no reírme en su cara, así que por eso que lo había corrido "educadamente"- parece que viene en la sangre buscar lo que me pertenece

- Su sangre me era muy atrayente… dulce- dije en un susurro ya que el profesor estaba cerca y hacia callar a los estudiantes, no era necesario mirar el rostro de Edward

- ¡Bella Cullen!- siseó sin que nadie más pudiera escucharlo, no lo miré, me estaba vengando de sus risas en la clase anterior

La clase de Biología, no había sido muy distinta a las del profesor Banner, en especial con mis clases avanzadas en Phoenix podía superar cualquier expectativa. Como siempre, los profesores se llevaban una buena impresión de esta familia numerosa, el profesor solo nos miró y un murmuro dijo, "Parece que tendré de quien enorgullecerme" y luego volvió a la clase. Me pregunté si ya se había topado con alguno de mis hermanos.

Las clases siguieron de lo más normal, Literatura era de mis clases favoritas, podía lucirme ya que sabía más que cualquiera que estuviera en la sala, hasta el profesor, pero igualmente intente no llamar la atención, una regla muy importante. Después de esa, nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ahí nos encontraríamos con los demás, como siempre, apartados de todos debido a la singularidad de nuestra familia, en especial de Emmett y Jasper quienes estaban como soldados pendientes de que nadie nos hiciera algo. Renesmee cuando nos vio corrió a nuestros brazos, disimuladamente me corrí, solo éramos hermanos, si ya me costaba a mi alejarme de mi hija, imaginaba como seria para ella, quien disfrutaba de nuestro aroma, siempre decía que lo primero que recordaba luego de nacer era el olor que expedíamos su padre y yo. Caminé hacia el puesto que estaba al lado de Alice y me puse a conversar con ella animadamente, me contaba sobre sus clases que no había tenido conmigo, mientras yo le contaba como era el profesor de Biología para que tuviera una idea de él. Según mi amiga, todo seguiría perfecto hasta la tarde, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Renesmee a quien seguía sin poder mirarla en sus visiones, así que ella solo seria vigilada por su padre como siempre desde que nació.

Las bandejas con comida seguían intactas menos la de mi hija que si comía por lo que podía aparentar por nosotros y alimentarse correctamente, además con el padre que tenia, éste era capaz de comprarle de todo para que probara lo que en realidad le gustaba más. Según mi hija, las clases iban de lujo, había hecho algunas amigas con las que compartía las mismas clases, pero prefería sentarse con nosotros al almuerzo debido a que nos echaba de menos. La siguiente clase me tocaba con Emmett, Español, así que sería una larga hora, Jasper y Edward tendrían gimnasia, Alice y Rosalie tenían Física y Renesmee Literatura. Nos quedamos en juntar al final del día en los estacionamientos cerca de los autos.

- Hermanita, ha llegado la hora de ir a clases- me dijo Emmett mientras se colocaba de pie con una sonrisa radiante, yo solo suspiré

- No sabes cuanto lo he esperado- mi hermano se rió

- Lo sé, soy adorable

Emmett fue amable y se llevó mi bandeja, me despedí de todos en la mesa pero mirando significativamente a mi esposo y a mi hija mientras seguía al grandulón. Caminamos entre los chistes de mi hermano, yo solo reía, en especial mirando los chicos que pasaban mirando asustados a este corpulento hombre que tenía a mi lado. Nos sentamos en el puesto más alejado de la clase, sabía que con el vampiro no colocaría mucha atención entre sus bromas o indirectas, por lo que no quería llamar la atención más de lo normal para nosotros y volvieran a reprenderme por no estar concentrada.

Por primera vez en el día, la clase pasó volando, y yo que había pensando lo contrario, Emmett no paraba de mandarme recados por medio de un papel tratando de convencerme de ir a cazar osos pardos con él ese fin de semana. Edward se negaba a dejarme ir por lo peligroso que llegara a ser, pero en realidad me entusiasmaba la idea, nunca me había alimentado de uno y según Emmett decían que eran realmente buenos y te mantenían en forma gracias a la lucha que debías realizar para paralizarlo. Quedamos en que haríamos algo para convencer a mi esposo hasta la posibilidad que fuera con nosotros, aunque eso no alegró mucho a mi hermano, ya que él solo se preocuparía de protegerme y no habría acción. No paré de reír hasta que salimos de la sala donde nos esperaba Edward con cara de odio hacia su hermano, había escuchado toda la conversación, ups.

En la última hora nos tocaba Historia, nos despedimos de Emmett y nos dirigimos al edificio cuatro que estaba cerca de la cafetería. Fuera de este nos encontramos con Renesmee que estaba con algunas compañeras conversando, tenía entre sus manos sus libros, era una de las estrategias para evitar tocar a algún humano y transmitirle sus pensamientos. Sabíamos que su poder de transferir pensamientos a otros, funcionaba en humanos, un día en que Edward, Renesmee y yo habíamos ido de visita a casa de Charlie, ella se sentó a su lado y sin preguntarle a nadie, tocó a su abuelo. Este quedó sorprendido al ver cosas que nunca había visto, como a mí corriendo por el bosque o a Edward brillando con el sol. Mi padre estaba con los ojos abiertos, asombrado de lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Mi marido asustado quitó rápidamente la mano de su hija sin importarle si Charlie se daba cuenta de su velocidad anormal. Después de que se recuperó de la sorpresa, le preguntamos lo que había visto, miró fijamente a su yerno preguntándole que era eso de brillar. Miramos fijamente a Renesmee, ella nos pidió perdón pero necesitaba probar sus poderes en otros que no fueran vampiros o lobos. Después de esa vez, un día que hubo sol en Forks, tuvimos que mostrarle a Charlie porque no salíamos en días soleados, al igual que yo, la primera vez que vi a Edward, quedó impresionado con la belleza que resplandecíamos.

Entramos a la sala donde nuevamente, al igual que todo el día, la gente nos miraba, estos chicos nuevos muy parecidos pero no sabían de donde venían, una familia muy extraña. Nos sentamos en donde estaban los únicos dos puestos vacios, gracias al cielo que estaban juntos. Llevaba todo un día sin tocar, abrazar o besar a Edward y en realidad me estaba poniendo irritable, tenía que hacer mis mejores esfuerzos para controlar la sed y para controlar mis impulsos de lanzarme sobre mi esposo y besarlo apasionadamente, pero habíamos quedado que a lo menos unos días mantendríamos las apariencias para así la gente se acostumbrara a nuestra presencia y luego poder aparecer como las parejas que en realidad éramos. No era algo anormal, no teníamos parentescos entre uno y otros, y en esa época las cosas eran muchos más normales que hace décadas atrás, pero en un pueblo pequeño las cosas debían ir de a poco.

La clase llevaba solo diez minutos y yo estaba aburridísima, no es que no me gustara la clase, en realidad sabía mucho sobre la historia del mundo, pero solo quería irme a casa donde podía ser normal, bueno, normal para mi, correr a grandes velocidades, poder hacer lo que me gustaba, en una de esas un pulso con Emmett estaría bien, como también besar y abrazar urgentemente a mi Edward. Vaya, ya estaba hablando de forma posesiva. Edward se dio cuenta que mi estado de ánimo estaba cambiando, y eso no era bueno para un vampiro, disimuladamente tomó mi mano haciendo círculos sobre esta con su pulgar. Si, realmente me tranquilizaba que solo me tocara, era algo que nos calmaba a ambos, el saber donde estábamos y solo rozar alguna parte y podíamos estar como cualquier humano.

Edward no me había soltado en todo momento, seguíamos en la clase, haciendo como que tomábamos apuntes aunque no era necesario ya que nuestra memoria era mejor que cualquier cuaderno con la materia del día, podíamos recordar hasta la palabra exacta que había ocupado el profesor para definir algún tema puntual. Adoraba esa parte de mi, anteriormente debería haber estudiado días completos para saber la asignatura al revés y al derecho, ahora solo necesitaba unos segundos, mis notas siempre eran perfectas.

La mano de Edward se tensó alrededor de la mía, lo miré de reojo para saber que ocurría, su cara estaba igual de tensa, algo en su mente decía que había peligro. La clase ya no me importaba solo necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo, que había visto o leído Edward que lo tenía tan intranquilo. Fue cosa de segundo cuando nos tenía a ambos de pie y estábamos al lado del profesor. Solo le dijo que teníamos asuntos familiares que atender urgentemente por lo que nos disculpara la ausencia, el profesor no alcanzó a responder cuando ya estábamos fuera de la sala. Yo sabía de qué se trataba, él solo estaba ocupado de una cosa, de nuestra cosita, mi hija tenia algún problema.

Edward sabía donde dirigirse por lo que solo tenía que seguirlo, mi hija estaría donde él nos llevaba. En ningún momento soltó mi mano, con el temor de separarnos, nos movíamos a un paso anormal para un humano, pero como no había nadie cerca, todos estaban en clases, no había preocupación de que alguien nos viera ir a gran velocidad.

Renesmee estaba apoyada en el Volvo con las manos firmemente abrazadas por su cuerpo tomando los libros entre sus brazos, estaba igual de tensa de cómo había estado su padre. Me acerqué rápidamente para abrazarla y reconfortarla, ella se dejó llevar sin dejar de estar atenta a cualquier cosa. Sabía que Edward debía estar leyendo sus pensamientos antes de decir algo o preguntar. Yo no sabía nada, pero ya podría contarme lo que sucedía cuando se calmara, de un momento a otro los libros terminaron en el suelo y mi hija estaba abrazándome fuertemente. No me lastimaba, ella tenía la suficiente fuerza para arrancar un árbol pero a mí no me haría daño. Su padre le acariciaba el cabello tratando de reconfortarla, pronto llegaron los demás con la preocupación en el rostro preguntando lo que ocurría y porque habíamos salido así de las clases, Alice debía de haber avisado a los demás que algo ocurría con la niña. Era normal que todos saliéramos a ver cuando algo le ocurría a Renesmee, todos la adoraban como para estar pendiente de cualquier cosa y mi hija estaba acostumbrada a estos actos aunque a veces le molestaba que hubiera tanto público.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Rosalie mirando a Edward fijamente, yo seguía con mi hija abrazándola y acariciando su espalda

- Nada bueno- contestó Edward sin dejar de mirarnos, temía lo peor, se acercó a nosotras y preguntó al oído de nuestra hija- ¿quieres hablar tú o lo digo yo?

- ¿Podemos irnos a casa?- fue lo único que preguntó, Edward asintió

Todos nos subimos y salir rápidamente del lugar, fue solo llegar a la carretera para que la velocidad subiera a los 160 kilómetros por hora, en minutos estaríamos en casa. Yo me subí atrás del coche para seguir con Nessie abrazada a mí mientras Edward conducía, tras nosotros venia el coche de Emmett pegado al Volvo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Esme nos esperaba en la puerta preguntando con la mirada que era lo que hacíamos tan temprano en casa. Bueno, no era que faltara mucho para que terminaran las clases como para sorprenderse tanto, pero fue solo que viera como mi hija seguía abrazada a mí que algo no andaba bien y de mirar a los demás para saber que nadie sabía que ocurría. Alice llamó a Carlisle para que fuera lo más rápido a casa ya que debíamos estar todos presentes. Teníamos la suerte que el doctor no tenía pacientes así que en solo unos minutos estaría de vuelta.

Nos sentamos en el sofá, Edward a mi lado y con Alice al otro, esta acariciaba la espalda de Renesmee para reconfortarla, ella era la más preocupada debido que no podía ver su futuro y podía haber sido su culpa por lo que ella hubiera pasado ya que no tenía como precaverla de lo que ocurrirá.

Cuando Carlisle llegó, se sentó junto a su mujer mirándonos para saber que había ocurrido, Edward se colocó de pie, nuestra hija lo miró, él se acercó para que ella pusiera su mano en su mejilla para hablarle, mi esposo asintió y luego nos miró a los demás.

- Renesmee ha encontrado la sangre más dulce de su vida… estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él para tomarla, nunca había reaccionado de esa manera- se escucharon algunos gemidos mientras yo solo podía mirar a mi hija

- ¿Es de tu misma asignatura?- preguntó Alice, mi hija asintió contra mi cuello

- Estaba en Educación física, el chico estaba corriendo por lo que su sangre está más caliente y adictiva… cuando vi sus pensamiento creía que se lanzaría sobre él…- Edward miró a su hija tomando su mano para reconfortarla- estoy realmente orgulloso de ti, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo

- ¿Es decir que no lo ha matado… aún?- preguntó Emmett mientras Rosalie y Esme lo miraban furiosas- ¿Qué? Solo es una pregunta, podría haber ocupado sus instintos para llevarlo algún sitio y…

- No, no lo hiso, corrió hacia el estacionamiento mientras me llamaba para que fuéramos con ella- dijo Edward, Carlisle suspiró

- Bueno, solo hay dos posibilidades… o logras controlarte o…

- No quiero volver al instituto, no quiero hacerle daño a nadie- dijo Renesmee mirando a su abuelo

- De cualquier forma lo buscarás, hija… esa sangre te llama y no pararás hasta tenerla

- ¡pero como tú, Alice, Rosalie y mi mamá han podido controlarse! Yo solo no debo volver al instituto, si es necesario me quedaré encerrada todo el día, pero no quiero ser una asesina… no quiero tener los ojos rojos

- Bueno, tu nunca tendrás los ojos rojos… ya te has alimentado de sangre humana y tus ojos siguen siendo color chocolate- dije Emmett recibiendo nuevamente miradas furiosas y un golpe de Rosalie

- Creo… creo que es mejor que Renesmee vaya a descansar… ven querida, vamos a tu cuarto

Esme se llevó a mi hija hacia el tercer piso, nosotros nos quedamos ahí mirándonos las caras buscando alguna solución al problema. Yo nunca había pasado por eso, encontraba algunas sangres más dulces y apetitosas que otras, pero nunca algo tan fuerte como para ser débil ante mis pensamientos, sabía de los casos de Emmett donde las victimas no habían tenido la suerte o de Esme que también había caído aunque nadie lo creyera, obviamente conocía la historia de Edward y su vida de adolecente rebelde cuando se separó de Carlisle y se alimentaba de los que él consideraba criminales o Jasper cuando era parte del ejercito con María, pero como nunca había vivido algo así, no podía entender a la perfección por lo que estaba pasando mi hija.

Ninguno decía nada, podía ver sus caras buscando alguna solución, hasta podía adivinar en lo que pensaba cada uno, como Jasper sintiendo las emociones de cada uno de los presentes y como nuevamente alguien era superior a él y podía controlarse de matar al débil. Carlisle buscando alguna cura para este problema que no fuera tener que dejar de hacer su vida por no quitarle la vida a esa persona. Rosalie sufría por su pequeña, quería ser ella quien matara al chico así Renesmee no se ensuciaría las manos. Alice intentaba ver el futuro del chico, pero parecía que no sabía cuál de todos los estudiantes podía terminar con un futuro horrible como ser drenado por algún vampiro. Emmett solo esperaba alguna solución, así era la vida de un vampiro, encontrar esa sangre de la cual no podíamos huir y termináramos matando a un humano pero éramos felices porque le habíamos ganado a la presa. El caso de Edward era diferente, se veía tan preocupado, con el ceño fruncido y yo sabía el porqué. El había pasado por algo exactamente igual, había estado buscando mil formas para conquistar a su presa, sacarla del instituto para enterrar sus colmillos en su garganta y tomar la sangre que lo volvía loco o buscarla en la noche donde nadie lo vería y todo sería más rápido, pero gracias a que había decidido no ser un monstro y se había enamorado de la presa, era que yo estaba aquí sentada con mi familia y el vampiro sediento de mi sangre a mi lado como mi esposo. Debía de ser un infierno saber que tu hija podía estar pasando lo mismo.

Cuando hubiera alguna respuesta, nos volveríamos a reunir, ahora mi esposo necesitaba descansar, estaba tan estresado con esto que ya veía que caía en cualquier minuto y destrozaba la casa por su temperamento. Lo tomé de la mano y lo dirigí hacia la puerta de vidrio que daba hacia el jardín posterior. Él solo me siguió sin preguntar o protestar.

Corrimos lo más rápido que daban nuestras piernas, sentir el viento golpear nuestras caras o el aroma de humedad y verde que podría llegar a calmarnos. Debido a que Edward era más veloz, iba varios segundos más adelantado, pero no importaba, lo que quería era que se despejara, no importaba quedar atrás. Lo vi detenerse y ponerse frente a mí para detenerme. Caí en sus brazos, de un momento a otro me estaba besando apasionadamente algo que correspondí gustosa. Lo conocía, sabía que era una de las formas más fáciles de tranquilizarse, lograba no pensar en nada más, solo en mí. Había momentos en que era feliz de lograr eso en ese hombre, pero en este instante solo me preocupaba más. Sentí sus manos aferrarse fuertemente a mi cintura, siendo humana habría hecho astillas mis huesos, yo solo lo sentía como un apretón delicado.

En un segundo ya me había soltado, y aventado un árbol caído hacia otro, logrando que ambos cayeran haciendo un ruido ensordecedor. Si los demás no llegaban era porque sabían que no era algo tan grave. Intenté detenerlo, pero su furia era inmensa, sus ojos habían cambiado de dorados a un negro intenso demostrando la frustración, el enojo, las maldiciones que pasaban por su mente al ver a su hija en ese acontecimiento, era en ese momento donde rogaba por tener las habilidades de mi esposo para saber que había ocurrido exactamente.

Después de una larga estrategia para lograr tomarlo de los brazos e inmovilizarlo para que dejara de destruir el bosque y llamara la atención de los lobos o de algún excursionista, Edward respiraba agitadamente intentando desprenderse de mi agarre. Sabía que podría hacerlo fácilmente, hace ya años que él tenía más fuerza que yo, pero para soltarse debía mandarme lejos y que me estrellara contra uno de los arboles, algo que él no aceptaría. Poco a poco se fue calmando, sentí como su respiración se regulaba, sus brazos dejaban la tensión y esperaba a que yo lo soltara y confiara en que no haría ningún destrozo. Lo solté, me di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente, lo tomé de las mejillas para besarlo, esta vez tierna y calmadamente, como siempre, él se dejaba llevar.

Cuando terminamos el beso, me abrazó recargando su rostro en mi cuello, inspirando profundamente para tener mi olor y no pensar en nada más. Le acaricié la espalda demostrándole que todo estaba bien. No era normal que a él le dieran estos ataques de arrebato donde destruyera todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, solo lo había visto hacer eso en dos ocasiones, con esta tres. Me miró a los ojos los cuales todavía seguían negros, como si llevara demasiado tiempo sin beber.

- Tu sabes que no soporto ver a ninguna de ustedes dos…- le tapé la boca con mi mano para que no siguiera

- Tranquilo, todo estará bien… si es necesario que nos vayamos los tres, lo haremos- Edward se soltó como si le hubieran puesto una carga de mil volteos

- ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡Tu nunca has pasado por eso, solo fuiste la presa!

- Edward, cálmate… eso no nos lleva a ninguna parte- veloz me tomó de los hombros mirándome fijamente, yo no seguí hablando

- Aunque estemos a kilómetros de aquí, Renesmee querrá su sangre, hará lo que sea por tenerla… es su naturaleza, ella necesita de esa sangre- me soltó de un hombro para pasar la mano por su cabello- Bella, tú tienes la suerte de no haber pasado por esto, por la necesidad de buscar cualquier estrategia para lograr tener su cuello entre tus dientes… tener que tenerla a solo centímetro de ti y hacer lo imposible para no matarla, para no matar a los veinte chicos y al profesor para así tener a la presa indefensa frente a ti

- Ella no tiene que pasar por lo mismo que tu

- Bella, tu no entiendes… yo intenté escapar, intenté irme lejos para no matarte, para que mi familia no tuviera que huir porque yo había causado un accidente… pero no lo logré, volví aunque sabía que estaban todas las posibilidades que un día yo no lo soportara más y te tomara…

- Amor… tu volviste porque me amabas, no solo porque quisieras mi sangre

Edward me miró, sabía que yo tenía la razón, él no había podido soportar estar lejos de mí, no solo por ser su _"tua cantante" _sino porque era la persona que había estado esperando durante décadas. Bajó la mirada negando, sabiendo que no era lo único malo referente a lo que pasaba con nuestra hija.

- Ese es el problema, Bella… Nessie no está enamorada

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

¿Yyyyy? Qué final, ¿cierto?

Ni yo me creo que logre escribir este capítulo, no saben lo difícil que ha sido, tuve que leer algunos capítulos de Sol de medianoche y ayudarme… esto de vampiros me es complicado, hasta Alice esta intrigada por todo lo que gruño cuando escribo, dice que le asusto, y hasta que no termine el libro que debe leer para el colegio no podrá leer esta.

Bien, necesito saber sus comentarios, todo, buenos, malos, ideas, de todo… he leído sus reviews, cada uno con una idea distinta de lo que puede ocurrir pero me han ayudado mucho para este capítulo.

Les agradezco a _**LauraECS, vanecullencipriano, yuli09, jupy, I love Edward, bella.06, Micky67, RAKL, Almaa Cullen, , baby1cullen, las gemelas**_ y todos los que pasan a leer en silencio. Lamento no poder contestar hoy sus dudas o sus comentarios, pero estoy algo apurada… en realidad mucho, pero no podía dejar de subir el capitulo. Así que vuelvan a preguntar y les contestare en el instante.

Bien, rápido solo esta vez, en el próximo capítulo estoy con ustedes, muchos besos y mil gracias por estar en esta historia, un gran reto para mí pero que con sus visitas me inspiran a seguir, nos vemos.

Camili


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4**

.

.

Sentí la respiración profunda y calmada de Renesmee quien estaba durmiendo en su cuarto cuando volvimos a la mansión. Cada uno estaba haciendo algo, como si no pasara nada, como si lo que había pasado hace unas horas, nunca hubiera existido. No sabía si se trataba de confianza hacia mi hija o sabían cuál era el final que tendría la historia. Algo por dentro empezó a hervir, sentía que una corriente me quemaba, miré a todos los que estaban a mi vista y a los otros los escuché, solté un bufido.

Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme de todo, subí directamente hasta el tercer piso, abrí silenciosamente la puerta para no despertarla. Tomé una de sus manos delicadamente para colocármela en mi rostro así ver si estaba durmiendo con pesadillas o se había logrado tranquilizar. Me sorprendió ver que con sus pensamientos me decía que estaba despierta y que solo se hacia la dormida para no hablar con nadie. Le di un beso en la mejilla para irme y dejarla descansar, no la obligaría a conversar, ella sabía dónde buscarme si me necesitaba. La amaba con todo mi ser… con toda mi alma. Cuando estaba a por de cruzar la puerta, me llamó.

- ¿Si papá pudo controlarse, yo también lo haré, cierto?- la miré con una sonrisa

- Sé que lo lograrás, hija- no podía decirle que era diferente, no podía decirle las mismas palabras que me había dicho Edward _"Ese es el problema, Bella… Nessie no está enamorada"_

- No quiero ser una asesina- dijo Renesmee mientras escondía su cara en la almohada, yo me senté en la cama

- Todos somos distintos, pequeña… puede que tú seas una experta en el autocontrol… ya lo demostraste con Charlie

- Pero mi abuelo no olía como Rick… sentí como cuando vamos de caza, me entregué a mis instintos… no sé como logré salir corriendo y pedirle a papá que me protegiera

- Porque eres fuerte, Nessie… Hablaremos de esto cuando hayas descansado… ahora duerme, te hará bien- no quería que se mortificara, ya podríamos hablar con ella tranquilamente- Te quiero hija

- Yo también te quiero, mamá

Salí silenciosa del cuarto, necesitaba dejarla descansar aunque por dentro lo único que quisiera hacer era protegerla con garras y dientes. No sabía a dónde ir, no sabía si quería estar sola y pensar en lo que me había dicho Edward, no podía negar que tenía razón, él había vuelto porque le era insoportable tenerme lejos, yo era su otra mitad, pero para mi hija, este chico, Rick, era solo otro chico más en el mundo, a quien no le debía la vida, el cual solo había sido creado para que ella se alimentara de la sangre más apetitosa que existiera y sentirse satisfecha por un buen tiempo hasta encontrar al siguiente. Odiaba como sonaban esas palabras, pero era nuestra naturaleza, era la única forma de sobrevivir, ya íbamos contra la naturaleza al encontrar otra forma de vida, a través de animales, pero en estas circunstancias, nada importaba.

Gracias a mis años de aprendizaje, sabía cómo funcionaba eso, como debía buscar en mi autocontrol para no lanzarme sobre la presa, gracias al cielo que no había pasado por algo así, solo encontraba alguna persona que se sentía más sabrosa que otras, pero nada que lograra que mis instintos salieran a la superficie y quisiera matar sin remordimiento. Sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar en aquello. Quería bajar al despacho de Carlisle para buscar algún libro, necesitaba concentrarme en algo y sabía que con mis libros no lo haría, ya me los sabía de memoria, necesitaba algo que nunca hubiera tocado mis manos y sabía que ahí lo encontraría. Sin importarme donde me encontrara, bajé con mis habilidades, mis instintos hacían todo por mi, yo solo pensaba en llegar al despacho y mis piernas hacían lo demás, en segundos estaba frente a la puerta de madera.

Obviamente me encontré con el vampiro de cabello rubio ahí, me sonrió cuando entré, sabía que era la única persona que olvidaba tocar la puerta antes de entrar, en especial debido a que yo todavía no dominaba la concentración en una sola cosa, no podía dejar de abarcar cada una de las ideas que se me venían a la cabeza. Me dio la pasada luego de que me disculpara por esa intromisión. Me preguntó cómo estaba Renesmee, le dije que estaba durmiendo, le pedí si podía sacar algún libro de la biblioteca, él solo asintió volviendo al libro que tenia en sus manos.

Carlisle estaba concentrado en el libro lo colocó sobre el escritorio para sacar algunos fragmentos y copiarlos en un cuaderno de tapa dura que estaba a uno de sus costados, parecía estar muy interesado en lo que leía, podría tratarse de un libro nuevo o solo de uno que estudiaba por décima vez pero que llamaba su atención cada ciertas décadas. Tenía tantas ganas de preguntarle sobre qué hacer con la situación de mi hija, pero primero, no quería interrumpirlo, y segundo, no sabía si Renesmee querría que yo hiciera eso. Al final, saqué cualquier libro, al fin y al cabo, solo quería distraerme, no me importaba si el libro era interesante o no.

Me fui a mi cuarto, no había nadie ahí, así que me senté en el sofá negro colocándome a leer. Al final, el libro era atrayente, hablaba sobre los diferentes mitos que existían sobre los vampiros y demonios, era un libro del siglo XIX, bastante interesante según las analogías que hacían sobre nuestra especie, ya imaginaba para que había adquirido este libro Carlisle, con su siempre curiosidad, esperaba entender que pasaba por la mente de los humanos imaginando que podía hacer un vampiro frente a un humano, o como derrotarlo. Ya imaginaba que él había leído miles de libros parecidos y reído con cada uno de ellos, o también haber sido partícipe de alguno de esos mitos, creados para desviar la verdad ante las personas. Mientras leía inmersa en las páginas, apareció Edward, se sentó en el escritorio que había en la habitación abriendo uno de los libros de clases, nos habían dejado deberes y como siempre, mi marido era obediente y los hacía. No intercambiamos palabras en ningún momento, no quería que otra vez se preocupara por el asunto, aunque estaba segura de que en sus pensamientos aún seguía nuestra hija. Me coloqué de pie, iba a ir a dejar el libro en su lugar, pero las manos de Edward en mi muñeca me detuvieron, me di la vuelta para mirarlo pero solo sentí sus labios en los míos, besándome furiosamente, intentando que solo en su mente estuviera yo. Dejé caer el libro para pasar mis brazos por su cuello, me tomó por la cintura para acercarme lo más posible.

Odiaba sus emociones, esa manía suya de culparse por todo o por problemas tan pequeños hacia grandes alborotos. Ahora debía de estar preocupado por nuestro futuro y no tenia como decirle que Renesmee era fuerte y podría salir adelante. Sus ataques de pánico me enervaban. Preocupándose, siempre preocupándose. Intenté abrir mi mente mientras nos besábamos, obviamente me era más complicado, aunque ya tuviera el control de ese acto, el sentir a Edward besándome o sus caricias, me era imposible concentrarme en otra cosa. Pero las imágenes de nosotros juntos llegaron a mi mente, sus labios se separaron drásticamente de mí mirándome con sus ojos dorados opaco, parecía que pronto debíamos ir de caza.

- Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto… me encanta- yo me reí por lo bajo- te necesito

Solo esas palabras necesitaban para caer en sus brazos y amarnos como siempre, ambos necesitábamos de nuestros cuerpos para olvidarnos aunque sea por un tiempo de la situación que estaba ocurriendo y tomar la decisión correcta. Caímos en la cama mientras nos quitábamos la ropa.

Era formidable no tener que pensar en el daño que le podías hacer al otro, éste era un nuevo Edward que no estaba preocupado la mayor parte del día por cualquier cosa que me hiciera algún daño. Ahora se dejaba llevar por sus instintos, ya que nada me heriría, solo el no tenerlo cerca. Alice odiaría a mi compañero cuando viera como habían quedado las ropas por sus arranques locos de impaciencia en vez de quitarme la ropa como una persona normal. No, no había posibilidades, todas las ropas habían quedado rasgadas, porque hasta las de él mismo no tenían arreglos al no aguantar a que yo las quitara con delicadeza.

Nos fundimos en un beso intenso, Edward en ningún momento despegó sus labios de mi piel fría y dura pero que a su contacto se volvía de fuego. Besó mi cuello, bajando por la clavícula. No pude evitar enterrar mis uñas en su piel mientras sentía pequeños mordiscos cuando bajaba hasta mis caderas. No pude evitar la agonía de no tenerlo a mi altura, por lo que de un movimiento veloz, logré dejarlo bajo mi merced sonriéndome ante mis movimientos. Igualmente sonreí antes de apoderarme de sus labios acariciando su pecho descubierto.

Edward seguía siendo más fuerte que yo así que de un solo movimiento me tenía bajo de su cuerpo, no pude evitar quedarme prendida de su belleza, si ya de humana para mi era perfecto, ahora no cabía la menor duda de que lo era, su piel era de mármol, sus músculos resaltaban y para que decir esos ojos dorados que todavía me hipnotizaban, más cuando me pedían que lo mirara fijamente mientras sentía como se introducía en mi uniéndonos en un solo ser.

No necesitábamos ser cuidadosos, mientras más fuertes o rápidos fueran los movimientos, más excitación nos producía, podíamos llegar hasta ser agresivos uno con el otro, y sería como si nos estuviéramos acariciando. Amaba en lo que me había convertido y más si podía aprovechar las ventajas con este sexy vampiro. Gemíamos en silencio, sabíamos que cualquier persona en la casa podía escucharnos sin dificultad por lo que debíamos ahogar cualquier grito o movimiento que causara que supieran en que estábamos arriba, en especial Emmett con su afán de jugar con nuestra paciencia. Aunque si lo pensábamos bien, igualmente nos oirían, que importaba un grito más o un grito menos.

Cuando ambos estábamos llegando a la cúspide, Edward volvió a adueñarse de mis labios para reprimir algún grito. Sujetando todo su peso en un brazo, con el otro acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo hasta que no pude evitar retorcerme mientras mi orgasmo venia fuertemente. En ningún momento dejamos de besarnos hasta que mi marido llego al clímax, derribándose por completo en mi interior.

Nos quedamos abrazados en la cama, Edward acariciaba mi espalda mientras miraba al techo y yo apoyada en su pecho haciendo dibujos en su abdomen. No decíamos nada, cada uno en su mundo intentando buscar alguna solución, hace ya tanto que no teníamos un problema como este que enfrentar, que me era difícil planear una situación. Lo más fácil para una madre, siendo vampira, sería ir donde el chico, seducirlo, llevármelo lejos donde poder apretar con mis manos su cabeza, matándolo de una vez, las cosas se solucionarían fácilmente, una buena historia que los humanos creyeran, drogas, un asesino en serie, tantas cosas que los humanos se podrían creer. Pero no era una posibilidad, no para salvar a mi hija tenía que cometer esa falta, además, Edward desaprobaría esa idea en mi, sería él quien se ensuciaría las manos.

Intenté colocarme de pie, pero Edward me lo impidió tomándome del rostro para besarme apasionadamente, de esa forma que a cualquiera le quitaría el aliento, en mi caso, era imposible. Nos miramos intentando sonreír, la sonrisa de mi marido no llegó a sus ojos, sabía a la perfección que todavía buscaba una solución donde su hija saliera bien, estaba segura de que por su mente también había pasado hacer el trabajo sucio, pero eso significaba deshonrar a su familia.

Se escuchó la puerta, la tocaban débilmente con los nudillos, el olor de nuestra hija llego a mi olfato. Edward se levantó veloz, colocándose el pantalón de pijama que siempre se ponía para recostarse aunque nunca lo utilizara con el propósito de dormir, luego caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando Renesmee entró, yo ya me había colocado una camiseta de dormir y seguía dentro de la cama. Estaba abrazada a su padre, mirando al suelo, como si tuviera vergüenza de algo, y claro que la tenía, debía sentirse horrible en la situación que le había tocado. Y pensar que nuestro único problema, el cual estábamos planeando hacia el futuro, era cuando nuestra hija dejaría de crecer por completo. Mi esposo me dijo que la pequeña quería dormir con nosotros, solo sonreí abriéndole los brazos para invitarla, feliz estaría tiempo completo mirándola dormir.

Renesmee se acostó en medio de nosotros, su cabeza estaba a un costado del cuerpo de Edward acurrucándose, y con mi mano tomada a la suya, pasándosela por encima para abrazarla. Miré a mi marido, me sonrió y se acercó para besarme, ahí nos quedamos, velando el sueño de nuestra hija, cuidándola de todo mal que estuviera a su alrededor, dispuestos a dar nuestra vida por ella y más.

A la mañana siguiente, permitimos que Renesmee se quedara en casa, Esme la cuidaría, por si ocurría cualquier cosa, sabíamos que sería incomodo para nuestra hija, pero no podía quedarse sola, lamentablemente alguien debía vigilarla. Los demás iríamos a la escuela, aparte para no llamar la atención y los chicos querían observar de cerca a ese tal Erik, así que esta vez, Alice fue con nosotros en mi coche y los demás en el de Emmett.

Las clases pasaron como si nada, seguíamos llamando la atención como el día anterior y eso que todavía no mostrábamos nuestros lazos afectivos, ahora entendía como debían sentirse ellos cuando los conocí hace 70 años atrás, era realmente incómodo que todos te observaran. Pero para ellos no eran tanto como para mí, ellos llevaban siglos con esto, era muy fastidioso.

A la hora del almuerzo nos reunimos en la cafetería, Jasper había logrado identificar al chico, se llamaba Erik Tanner, iba en el mismo nivel de Renesmee y compartían solo esa clase. Había llegado a Forks hace dos años donde vivían sus abuelos, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente aéreo, la tutela había quedado a cargo de los abuelos paternos. Era bastante sociable, tenía varios amigos y un buen promedio en la escuela. En ese momento no pude evitar preguntar si yo había sido así de investigada cuando había llegado al instituto y Edward había tenido que pasar por eso, todos en la mesa se rieron donde Emmett salió con sus comentarios diciendo que no había habido necesidad ya que todos me esperaban en el pueblo, así que con solo leer sus mentes tenían toda la información necesaria. Lo seguía diciendo, si los vampiros se sonrojaran, yo sería un tomate en ese momento.

Bueno, a lo menos ya teníamos una variada información, el punto importante era lo que íbamos a hacer, como arreglaríamos este asunto. A mi opinión, era irnos, Edward, Renesmee y yo fingiendo una enfermedad que necesita de un buen tratamiento, pero no seria consistente que sus hermanos la cuidaran, siendo que su "madre" podía acompañarla. La idea de Rosalie y Jasper era como mis pensamientos, por casualidades el chico tenía un accidente, pero la mirada de reprobación de Alice y Edward, dejaba ese plan fuera de cualquier discusión. Emmett era más calmado, como le había ocurrido a él, debía pasar lo inevitable, Renesmee debía sesearse, pero esta vez, la mirada desaprobatoria era de mi parte y un buen golpe de su mujer.

Las opciones eran bien claras, o nos íbamos todos, o esperábamos a que sucediera lo que tuviera que pasar, al fin y al cabo, esa era la ley de la selva, los vampiros nos alimentábamos de sangre humana. El timbre sonó por lo que tuvimos que irnos a clases, me despedí de Edward con un beso en la mejilla, algo muy de hermanos mientras tomaba a Alice de un brazo y a Emmett con el otro y nos dirigíamos fuera de la cafetería.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Renesmee nos esperaba sentada en el porche de la casa, nos saludó a todos de un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, luego le pidió a Alice si podían ir de compras, a lo que la duende no se negó, ambas nos miraron con una gran sonrisa pidiendo permiso, aunque valía nada nuestra opinión, no harían igual viendo la expresión de mi amiga. Alice tomó las llaves de su coche y se fueron de compras. Edward y yo nos sentamos en la sala a realizar un trabajo que nos habían dejado para Biología, era en parejas y obviamente estábamos juntos. En diez minutos lo teníamos listo.

Más tarde pensaba en llamar a Alice pero ella fue quien lo hiso primero diciendo que iban en dirección a comer algo ya que había visto como yo la llamaba para recordarle que Renesmee si comía. Me reí dándole las gracias y preguntando cómo iban las cosas, me contó que llevaba ropa para todos y que mi hija se veía muy feliz y tranquila, lamentaba que no pudiera verla en sus visiones para saber cual eran sus intenciones.

Volví la atención hacia mi esposo quien estaba sentado frente al piano pero solo escribía en las partituras, colocaba los dedos en las teclas pero sin hacerlas sonar, siguiendo la melodía en su cabeza y en el papel, debía ser una nueva canción y más clases para Renesmee. Cuando me miró vi sus ojos que iban oscureciéndose, ya no eran dorados como la miel, así que lo invité a cazar a lo que no se negó, preguntamos si alguien más quería ir a lo que se nos unió Esme y Emmett, este no se negó diciendo que necesitaba de acción.

Con Esme reímos mientras jugábamos con la comida haciendo gruñir un par de veces a los chicos quienes decían que solo espantábamos a la presa. Al final realizamos una competencia para ver quien lograba drenar más rápido a dos ciervos.

Cuando volvimos, Alice y Renesmee habían vuelto y mostraban todo lo que habían comprado en su paseo. Edward a mi lado, pasó su brazo por mi cintura sonriendo, algo debía haber leído en sus mentes que le causaba gracia, lo miré preguntándole con los ojos que era, pero negó apuntando hacia nuestra hija, ella nos mirada con la misma sonrisa de su padre. Nos llamó a todos para reunirnos en la sala, ella se colocó al medio teniendo la atención completa de todos nosotros sobre ella.

- Soy fuerte, tengo el autocontrol… no quiero que por mi culpa tengamos que inventar otra vida, se que podré superarlo

- ¿Estás segura pequeña?- preguntó Rosalie, pero mi hija le sonrió

- Muy segura, lo he pensado todo el día y con la ayuda de meme (Esme) me he dado cuenta que soy fuerte, se que podré lograrlo y la salida con Alice ha confirmado todo… además si tengo dos padres que han cumplido sus objetivos, algo de ello debo haber heredado- todos los presentes nos reímos, yo abracé a mi marido

- Ese es mi monstruito, yo sabía que lo lograrías… además, si tienes problemas, tu tío Jazz y Oso estarán para salvarte- comentó Emmett

Renesmee se tiró encima de su tío riéndose al igual que él, yo miré a Edward, ambos suspiramos, sabíamos que nuestra hija, lo que se propusiera, lo lograría, ella era capaz de cualquier cosa en este mundo, e igualmente tenía a toda una familia tras ella que la ayudaría en cualquier momento.

Esta vez más tranquilos, esperamos a que las diseñadoras nos entregaran nuestras nuevas vestimentas para la escuela. Solo sonreí cuando vi los dos pares de zapatos con taco alto que me habían traído las chicas, según Alice, debía lucir los nuevos jeans que había adquirido y con zapatillas no tendría el estilo, como tampoco combinarían con la nueva blusa y las paleras. No pude evitar imaginar a Edward con las prendas que le habían entregado, camisas que se podía ver que quedarían a la perfección con su tono de piel como también con su escultural cuerpo de vampiro, unos jeans gastados que volvían a estar a la moda. Nessie le había regalado a su padre una chaqueta a la moda asegurando que debía aparentar que sentía frio como también se parecía mucho a la chaqueta que se había comprado ella.

Pronto, como padres responsables, decidimos que será momento de que nuestra hija se fuera a la cama. A regañadientes se despidió de los demás, la seguimos a paso normal. Mientras ella entraba al baño para cambiarse, yo colgaba su ropa nueva y Edward le arreglaba la cama sentándose luego para esperar a su princesa para arroparla como siempre.

Renesmee corrió a los brazos de su padre, adoraba ver esas escenas que compartían las dos personas que más amaba de mi existencia. Mi pequeña nos preguntó avergonzada si debía ir mañana a clases o podía quedarse otro día en casa. Edward fue quien contestó diciéndole que todo dependía de ella, cuando creyera que sería capaz de afrontar las circunstancias, podría volver, mientras, su familia podía dar las excusas necesarias. Así que luego de pensarlo, Renesmee tocó la mejilla de su padre, este asintió dándole un beso en la frente luego levantarla para acostarla y arroparla. Me acerqué para darle las buenas noches como siempre, ella pasó sus brazos por mi cuello haciéndome reír, le di su beso antes de que cerrara los ojos.

Salíamos de la habitación cuando nos encontramos con Carlisle quien nos esperaba. Con solo un leve asentimiento de Edward nos encaminamos al despacho del patriarca. Nos invitó a sentarnos, sin pensarlo estaba frunciendo el ceño incomoda de lo que se fuera a hablar en esta pequeña reunión. Mi esposo al darse cuenta de mi conducta, me abrazó besando mi ceño para que me tranquilizara, cuando miré a Carlisle, éste me sonreía para impartirme confianza.

- Bella, tranquila, solo quiero conversar con ustedes

- Bella solo esta defendiendo lo que es suyo… sigue sus instintos- intentó explicar Edward, parecía que Carlisle asentía, yo me encontraba en otro mundo, esta era una nueva sensación

- Lo sé, Edward… ¿Renesmee irá mañana al instituto?- mi esposo negó

- No, ha decidido que prefiere esperar un día más para tener un mayor autocontrol, solo me pidió que viera en el pensamiento de sus compañeros de Gimnasia para ver que justificación dar para su reacción del otro día- Carlisle asintió sin dejar de mirarme

- Necesitamos discutir que ocurrirá de ahora en adelante…

- ¿crees que mi hija no podrá controlarse?- interrumpí molesta, Edward tomó mi mano mirándome fijamente

- Bella, mi amor, mi padre solo quiere el bien de la familia… si te tranquiliza más, conmigo hizo lo mismo

- Bella, se que Renesmee puede contra cualquier cosa, no es eso lo que me preocupa- como por arte de magia empecé a tranquilizarme, nadie quería dañar a nadie- debo decir, y no muy contento, que en estos 70 años, no he podido recolectar tanta información como me hubiera gustado de los vampiros híbridos, por lo que no se las conductas correctas que pueden adoptar. Cuando estuvimos en Chile junto a Huilen y Nahuel no había mucho en donde informarse, al ellos estar fuera de su tribu, el creador de las tres hembras y este chico se encuentre muerto gracias a los Vulturis y las hermanas no sepan mucho de ellas, no me ha ayudado con los avances…

- Nessie ha tomado sangre humana, las hermanas de Nahuel también… no ha habido gran diferencia- dijo Edward llegando al punto exacto, Carlisle negó

- Exacto, sus ojos no cambian, siguen siendo del mismo color, solo puedo asegurar que a Renesmee se le han aclarado un poco más al ingerir sangre animal, pero no es algo notorio, pero no se las conductas que puedan aparecer, no se exactamente que resultados pueden revelarse, que características nos demuestren que los vampiros híbridos sean carnívoros o vegetarianos- volví a fruncir el ceño sin comprender a que quería llegar, el hombre de cabello rubio me miró con una sonrisa- Sé que mi nieta tiene el mejor autocontrol que he visto después del de Edward… pero si algo saliera mal, no sé cómo nos daremos cuenta, no sé qué actitudes tomará Nessie luego de ingerir sangre humana después de tanto tiempo siendo vegetariana- fue en ese momento cuando entendí a que quería llegar

- ¿Quiere decir que pueden haber cambios de conducta en mi hija si llegara a matar al chico?- Edward se tensó a mi lado sin hablar

- Las hermanas de Nahuel siempre estaban ansiosas, no podían centrarse en un solo objetivo, enojadas… no sé si eso lo causaba las constantes amenazas que les hacia su creador o el que ingirieran sangre humana, porque si observamos a Nahuel quien solo se alimenta de carne cruda, no vemos ataques de histeria, o una conducta agresiva… lo mismo en Renesmee- nos quedamos en silencio un momento pensando, Carlisle volvió a interrumpir- no les voy a negar que me encantaría ver las deferencias, pero no a costa de mi nieta

- No dejaré a Renesmee sola, estaré al pendiente, si es necesario, no me moveré de su lado en esa clase- Carlisle asintió luego de la idea de Edward

- Haré algún certificado donde especifique una baja de presión por lo que no puede estar sola en clases por cualquier inconveniente, también haré uno para justificar tu ausencia en la clase de la misma hora- mi esposo asintió

- ¿Qué hare yo?- ambos vampiros se miraron, fue Edward quien habló

- Tu seguirás como si nada… aparte de tus instintos naturales, tienes instintos de madre, y lamento decirlo, pero nos causarían problemas

- ¡Como creen…!- esta vez estaba segura que no podría auto controlar mis emociones como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento sin gritar lo que pensaba a los dos hombre, gruñí- ¡Jasper!

En un segundo estaba con la puerta abierta del despacho, con Jasper en frente mirándome tranquilamente. Volví a gruñir sin decir nada saliendo a velocidad vampírica hacia mi habitación, en segundos tenía a Edward mirándome desde el marco de la puerta con Jasper tras él.

Odiaba que ese vampiro de grandes batallas estuviera constantemente interfiriendo en mis emociones, en la época en donde habíamos vivido separados fue el único momento en donde podía estar enojada sin que alguien estuviera al tanto más que Edward quien intentaba calmarme a toda costa a través de besos, caricias, algo que me hiciera olvidar porque estaba enojada.

Al principio de mi vida vampírica lo entendía, que Jasper intentara que no perdiera los estribos mientras teníamos a humanos cerca, pero ahora no había razón, ya tenía 89 años y no perdería los estribos como una neófita. Inconscientemente abrí mi mente para que Edward me leyera y sacara de una vez a nuestro hermano de ahí sino quería que fuera una pelea en cualquier momento. Escuché como mi marido le decía que se fuera, gruñí nuevamente cuando los escuché reírse, por lo que no aguanté más cuando estaba en la puerta intentando tomar el cuello de Jasper, pero Edward me tenía abrazada para que no hiciera algo de lo cual me arrepentiría más tarde. El vampiro me sonrió antes de dirigirse a las escaleras, yo respiraba agitada, en segundos estaba fuera de los brazos de Edward caminando impaciente por la habitación, el vampiro no se movía del marco de la puerta mirándome fijamente.

- Odio que Jasper esté presente intentando que no haga lo indebido… ¡Ya no soy una neófita!- Edward suspiró

- Culpable…- lo miré fijamente sin moverme de mi lugar

- ¿Qué?

- Soy yo quien le pide eso… aparte de tus instintos de vampiros, tienes otros que ningún vampiro tiene… instintos maternos, los cuales son tan intensos que ni siguiera te das cuenta y eso puede ser un riego para cualquiera, hasta para Renesmee

- ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho?- mi esposo bajó la vista… ya sabía lo que venia

- No quería que te preocuparas

- Siempre con lo mismo…

Pude sentir como nunca antes, como algo dentro de mí hervía, hacia que toda la furia contenida por tanto tiempo saliera por mis poros. Necesitaba salir de ahí, miré el ventanal del dormitorio que todavía estaba abierto, sentí como una mano firme me tomaba del brazo para detenerme de saltar. No di tiempo de hablar cuando lo había lanzado con furia hacia una de las paredes, en ese momento no pensaba en el daño que le había ocasionado a Edward, solo en que necesitaba salir de ahí.

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos!<strong>

¿Qué les parece? Mamá osa al ataque… mucha información que archivar y todo a flor de piel, ¿Quién no se comportaría de la misma forma?

Siento la demora, pero había falta de inspiración, dos días seguidos en donde el computador estuvo prendido día y noche con la página de Word abierta. Pasaba por mi pieza, miraba la pantalla y nada venia a mi mente… es difícil trabajar con vampiros, se mejor cómo reaccionan las personas, los humanos… en este momento me gustaría ser vampiro para poder seguir escribiendo.

Pero lo logre y como premio vi las cuatro películas… y más aun, me ayudaron en el siguiente capítulo, así que tengo algo avanzado.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, dudas e ideas en los reviews anteriores, me reí con varios de ellos y espero haber solucionado algunas dudas porque otras eran imposibles de contestar, aun no se qué ocurrirá… solo ideas, MUCHAS IDEAS.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, Jupy, CristalAlice, Almaa Cullen, anabelleah94, Micky67, RAKL y los chicos, RoMarasca, annabolena, las gemelas y Alice **_que aun no puede leer pero da apoyo moral. También a todos los lectores anónimos, espero saber de ustedes algún día y disfrutar de sus comentarios

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, un beso grande.

Camili


	5. Capitulo 5

_**Capitulo 5**_

.

.

Corría a través del bosque sin detenerme, no me sentía cansada… nunca me sentiría cansada, pero de alguna forma necesitaba sacar de mi todo el enojo, todas las cosas que tenía en mi mente. Sabía que tenia que controlarme, como la manera en que no puedo concentrarme en una sola cosa, o mis emociones, aunque en esta última me iba mejor, pero que ahora me digan que mis instintos maternales son un peligro logrando que Jasper haya tenido que vivir rodeándome para no matar a alguien, lo encontraba absurdo, deberían haberme dicho que ocurría. Y lo peor de todo… nuevamente por culpa de Edward, quien no puede dejar de ser sobreprotector, grité sin importarme si los animales se espantaban.

No podía entender como las cosas habían cambiado, cuando era una neófita, era la mejor en controlarme, hasta el mismo Jasper se frustraba por mis acciones ya que el seguiría siendo el más débil. Podía entregarme a mis instintos y salir airosa si un humano estaba cerca, jamás había cazado a un humano, porque justo ahora que mi hija me necesita con anhelo yo no tengo las capacidades necesarias… instintos maternales, ¡Solo yo los tenía! ¡En el mundo! Gruñí.

No había sido consciente de haber pasado a llevar un árbol, cuando lo sentí caer al suelo con un sonido seco. Seguí corriendo, nada malo debía de haber ocurrido, lo único que esperaba era no llamar la atención de los Cullen porque eso significaría tenerlos aquí preocupados por lo que me haya pasado, como si siguiera siendo una simple humana… ¡yo ya no era una humana! ¡¿Por qué Edward no lo entendía? Bella, debes concentrarte, solo concentrarte en correr, correr lejos de la mansión, donde nadie pudiera protegerte ni estar controlando tus emociones. Eso era lo que necesitaba, además si soltaba mis instintos peligrosos, acá nadie podría salir herido, a lo menos no humanos.

Fruncí la nariz, mis sentidos me pusieron alerta, seguí corriendo aunque pendiente que en cualquier momento debía ponerme en posición de ataque.

- ¡Ey, vampira! Estás por cruzar la divisoria

Si hubiera sido humana, no hubiese escuchado esas palabras, si hubiera sido humana, hubiera terminado estrellada contra ese hombre y con unos cuantos huesos rotos. Pero ya no lo era, y tanto él como yo lo sabíamos, en un segundo estaba de pie a medio metro y con la intención de alejarme un poco más, porque la peste era mayor de la que recordaba. Él se rió ante mi reacción pero no dejó de mirarme, yo todavía estaba alerta esperando un solo movimiento para lanzarme a su cuello y destruirlo en cosa de segundos. Pero mi cuerpo de calmó, dejé la posición de defensa, por un minuto lo había desconocido, no era esa persona que recordaba difusamente de mi vida humana, ya no era ese joven musculoso de cabello corto, de sonrisa traviesa. No, ya no lo era, frente a mi estaba ese hombre, jefe de la tribu, un hombre maduro, con responsabilidades y lamentablemente imprimado de mi hija. Ya no era mi sol, mi cable a tierra, mi Jacob.

- Debes tener cuidado chupasangre, la próxima vez puede que no sea yo con quien te encuentres y sabes que si cruzas la línea, tenemos todo el derecho de defender nuestras tierras

- ¿Qué quieres, Jacob?

- ¡Uy! Parece que alguien está enojada- puse los ojos en blanco, el lobo de rió- estaba de paseo cuando sentí el olor de mi amiga y me sorprendió que no estuviera con su maridito, así que vine a investigar… por suerte llegué antes de tiempo, o si no hubiésemos tenido una pelea

- Si vienes a ver a Renesmee, ya está durmiendo…

- Lo sé, ya te lo dije, solo paseaba

Nos quedamos en silencio, veía como ese hombre se me quedaba mirando sin hacer ningún movimiento, me sentía incomoda por lo que comencé a caminar esperando encontrar algo que me distrajera de este encuentro, como siempre, pero parecía que justo ese día se me había ocurrido controlar ese problema. Suspiré mientras me detenía con la mirada baja. Después de pensarlo unos segundos lo miré fijamente con una mirada amenazante, pero pareció no causar efecto por lo que único que recibí fue una gran risotada. Mis instintos salieron, acercándome con la mano levantada para darle un zarpazo que nunca olvidaría. Logró esquivarme pero yo fui más rápida ya que en solo una vuelta estaba sobre su espalda con mis dientes a solo uso milímetros de su cuello, una sola gota de mi ponzoña y estaría muerto.

- Si lo haces, harás sufrir a tu hija… sufrirás tu al matar a un amigo y harás de esto una batalla hasta que los lobos o los vampiros caigan

El indio Quileutes tenía la razón, no me perdonaría nunca si algo le pasaba a mi familia o a mi hija por mis estúpidas reacciones, ahora entendía todo el trabajo que había estado realizando Jasper, parece que había mucho que controlar en mi.

Me bajé de su espalda, a velocidad vampírica volvía a mi sitio anterior mirándolo detenidamente, Jacob volvió a sonreír.

- Estoy bien… solo estábamos jugando, vuelvan a su trabajo

- ¿Quiénes están ahí?- pregunté, ya que no veía a nadie acercarse y menos sentía algún otro olor

- Leah y Embry… están en busca de algún vampiro aparte de ustedes… ahora que han vuelto, pueden atraer a otros- asentí, tenía razón. Nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio, en un momento Jacob mira tras de él por lo que pude mirarlo detenidamente sin que se riera, no pude evitar preguntar

- ¿Cuánto más seguirás cambiando?- mi amigo me miró

- Hasta hacerme viejo y morir… igual que cualquier mortal- se rió de mi pregunta, eso me molestó, respiré por las nariz y bote por la boca para tranquilizarme- no estás acostumbrada a que sea mayor que tú, ¿cierto?

- Me es… extraño- sonreí- yo era la mayor

- Seguiré envejeciendo mientras no me trasforme… después de un tiempo pierdes la habilidad y pasas a ser un simple humano, como lo hicieron los demás chicos, Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil… no he dejado de transformarme solo porque Leah no ha decidido ser al Alfa y no puedo dejarlos sin un primero al mando, pero lo hago con menos frecuencia

- Pensé que… que querías seguir siendo joven por Nessie- él asintió

- Sí, pero cuando te das cuenta que hay personas que esperan que los guíes, y que ven en ti a esa persona, te das cuenta que no puedes esperar lo que sabes que nunca podrá ser

- Sabes que Renesmee no tiene ponzoña, no podrá herirte de muerte- Jacob me miró sorprendido

- Pensé que eras del grupo que no quería que Nessie y yo estuviéramos juntos

- Si, lo soy, pero no entiendo por qué quieres envejecer

- ¡Ey chupasangre! Eras tú la que no quería envejecer prefiriendo ser ese monstro, no yo, además este tema ya lo conversamos con la pequeña

- Te ves… diferente

- Sí, más maduro, un gran jefe… pero sigo siendo ese chico entusiasta, simpático y más guapo que tu esposo

- No es verdaderamente lo que estás pensando, chucho- la voz de Edward me sobresaltó, Jacob se rió

- Bella, me sorprende… pensé que querías ser vampiro por su gran velocidad, oído supersónico, gran fuerza, pero parece que sigues siendo igual de torpe que como humana- solamente gruñí mientras Edward me tomaba de la cintura y se acercaba a mi oído

- Te soltaré si realmente quieres enterrarle los dientes, pero te aconsejaría que primero lo habláramos con la familia

Me di la vuelta para poder apretar mi cuerpo contra el suyo para controlar mi enojo hacia el perro que tenía en frente. Escuché como mi esposo le decía a Jacob algo sobre que avisaran cuando encontraran a algún intruso, como también le agradeció por cuidarme mientras estábamos en el bosque, eso me hubiera molestado si sus brazos no hubieran estado a mi alrededor.

Sentí las pisadas del hombre lobo y como por fin su aroma dejaba de escocer mi nariz, nosotros nos quedamos abrazarnos. Edward tenía razón, tenía un temperamento muy frágil, si hubiese querido, habría matado a Jacob lo cual hubiera ocasionado una pelea a muerte entre ambos bandos, como también hubiera causado un gran dolor a mi hija. Ese instinto maternal del que hablaban en realidad podría causar problemas, sabía que no le causaría daño si lo abrazaba más fuerte por lo que no me pude aguantar, sentí como su pecho se estremecía ante la risa.

Edward me preguntó si quería ir de caza, hace dos o tres días que nos habíamos alimentado por lo que no estaba sedienta, así que negué, solo quería seguir abrazada a él, pero luego pensé que en una de esas él si necesitaba de algún alce para poder estar controlado cuando estuviera en clases con Renesmee, así que lo solté y salí corriendo para que me siguiera.

Lo observé cazar, adoraba ver con que facilidad y ligeros movimientos lograba derrotar a cualquier animal, además ahora que se me estaba permitido estar cerca, no había problemas. Edward me miró mientras soltaba un alce al cual acaba de drenar. Hablé sin esperar a que el dijera algo, le dije que tenía razón ante mis arrebatos de genio, él solo había intentado protegernos y que yo no me sintiera culpable si algo malo ocurría, luego me reí diciendo que debía tener alguna debilidad, no había cazado ningún humano en mis 70 años como vampira, era hábil en lo que me proponía, tenía una hija biológica, pero mi temperamento debía fallar, mi esposo se rió, me abrazó para darme un beso.

- Eres perfecta… si te hubieras dado cuenta de tus instintos, se que podrías haberlos solucionados, pero soy demasiado sobreprotector y no quise que enfrentaras ese problema… lo siento, debí conversarlo contigo antes de pedir consejos a Jasper

- Como siempre, disculpándote creyendo que tienes toda la culpa- ambos nos reímos- solo me sorprende que no haya ocurrido lo mismo cuando cacé por primera vez… si estos instintos son tan fuertes, tendría que haber matado a esos excursionistas

- Mi teoría… en ese momento todavía no entendías que había una hija esperándote en casa, además, algo importante, eres la única que se preparó mentalmente para ser vampira, sabías lo que ocurriría contigo, tienes ese auto control, pero cuando alguien habla mal o toca a nuestra hija, tu aumentas tus instintos de defensa… no solo debes defenderte a ti misma, hay otra parte de ti a la que debes defender

- Dos partes- lo interrumpí, Edward sonrió

- Pero sabes que yo puedo defenderme solo, como yo debo confiar en que tu también sabes defenderte

- ¿Por qué tú no tienes el mismo instinto? Renesmee también es tu hija- mi esposo asintió

- Si los tengo, pero al igual que tu, me preparé con tiempo y saber cómo defender a una persona más débil que yo… recuerda que tú no me hiciste el trabajo muy fácil cuando eras humana, además, la madre tiene mayor apego con sus hijos

Podía ser que sus teorías tuvieran sentido, ahora solo quedaba en mi aprender a controlar esa parte o buscar ayuda, sabía que Jasper estaría encantado con esa parte, le encantaba descubrir como funcionaba mi escudo y podía ser que esa habilidad fuera de gran ayuda.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Estaba en la clase de Historia, no podía concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor solo me preguntaba como estaría mi familia, todos al pendiente de lo que ocurriera con mi esposo y mi hija, pero como siempre yo no sabría nada, aunque Emmett me había prometido venir por mi si había alguna complicación.

Todavía tenía todos los ojos pendientes sobre mí, solo llevaba una semana en la escuela y nadie se acostumbraba a estos chicos pálidos y de ojos extraños. Llevaba dos días sin Edward a mi lado, con un insistente Fred Newton preguntándome si quería un guía turístico para la zona, por suerte mi vampiro todavía no se enteraba de esto, no le agradaría para nada.

Cuando tocó el timbre, tomé mis cosas, estaban entre mis brazos mientras corría más rápido que un humano, pero en realidad en ese momento no me importaba, solo quería estar con mi familia.

Esperé a las afueras del gimnasio, poco después vi salir a mi esposo quien se rió bajando la miraba para después volver a encontrarse con la mía, saqué mi escudo para preguntar cuál era el chiste, pero solo ocasiono más risas mientras se me acercaba y me tomaba por la cintura. Mientras más sonreía Edward, más intuía que los chicos que estaban cerca nos miraban preguntándose que había entre nosotros, pero con sus labios estampados en los míos, podían confirmar cualquier cosa.

De un pequeño empujón lo corrí reprobando su conducta, y como siempre él no se inmuto. Tras nosotros se rió Emmett quien debió haber visto el espectáculo, chocó el puño con Edward mientras a mi me quitaba de los brazos de mi esposo.

- Discúlpame, pero mi deber es cuidar de mis hermanitas, lo que quiere decir que no puedes tocarla- Edward volvió a reír

- Lo siento, pero la tentación es más fuerte

- ¿El monstruito?- sabía que no le dolería, pero odiaba que le dijera así a mi hija, por lo que le llegó un buen golpe en el pecho

- Esta cambiándose, se ve cada día más contenta… puede controlar su instinto de caza- esas palabras me tranquilizaron, en eso apareció mi hija saltando a los brazos de su padre, luego, cuando me vio en brazos de Emmett miró a Edward con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué le has hecho a ma… Bella?

- Tu HERMANO- recalcó Emmett- besó a mi hermanita, así que tuve que quitársela de los brazos

- ¿Qué has hecho que…?- preguntó Renesmee a su padre, este se rió

- He besado a Bella, y no me arrepiento… ¡Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho antes!

- ¡Pero dijimos que nada de eso en el instituto!

En eso aparecieron los demás, cuando vieron que Renesmee sonreía, se vio como reinaba la calma. Gracias a Alice, todos estuvieron al corriente del beso que me había proporcionado Edward, así que fuimos el centro de atención todo el camino a casa.

Esme nos esperaba en la entrada como siempre para recibir a su nieta, ésta corrió a sus abrazos preguntando si todavía quedaba del pastel que tanto le gustaba, los demás seguían opinando que no era necesario que todos se enteraran en ese momento de nuestro romance adolecente, lo cual llevó a una pelea entre los machos para ver quien merecía el titulo del más apuesto. Yo me dirigí a la cocina para recordarle a mi hija que debía hacer los deberes, lo que ocasionó que se atragantara con el pastel para terminarlo pronto, recibiera un regaño de Esme y luego saliera corriendo para alcanzarme e hiciéramos los deberes juntas.

Nos sentamos en mi cuarto, mientras yo redactaba el trabajo que nos habían dado en Literatura, mi hija me comentaba su día en la escuela, lo mucho que disfrutaba que le preguntaran porque todos nos parecíamos tanto si veníamos de diferentes familias, pero mi pequeña se sabía desenvolver en el tema y daba muy buenas razones. Lo que si olvidaba constantemente era dejar de decirnos a Edward a mí por mamá y papá, había veces en que sus amigas le preguntaban porque hablaba de sus padres si ella habían preguntado por su guapo hermano.

Poco después, Edward entró al dormitorio con una sonrisa, eso significaba que era el vampiro más apuesto y los otros dos debían seguir en una riña. Me besó en los labios y luego beso la coronilla de Renesmee para por fin sentarse y empezar con sus deberes. Le lancé mi trabajo de literatura por si quería algo de ayuda mientras yo miraba como ambos trabajaban… adoraba ser vampira, ya no necesitaba gastar tanto tiempo en los deberes.

Debido a que mañana era sábado, Emmett quería ir de caza, extrañaba los osos pardos y se moría por uno. Yo estaba ansiosa por probar uno, pero como siempre Edward salía con la sobreprotección insistiendo que era peligroso aunque tuviera poderes sobrenaturales, ni hablar de que nuestra hija fuera. Al final gané la discusión, así que a primera hora, Emmett y yo partiríamos de excursión.

Edward todavía me miraba con enojo esa mañana, Renesmee seguía dormida, por lo que él tenía que estar al pendiente de nuestra pequeña mientras yo me iba de caza con mi hermanote. Toda la noche había estado molesto por esta excursión, casi que no me había dejado tocarlo como un castigo por mi desobediencia, pero Edward ya debía entender que no era un débil humano, ahora podía tratar con osos furiosos y no me ocurriría nada.

Le di un pequeño beso el cual no respondió, solo insistió en mirar fijamente a Emmett como si tuviera el poder de cambiar su idea de caza para que yo no tuviera que ir. Estaba segura que lo que más lo tenía enfurecido, era que no podía ir, según Emmett era solo entre hermanos según la nueva historia, y como Alice no tenía intención de ir, éramos los dos.

Emmett subió todas las cosas a la camioneta, rápidamente fui a la habitación de Nessie, coloqué su mano en mi mejilla, seguía soñando, le di un beso para luego despedirme de los demás. Cuando miré a Edward en sus ojos se podía ver la preocupación, le sonreí prometiéndole que nada ocurriría, me abrazó fuerte antes de dejarme ir con el vampiro grandote.

La caza de osos pardos era vigorizante, de lo más entretenido, me recordaba mucho a mi primera pelea con el león cuando desperté como vampira, reía a carcajadas viendo como mi hermano incitaba al oso para que este lo atacara y luego de unos cuantos zarpazos clavaba sus dientes en el cuello dejando inmovilizado al animal.

Yo no hacia tanta dramatización, solo lo enfrentaba frente a frente esperando a que el miedo recorriera su cuerpo esperando a que yo me lanzara en ataque, una pequeña pelea y luego la comida estaba servida.

Nos reímos mucho cuando con un movimiento inesperado, el oso del cual se alimentaba Emmett hiso su último intento por salvarse, desgarrando la camisa del vampiro sin lograr ningún rasguillo pero si lamentando perder la linda camisa.

- Gracias al cielo que ese oso está muerto, a Alice no le hará mucha gracia que le haya ocurrido esto a la camisa

- No habrá que contárselo- dije entre risas- ha sido lo más estimulante que he hecho en años… había olvidado lo entretenido que podía llegar a ser esto

- Esto es lo que trae entretención a Forks, creo que es el único lugar que me trae recuerdos de mi vida humana- no pude evitar reírme, debía coincidir con él, este era el lugar que me traía nuevamente a mi vida humana- así que Eddy está más calmado, ¿cierto?

- Si te refieres a lo de Renesmee, sí, aunque todavía no está confiado por completo, estoy segura de que todavía piensa si debe ensuciarse las manos antes de que su hija cometa el error- Emmett negó con su singular sonrisa

- No lo hará, esa pequeña es inteligente, me asombra que desde su nacimiento no haya atacado a nadie más que a un alce, y fue porque se lo permitieron, sé que no lo hará con este chico

- Eso espero, en eso es igual a su padre, inseguros y si pueden, son culpables de todo lo que ocurre

- Solo hay que darle tiempo… si algo mal ocurre, bueno… de alguna forma lo solucionaremos

Negué con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de mi hermano, el día en que viera a Emmett Cullen preocupado, será el fin del mundo. Mientras el vampiro limpiaba el lugar, dejando una cacería fácil para los depredadores, yo fui a al jeep por una nueva polera y algo de limpieza después del largo juego. Decidimos adelantar la llegada a casa, ya estábamos zaceados y no había razón alguna para seguir más tiempo en ese lugar, además extrañaba a mi pequeña familia.

El camino a casa fue entre risas y música de todos los tiempos, debido a la tecnología, en nuestros reproductores de música teníamos música de 1920 en adelante, algo bastante cómico si luego de escuchar un vals de salón venia un rock pesado.

A nuestro recibimiento apareció Renesmee regalándome un beso y un gran abrazo, mientras que tío oso la alzó por los aires mientras ella reía. Costaba que Emmett entendiera que su sobrina tenía un corazón que aún latía lo cual podía causar problemas cardiacos… o en una de esas solo eran sugestiones mías. Para mi seguía siendo mi bebita frágil. También a mi encuentro salió mi esposo abrazándome fuertemente mientras buscaba algún rasguño para tener alguna razón para desmembrar alguna extremidad de cierto vampiro.

En casa no había nadie más, la familia se había ido de caza para ayudar en Portland donde tenían cierto problema con un león salvaje. En los ojos de mi marido podía ver que aún no tenía hambre así que no me preocupé de que por mi culpa no hubiera ido a entretenerse un poco. De igual forma les pregunté si estaban sedientos, a lo que me contestaron que no.

Mi hija me contó todo lo que habían hecho ese día padre- hija, desde tocar el piano como cada vez que podían, salir a jugar sobre los arboles, una buena partida de ajedrez, una larga conversación sobre cómo sus padres se habían conocido. Yo la escuchaba detenidamente mirando de reojo a Edward quien sonreía mientras acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña y de vez en cuando comentaba sobre la conversación.

Debido a que al día siguiente teníamos clases, le preparé un bocadillo a mi hija para que luego se fuera a preparar para dormir, intentó por todos los medios que su padre se opusiera a mis normas, pero Edward sabía que le costaría caro si se oponía a mis mandatos. Malhumorada se acostó, le dejé un beso en la frente luego de arroparla, dejando un tiempo entre Edward y Renesmee antes de que se durmiera con una nana.

Esperé a Edward en nuestro dormitorio, miré a mi alrededor examinando cada espacio, intentando recordar como observaba ese lugar cuando era una humana, encontraba que era un lugar lleno de recuerdos, un lugar maravilloso, y ahora veía un lugar que caracterizaba a mi esposo, era el segundo lugar donde podía sentirme protegida, y estar en los brazos de mi amado vampiro.

Sus brazos me rodearon logrando que una sonrisa se montara en mi rostro, acaricié sus brazos, su piel estaba cálida, lisa como el mármol, podía sentir cada imperfección que tuviera, no como cuando era Isabella Swan, donde creía que era la piel más perfecta del mundo, fría como un día nevado. Me di la vuelta, necesitaba mirar su rostro, no pude evitar sonreír más que antes, eso seguía siendo igual, nunca dejaría de hipnotizarme con su mirada, esos ojos serian mi perdición por toda la eternidad.

No pude esperar más para juntar sus labios con los míos, Edward me recibió con gusto, demostrando cuanto nos habían hecho de menos estando solo un día separados. Sus brazos acariciaban mi espalda, intentando apegarnos más de lo que se podía físicamente, casi esperando que en cualquier momento nos mezcláramos como un solo cuerpo endurecido.

Sus besos fueron bajando por cada milímetro de mi piel, besando mi mandíbula, era como si supiera que intentaba recordar mi pasado, como se me aceleraba el corazón cuando me besaba de esa forma, pero ahora no se escucharían los latidos, estos habían sido silenciados por mi esposo, pero no me arrepentía de aquello, sabía que de cualquier otra forma sabría que estaba disfrutando de su roce. De un solo tirón, arranqué los botones de su camisa, mientras Edward bajaba sus besos a mi cuello. Era fantástico tocar esa piel, podría embriagarme con su cuerpo, podría aceptar cualquier broma sexual de parte de Emmett, pero quedarme por días encerrada con este hombre, sería como estar en el cielo.

Sentí como sus manos iban por la final de mi polera para arrebatármela, yo me escondí en su cuello para morderlo delicadamente, pero cuando sentí que se tensaba y dejaba de moverse, me preocupé levantando la mirada para ver que ocurría.

- Tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento- lo miré confundida- Tenemos visitas.

…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡Hola a todos!**

¿Quién soy? ¿Alguien me extrañaba?

¡Siiiiiii, soy yo, Alice!

Solo por hoy, en exclusiva, hice todos mis deberes, leí el libro del colegio y mi hermosa, preciosa y tierna hermanita me dejo leer los cinco capítulos de la historia… ¡no saben lo emocionada que estoy!

Ahora la condición era que debía levantarme temprano para poder yo escribir esta nota, porque dijo que lo mandaría temprano para que todas o la mayoría despertara con el capitulo. Así que madrugue jajaja, acá estoy, nuevamente, dirigiéndome a las personas que aun siguen a mi hermanita linda… si lo sé, estoy halagándola, quiero poder seguir leyendo aunque esta en clases.

¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Y este capítulo? ¡Yo quiero saber quiénes son las visitas! Camili no me quiere contar, tendré que torturarla… ¡ella tendrá que contarme!

Me gusta esta historia, es algo nuevo en ella aunque gruñe mucho porque no se le vienen ideas a la cabeza, está acostumbrada a ella buscar ideas con seres humanos de la vida real, pero aquí debe seguir ciertas normas y eso la estresa. Pero yo sigo que está haciendo un excelente trabajo y no porque sea su hermanita.

Ya, ahora contestare los Reviews anteriores…. ¡ahh que felicidad, esto me encanta!

_**CristalAlice**_, ¡tu eres nueva, hola! Yo soy hermana de Camili y molesto de vez en cuando en sus capítulos. Te encuentro la razón, sabemos que Edward es "algo" sobreprotector pero Bellita ya esta grande y puede cuidarse sola… a lo menos en este capítulo quedo claro… pero sigo preguntándome ¡¿Quiénes son los visitantes? Bien, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y seguir viéndote por aquí.

_**Hildiux**_, hola, tampoco te había visto por aquí… lo siento, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo, soy team Edward así que mientras menos Jacob, mejor jijiji… lo siento, lo siento, mi querida hermana esta regañándome. Cambiando el tema, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y Camili dice que no te preocupes que Jake no está olvidado, todavía falta mucho por saber de él, así que tranquila. Nos vemos

_**RAKL y chicos**_, ¡Hola a todos, que feliz verlos! Nosotras siempre nos acordamos que son varios por un mismo review… siempre lo tenemos pendiente y nos gustaría saber más la opinión de todos. Ahora sí, no dejaremos de nombrarlos, ¡necesitamos nombres! El capitulo anterior y este me encantan… especialmente por el final donde podre torturar a mi hermana para saber quiénes son los visitantes… ¡no lo puedo creer, no quiere decirme, solo se ríe! También me gusto para parte en donde Bella manda a volar a Edward, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado jajaja. Bien espero verlos en un próximo review y con nombre de todos.

_**Jupy**_, ¡hola, tu también estas aquí! Si, van a superar todo lo que venga por delante… ya han sufrido mucho como para que Camili los haga sufrir más en esta historia. ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? ¿Te imaginas quienes serán los visitantes? ¡Necesito averiguarlo!

_**I love Edward**_, ¡siiii, tu también estas aquí! Wow, estoy sorprendida con todas las fans que l han seguido hasta acá. Wow, estoy sorprendida con tu comentario… yo no hubiera pensando que pasara lo que debiera pasar, no soportaría ver a Renesmee perdiendo el control y matando al pobre muchacho… el chico no me cae bien pero no para matarlo. Y referente a Bella… si, debe bajar el estrés pero ahora se entiende mejor, ella es mama osa y debe cuidar a sus ositos, ya se controlara. ¿Cómo va todo con la salud? Camili y yo, queremos saber noticias. Muchos besos, nos vemos

_**AdrialySkyMoon**_, gracias por todos tus alertas y favoritos, esperamos que dejes tu review, besos.

_**Micky67**_, siiii, bueno imagina que tu estarías aquí jajaja. ¿Puedes explicarme en qué situación Edward se ha enojado con Bella? ¡Ni siquiera cuando le dio un beso a Jacob! Ese hombre siempre la va a entender, aunque lo lance por los aires mientras ella escapa. Pero Bella ya se ha dado cuenta del peligro que ella es, ahora hay que trabajar el autocontrol. ¿Te ha gustado este capítulo? ¿Quiénes son los visitantes? Camili se esta enojando, pero de alguna forma debo saber quién es jajaja, besos.

_**Teffy Cullen Salvatore**_, ¡Hola, nueva también por aquí! ¿También te gusta Vampire Diaries? A mi igual, espero que puedas comentar sobre el capitulo, gracias por los favoritos y alertas.

_**RoMarasca**_, ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Cierto que la historia va cada vez mejor? Y Camili no lo piensa así, sigue creyendo que no va por buen camino, pero mira como nos deja, ¡ahora no podre estudiar ni nada por su culpa si no me dice quienes son los visitantes! Bien, ya me voy, sus ojos dicen que pronto tendré que dejar de comentar, nos vemos.

_**LauraECS**_, ¡Hola otra vez! Ya me he dado cuenta que me quitas a mi hermanita… todas las tardes conversando contigo mientras que a mí me deja sola. Pero ayer gane yo, le puse crepúsculo y tuvo que dejar de hablar jajaja. Yo tampoco esperaba la reacción de Bella pero menos esperaba el final de este capítulo… no dejare de gruñir hasta que me diga y hoy es un día largo… todo el día con mi hermanita, así que no la esperes para conversar. Sabes que es una broma, igual que caes bien, nos vemos.

_**Las gemelas**_, por última vez chicas, creo que ya es tiempo que le dejen un comentario a Camili, ¿es que no la quieren? No vale leer el capitulo, llamarla por teléfono y comentar, deben dejar su opinión por escrito. Ya nos veremos mañana, besos.

Bien, creo que son todos, no puedo comentarme a mi misma porque creo que ya lo he hecho mientras comentaba a todos ustedes. Como siempre, espero que los demás lectores comenten las creaciones de mi hermana y la apoyen aunque también son bien recibidos a pasar solo leer. Un saludo enorme a todos, ahora si me despido.

Camili y Alice


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

.

.

Edward me tomó de la mano para bajar juntos, no se le veía preocupado o alterado por la visita por lo que no debía ser nada malo así que no me preocupé de proteger a mi hija. Sonreí, era verdad este nuevo instinto que estaba en mí, ahora que Jasper no estaba al pendiente podía sentirlo en mi interior, respiré profundo botando por la boca, era una gran forma para controlarme.

Me guió hacia afuera, hacia el jardín trasero, nos quedamos de pie en medio, Edward miraba en una sola dirección sonriendo, como si los visitantes ya lo pudieran ver. Miré hacia la misma dirección intentando ver lo que él veía.

Entre los arboles pude distinguir cuadro figuras que se acercaban a nosotros, no pude evitar sonreír de la misma manera que mi esposo cuando los reconocí, esperaba que no hubieran tenido problemas con los lobos cuando ingresaron a sus tierras, a lo menos que hayan tomado otro camino. Me solté del vampiro para correr hacia los visitantes.

Una de ellas salió a mi encuentro abrazándonos entre risas, habíamos hecho buenos vínculos en nuestra última visita y era de gran sorpresa tenerlas nuevamente con nosotros. Luego saludé a las otras dos de la misma manera, saludarlas era como saludar a la misma persona, era tal su unión que si se separaban era como perder una extremidad, lo mismo que nos ocurría a Edward y a mí, como a los Cullen.

Zafrina, Senna y Kachiri fueron a saludar con el mismo abrazo a Edward mientras yo me quedaba sorprendida por la siguiente visita.

- ¿Y Huilen?

- Se ha quedado con mis hermanas… he ido de visita al amazona y los cuatro hemos decidido venir a ver a nuestros amigos

- Bienvenido a casa Nahuel- el chico me sonrió, luego bajó la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?- no pude evitar reírme discretamente

- Ya habíamos quedado que nada de preguntas avergonzadas, tienes todo el derecho y casi obligación de abrazarme… hace mucho que no te he visto

Con una sonrisa avergonzada me abrazó, aunque habíamos tenido una larga conversación sobre su madre, sobre cómo me había salvado después del nacimiento de Nessie, igualmente seguía impresionado de que estuviera viva y feliz junto a mi familia, estaba segura que aún sentía celos de esa relación, por lo que quedamos en un acuerdo que yo podría ser su madre mientras estuviera conmigo, hasta hubo un momento en donde Edward y yo hablamos seriamente en adoptar al pequeño, pero eso significaba dejar a Huilen sola en Chile.

Sonreí mientras seguía abrazando a Nahuel y sentía como bostezaba, todavía lo trataba como un pequeño, siendo que tenía más de 200 años y parecía un adolecente, casi mayor que yo. Igualmente me tranquilizaba, habíamos pasado 70 años y solo parecía que hubieran pasado dos años según su crecimiento, con Renesmee comenzaba a ocurrir lo mismo, hace ya varios años que había dejado de crecer, la hacíamos pasar como una niña de 15 años pero sabíamos que podría aparentar menos.

Edward vino a nuestro encuentro para abrazar al chico, desde que nos habíamos enterado de que el padre de Nahuel, Joham había muerto luego de una visita de los Vulturis, mi esposo se había encargado de enseñarle a el chico y a su tía todas las reglas necesarias para sobrevivir y no ser visitaros por la ley de los vampiros, también les había enseñado la vida vegetariana.

Edward invitó a las visitas a pasar a la mansión, en el camino fuimos conversando, las vampiras estaban sorprendidas de que hubiéramos vuelto a Forks, después de todos los problemas que habíamos vivido en este lugar pensaban que iba a ser la última vez que lo pisáramos, pero el lugar para nosotros era fantástico, podíamos vivir tranquilamente como humanos sin tener que ocultarnos del sol, además que aunque hubiera habido problemas, era el lugar que superaba en momentos felices, en especial para mí.

Debido a que Nahuel seguía siendo un semi humano, se veía que estaba agotado después de un largo viaje, Zafrina nos comentó que parte del viaje se había venido en sus brazos debido al cansancio y el sueño. Así que mientras los demás se quedaban en el salón y Emmett se les unía, yo llevé al chico a la habitación de visitas para que descansara antes de encontrarse con su gran amiga.

Hace algunos años, con los demás Cullen, se nos había pasado por la mente el que ambos vampiros híbridos fueran compañeros debido a que tuvieran un gran parecido, pero luego de verlos relacionarse, nos dimos cuenta que el amor que había entre ellos, solo era como hermanos, como el que yo sentía por Alice o Emmett, así que esa idea había sido descartada, solo eran muy buenos amigos. Por otra parte, lo importante por estos tiempos era saber hasta cuanto podrían crecer o si en algún momento habría que transformarlos a vampiros comunes y corrientes.

Volví al salón donde estaban todos conversando, Edward les explicaba a las amazonas porque los demás integrantes de la familia se encontraban fuera. Zafrina quería ver a Renesmee por lo que lamentaba que estuviera durmiendo. Me preguntó a mi por mis ejercicios para quitar el escudo de mi cabeza a lo cual le respondí que todo iba perfecto, quien le sacaba más provecho era Edward ya que disfrutaba vagar de vez en cuando por mi mente después de tanto tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

Seguimos conversando hasta el amanecer, Edward se excusó en un momento para intentar localizar a Carlisle y saber cuándo volverían. Debido a que teníamos que ir al instituto, Nahuel y Renesmee solo tuvieron unos minutos para saludarse y saber de ellos, pero mi hija hiso prometer al chico de que no se iría aunque fuera de vida o muerte. Nahuel se rió prometiendo lo que ella decía.

Los cuatro nos fuimos en el jeep de Emmett, entramos como siempre sin mirar a nadie más que intercambiando miradas entre nosotros. Renesmee se despidió de nosotros para dirigirse a su clase, Emmett hiso lo mismo mientras nosotros seguimos a la sala donde teníamos Calculo.

Fue un día bastante largo, solo éramos los cuatro y nuestra hija estaba bastante ansiosa porque el día terminara y poder regresar a casa donde nos estarían esperando todos. Ese día llovía por lo que debíamos ser precavidos de demostrar que esta nos molestaba aunque pudiéramos vivir bajo ella sin escalofríos o sentir las ropas húmedas.

Cuando salí de Historia, corrí rápidamente hacia el coche para esperar a los demás, por suerte mi hermano estaba esperando fuera mientras caía la lluvia torrencial, lo miré de mala manera diciéndole de esta forma que llamaba la atención, solo se rió mientras abría la puerta para que entrara. Poco después llegaron Edward y la niña subiéndose apresurados al asiento trasero, el motor rugió y en segundos estábamos saliendo del estacionamiento.

En casa, Alice nos esperaba en el porche con una sonrisa, Nahuel estaba a su lado pero con una sonrisa más tímida. Renesmee corrió hacia ellos, le dio un abrazo a su tía y luego se llevé de la mano al chico hacia el interior donde lo esperaba la chimenea encendida. La pequeña duende luego de abalanzarse sobre nosotros como especie de saludo, nos dijo que al día siguiente habría sol por lo que la escuela estaba suspendida hasta el miércoles. Yo miré hacia atrás sin creer que después de esa lluvia fuera a salir un rayo de sol, pero contra Alice no se podía apostar.

Dentro de casa estaban todos menos Carlisle que debía de estar en el Hospital, antes que cualquier cosa decidí cambiarme de ropa, aunque no me molestara la ropa pegada a mi piel, no quería arruinar el inmobiliario de Esme. Cuando ya estaba lista, alguien tocó a la puerta.

- Entra- dije mientras terminaba de maquillarme ligeramente como me había enseñado Alice, Jasper entró

- Necesito conversar contigo

- No hay problema, ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo que disculparme… soy tan culpable como Edward, debería haber conversado las cosas contigo antes de llevarlas a cabo, pero sabes que soy un buen soldado y mi deber es proteger a los demás… tu instinto me volvía loco, no sabía cuando atacarías y no podía permitir que a Alice le…

- Eh, tranquilo…- lo interrumpí con una sonrisa, Jasper me miró confundido

- Pero…

- Ya hablé con Edward, se porque lo hicieron, cuando estuve fuera, estuve a punto de matar a Jacob, estuve a punto de atacar a Edward y sabes que eso me atormenta, más que pedirte explicaciones, debo darte las gracias, no es tu obligación estar pendiente de cuando rompa los estribos- el vampiro sonrió negando

- Eres mi familia, Bella, soy feliz ayudándote, aunque sea en silencio

- De ahora en adelante, pediré la ayuda, aunque también puedes estar al pendiente, se que necesitaré de tus habilidades- Jasper asintió- ahora ¿Puedo abrazarte?, necesito reconciliarme con mi hermano

Él se rió mientras abría los brazos para recibirme, hace mucho que nuestra distancia había quedado atrás. Jasper ya no necesitaba alejarse de mí porque sentía como mi autocontrol era mejor que el suyo, o porque yo fuera mejor en lo de ser vegetariana, ahora teníamos una verdadera relación de hermanos. Con Emmett eran los juegos y risas, y con Jasper era un momento de sabiduría y relajo.

Bajamos para encontrarnos con los demás quienes seguían colocándose al día después de algunos años sin vernos. Me dediqué a mirar a los chicos, Nahuel escuchaba detenidamente a Renesmee, sin perderse del menor detalle que ella hiciera, los gestos, las expresiones, estaba pendiente de todos los movimientos que realizara mi hija. Me sorprendía la atención que le colocaba.

Escuché como a lo lejos venían hacia nosotros aullidos, eran dos de los lobos, debían de haberlos alertado el ingreso de más de nuestra especie, miré a Jasper para que me acompañara y tranquilizarlos. Afuera nos esperaban Leah y Seth, ambos ya como humanos, la chica me miraba algo ceñuda mientras que su hermano corrió para saludarme.

Jasper también saludó al chico y con un asentimiento a la mujer loba, esta nos preguntó si habían más invitados ya que dejaban su olor, mi hermano preguntó si habían pasado por sus tierras, a lo que ellos contestaron que no, habían tomado un camino diferente, pero igual debían estar alertas ya que no solo los involucraba a ellos, también Nessie que era la impronta del jefe, fruncí el ceño cuando dijeron "jefe".

Seth como siempre sonriente, nos dijo que se alegraba de tenernos nuevamente por ahí y esperaba con ansias una nueva batalla aunque fuera de juego, algo que a Jasper le pareció entretenido, programando así una jugada entre los enemigos, Leah solo gruñó por lo bajo. La miré detenidamente con una leve sonrisa, le dije que habían llegado el clan del amazonas con Nahuel y que se quedarían unos días, solo ellos, nadie más hasta el momento, cualquier cosa les estaríamos comunicando. Sin dejar de mirarme sonrió para luego volver a correr hacia el bosque y transformarse. Su hermano luego de despedirse y dejar saludos para su gran amigo Edward, siguió a su hermana.

Cuando volvimos, Edward me miraba esperando saber que había ocurrido afuera, solo le sonreí acercándome para decirle al odio de nuestras visitas. Me sentó en su regazo después mientras seguía atento a la conversación sin dejar de jugar con mi cabello.

Cualquier humano que nos viera, pensaría que somos como cualquier persona, era divertido ver cuanta influencia teníamos sobre otros, jamás habíamos visto por tanto tiempo a las amazonas sentadas en una reunión, ellas eran libres y no estaban pendientes de aparentar ante los demás, pero luego de convivir con nosotros, habían adoptado ciertas conductas, si no fueran por sus ojos escarlata y su vestimenta, podrían pasar como cualquier vampiro camuflado en tierras humanas.

Cuando se hiso de noche, las vampiros de esparcieron por la casa, a Zafrina y sus hermanas les dimos la opción de ocupar la cabaña ya que estaba introducida en la naturaleza algo que ellas adoraban, así que cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto. Yo por mi parte llevé a los chicos a dormir, fue mi hija quien más discutía ante el tema, según ella, debido a que al día siguiente había sol, no había que dormirse temprano, mientras que Nahuel seguía las reglas como un buen chico, había veces en que pensaba como se sentiría conmigo como su madre, parecía gustarle.

Luego de desearles las buenas noches, con Edward salimos a tomar aire, mirábamos las estrellas, mi esposo se rió mientras se volvía para mirarme.

- Parece que alguien esta celoso- dijo sin dejar de reírse, lo miré curiosa- parece que recibiremos nuevamente visitas

En ese momento me llegó el olor más repugnante de la vida, me costaría acostumbrarme a ese olor nuevamente, después de tantas décadas sin tenerlo cerca. Respingué la nariz para intentar calmar el ardor cuando pareció Jacob entre los matorrales con un deje de enojo. Esperé alguna respuesta pero mi amigo solo miraba a mi esposo quien no dejaba de reírse.

- No le encuentro el chiste, chupasangre

- Y yo creí que habían decidido dejarla tranquila chucho

- ¿Pueden explicarme que ocurre?- los interrumpí, Edward me miró con sus singular sonrisa mientras el lobo gruñía

- Jacob esta celoso de nuestro visitante

- ¿Nahuel?- dije ahora mirando a mi amigo quien desvió la mirada

- Si, según su mente, piensa que viene por Renesmee para llevársela a Sudamérica

- ¡Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no te metas en mi mente, sanguijuela!

- ¡Y cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo llames así! Para eso yo también soy una sanguijuela- le discutí escuchando como Edward seguía riéndose, así que a él también tuve que llamarle la atención- y tu deja de reírte, a ti no te gustaba cuando Jake me rondaba- mi esposo se cayó

- Ja, ahora quien se ríe- dijo el lobo con una leve sonrisa, luego me miró- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Vinieron de visita, hace mucho que no nos veíamos, además sabes que Nahuel esta curioso de conocer cada detalle de otro hibrido que no sean sus hermanas

- Que busque por otro sitio, no tiene que hacerlo con Nessie- Edward se carcajeó por lo que recibió otra mirada furiosa de Jacob- no me provoques

- Bella tiene razón… Nahuel solo es curioso, y no solo por Renesmee sino que por Bella, recuerda que su madre murió, Bella aún sigue aquí apoyándolo como una madre lo haría… el chico busca ese cariño

- Estaré cerca… nos vemos

- ¡Jake!

Pero como siempre, mi querido amigo me dejaba con las palabras en la boca desapareciendo como un fantasma entre los árboles, bufé. Edward me rodeó con sus brazos besándome el cuello para tranquilizarme. Parecía que esa podría ser una buena técnica para cuando alguien insinuara hacerle daño a mi hija. Nos quedamos en esa posición por un buen rato, sintiendo los ruidos más silenciosos que ningún humano podría escuchar entre los brazos del amor de mi vida… no, el amor de mi eternidad, ahora no me cabía duda.

Al día siguiente estuvimos practicando nuestras habilidades, según Zafrina, Renesmee podría causar las mismas ilusiones que ella pero con el tacto, ella podría idear un lugar, una fantasía en su mente y podría transmitir a otros, como cuando nos mostraba sus pensamientos, así que Zafrina le mostraba ciertos lugares para que quedaran grabados en su mente y luego mi pequeña se los transmitía a Emmett quien se había ofrecido como experimento. Según el vampiro podría funcionar, eran tan vivida la ilusión que podría desconcentrar por unos minutos, y si no, el solo hecho de transmitir algo en la mente de otro, lograba la distracción de cualquiera.

Mi hija había querido intentarlo conmigo, pero cuando Edward escuchaba mis pensamientos, nos desconcentraba con sus expresiones "¡Impresionante!, ¡No lo puedo creer!, ¡Vaya!" lo cual lograba que me desconcentrara por la risa y volviera el escudo. El problema era que Renesmee podía mostrarme lo que pensaba que las ilusiones no penetraban por completo así que no me afectaban como era debido.

Por otra parte Jasper quería que yo aprendiera a controlar esos instintos maternos que podían nublar mi control. En realidad esas prácticas no me gustaban, significaban poner en peligro a mi hija o algo que no me gustara escuchar de ella. Pero hasta el momento, según mi hermano, habíamos mejorado en algo. Estaba segura que no era así.

El miércoles debíamos volver a clases, el sol había desaparecido entre las nubes y los tenues brillos que salían de nuestra piel no eran visibles para los humanos. Ese día, Senna, Zafrina, Kachiri, Nahuel y Esme irían de paseo a los alrededores para conocer, ya que la última vez, solo habían salido para cazar, ahora no había ningún atacante que impidiera una excursión.

Mientras caminábamos de un salón al otro no podía evitar sentir el olor de Jacob que debía estar vigilando los pasos de mi hija, Edward no paraba de reírse disimuladamente de los pensamientos de mi amigo.

A la hora del almuerzo, nos juntamos todos en nuestra mesa para simular que comíamos algo, yo y Alice conversábamos sobre una salida de compras a Portland, los hombres sobre alguna apuesta como siempre, mientras de Rosalie y Renesmee comentaban sobre los chicos del instituto. Estaba segura que Edward estaba muy pendiente de esa conversación.

Desde ese día que Edward ya no debía acompañar a nuestra hija en las clases de Gimnasia, así que volvía a la clase de Historia conmigo, mientras, igualmente la seguiría vigilando a través de sus pensamientos.

Ese día se nos hiso realmente largo, después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin ir a la escuela, décadas visitando a nuestros amigos, que ahora dejarlos solos en casa porque debíamos asistir al instituto se nos hacía tiempo perdido. El timbre sonó y como si estuviéramos conectados telepáticamente, los siete estábamos frente a los autos para largarnos del lugar. Miré hacia unos arbustos que estaban cerca y pude distinguir a un lobo de cabello rojizo mirando con sus ojos oscuros, le sonreí indicándole que nos siguiera.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, Jacob nos esperaba entre los árboles ya vestido, Renesmee saltó a sus brazos apenas lo vio, los demás nos encaminamos hacia el hogar. Desde adentro nos saludaron nuestros visitantes como también nuestra madre, habían hecho un largo viaje hacia Seattle para conocer la cuidad, según Esme, habían sido tan tranquilas como un turista humano.

Renesmee se acercó a Nahuel para presentarle a Jacob, el chico quedó sorprendido ante los cambios que había tomado mi amigo, parecía como si no lo reconociera. Jake, como lo infantil que podía ser, demostró su autoridad frente al chico para demostrar que él era más importante en la vida de mi hija, yo solo negué con la cabeza siguiendo de cerca a mi esposo. Edward fue directo a nuestra habitación, dejé mis cosas sobre el sofá y antes de darme cuenta de algo, sentí los labios de mi amado vampiro sobre los míos, sin querer, una sonrisa se formó.

- Lo siento, esto de no poder tocarte en la escuela, me mata, no me importaría lo que pensaran, si no fuera por mis hermanos- no pude evitar reírme

- Según lo que habíamos acordado, después de una semana podíamos decir que éramos novios

- Según Rosalie y Jasper es muy pronto, pero como ellas llevan más de 150 años con su pareja, pueden soportarlo

- Nosotros llevamos 70 años- Edward volvió a besarme

- Todavía sigue siendo muy poco… recuerda que yo tuve que controlarme durante dos años para no hacerte daño, necesito de más tiempo para recompensarlos

Esa vez si no pude controlarme para parar de reír mientras tiraba de mi esposo hacia la cama. Ambos nos reímos, sabíamos que todos podían escucharnos, pero eso ya no importaba, necesitaba de Edward como nunca antes, quería sentir su piel, sus manos contra mi cuerpo, lo necesitaba por completo.

Como la vez en que no pudimos seguir, los labios de Edward dejaron su rastro desde mis labios hasta llegar a la clavícula donde comenzó dejando pequeños mordiscos que no pude evitar gemir. Esta vez si no demoré en quitarle la camisa, no me importaba si luego Alice me odiaba por romper una camisa de ese estilo, podía pagarle, realizando un viaje con ella por Europa donde la había comprado, cualquier precio con tal de no perder ese momento.

Él tampoco perdió el tiempo, porque los pantalones como las botas, terminaron lejos de la cama, estaba segura que había golpeado en el ventanal, por suerte sin ningún daño, no me gustaría tener que pagar los daño hechos como en Isla Esme. Esta vez yo tomé el control, de un solo impulso coloqué a Edward bajo mi merced, me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, nos sonreímos como dos adolecentes… nunca podría dejar de amar a Edward Cullen.

Acaricié tu torso desnudo, observé cada expresión de su rostro mientras lo acariciaba, mientras bajaba mis manos hacia sus pantalones, jugando con el botón y el cierre de este, sabiendo que en cualquier momento perdería los estribos apresurando el momento, ya no tenía de que preocuparme, solo de legar al final. Y como lo había dicho, nuevamente de un solo movimiento, terminé bajo su cuerpo tratando de reprimir una risa que permitirá las bromas de los demás y regaños de parte de Esme.

Esta vez me beso con furia, estaba segura que no era sangre lo que había dentro de su cuerpo, sino que fuego recorría sus venas llegando a su corazón muerto para revivirlo en ese preciso momento. Mientras que su beso decía que solo le pertenecía a él, mis ropas terminaron en el piso dejándome completamente desnuda ante su visión… el fuego se había apoderado de sus ojos.

Su ropa también terminó junto a la mía, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente, ya se reconocían al instante, solo le pertenecían al otro, no había nadie más que calzara a la perfección como con el del otro. Edward se acomodó entre mis piernas, yo las levanté para dejarlas apoyadas en su cadera, lista, solo para él. Tomé su cara entre mis manos para que no dejara de mirarme.

- Te amo…- me dijo, y de esa forma entró por completo en mi

Cuando quería, podía ser la persona más salvaje de la tierra, revivía su lado vampírico, demostrando cual era su naturaleza, sin importarle cuánto daño me pudiera hacer. Pero había veces, como esta, donde el necesitaba de todas las formas posible demostrarme cuanto me amaba, aunque no hubiera necesidad de eso. Era en estas ocasiones donde yo podía recordar cuando habíamos hecho el amor por primera vez para nuestra luna de miel, el amor, la preocupación, la delicadeza que colocaba en cada movimiento, en cada palabra, en cada demostración de amor. Y a mí no me cabía duda, este hombre, este vampiro nunca dejaría de amarme… y yo tampoco a él.

…

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Como verán, es un capitulo de lo más tranquilo, familia, visitas amigables y una vida normal… pero no es lo mismo que yo vivo aquí en mi casa.

Tengo un pequeño diablo que insiste en ser ella quien escriba los comentarios, así que hemos llegado a un trato, desde ahora en adelante, yo contestare sus reviews para que no olviden que la historia es mía y no de este diablito, pero será ella quien escriba su gran comentario acá en la nota de autor.

Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo, gracias a todos los lectores.

Bien, los dejo con Alice Cullen segunda… buna suerte.

Camili

.

.

.

**¡Hola!**

Para ser mi hermana, es malvada… yo no soy un diablito, no soy mala, solo quiero participar de las asombrosas y hermosas historias de mi hermana, ¿es algo tan terrible?

Bien pero para eso tuve que mostrar que el colegio es importante y que las calificaciones son excelentes… no solo para esto, también para poder ir a ver a Peter Facinelli a finales de mayo… ¡adoro a Peter! ¡Quiero que sea mayo!

Bien, pero hoy es un día más importante que ver a mi actor favorito… ¡Hoy es el cumpleaños de Camili! ¡Siiiiiiii, mi hermanita esta de cumpleaños! Así que a cantar, uno, dos, tres…

"Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños Camili, que los cumplas feliz..." Sopla las velitas y que se cumplan todos tus deseos… espero que uno de ellos sea seguir escribiendo para todos nosotros jijiji.

Bien, le insistí que actualizara para este día y así poder compartirlo con ustedes… Camili iba a actualizar antes… es de esas personas raritas que no les gusta celebrar este lindo día… ¡sin ofender! Pero debe celebrarlo con todas sus fans de FF y que mejor que con un nuevo capítulo. Y con un capitulo lleno de amor… adoro a Nahuel, me encanta, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, debieron darle más protagonismo en la saga… lo bueno es que mi hermana si lo hace.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ya me imagino… este muy calmado para luego sorprendernos con el siguiente donde quedamos sin aire, desesperados por saber lo que sigue, arrancándonos los pelos de la desesperación… bien, no se si para tanto, pero no me fio de que todo sea perfecto, ¿ustedes?

Bien gracias a todos los que se acordaron de mí y a los nuevos, puedo ser algo molesta de repente, pero así soy, lo siento. _**LauraECS, CristalAlice, I love Edward, Libezzy (bienvenida!), jupy, , RAKL… y ahora los chicos con nombre! Jajaja Carlos, Josh, Oscar, Luis, Danny, RoMarasca, monchis y las gemelas**_. Eso sí, espero muchos más para este capítulo, todos deseándole feliz cumpleaños a la autora, ¡este es su día!

Bien, ya nos vamos, es un gran día y hay que comenzarlo temprano aquí son las doce de la madrugada jajaja, Camili me mira con ojos abiertos buscando si es mentira lo que digo… bien, le daré unas horas de sueño.

Nos vemos! Los quiero a todos

Camili y Alice


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El día en que mi familia había decidido volver a Forks, había sido lo mejor de la vida, volveríamos donde yo nací, donde había pasado mi infancia, donde habíamos quedado libres de los Vulturis, donde había conocido a un amigo que era igual que yo, donde me había imprimado de un hombre lobo, de mi Jacob.

Todos estábamos contentos de volver a ese pequeño pueblo donde podíamos salir a la luz del día sin llamar la atención, en especial mis padres, mis abuelos o mis tíos, ya que en mi no se notaba tanto como en ellos, pero era un lugar genial… ¡Volvería a ver a Jacob! Pero no sabía que las cosas podían cambiar de un día para otro.

Por primera vez iba a entrar al instituto como mis padres, el gran problema iba a ser tratarlos como a mis hermanos, no podíamos decir que eran mis verdaderos padres si yo aparentaba ser dos o tres años menor que ellos. Pero era fabuloso poder ser como cualquier otro humano… si, lo sé, yo también soy media humana, pero vivir entre vampiros completos, era ser uno más, nunca me hicieron notar que yo era diferente, podría decirse que la única diferencia notoria, era que debía dormir… odiaba dormir.

Mi primer día de escuela, fue emocionante… de todas las maneras posibles, conocí a chicos nuevos que me trataron muy bien a mi llegada aunque igual les llamaba la atención de que fuera parte de esa nueva familia, esos chicos de ojos dorados, piel pálida y nada sociables, ya que yo era muy distinta a ellos, a excepción de la piel pálida, según ellos, en lo demás era completamente diferente. Yo me encontraba igual a mi padre, el mismo color de cabellos, la misma figura, algunos rasgos, gestos, solo me encontraba igual a mi madre por los ojos y lo testaruda. En realidad los ojos los había visto en una fotografía que conservaba mi papá de mi mamá cuando era humana, era el único recuerdo que tenía de ella, ya que cuando nací, solo recuerdo haberla visto ensangrentada a punto de morir, no era un buen recuerdo. Según los chicos de la escuela, yo no podía ser una Cullen, siendo que yo era más que cualquiera de ellos, era la única hija biología del clan Cullen, irónico.

Aunque ese momento fuera completamente nuevo para mí, no podía evitar extrañar a mi familia, ellos parecían comportarse como cualquier otro día, como si fuera normal haberse cambiado de instituto, para mí esto era extraño, había veces en que quería tomar a mis padres y llevármelos a New Hampshire después de haber terminado la escuela primeria, solo nosotros. O volver a la isla de meme, mi abuela, donde estábamos la familia reunida, hasta con Jacob… antes de que tuviera que ser el jefe de la tribu.

Ese día había sido doloroso, ninguno de los dos quería separarse, debíamos vivir junto para siempre, aunque sabíamos que era complicado lo nuestro, yo una semi vampiro, sin ponzoña eso sí, por lo que no podía hacerle daño, y él, un hombre lobo, las dos especies enemigas. Pero yo sabía que era su destino relevar a su padre después de que este muriera, todos confiaban en él y no podía defraudar a su tribu, así que después de una larga conversación prometiéndonos no perder el contacto y en alguno de nuestros viajes debíamos ir a visitarlo como él también lo haría si estábamos cerca.

Pero ahora nos íbamos lo más cerca que podíamos de él, los vampiros nuevamente pisarían tierras Quileutes, lo que alarmaría a los lobos, arrasando con la fiebre. Pero no me importaba, tendría a mi lobito cerca.

Las clases fueron de lo más normal, conocía cada materia, podía asegurar que estaba mucho más avanzada que cualquiera de los que estaba ahí. Mi abuela Esme se había preocupado de enseñarme mientras mi crecimiento no disminuía, ya que no podía asistir por mucho tiempo a una escuela normal debido a que crecía más rápido que cualquier otro humano, ella era quien se dedicaba a darme clases, mi tía Rosalie me consentía junto con tío Oso, Alice y Jasper me llenaban de regalos, mi padre me enseñaba el piano y algo de literatura e historia desde su nacimiento, mientras que mi madre, solo era eso, mi madre, quien me arropaba, me abrazaba cuando tenía miedo, me daba besos justo cuando los necesitaba, o me acompañaba en una charla de chicas.

Pero toda esa felicidad cambió cuando llegó la última hora del día, clases de Gimnasia, todos debíamos colocarnos ropa deportiva, estaba con dos chicas que había conocido de otras clases, los hombres tenían clases a un lado del gimnasio, mientras que nosotras al otro, pero eso no evitaría que sintiera la sangre más dulce que podía haber experimentado nunca, podía escuchar su respiración mientras trotaba alrededor del lugar, podía escuchar los jadeos que de vez en cuando hacía por el cansancio, podía sentir como sus músculos se contraían ante el esfuerzo, pero lo peor era su corazón, bombeando sangre por sus venas, sangre caliente por el movimiento, sangre fresca, sangre a la temperatura ideal para un vampiro, y yo era ese vampiro.

Era fácil, mis instintos estaban hechos para sincronizar los movimientos que decía hacer para obtener a la presa, estar atento para que nadie notara lo que ocurriera en segundos, o también podría ocupar mi belleza vampírica para distraerlo de sus ejercicios y me siguiera, eso sería más discreto, nadie notaria nuestra ausencia, podía colocar mis manos en su rostro para demostrarle que yo no quería hacerle daño, podía mostrarle mis emociones, podría demostrarle que mi familia era singular, que no éramos simples humanos, sino que vampiros, sedientos de sangre. Eso haría que su corazón se acelerara que su cuerpo se tensara y sus venas quedaran expuestas, listas para enterrar mis dientes y drenar su cuerpo en segundos, igual como lo hacía con algunos animales… animales, mis padres… ellos me habían enseñado que no solo estaba la opción de alimentarnos de sangre humana, sino que podíamos tomar sangre animal, no saciaba por completo pero ayudaba lo suficiente para seguir fuertes.

Si mataba a ese chico, deshonraría a la familia, sabía que podía controlarme, pero nunca había tenido una sangre tan apetitosa… Edward. Solo en eso pensé antes de salir corriendo, necesitaba a mi papá, sabía que estaba husmeando en mis pensamientos para protégeteme, era en este momento donde necesitaba que me protegiera, no me importó que el profesor me gritara preguntando a donde iba, necesitaba salir de ahí.

En cosa de segundos tenia a mis padres conmigo, Edward me abrazada para reconfortarme, sabía que en él podría encontrar lo que quería. Lamentaba que mi madre no entendiera al respecto, pero en ese momento no podía hablar, no podía decir que estaba muerta de miedo de ser una asesina, algo que ella nunca había sido, ella había logrado controlarse frente a un humano, nunca había matado a uno, no como mi papá quien había tenido una etapa donde sentenciaba a los ladrones o violadores de la época gracias a su sed.

Las cosas cada vez iban en peor, según mi familia solo había dos posibilidades, o nos marchábamos o había que dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su camino, es decir, matar a mi oponente, la ley de la selva, el más fuerte se come al más débil. Pero yo no podría soportar eso, no podía ser una asesina. Desde mi nacimiento había logrado controlar mi sed, en especial cuando mi Jacob había traído a mi abuelo para que me conociera, la sangre me tentaba pero lo había logrado, ni siquiera había enseñado los dientes. Y esta situación no debía ser la excepción.

Al día siguiente toda mi familia salió de la casa, solo Esme se quedó acompañándome, mis tíos y padres debían ir al instituto, como si nada hubiera pasado y mi abuelo debía ir al hospital aunque su mirada decía que prefería quedarse conmigo. Sabía que mi abuela se había quedado para cuidarme, no solo como a su nieta, sino como a una semi vampiro que podía ir por su presa en cualquier momento, según todos, ese instinto ya estaba en mi, mi lado depredador me decía que debía ir por mi presa aunque yo no lo quisiera.

Pensé que nunca podría volver a la escuela, me había encantado mi primer día, sin contar la última hora, no quería dejar de ir, pero si presentarme era significado de matar a alguien, prefería quedarme encerrada por la eternidad. Fue meme quien me dio fuerzas para pensar lo contrario.

- Eres fuerte, se lo has demostrado a todos… has sorprendido a tu familia

- Pero Carlisle dice que todos somos diferentes…

- Tu abuelo tiene razón, pero en tu caso es diferente- dijo Esme con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla- grandiosamente eres hija biológica de dos vampiros, tienes parte de ellos corriendo por tus venas, tanto Edward como Bella son capaces de mantener un autocontrol… y sé que tu también lo tienes, solo debes confiar en ti misma

Esa misma tarde conversé con la familia, confiaba en mis instintos y sabía que no mataría a nadie y más cuando estaba la posibilidad de que mi padre estuviera conmigo mientras estábamos en clases.

Según mi certificado médico había tenido una grave gripe por problemas respiratorio lo que me permitía hacer gimnasia pero moderadamente, para eso estaba mi "hermano" para cuidarme, quien tenía un permiso para faltar a su clase y estar pendiente de mi comportamiento médico. Me sentía segura con él presente, podía ver como miraba fijamente a Erik, estaba segura de que planeaba cualquier método para sacarlo del lugar para que yo pudiera estar tranquila.

Debido a que era una vampira híbrida, había cosas que no podía dejar de hacer como el resto de mi familia, todavía latía mi corazón para bombear sangre por mi cuerpo, como también debía seguir respirando, podía mantenerme sin respirar por más tiempo que cualquier humano, pero no indefinidamente como mis padres, así que no era una posibilidad dejar de respirar mientras trascurría la clase. Pero todo salía a la perfección, nada ocurrió esa semana que estaba a prueba, hice mi mejor trabajo, toda mi familia estaba orgullosa de mí. Edward ahora transmitía la calma que me encantaba, hasta Jasper se veía más tranquilo, aunque por unos días pude ver que estaba alejado de mi madre, pero luego las cosas se calmaron.

Todo era perfecto, más cuando llegaron las visitas, Zafrina y las demás amazonas habían venido a visitarnos y que mayor sorpresa que con mi querido amigo Nahuel, saltaba de alegría al tenerlo conmigo. Solo éramos él y yo, los únicos vampiros híbridos, bueno también estaban sus hermanas, pero no tenían una buena relación con los demás, especialmente después de la muerte de su padre y que nosotros fuéramos los culpables de eso, así que ahora solo pasaban pegadas a Huilen, la tía de mi mejor amigo.

Nahuel era casi mi hermano, podía verlo, mis padres lo querían como a un hijo, muchas veces les había preguntado por qué no lo adoptaban como había hecho Esme con mis tíos, pero según ellos, significaba dejar a Huilen sola, y esa gran decisión debían tomarla el mismo chico.

Gracias al cielo que había un día soleado, no podíamos ir al instituto por lo que pasé todo el día conversando con mi amigo, nos contábamos todo lo que había ocurrido en las décadas que habíamos pasado sin vernos… vaya, hablábamos de décadas como si fueran meses, era muy divertido. También descubrí que podía lograr realizar ilusiones con mi poder, según Zafrina era capaz de lograr ilusiones, o visiones muy concretas de algo en la mente con mi toque por lo que estuvimos practicando y no estuve nada mal. También mi madre estuvo practicando con su escudo aunque ya lo tenía muy controlado. Era divertido ver a papá frustrado cuando mamá podía ver mis pensamientos pero él no podía ver los suyos.

Durante esa semana no vi a mi Jacob, solo sentía su olor, me extrañaba que no hubiera aparecido para visitarme, era como si me estuviera evitando, según mi papá, Jake estaba más cerca de lo que yo creía mientras iba riéndose entre dientes. Así que por eso sentía su olor tan de cerca, en una de esas solo estaba merodeando preocupando de nuestros visitantes quienes eran carnívoros, no como nosotros.

Esa tarde cuando llegamos del instituto, no solo nos esperaban las amazonas y Nahuel, Jacob estaba apoyado contra un árbol mirándome fijamente. No pude evitar saltar a sus brazos como saludo, luego lo llevé para que saludara a Nahuel, este se le quedó mirando sorprendido, no pude evitar sonreír, desde la última vez que se habían visto, Jake había cambiado mucho. Nos quedamos conversando un tiempo hasta que Nahuel se excusó diciendo que acompañaría a Esme para preparar algo de comer.

Jacob se quedó en silencio mirando el suelo, en un momento pensé que estaba molesto pero no parecía que fuera eso, así que no pude evitar preguntar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada- rodé los ojos

- Si, muy común, esa posición tuya, mirando el suelo, esperando a encontrar las palabras exactas para decir… sí, eso significa nada- el lobo se rió, miró a todos lados, a los vampiros que rondaban por la casa, sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza y tomaba su mano para salir de la mansión- ahora no hay vampiros que te ataquen por sorpresa y tampoco está Rose, ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué no están viviendo en la cabaña?- levanté las cejas

- ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tema con lo que te ocurre?

- Solo estoy preguntando- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

- Mamá no quiere vivir lejos de la familia y tiene razón, hemos estado varios años separados, además me gusta vivir con los demás, especialmente en este momento que te tengo conmigo… ahora, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada- bufé

- Jacob Black- por fin me miró a los ojos, suspiró

- Para ser pequeña tienes el mismo carácter de Bella

- ¿Sera porque soy su hija? Además no soy pequeña, tengo 70 años

- Y yo pasé de los cien…- le pegué en el pecho, sabía que a ninguno de los dos le dolería pero hizo como si lo hubiera dejado sin aire- está bien, está bien… solo siento que no me extrañaste

- Oh, no sean tonto, claro que te extrañé, eres mi lindo lobito, estoy muy feliz de haber vuelto a Forks y estar más cerca

- ¿Y ese chico?

- ¿Nahuel? Sabes que es mi amigo, casi mi hermano, estoy segura que algún día será parte del clan

- Vaya… otro Cullen

- Si vas a estar celoso, te daré razones para estarlo – Jacob me miró sorprendido por lo que le decía, yo sonreí – sabes que te amo, pero no podemos estar juntos, tu destino es guiar a tu pueblo, a tu manada, mi destino no está escrito, puede que un día tengan que convertirme o demorare siglos en envejecer, pero nunca te dejaré de amar, aunque encuentres a una mujer quien te acompañe en los años

- Como que tu encuentres a un vampiro- no pude evitar reírme

- Lo dudo… Edward Cullen no dejará que su hija este sentimentalmente con alguien- Jake también se rió

- Y menos con un viejo como yo – los dos estábamos riendo, nos quedamos abrazándonos un buen rato antes de entrar a la mansión

Las cosas seguían bien, había ido varias veces a La Push con la condición de que alguno de mis padres me iría a dejar y a buscar a la frontera, nada de montar sobre lobos, según ellos era más seguro montar en la espalda de un vampiro que de un lobo inestable, yo no podía darles la razón, pero eran mis padres y había que hacerles caso… a lo menos mientras no estuvieran viendo.

También estaba el instituto, tenía un grupo de amigos, a veces me sentaba con ellos en la hora del almuerzo, aunque los días que estaba realmente sedienta prefería hacerlo con mi familia, sentía que la comida humana apestaba, solo necesitaba de un gran ciervo. Mi familia estaba tranquila y feliz, todos volvíamos a hacer nuestra vida. Hubo unos días en donde salí de compras con Rose y Alice, como siempre Bella no soportaba un día de compras fastidiando los planes de mi tía Alice, ya que la verdadera razón de los viajes era separar a mis papás, yo solo reía, adoraba ver cuánto se amaban y si era posible, jamás verlos separados.

Ese día habíamos salido más temprano de la clase de gimnasia, así que mi papá no estaba esperándome fuera como siempre por lo que caminé hacia el coche de mi madre, tenía mis cuadernos apretados al pecho con las manos bien firmes, en la clase había rozado a una compañera la cual pareció ver a mi familia y a mi riéndonos ya que yo estaba recordando una competencia de ajedrez que habían tenido Alice y Edward. Desde ese momento que intenté tener las manos bien alejadas de un humano, miraba hacia el suelo cuando me sobresaltó una voz.

- Gran coche, ¿es de tu hermano?

Quede sin habla cuando vi frente a mí a Erik Tanner, el chico de mis pesadillas, mi punto débil… mi presa.

Automáticamente, como mi padre me había enseñado, dejé de respirar antes de sonreír e intentar aparentar que nada ocurría, el problema, que son solo tenerlo cerca, recordaba su sangre, su olor, lo que significaba para mi, y más en ese momento donde llevaba varios días sin alimentarme de sangre.

El chico me miraba sonriente, como cualquier pueblerino del sector, todos hospitalarios, recibiendo a los nuevos. Intenté sonreír lo más confiada posible, sabía que en cualquier minuto debía recuperar el aire y no sabía que ocurriría en ese momento, además tenía una pregunta que contestar lo que significaba perder aire que necesitaba con tanta urgencia. Me concentré en lo que me había preguntado, estaba tan nerviosa que parecía una simple humana.

- Es de mi… mi hermana, Bella

- ¿La de cabello castaño? ¿Qué anda con tu hermano para todos lados?- reí mientras asentía, así que, así los veían- vaya, buena elección… eres parecida a ella, ¿tienen algo en común?- esta vez negué

- Es parte de mis hermanos adoptivos… pero dicen que Bella y yo nos parecemos mucho- "claro que nos parecemos, es mi madre" me dije a mi misma

- Vaya, parece que tienes mucho que contar… tienes una familia con mucha historia

- Y no sabes cuanta… - ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando mi padre habló, venia abrazando por los hombros a mi madre. Mi padre sonrió educadamente ofreciéndole la mano- Edward Cullen, el hermano de Renesmee… ella es Bella, una de las hermanas adoptivas

- Erik Tanner, gusto en conocerlos, espero que les este gustando Forks, es algo aburrido, pero si encuentras en algo que entretenerte, puedes sobrevivir- todos reímos ante el comentario- bueno, debo irme, mis abuelos me esperan… nos vemos Renesmee

Nadie se despidió, solo lo quedamos mirando con una sonrisa, cuando se perdió de vista, nos volvimos a mirar esperando alguna reacción de mi parte. Cuando creí que el peligro había desaparecido, volví a respirar. Mis padres hicieron lo mismo. Mi mamá me abrazó para reconfórtame mientras mi papá miraba por donde se había marchado Erik, luego nos miró sonriendo levemente. Tras nosotros aparecieron los demás, Jasper fue el único en entender lo que había ocurrido, él ya conocía el olor de mi compañero por lo que podía sentir que hace pocos segundos había estado cerca, miré a Alice esperando ver alguna reacción en ella, pero como siempre, cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alrededor, ella jamás podría verlo.

Volvimos a casa donde nos esperaban todos, mi abuela me ofreció algo de comer, pero le dije que no, solo tenía sed, mucha sed. Mi padre al verme así, miró a Nahuel, le preguntó si él también estaba sediento, mi amigo parecía entender la indirecta, así que dijo que si invitándome a cazar juntos. Miré a Edward para sonríele antes de salir por el ventanal con rumbo al bosque.

Nos adentramos bastante procurando no pasar la línea divisoria. Nahuel ya estaba enterado del tratado que teníamos con los Quileutes por lo que trataba de mantenerse cerca de mí para evitar pasar al lado del enemigo. Encontramos a lo lejos una manada de ciervos, parecía haber parado a descansar porque varios estabas recostados y otros bebían de un riachuelo que pasaba. Decidimos atacar desde arriba, así no se alertarían, subimos a los arboles mirándolos detenidamente. Me dejé llevar por mis instintos, lista para la caza.

Estábamos seseados, nos recostamos cerca del rio, nos habíamos divertido en la caza, en especial cuando saltamos sobre los ciervos y estos intentaban huir despavoridos, pero solo lograron eso antes de que nuestros dientes tocaran su cuello. Estábamos en silencio escuchando el viento chocar contra los arboles o los pájaros que se alejaban de nosotros sabiendo que algo malo los esperaba por este sector, Nahuel fue quien interrumpió el silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

- No tener el autocontrol necesario en el momento adecuado

- No ocurrirá nada si tomas del chico… los ojos no nos cambian de color, sentirás que te sacias pero no te volverás salvaje… si te sentirás más fuerte… ese lado humano que conservamos nos ayuda a mantener las apariencias, más que un vampiro común donde el podría buscar más…

- Nahuel, no es por ofenderte ni nada pero no quiero ser una asesina de humanos, no quiero matarlos solo para alimentarme, me gusta ser vegetariana- mi amigo me sonrió

- Te entiendo, ahora que también soy vegetariano me siento mejor, no tengo que matar a gente de mi pueblo sin haberlo querido o a las demás personas como tener que alimentarme de carne cruda, pero cuesta refrenar esos impulsos… no siempre es fácil

- ¡Pero mis padres si lo han logrado! Solo necesito mantenerme alejada de Erik

- Pero hoy no ocurrió nada, ¿o sí?- negué sin mirarlo- entonces no tienes de que preocuparte, eres fuerte, te admiro por eso, no cualquier bebé se detiene estando un humano cerca, tu lo hiciste con el padre de Bella- lo miré detenidamente, me sonrió con tristeza en los ojos- mírame a mí, maté a mi madre y ademar mordí a mi tía, creo que tienes un mejor historial que el mío

- Sabes que lo de tu madre no tienes la culpa… si no hubiera sido por Edward, mi mamá también estaría muerta… además si somos sinceros, yo también mordí a mi madre cuando nací, solo que yo no tengo veneno

- Si lo sé… es otra cosa en que eres mejor que yo… tienes a tu madre- nos quedamos en silencio, tenía miles de cosas que reprocharle por pensar en eso, pero tenía otra pregunta en mente

- ¿Nahuel?

- Mmm…

- ¿Te gustaría ser parte de los Cullen?- mi amigo me miró sin comprender

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Ser uno más de la familia… que mis padres te adoptaran- nuevamente nos quedamos en silencio, Nahuel miró hacia la copa de los árboles

- Ser tu hermano… tener una madre… también un padre y familia… pero, ¿Qué pasaría con Huilen?- me encogí de hombros, siempre era lo mismo, era egoísta y no pensaba en su tía- no puedo dejarla sola, tampoco a mis hermanas… necesitan de un hombre que las cuide- ambos nos reímos- me encantaría ser parte de los Cullen, pero yo ya tengo una familia, Renesmee… además Bella dice que soy parte de esta familia aunque no viva en ella, según Bella, soy su hijo ante todo- sonreí

- Y tú eres mi hermano ante todo

Nahuel se colocó de pie con una sonrisa, acercándose a mí, me ayudó a colocarme de pie para luego abrazarme. Él siempre seria mi hermano, parte de mi familia, aunque viviera en otro país o en otro continente, pero siempre seria parte de mi familia.

Cuando nos separamos le propuse una carrera hacia la casa, la aceptó con una apuesta, el perdedor seria esclavo del otro por un día. Riendo avanzamos a gran velocidad hacia la mansión donde nos esperaban los demás, no parábamos de reír, ni siquiera cuando cruzamos de un salto el rio que separaba la propiedad de los Cullen. Por solo centímetros yo había llegado primera, mi padre nos esperaba con una sonrisa, a través de nuestras mentes se había enterado de nuestra competencia y me había dado por ganadora prometiendo que no había ningún favoritismo, así que ahora tenía un esclavo por un día. Mi papá nos dijo que Esme nos había preparado mi pastel favorito así que corrimos hacia la cocina.

…

.

.

.

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

Aaaawwwww este capítulo me encanta, fui feliz cuando leí Renesmee y darme cuenta que ella contaba la historia.

Para los que no recuerdan, soy Alice… recuerden, yo comentare desde ahora y siempre gracias a mi linda hermanita, quien es la autora de la historia, yo solo me llevo los comentarios, ella sigue siendo la gran escritora y quien contesta sus reviews.

Bien… no soy partidaria de Jacob, pero me gusto la conversación que tuvieron con él y Renesmee, aunque no lo hubiera mandado a volar, pero bueno… no es mi historia, Camili manda.

¡UY! Yo pensé que Nessie le daba un buen mordisco a Erik jajaja… si algo sangriento, pero me dije "bien, Erik ha muerto ahora si lo perdimos" Pero al parecer Camili aun quiere mantenerlo con vida… ¿ustedes creen que Erik sobreviva? ¡Ya lo sé! Soy sangrienta y quiero que Nessie se alimente feliz aunque eso traiga consecuencias.

Adoro el final, odio cuando Camili deja esos finales misteriosos y que debemos esperar a que su mente imagine y se inspire para escribir el siguiente, así que con este quede feliz, ¿ustedes no?

Me entere que pocas de ustedes saludaron Camili para su cumpleaños… eso no está bien, aunque si perfil de Facebook fue lo contrario. Bien, mi hermana dice que borre esto porque es hiriente para los lectores, pero no me odien, o eso significara que ya no pueda escribir mas… lo siento.

Bien, gracias a _**Micky67, RAKL y los chicos**_ (ustedes cinco hombres, no se sobrepasen con mi hermana, esas felicitaciones no serán entregadas en persona, con cuidadito), Laura _**ECS **_(ya eres parte de la familia), _**jupy, Libezzy, Inkdestiny, I love Edward**_ (cuidado con las fiestas! Un beso grande te manda Camili), _**, Alejandraltm, RoMarasca, y las gemelas**_. También a todos los lectores anónimos que pasan a disfrutar de cada capítulo, esperamos ver sus comentarios.

Bien me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… yo muy emocionada por leerlo.

Camili y Alice


	8. Capitulo 8

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Habíamos cazado el día anterior para no tener ningún tipo de problema antes de volver a clases. Llevábamos ya tres semanas de clases, mi padre ya no soportaba las críticas de Emmett y Jasper, así que no le importaba lo que las chicos del instituto pensaran, solo le importaba tener bien cerca su esposa o en este caso, para el pueblo, su novia, según mi padre, el matrimonio estaba fijado para cuando terminaran el instituto. Yo no podía parar de reír ante sus planes.

- Amor lo lamento, pero nos graduamos y nos casamos- Emmett hacía gestos de que mi padre estaba loco, yo me reía

- Eddy, tranquilízate… Bella no dejará de ser tu chica si está casada o no frente a los demás- mi padre lo fulminó con la mirada

- Tu estás tranquilo porque a Rosalie nadie se le acerca, su belleza es tan intimidante como tú a su lado, pero a Bella se acerca cada chico de esta escuela, solo necesito demostrar que tiene dueño

- Mi amor, siempre seré tuya… además solo me llaman la atención los vampiros- no pude evitar reírme alto ante el comentario de mi madre, como ella también se me unió, Edward nos miró con el ceño fruncido

- No te rías jovencita, no solo debo cuidar de mi mujer, también de mi hija… no sabes cuantas mentes en ese instituto están pensando en mi pequeña

Era divertido ver lo sobreprotector que podría ser mi papá, no solo con sus princesas, sino que con todas las mujeres de la familia, parecía un león protegiendo a su manada. Así que el lunes, mientras mis tíos cuidaban a su respectiva pareja, mi padre nos tenía a cada una a un lado serio mirando a cada chico que se le ocurriera pensar en alguna de las dos. Antes de separarnos, le di un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo, luego uní la mano de ambos para que se fueran juntos, sabía que el toque de mi madre, lo tranquilizaba.

Entré a mi clase donde me esperaba Zara, una de mis amigas. Nos saludamos mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestro puesto, justo a tiempo como siempre, apareció el profesor.

El día pasó como nada, cuando ya era hora del almuerzo me dirigí rápidamente a la cafetería donde ya me esperaba la familia. Mi madre me esperaba en la fila para comprar mi comida, luego nos fuimos a sentar con los demás. Mi padre me dio un beso en la frente como saludo y luego abrazó por los hombros a su esposa… perdón, novia. Desde esa semana, los Cullen serian más extraños, ahora todos estaban unidos a alguien, si yo no los conociera, también diría que son extraños.

Comí rápidamente, tenía que ir a terminar un trabajo antes de la clase, así que aprovecharía la hora de almuerzo para no tener que hacerlas a gran velocidad o que mi padre la hiciera por mí, así que me despedí de todo con un beso al aire antes de dirigirme a la biblioteca.

Intentaba concentrarme para escribir algo decente, estaba nula para redactar algo para inglés, pero era gran parte de mi nota final, debía hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. Sentí como alguien caminaba hacia mí, no era difícil de reconocer cuando un aroma tan dulce como el mejor manjar llevaba a mi nariz impidiéndome concentrarme en la tarea… ¡Porque justo ahora le da por hablarme! Tomé una gran bocanada de aire antes de dejar de respirar.

- ¡Hola! Hace días que no te veo- sonreír lo mejor posible como saludo, debía ahorrar aire

- Te he visto en gimnasia- Erik se rió

- Eso no cuenta, ahí no podemos conversar, es lamentable que no tengamos otra clase juntos… ¿puedo sentarme?- miró a todos lados, esperaba que Edward no se preocupara y apareciera por la entrada del lugar, pensé en eso para que me escuchara

- Si, adelante, estoy haciendo mi tarea de Inglés

- ¿La redacción?- asentí, él me sonrió, rebuscó en su bolso ofreciéndome unos papeles- Ten, este es el mío, puedes sacar ideas- le sonreí de agradecimiento- he visto que almuerzas todos los días con tu familia, ¿es que nunca se separan?- no pude evitar reírme

- Somos… muy unidos

- ¿Y me contarás como es la historia?- lo miré extrañada- sobre tu familia, como es que todos tienen la misma edad- comprendí a que se refería, la típica pregunta de todos

- Mmm… Están mis padres, Carlisle, director y cirujano del hospital y Esme restauradora- dejé de hablar esperando a ver si entendía, me miraba atentamente por lo que seguí- Edward, mi hermano, un embarazo adolecente, y yo, somos hijos biológicos de ellos, yo tenía dos años cuando mi padre llegó con tres hermanos adoptivos…

- ¿Y todos de la misma edad?- me interrumpió Erik

- Una familia tuvo un accidente, el matrimonio murió en el momento y los tres hijos, estaban graves, el mayor, Emmett y las mellizas Alice y Bella, como quedaron huérfanos, mi padre se encariñó con ellos, por lo que decidió adoptarlos- el chico asintió

- Emmett es el grandulón- yo asentí con una sonrisa, "mi tío Oso"- y las mellizas son la de cabello castaño y la de cabello azabache corto- volví a asentir- ¿y los otro dos? ¿también los adoptaron?

- Oh no, Rosalie y Jasper son sobrinos de Carlisle, o sea mis primos, sus padres son personas de negocios y pasan viajando así que mi madre se ofreció a cuidarlos...

- Vaya, que gran padre es el doctor Cullen y caritativa su esposa- yo me encogí de hombros- pero he visto que… Edward y Bella, creo que así se llaman, están… juntos, una pareja- volví a asentir, ya me faltaba el aire pero no podía arriesgarme a tomar aire, pedí ayuda a mi padre

- Si, son novios, así como Emmett con Rosalie y Jasper con Alice… somos una gran familia y complicada- ambos nos reírnos

- ¿Y porque han decidido venir a este pueblo?- no tuve tiempo de contestar porque tras mío apareció Alice con una gran sonrisa

- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero, Renesmee, debemos reunirnos con los demás, nos ha llamado mamá- asentí, luego miré a Erik pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada, él solo sonrió moviendo la cabeza como despedida. Salimos del lugar rápidamente, Alice me llevaba de la mano, me miró y sonrió

- Respira…

Se me había olvidado porque necesitaba ayuda, tomé una gran bocanada de aire, ahora si extrañaba ese aire fresco. Caminamos sonrientes juntas hasta donde estaban los demás, mi madre me recibió con un abrazo y una sonrisa, me susurró su idea de que no fuera mi padre a buscarme para que no demostrara la sobreprotección que tenia, sonreí en agradecimiento, luego cada uno tomó su rumbo, nuevamente vería a Erik por lo que necesitaba mucho aire fresco para enfrentar otro momento cerca de él.

Me sentía orgullosa de mi misma, lo estaba haciendo estupendamente, ya llevaba varias semanas sin necesidad de que nadie estuviera cuidándome, podía controlarme, igual que lo había hecho con el abuelo Charlie, me encantaba ver como todos sonreían al verme salir contenta de cada clase que me tocaba con Erik. Hasta Nahuel me decía que estaba orgulloso de mis métodos, hasta había logrado respirar cuando estábamos en clases, poco a poco intentaba inhalar de su aroma, así podría obtener un mejor autocontrol sin tener que disimular acercarme a una ventaba o estar cercaba para buscar aire fresco. Mi padre cada vez que podía me demostraba lo orgulloso que se sentía, hasta me decía que lo hacía mejor que él cuando había tenido que soportar el dulce aroma de mi madre. No podía estar más contenta.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto, cuando llegamos ese día del instituto, Zafrina, Kachiri y Senna nos esperaban para despedirse, miré inmediatamente a Nahuel para ver si también se iba pero con una sola sonrisa me explicó que él se quedaba, por lo que pude quedarme un poco más tranquila. Sentía que la visita de las amazonas había sido demasiado corta, me abracé a Zafrina quien me prometió que en un futuro cercano volvería a hacernos una visita para ver cuanto había crecido, me dio un beso en cada mejilla antes de despedirse de los demás, lo mismo hicieron las otras dos vampiras. Mientras veía como se iban, me abracé a mi mejor amigo quien me consolaba en sus brazos, no pude evitar mirar a mi alrededor para verificar que Jacob no estuviera mirando, no sería divertido verlo nuevamente celoso. A mi lado, mi padre se rió por lo bajo mirándome ante mis pensamiento, no pide evitar reír también.

Era fin de semana, estaba toda la familia reunida en casa, yo practicaba piano junto a mi padre, hace mucho que no tocaba y no quería perder el ritmo, adoraba ese instrumento. Rosalie y Emmett trabajaban en un auto antiguo que había adquirido mi tía, en realidad, era ella quien trabajaba en el auto, mi tío Oso solo apoyaba en levantar el coche o algo que requiriera fuerza bruta como decía Rose. Jasper, Nahuel y mi madre jugaban cartas en la mesa de centro de la sala, riéndose ante las trampas que hacían, Alice veía por internet nuestro nuevo guardarropa y Esme con Carlisle estaban sentados conversando como buenos padres de familia.

Desde el patio de atrás, aparecieron Jake, Embry y Seth, saludaron a toda la familia, Seth se acercó al juego de cartas, Embry donde Carlisle, según lo que escuchaba alguien de la tribu tenía problemas médicos, y Jake se acercó al piano sin molestar, sentándose en el suelo escuchando las melodías y la canción que intentábamos escribir, algo nuevo después de tanto tiempo.

Miré a todos a mi alrededor, adoraba ver a toda la familia reunida, porque ahora así estaba completa, los lobos y los vampiros como aliados, siendo una gran familia, imposible de creer que eso ocurría, todo gracias a mi madre y a mi quienes logramos unir a esta gran familia que se volvía a reencontrar después de 70 años. Miré hacia abajo, donde estaba Jacob sentado, tenía los ojos cerrados, podía ver algunas canas en su cabello negro, ya era todo un hombre, no ese chico que aparentaba tener 25 años, ahora era jefe de la tribu, los Quileutes, él seria quien traspasara las leyendas y tratados a los nuevos descendientes. A veces pensaba que pasaría con sus raíces, según él no tendría hijos, no había ninguna mujer que llamara su atención, lo entendía, ambos estábamos imprimados, pero habíamos decidido seguir amándonos pero debíamos seguir nuestro caminos, además una relación… intima con Jake… pareceríamos padre e hija aunque no me importaba.

Me padre me preguntó si quería seguir practicando al verme distraída, le sonreí afirmando y concentrándome por completo en las partituras. Logramos componer la mitad de una melodía, era una canción para Bella, donde le expresábamos todo el amor que sentíamos por ella desde el primer minuto en que la vimos. Edward estaba con los ojos cerrados concentrado en las notas, él tenía la habilidad de poder componer en su mente, conocía cada sonido de cada tecla, así que había veces que no necesitaba del piano para componer, no quería hacerlo, pero lo interrumpí.

- ¿Papá?

- Dime

- Cuéntame sobre mamá- abrió los ojos para mirarme detenidamente

- ¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

- ¿Cómo era ella siendo humana?- le había hecho esa misma pregunta miles de veces, pero verlo recordar me fascinaba, volvió a cerrar los ojos formando una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía perfectamente que pensaba en ella

- Un ángel, hermosa, distraída pero cuando se refería a vampiros, muy atenta, testaruda, algo torpe a lo que se refiere equilibro…

- ¿Algo? Era completamente… si una hormiga se cruzaba en su camino, era capaz de tropezar con ella- interrumpió Jake sin abrir los ojos- además era aventurera, solo que Edward no la dejaba arriesgarse

- Solo la protegía del peligro, como has dicho, era propensa a los accidentes y si quería que estuviera conmigo para siempre tenía que evitar esas actividades… de riesgo

- ¿Cómo lograste controlar tu instinto cazador? ¿mamá nunca dejó de oler bien para ti, cierto?

- No, nunca, hasta el día de hoy adoro su olor…

- En eso no concuerdo contigo, chupasangre- nuevamente interrumpió Jacob

- Jake- dije para llamarle la atención, vi que sonreía pero volvía a quedarse quieto, mi padre volvió a hablar

- Al principio creí que no lo lograría, que en cualquier momento de debilidad la mataría, pero cuando creí que estaba muerta descubrí que nada importaba más que su vida, que estuviera fuera de peligro… en ese momento olvidé lo bien que olía para mi… aunque jamás olvidando la tentación- ambos nos quedamos en silencio, yo en mis pensamientos, pero para variar él también tenía que estar en ellos- Y referente a lo que estas pensando, no es tu caso, la diferencia que hay entre tu caso y el mío, es que a tu madre la amaba, la sigo amando, mientras que este chico, solo es un humano más… según mi teoría eres capaz de controlarte mejor que todos nosotros, debido a que una parte de ti es como él, por lo que un humano no pensaría en matar a uno de su especie, ese pensamiento controla a tu lado vampírico que quiere hincar los dientes en su cuello

- Así que tendría más posibilidades de que saliera con vida- concluí

- Si te soy sincero, eso espero… porque si no es así, ten claro que no dejaré que haga el trabajo sucio

- Yo tampoco- dijo Jake

- Creo que esta pequeña ya tiene muchos consejos por el día de hoy, ya es casi de madrugada y Nahuel ya se ha quedado dormido en el sofá- dijo mi madre apareciendo detrás mío, mi padre se movió rápido de su puesto

- Yo llevaré al chico a su dormitorio

- Oh si, todos cuiden al chico latino… otro miembro más de la familia- dijo con disgusto el lobo

- Jake- dijimos al mismo tiempo mamá y yo, Jacob bufó antes de quedarse en silencio

Subimos las escaleras luego de haberme despedido de todos, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi lobo antes de salir de ahí. Mi madre me ayudó con la ropa, me cepilló el cabello antes de acostarme y luego me arropó, me encantaba que me mimara de esa forma. Nahuel tenía razón, yo tenía mucha suerte de tener a mi madre conmigo. Después de unos minutos apareció mi padre para desearme las buenas noches, antes de salir del dormitorio le dio un pequeño beso a su esposa. Mi mamá me acarició el cabello y la mejillas, besó mi frente para terminar dándome las buenas noches apagando la luz.

Esa noche dormí soñando con Erik, le decía cuáles eran sus dos posibilidades, seguir siendo un chico sin preocupaciones más que la escuela y algunas responsabilidades o ser un bocadillo. Desperté en mitad de la noche, justo antes de morder al chico.

Los días pasaban, en el instituto seguíamos siendo los chicos raros de ojos dorados y piel pálida, según mi padre todavía tenían mucho que preguntarse y averiguar de nosotros, pero nadie estaba ni cerca de adivinar lo que realmente éramos, ahora que las historias de vampiros eran escritas como historias de ciencia ficción, ya muchos habían dejado de creer en ellos. Nahuel había hablado con su tía, todos en Chile estaban bien, por lo que mi amigo podía quedarse un poco más. Él las había invitado a Forks pero estas habían decidido quedarse en su país donde también los días eran nublados la gran parte del año, además una de las hermanas se había encontrado con un atractivo vampiro.

Había compartido unas cuantas conversaciones más con Erik, también había logrado respirar en su presencia, no podía evitar que la garganta me quemara, pero mi lado humano lograba vencer diciendo que no había necesidad de matarlo para saciar mi sed. Así que mi amistad con el chico todavía no estaba en peligro.

En inglés nos habían dado un trabajo en parejas, debíamos terminarlo fuera de las horas de clases. Yo era con mi amiga Zara, la cual había propuesto ir a mi casa para terminarlo ya que no tenía intenciones de volver a su cada donde habían tres hermanos que estarían rondando lo que no lograría que nos concentráramos. Estaba nerviosa, eso significaba meter a una humana entre ocho vampiros y lograr que la familia se comportara como una común y corriente. Después de conversarlo con mis padres, quedamos en juntarnos con los demás junto al coche como todos los días así nos iríamos con mi hermano Edward y Bella.

Zara no podía ocultar su emoción de estar en la curiosa mansión Cullen junto a todos estos chicos nuevos. Todos se demostraron tranquilos, como personas comunes y corrientes, Emmett no hizo ninguna broma, solo sonrió antes de entrar en su jeep y esperar a los demás. Mi madre se presentó como mi hermana invitando a mi amiga a entrar al Volvo, ese día ella manejaría para aparentar mejor la conducción, mi padre no moderaba la velocidad.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Zara estaba impresionada con la mansión que tenia ante sus narices, estaba boquiabierta, pude ver como Alice y Rose reían ante el asombro de mi amiga. La invité a entrar. En la puerta nos esperaba Esme, nos saludó a todos, Bella y Alice le dieron un abrazo un beso en la mejilla, una a cada lado, jamás las había visto hacer eso, así que era solo una actuación para que Zara viera cuan normal podía ser nuestra familia. Edward, Jasper y Emmett entraron entre golpes y bromas dejando en el aire un "hola mamá" subiendo a velocidad humana las escaleras. Rosalie fue la última en entrar arrojando su bolso a un lado y tirándose en el asiento como cualquier adolecente. Estaba segura que si no fuera porque debía aparentar igual que los demás, estaría riéndome a carcajadas con la escena.

Yo saludé como normalmente lo hacía a mi abuela, le presenté a mi amiga, Esme como una buena anfitriona le dio la bienvenida preguntándole inmediatamente si quería algo para comer, ambas optamos por unos bocadillos. Cerca de la escalera, como si fuera una estatua, se encontraba Nahuel, parecía no entender cómo actuar ante la intromisión que había en casa, yo sonreí presentándolos. Hablé un poco más elevado que lo normal para que todos escucharan, sabía que lo harían, presenté a mi amigo como un pariente lejano que venía de visita ya que en su país estaban de vacaciones en estas fechas.

Costó bastante que Zara se concentrara en nuestro trabajo, no podía culparla, la esencia de un vampiro, sus herramientas para cazar eran su belleza y aroma que expedían que a una mujer en el caso de mi amiga, llamaban su atención embobándolas hasta el extremo de aceptar todo lo que dijera el vampiro, así que con cuatro vampiros guapos dentro de la casa, le sería imposible concentrarse al cien por ciento.

Se estaba haciendo tarde cuando terminamos el trabajo, Carlisle llegó justo cuando estábamos ordenando las cosas, saludó a todos los presentes, igual como lo haría un padre con sus hijos. Parecía que todos habían sido informados de la visita. A Esme la saludó de un beso, a Emmett, Jasper y mi padre de un desorden de cabello, a las chicas de un beso en la coronilla y a Nahuel de un abrazo, luego nos miró preguntando si alguien vendría por Zara, la chica se había olvidado de preguntar, por lo que mi abuelo opinó que era mejor que fuéramos nosotros a dejarla. Fue divertido como todos se ofrecieron de chofer, pero el mismo Carlisle dijo que iría, así que él y nosotras nos dirigimos al Mercedes. Zara nuevamente quedó sorprendida por el deportivo que la llevaría a casa.

En el camino de vuelta a la mansión, le comenté todo mi día al abuelo, estaba muy orgulloso de mis avances diciendo que siempre había pensado que yo lograría lo que me proponía, solo debía confiar en mis habilidades. También conversamos de otros temas, Zara vivía a las afueras de Forks y Carlisle no conducía a toda velocidad como sus hijos, así que pudimos conversar varios temas antes de la llegada.

Alice informó que pronto tendríamos visitas, un grupo de nómadas estaban en Vancouver y parecía que habían escuchado sobre el clan vegetariano, por lo que aconsejó llamar a los Quileutes para que estuvieran atentos al ingreso de forasteros. Decidí llamar yo, quería conversar con Jacob, después de una larga conversa y dejarlos informados, me despedí de un abrazo de beso en la mejilla de todos mis vampiros antes de retirarme a dormir, había sido un día agotador por lo que necesitaba unas buenas horas de sueño.

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Soy Camili, esto será rápido, estamos de salida, de urgencia, así que no hay tiempo para comentarios muy largos. Agradezco a cada uno de los que dejaron un review y alertas de favoritos.**

**Lamento que el capítulo sea corto, pero no había mucho más que decir, solo necesitaba dejar bien explicada la vida de Renesmee. Ya les dije, en esta historia tanto Bella como Nessie contaran su historia para que se tienda mejor. Cualquier pregunta, duda, reclamos, sugerencias, ya saben, con solo dejar su review, yo lo contestaré, o lo más que pueda.**

**Prometo que el próximo capítulo tendrá más que contar y con comentarios de mi hermana que tanto les gusta.**

**Un beso a todos, nos vemos**

**Camili**


	9. Capitulo 9

_**Dedicado a Ro, Micky y Laura... aun no tengo palabras para agradecerles**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitulo 9<strong>_

.

.

Estaba sentada en la copa de un árbol, observaba las nubes negras que se aproximaban desde el sur, pronto empezaría a llover, se perdería nuestro rastro, eso podría desorientar a los nómadas que se aproximaban, eso también significaba que debíamos aparentar que la lluvia nos afectaba. Me encantaba sentir la lluvia sobre mi piel, aunque cuando era humana la odiaba por mojar mi ropa, pero ahora no importaba, sentir cada gota golpeando contra mi piel, sentir como se estrellaban, era una gran sensación.

Suspiré, había veces en que odiaba tener guardianes que estuvieran pendientes de cada uno de mis movimientos. Amaba a mi marido pero desde que habíamos vuelto a Forks que no tenía ningún momento para mi, y menos si había un lobo rondando por la zona, todavía no entendía que una mordedura de vampiro, para el lobo era mortal, no al revés. No tenía ganas de hablar así que abrí mi mente.

- Me preguntaba si querías compañía- _"¿Qué ofreces?" _pregunté en mis pensamientos- puedo ofrecer mucho- _"estoy hablando en serio_"- yo igual… besos, abrazos, caricias, palabras al oído… hacer el amor- _"tentador"_

Escuché como se reía mientras subía por el mismo árbol donde estaba sentada, se acomodó a mi lado sin tocarme, mirando hacia el horizonte. Nos quedamos así por un tiempo, nuestra hija dormía por lo que teníamos este tiempo a solas. Mi idea era estar sola por unas horas pero parecía que mi esposo no pensaba lo mismo, cuando sentí que me miraba me di cuenta que todavía estaba con mi mente expuesta, lo miré pidiéndole disculpa pero Edward hiso como si nada ocurriera, siguió mirando al frente.

Suspiré antes de pegarme a su cuerpo para abrazarlo, él no me correspondió, siguió afirmado a la rama. Comencé a dejar un rastro de besos por su cuello y mandíbula, sabía que eso podría debilitarlo, pero parecía que en este momento no ocurría nada, me asusté. Me detuve mirándolo fijamente esperando alguna acción que me dijera que se había enojado. Edward tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar intentando controlarse para no hacer algo que luego produjera un accidente, sonreí, esta vez lo obligué a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, nos quedamos observando, tan iguales en esa época, ambos reflejábamos un color dorado penetrante que nos destacaba de nuestra raza, intenté demostrarle con la intensidad que lo amaba en cada momento del día, que aunque pidiera estos momentos a solas no significaba que dejaría de amarlo o de querer estar con él. Sus labios se pegaron a los mismos demostrándome de su manera que me entendía y que me amaba con la misma intensidad.

Fue él quien detuvo el beso con una pequeña risa alejándome de su cuerpo, cuando me vio confundida, me acunó entre sus manos mientras me sonreía tiernamente.

- Si nos dejamos llevar en esta rama, estoy seguro que terminaremos en el suelo, recuerda que somos más fuertes que este árbol

Ambos nos reímos, de un solo movimiento me tiré al suelo, caí como una pluma, sin hacer ningún ruido, detrás mío apareció Edward quien inmediatamente me dio la vuelta para abrazarme por la cintura y besarme furiosamente. Lo tomé, pasando mis dedos por su cabello como tanto le gustaba, no dejábamos de besarnos, solo tuve un momento para decirle que lo amaba, él sonrió entre besos.

De un empujón me separé, cuando me miró pidiendo una explicación e intentando traerme de nuevo a sus brazos, no pude evitar reírme y correr. Escuchaba como venia tras mi y yo no podía parar de reír, sabía que era más rápido que yo por lo que me atraparía en cualquier momento, así que tomé el camino rápido, trepándome entre los árboles, la única forma que tenia para ganarle. Escuché como me trataba de tramposa aunque él seguía por el suelo a gran velocidad, yo no podía parar de estallar de risa.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya estábamos cerca, por fin bajé para que me viera a donde quería llegar pero la sorpresa fue para mí cuando me topé frente a frente con mi esposo quien estaba apoyado en la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, no pude evitar sonreír y lanzarme a sus brazos donde volvimos a abrazarnos.

Entramos en la casa a velocidad vampiro directamente hasta nuestra habitación, terminamos acostados en la cama besándonos y acariciándonos con demencia, parecía como hubiéramos estado años sin vernos. Íbamos a hacer el amor entregados a nuestros instintos, olvidaríamos nuestro lado humano, tiré de Edward para poder sentarme en la cama, arranque su camiseta rasgándola por completo pero no importaba, en ese momento nada importaba. Me quitó la blusa en un segundo besando mi cuerpo desnudo, mis hombros, mis pechos, de un tirón me quitó el sujetador para besarme sin obstáculos. En un minutos estábamos desnudos, nuestra ropa rasgada en el suelo, nuestros cuerpos unidos, sintiendo cada roce al movernos para amoldarnos, siendo uno como siempre.

De un giro quedé sobre él, besé su pecho, rozaba cada centímetro de su piel haciéndolo gemir de placer, podía sentir como sus músculos se contraían, quería darme vuelta pero yo no lo dejaría, quería tener el poder por esa vez. Volví a sus labios apoderándome de ellos salvajemente, ambos gemimos cuando nuestros sexos se rozaron levemente, mis uñas terminaron incrustadas en su piel, dio un gruñido, miré su pecho donde había dejado rasguños. En ese momento no me sentía culpable, mi instinto se había apoderado de mí, sabía que luego lamentaría haberle hecho daño, pero en ese momento ya no era la Bella cuidadosa. Mordí su mandíbula, sus hombros, mi deseo hacia él, iba en aumento, necesitaba tenerlo dentro de mí, ahora.

Lo miré a los ojos, los suyos estaban negros de deseo, sus manos fuertemente apretadas en mis caderas me decían cuanto me deseaba, busqué su miembro, lo coloqué en mi entrada y de un solo movimiento ya estábamos unidos gimiendo, gruñendo. Edward se incorporó quedando sentado conmigo encima, nos movíamos coordinados, sabíamos cómo debían ir nuestros cuerpos para sentir mayor placer del que ya sentíamos. Nuevamente me tomé de sus cabellos tirándolos mientras sentía como entraba más y más en mi, movía mis caderas fuertemente, sus movimientos también comenzaron a acelerarse, eran tal nuestro movimientos que de un impulso, mi esposo nos puso de pie, yo con mis piernas rodeando su cintura mientras nos apoyaba contra una de las paredes de piedra. En ese momento lo entendí, no quería destruir la cama por culpa de nuestra fiereza.

No dejábamos de movernos en ningún momento, ni de besarnos, Edward me decía al oído cuando nos nuestros labios se separaban, cuanto me amaba, cuanto me deseaba. Podía sentir como los sonidos que salían de mi garganta lo excitaban cada vez más, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, entrando cada vez más profundo en mi cavidad. Ya no podía más del placer por lo que terminé en un gran orgasmo mientras Edward besaba mi cuello y dejaba que mis gritos inundaran el lugar. Mi esposo terminó al minuto gruñendo mientras yo enterraba mis uñas en su espalda. Nos quedamos en la misma posición por un tiempo, luego él nos guió nuevamente a la cama.

Movió las colchas antes de recostarnos, nos acomodamos y nos tapó para luego volver a abrazarme acomodándome en su pecho, no pude evitar sonreír.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer, pero todavía nos quedaba tiempo para seguir justos sin interrupciones de la familia, abrí mi mente para decirle cuanto me había gustado hacer el amor con él teniendo en cuenta que había dicho que quería estar sola… si así iba a ser siempre, buscaría más tiempos de soledad, Edward se rió.

- Pensé que las cosas iban a ser más complicadas… estoy muy orgulloso de Renesmee, casi la envidio- ambos nos reímos

- Solo había que confiar en ella- Edward me abrazó aún más

- Se ha controlado mejor de lo que yo pude contigo siendo humana… yo estaba constantemente preocupado de no saltar sobre ti, pero ella sabe también que si no respira puede conversar con toda normalidad pero me exaspera saber que es mejor que yo- no pude evitar reírme y mirarlo a la cara, él también sonreía

- Tiene un gran padre que le enseña a través de sus experiencias, eso ayuda mucho… recuerda cuanto preguntaba yo antes de transformarme, también fue de gran ayuda cuando era neófita.

- Si, tienes razón- nos quedamos mirando un buen tiempo, Edward colocó un mechón de cabello tras mi oreja, luego sonrió- Te amo, no sabes cuánto te amo… y doy gracias al cielo por lo egoísta que fui, ahora tengo al amor de mi vida conmigo y además una hija la cual adoro con toda mi alma

Lo bese desesperadamente, amaba a este vampiro, adoraba cada vez que nos nombraba, como sus ojos brillaban de solo pensar en sus princesas, nunca podría dejar de amarlo. Nos besamos por unos cuantos minutos más antes de separarnos para vestirnos e ir a la mansión. No pude evitar reírme cuando vimos como había quedado su ropa, la camiseta no había forma de recuperarla y los pantalones estaban sin el botón, mientras que mi ropa estaba intacta sin contar el sujetador que estaba roto.

No había nada en la cabaña, así que mientras yo entraba a la mansión por la puerta de atrás, Edward subió por el lado que daba a nuestra ventana del dormitorio, así no sería visto por los demás quienes comenzarían con sus bromas y mi falta de control para quitarle la ropa a mi marido.

Las clases siguieron común y corrientes, en la clase de Cálculo, Alice estaba sentada conmigo cuando tuvo una visión, me escribió rápidamente en un papel que los nómadas estaban cerca, querían conocer a los vampiros de ojos dorados, uno de ellos sabía más de nosotros que el otro pero supuestamente querían un encuentro de paz con nosotros, según ellos tenían muchos preguntas que hacernos. Miré disimuladamente hacia atrás para ver a Edward quien leía los pensamientos de su hermana concentrado en cada detalle, luego me miró a mi con una sonrisa, eso me calmaba, no debía ser nada peligroso.

Cuando volvimos a casa, estaba toda la familia reunida, Carlisle había llegado antes de tiempo, así que comentamos sobre la visión de Alice, según nuestro padre no había nada que temer, esta vez no había humanos que cuidar, aparte de la mitad humana de Renesmee, según su teoría alguien debía haber comentado de nosotros o se había encontrado con algunos de los testigos de la última enfrentamiento con los Vulturis, así que solo debía ser curiosidad. Todos nos calmamos con sus palabras como siempre por lo que esperamos la llegada de nuestros visitantes.

Ese día yo ya tenía los ojos más oscuros de lo habitual por lo que debía ir de caza, pregunté si alguien más quería ir, Edward inmediatamente se me acercó, era obvio, no me iba a dejar sola, para mi sorpresa, Nahuel tímidamente como siempre que se me acercaba hablar, preguntó si podía ir. Con una gran sonrisa le di la bienvenida, los tres nos despedimos partiendo a las profundidades del bosque.

En esa ocasión quería algo mejor que un ciervo por lo que mi búsqueda fue más exhaustiva que otras veces, estaba pendiente a cualquier olor o movimiento de algún carnívoro, después de mi experiencia con osos, necesitaba algo de acción, Nahuel se rió ante mi comentario mientras que Edward negaba con el ceño fruncido.

Por fin encontré mi presa, un león intentaba cazar a uno de los tantos ciervos que había por los alrededores, que lamentable, el cazador iba a ser cazado. Me coloqué en posición de ataque, cerré mis ojos, inhalé para sentir su aroma, concentrarme en sus latidos, en como pasaba la sangre por sus venas, sus músculos tensados antes de atacar. En un minuto estaba sobre este atacándolo, no le di ni un intento de defenderse, hinqué mis dientes para inyectar mi veneno y así inmovilizarlo para poder drenarlo tranquila. Cuando me lo terminé, limpié mis manos que estaban sucia por la tierra, pero lo demás estaba impecable, sentí los aplausos de mi esposo, lo miré, sonreía ampliamente mientras Nahuel miraba sorprendido.

- Esta vez ha sido impecable… no tiene comparación con tu primera vez- le saqué la lengua como una niña pequeña

- ¿Por qué la primera vez?- preguntó Nahuel mirando a Edward, éste también le sonrió antes de contestar

- Cuando Bella cazó por primera vez, también se enfrentó a un león, solo que en esa ocasión, terminó con algunos rasguños, un vestido bañado en sangre y rasgado por completo… no sabes lo disgustada que estaba Alice- ambos hombre se rieron, yo me di media vuelta buscando otra presa

Cuando ya estaba seseada me quedé retirada mientras veía a los chicos cazar, se habían encontrado con un puma que parecía estar con las mismas intenciones que mi león, pero entre los dos se pusieron a jugar con la comida, intentaban que el animal los atacara antes de ellos dar el primer movimiento, como era obvio, el puma terminó derrotado siendo drenado por los dos, luego fueron más tranquilos cazando ciervos de una manada cercana.

Decidimos caminar tranquilamente hacia la casa, no estábamos tan lejos por lo que no nos haría mal caminar como un humano. Fuimos conversando sobre los animales que cazaba Nahuel en su país, había abundancia en caballos, vacas y ovejas y si quería algún animal carnívoro habían unos cuantos osos o pumas más al norte. Según él, los zorros eran pequeños pero muy sabrosos. Nos reíamos de algunas anécdotas de las hermanas de Nahuel, quienes todavía no estaban muy estrictas con su dieta, por lo que a veces hacían trampa con algún turista que visitaba la región, pero Nahuel muchas veces arruinaba la caza desviando a los humanos de las trampas que les tenían.

Estábamos llegando a la mansión cuando sentimos el olor de nuestra hija, debía estar esperándonos después de haber terminado sus deberes, según Edward esperaba a la orilla del río, esperando a vernos entre los árboles. Entre los chicos se les ocurrió hacerle una broma y sorprenderla llegando por otro lado, así que yo debía hacer como que me había separado del grupo y volvía a casa sola. No me hacía mucha gracia que asustaran a mi pequeña, tenía los sentidos más agudizados que un humano, pero era distraída y no los colocaba en práctica, así que era fácil de asustar o atrapar en algún juego entre solo vampiros y ella.

Me estaba acercando cuando los sentí, ese aroma no era de los nuestros, así que debían ser los nómadas que veía Alice, según ella no llegaría hasta mañana por lo que debían de haber cambiado de idea en algún momento y tomaron un camino diferente. Comencé a caminar más rápido, no quería demostrar que estaba alerta para no espantarlos o cometer algún error, pero no quería estar muy lejos de mi hija cuando ellos se encontraran cerca de las inmediaciones del terreno, pero fui muy lenta.

Uno de los vampiros pasó por mi lado corriendo a gran velocidad hacia la casa, como si yo no hubiese estado en su camino, sentí que alguien más estaba tras de mi corriendo por la misma dirección que el otro. No dejé que este se me adelantara por lo que corrí lo más rápido que pude para encontrarme con mi hija. No tenía la concentración necesaria para alertar a Edward que debía estar cerca, no pude evitar gritar cuando vi a mi pequeña Renesmee entre los brazos del vampiro quien tenía su boca en el cuello de mi hija.

- ¡NO!- gritó alguien detrás de mi

Mis instintos maternales salieron rápidamente, alguien atacaba a mi hija y no podía permitirlo, salté sobre el vampiro tirándolo lejos, pero éste tomó posición para ver quien había desecho sus planes, nos miramos entre gruñidos, intentó enfrentarme pero fui más rápida dándole un gran golpe estampándolo contra un árbol el cual crujió. Entre golpes y esquivas sentí como unas manos tomaban la cabeza del vampiro para sacarlo de encima mío. Edward no le dio tiempo de nada cuando le había desprendido la cabeza del cuerpo, luego los brazos para terminar con las piernas. Sin esperar más, fue a mi lado para comprobar como estaba, buscando algo que hiciera enfurecerse y salir tras el otro vampiro nómada.

Cuando miré la escena no pude evitar alocarme como una desquiciada, frente a mi estaba detenido el otro vampiro y cerca de él estaba Renesmee botada en el suelo con Carlisle tomando su mano mientras ella temblaba sin pronunciar algo, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente como si estuviera resistiendo un dolor… dolor.

- ¡NO! – grité a todo pulmón mientras intentaba acercarme a mi hija

Sentí las manos de Edward detenerme de que corriera, intenté saltarme de todas formas pero sus brazos se aferraron a mi cuerpo impidiéndome moverme de ninguna forma, me susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien, Carlisle sabía lo que le ocurría a nuestra hija. Pero en mi mente solo había una cosa, un vampiro acababa de morderla, ella demostraba tener dolor y mi hija era mitad humano… esa mitad se estaba transformando.

Abrí mi mente para preguntarle eso mismo a Edward, escuché como botaba el aire antes de contestarme, sabía la respuesta, sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Carlisle al verme ansiosa, me miró de tal forma que pudiera tranquilizarme, me dijo lo que yo creía, mi pequeña estaba cambiando a un vampiro por completo. No podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que mi hija sufriera ese fuego que sufrí yo cuando me trasformaba, ella no tenia porque pasar por eso, no debía, ella era muy pequeña para pasar por eso. Edward tras mío, sin soltarme, gruñía ante los pensamientos y palabras que decía su padre, debía de estar sufriendo de la misma manera que yo, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo.

Comencé a respirar agitadamente, necesitaba venganza, miré hacia el cuerpo desmembrado que estaba cerca de nosotros, ese imbécil había cambiado a mi hija, había hecho lo que ningún miembro de la familia había querido que ocurriera. Miré a mi alrededor, todos miraban a Renesmee, todos con la cabeza gacha como si no pudieran mirar a ningún otro lugar que no fuera mi hija, miré a mi esposo que estaba de la misma manera. Cuando miré al frente, me topé con los ojos fruncidos del otro vampiro, miraba hacia un punto fijo o se paseaba por los miembros de mi familia, cuando se detuvo en mi mirada, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa. La furia me volvió a recorrer, Edward parecía estar imposibilitado para hacer algún movimiento, como si alguien lo repeliera, parecía disimularlo estando pendiente de nuestra hija por lo que no tuvo tiempo de agarrarme antes de lanzarme sobre el vampiro.

Su cara de asombro no desaparecía cuando yo estaba sobre él, mis manos en su cuello y gruñéndole. Los demás me gritaban pero ninguno se movía de su lugar, podía sentir como una ola de tranquilidad se me acercaba, Jasper intentaba ayudarme, a controlarme, pero en ese minuto no quería control, quería matar, necesitaba venganza por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a mi pequeña.

- ¡¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué atacaron a mi hija?- le grité al vampiro

- Soy Fred, por favor no me mates… yo no quería hacerle nada a la chica…

- ¡Por qué atacaron a mi hija!- volví a gritarle mientras estrellaba su cabeza contra el suelo, escuché como alguien gritaba mi nombre y como si la porcelana se hubiera roto

- Paul dijo que su sangre era dulce, que necesitaba de su sangre… por favor no me mates

- ¿Fred el Freaky?- preguntó Edward acercándose, lo miré, seguía con la mirada baja

- Si… hace décadas que no me llaman así

- Bella, mi amor, necesito que lo sueltes… se quien es- yo no le hice caso aunque sentí sus manos en mis hombros, mi esposo volvió a insistir- mi amor, puedo leer sus pensamientos, no quiere atacar a nadie, él está preocupado por Renesmee, no quiere que le pase nada

Sentí como Emmett me tomaba de un brazo para correrme de encima del vampiro, yo no quería moverme pero debía confiar en Edward, forcejeé un poco, no podía rendirme. Nahuel llegó a mi lado, me abrazó entregándome todo el cariño, yo también lo abracé antes de volverme para mirar a mi hija que aún seguía recostada en el suelo. Miré a nuestro alrededor, todos seguían con la mirada baja, pero sus ceños estaban fruncidos como si en realidad no quisieran estar de esa forma, miré a Nahuel que seguía abrazado a mí quien estaba de la misma manera. Miré nuevamente a Fred, el vampiro nómada, al igual que yo miraba a todos los presentes y luego me miraba a mí, cuando se dio cuenta que yo no bajaba la mirada, me preguntó si podía confiar en los demás, aunque seguía molesta, asentí.

Como si una ola de alguna densa neblina se disipara en ese momento, todos volvieron a levantar la vista mirándose entre si, Carlisle fue el único que sonrió antes de mirar al vampiro que seguía en el suelo mirando a todos esperando algún ataque. Edward se le acercó ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Fred me miró, yo asentí, no entendía porque me preguntaba a mi si podía confiar en lo demás si había sido yo la única que lo había atacado, los demás habían quedado paralizados.

Me hinqué para quedar más cerca de mi hija, podía ver como se retorcía, el dolor ahora debía ser más insoportable, pero no hacía ningún ruido, era como yo cuando fue mi transformación, estaba segura que quería decirnos que le dolía todo, pero si abría la boca, no saldrían palabras sino que gritos de dolor, algo que nos rompería el corazón a Edward y a mí. Le pedí a Emmett y Jasper que se llevaran a Renesmee a su dormitorio, quería que estuviera lo más cómoda posible ahora que debíamos esperar a lo menos tres días para que volviera a abrir los ojos, le pedí a Alice que llamara a Jacob, él debía de saber que algo malo estaba pasando y tenía que enterarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo con su imprimada, mi hermana asintió, me dio una sonrisa antes de salir.

Rosalie, Esme y Nahuel habían ido tras los chicos hacia la habitación de mi pequeña, para estar pendientes de cada cosa. Carlisle se acercó al visitante que estaba todavía junto a Edward, también me acerqué, quería respuestas. Tras mío, apareció Esme, se dirigió hacia el vampiro desmembrado lanzando un fósforo encendido que hizo prenderse por completo, ahora si podíamos estar tranquilos que no volvería a dañar a nadie, luego nos reunimos en un pequeño círculo en el jardín. Edward y Fred conversaban.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- le preguntaba Fred a mi esposo

- Luego de la batalla que tuvimos aquí hace setenta años, el ejército de Riley, intentamos salvar a una chica… Bree, ella me dijo que tú te habías salvado, me dijo que confiáramos en ti

- ¿Intentamos?- preguntó el vampiro

- Después de que habíamos acabado a los demás, ella se rindió, pero los Vulturis no le dieron una oportunidad… ya debes saber que ocurrió- Fred bajó la mirada asintiendo

- Por eso no llego ese día… me imagino que a Diego también lo mataron- nadie contesto así que era obvia la respuesta- siento lo que ha ocurrido, yo quería detenerlo, pero me era imposible, corrió más rápido que yo y cuando llegué, ya era muy tarde… ¿Por qué había una humana aquí?

- No es completamente humana- respondió Carlisle- hay mucho que contar, tanto nosotros, como tú… entremos a casa, es un lugar más cómodo para una larga conversación

Entramos a la casa, Yo no quería escuchar explicaciones o historias de hace tantas décadas, solo quería saber cómo estaba mi hija, subí rápidamente con Edward tras mío hacia el cuarto de nuestra hija. Ahí estaban Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Nahuel, Rose nos dijo que le habían colocado morfina la cual esperaban que sirviera de algo para que no fuera un dolor tan intenso. Edward les agradeció diciendo que desde ese momento le pondríamos una dosis cada cierto tiempo para mejorar el malestar, les pidió que bajaran para ayudar a Carlisle a interrogar al vampiro y si llegaba Jacob lo hiciera subir sin que se enterara de nada más para no tener problemas.

Nosotros junto a Nahuel nos quedamos mirando el sufrimiento por el que debía estar pasando Renesmee, dentro de esa habitación, el chico híbrido era el único que nunca había sentido esa sensación de quemarse vivo, pero nosotros sabíamos por lo que debía estar pasando, iba a tomar su mano para colocármela en la mejilla para saber cómo estaba, pero Edward me lo impidió, yo sabía que él podía leerle el pensamiento y no quería que yo supiera cuan era el dolor de mi pequeña.

A los pocos minutos llegó Jacob quien no se movió de la habitación, Edward salió por un momento para saber que ocurría con la conversación abajo, además él sabía quien era y debía decir como lo sabía, yo me enteraría después, ahora solo necesitaba estar protegiendo la transformación de mi hija preguntándome que haríamos luego de que despertara, como afrontaríamos lo que vendría después, porque ya no sería la misma pequeña, ahora sería diferente, más fuerte, más hábil, podía ser que su poder se intensificara, pero también habían otros cambios, su cuerpo, sus ojos y su sed de sangre.

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

No saben lo difícil que fue escribir esta capitulo, hace dos días, estas paginas de Word estaban en blanco, no habia nada que escribir, mi mente estaba cubierta por una neblina y solo pensaba en dejar la historia, pero gracias a mis tres amigas Ro, Moni y Laura, aca estoy.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Ustedes no saben lo contesta que estoy yo, no dejo de sonreir, nunca pensé que esta historia daría este giro, no estaba en mis planes, se los aseguro, asi que la sorpresa es para todos… ¿Renesmee vampira? ¿Fred el Freaky? Es el personaje que mas me gusto de la vida de Bree Tanner, asi que mientras que busaba inspiración en todo lo que tuviera a mano, mi hermana me entrego ese libro y me dijo "Y porque no pones a Fred" Y aca esta, una nueva aparición.

Debo agradecer a todos los que aun siguen en la historia y han dejado sus reviews, en espeicla después de esos dos capítulos en dnde no decía mucho, pero espero que este compence la espera. Tambien espero ver a mas personas que comenten y agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus alertas y favoritos.

_**Jupy**_, si, la mormalidad se fue, la tranquilidad queda atrás, ¿ahora que pasara? Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, nos vemos.

_**LauraECS**_, ¿aun sigues creyendo que algo le pasara a Erik? Jajaja sabes que no te dire nada, lo siento y menos después de este capitulo. Mil gracias por tus palabras, ya lo sabes, eres un gran apoyo, seguimos en contacto.

_**I love Edward**_, ¡tanto tiempo sin poder contestarte!, ya que el mando lo tenia mi hermana. Pero no te preocupes, he leído cada uno de tus comentarios y los he disfrutado. ¿aun sigues pensando lo mismo? Ahora si quiero saber tu opinión. Espero que todo vaya bien, un beso enorme.

_**RAKL**_, ustedes seis son un chiste, no puedo dejar de reirme con sus reviews… ¡chicos! Por favor no se enojen con la única mujer del grupo, yo la entiendo, es difícil esperar para leer o ver algo que has esperado por días. Bien, ahora sobre la apuesta… tres contra tres, ¿alguno cambiara de bando ahora? Jajaja Y tranquilos, saben que no me gusta dealntar, asi que traten de no quedar con tantas dudas o como escribieron, terminaran durmiendo muy poco. Un beso grande para todos. ¡Ah! Tranquila, la salida urgente era por tramites, mi abuela esta mudándose y ya pasaban por mi… esa señora es capaz de mover cosas pesadas aunque lo tenga prohibido.

_**Ariel AL**_, que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este aun mas, gracias por tu comentario y alertas, nos vemos.

Tambien agradezco a _**dboora, soles, annabolena, AAA y por supuesto las gemelas**_, y a todos los lectores anónimos, espero que estén dusfrutando de la historia. Un beso a todos.

Bien, ahora me despido, debo empezar el dia… ¡AH! Los que se preguntan por Alice, bien, esta castigada, ¿se preguntan porque? Bien, se enojara si lee esto, pero anda con un humor de perros, hemos discutido asi que le he dicho que esta vez no escribirá hasta que no cambie su actitud… ya veo que a mis lectores los trataba mal, asi que hasta próximo aviso, estare yo. Un beso grande y mil gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura.

.

.

**PARA LOS QUE QUIEREN SEGUIR ACOMPAÑÁNDOME, VISITEN MI PAGINA EN FACEBOOK "TWILIGHTER POR SIEMPRE"** (recuerden borrar los espacios)** LOS ESPERO!**

**http:/ / .com / pages/ Twilighter-por-Siempre/ 273154609371823**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10**

**.**

**.**

Los días pasaban lentamente, parecía años, solo llevábamos dos días después de la transición de mi hija y no sabíamos que ocurriría cuando despertara.

Carlisle la había observado, según él, todo iba bien y estaba pasando por el proceso de transformación, no había ninguna duda, por lo que no debíamos preocuparnos que estuviera ocurriendo cualquier otra cosa. Renesmee no había hecho ningún ruido desde ese momento, de vez en cuando se retorcía, pero según el doctor la morfina estaba funcionando por lo que el dolor o el sufrimiento no debía ser tan brusco como a los demás, además ella ya tenía una parte de vampiro así que la conversión no debía ser tan larga o extenuante. Jake en ningún momento se movió de su lado, tampoco yo a excepción de cuando tuve que conversar con el vampiro nómada, Edward me había pedido que estuviera presente y como siempre yo no podía negarme.

Ese tal Fred era uno de los neófitos de hace setenta años, antes de trasladarse a Forks para la batalla, había decidido seguir su camino, sabía que Riley lo quería por su poder y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir por cosas en las que no quería estar involucrado.

- El día antes de partir pude conversar por última vez con Bree, era la única vampira que soportaba mi don… bueno ahora veo que hay otra más- dijo mientras me miraba, yo desvié la vista- le di la opción de que huyera conmigo pero me dijo que necesitaba salvar a Diego, su compañero, le dije que nos juntáramos con Vancouver, solo la esperaría dos días, sabía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo y no solo teníamos un enemigo, sino que dos…

- Nosotros y los Vulturis- interrumpió Carlisle, Fred asintió

- Yo nunca quise pelear… estuve preocupado de Bree todo el día, cuando no llego tuve que seguir mi camino, no sabía si habían ganado en derrotar a los vampiros de ojos dorados, por lo que no estaba al corriente si todos habían muerto o estaban vivos, o habían logrado escapar a otro lugar… yo solo seguí mi camino. Estuve rondando por todos lados, me di cuenta que la luz del sol no nos mata como nos había dicho Riley, al tener mi don podía ocultarme fácilmente, no necesitaba estar huyendo aunque igualmente lo hice por si _ella _me estaba buscando…

- ¿Ella?- preguntó confundido Jasper

- Se refiere a Victoria… por eso no podíamos ver lo que hacía, todo estaba oculto- contestó Edward al leer los pensamientos de Fred, este frunció el ceño, pude ver como todos volvían a bajar la mirada como si tuvieran miedo de mirarlo, ese debía ser su don. Saqué mi escudo para proteger a los demás, Fred estaba sorprendido cuando vio que todo volvía a la normalidad aunque él todavía expelía esa neblina

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo también tengo un don… tengo un escudo protector, puedo repeler lo que estás intentando hacer… ¿de qué se trata?- podía sentir que estaba más tranquila, sabía que Jasper me estaba ayudando pero igualmente ya no desconfiaba de este chico

- Puedo… puedo hacerme invisible, es decir que los demás no puedan mirarme si yo no quiero, hago que no puedan pensar en mi, si lo intentan, se marean, pierden parte de sus sentidos… he logrado que la persona o vampiro no pueda saber de mi por varias horas y gran distancia

- Fantástico- escuché susurrar a Emmett y Carlisle

- Antes de ser destruida por los Vulturis, Bree me dijo que podíamos confiar en ti, me dijo "Sean amables con él", no pudimos hacer nada para salvarla- dijo mi esposo, estaba segura que todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca se había hablado de este tema y que esa vampira hubiera sabido que Edward leía mentes, Fred asintió mientras bajaba la mirada

- Lo entiendo, cuando me quedé solo, no sabía qué hacer, si no hubiera sido por Paul, no me hubiera enterado que importancia tienen esos italianos, la necesidad de ser discretos al alimentarnos… me enseñó todo, hasta esa necesidad de saciar nuestra sed cuando nos es tan apetecible, más que cualquier otra- volvió a mirarme- lo siento… si hubiera estado más atento podría haber salvado a tu… ¿hija? ¿Cómo puedes tener una hija? Es imposible…

- Eso lo conversaremos en otro momento- interrumpió Carlisle, Fred asintió, podía notarlo incómodo

- Ustedes… ¿ustedes no son… malos, cierto?- Edward, Emmett y Alice no pudieron evitar reírse

- Si logramos controlar al perro, este es el lugar más seguro- dijo Rosalie con los brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de lado

Luego la conversación se desvió a explicarle como éramos los Cullen, porque la diferencia de nuestros ojos o porque teníamos una residencia permanente. También se conversó sobre la batalla de Victoria, estuvo muy interesado en saber de qué se trataba realmente todo eso, ya que a ellos les decían otra cosa. También fue interesante para nosotros ya que teníamos el otro lado de la moneda, ahora entendíamos mucho más al respecto.

Al poco rato, Edward y yo nos retiramos para ir a ver a nuestra pequeña, mi esposo se dedicó a contarle todo lo ocurrido a Jacob, tratando de controlarlo y no hiciera alguna estupidez que luego nos perjudicara. En todo momento no desvié la mirada de mi hija, me preguntaba qué ocurriría después, como podríamos enfrentar todo esto, ella sería diferente y nosotros tendríamos que enseñarle a como vivir siendo por completo un vampiro. A Renesmee le gustaba ser híbrida, no desentonaba tanto como nosotros, era una chica normal, pero ahora todo cambiaria.

Edward estaba la mayoría del tiempo junto a mí, solo salía por algunos segundos de la habitación, podía escuchar como respiraba hondo, suspiraba, que pasaba la mano por el cabello antes de volver a entrar al cuarto. Sabía lo difícil que era para él, podía sentir cada pensamiento de Nessie, el dolor, la angustia de saber cuando todo terminaría, debía estar agotado. Muchas veces intenté insistir que no siguiera ahí, pero solo gruñía, me tomaba de los hombros y seguía en silencio. Podía entender lo que esto era para él, la primera vez que esto ocurría con la persona que amaba, no podía leer sus pensamientos, pero ahora su hija estaba en la misma posición y sabía exactamente lo que ocurría, no debía ser bonito.

Jacob estuvo todo momento sentado en el suelo mirando fijamente la cama, esperando a cualquier movimiento de mi pequeña, estaba segura que observaba como su piel iba colocándose cada vez más pálida, como su cuerpo iba cambiando para afinar sus armas de caza, su belleza, sus dientes, sus músculos.

Alice venia algunas veces, nos miraba con algo de sufrimiento, intentando pedirnos disculpa por no poder ver que ocurriría con ella, saber cuándo despertaría, ya que como siempre todo era una niebla oscura si Renesmee o Jake estaban cerca. Solo nos quedaba esperar.

Era el amanecer, hoy se cumplían los tres días, estábamos sorprendidos que demorara tanto su conversión, siendo que por sus venas también pasaban genes de un vampiro, no era completamente humana, pero parecía que esto tardaba cada vez más. Junto con Edward pensábamos que debían quedar unas pocas horas, su parte física estaba completada, era más que observable y sus latidos estaban cada vez más rápidos, no quedaba mucho tiempo en que el veneno llegara a su corazón y este se detuviera para siempre.

Carlisle entró al dormitorio, era la hora de revisar a mi hija, ver como iban las cosas, diez veces al día se realizaban, igual de cómo cuando mi pequeña había nacido, pendiente de cualquier cambio, esto era completamente nuevo al igual que su nacimiento, mi padre nunca había visto una trasformación de un híbrido en un vampiro. Jake y Edward salían del lugar para dar cierta privacidad, yo me quedaba con él para ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, igualmente no la movíamos mucho por cualquier cosa, sabíamos que no la lastimaríamos, pero eran cosas de doctor.

Al minuto sentimos como alguien gruñía fuera del cuarto, nos miramos extrañados, esperábamos que no fuera Jake intentando matar a Fred, quien todavía estaba con nosotros, estaba sorprendido por nuestra fuente de alimentación en especial cuando le habían dicho que los ojos dorados se referían a lo antiguos que éramos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de improviso dejando ver a Alice con una gran sonrisa, acercándose a su sobrina tomando su mano. Edward también sonreía, no tanto como su hermana, pero parecía estar contento por algo. Miré a la duendecillo quien me sonrió ampliamente ante de decirme.

- En quince segundos ella despertará… lo he visto

Escuchar esas palabras era más trascendental que el solo hecho de que mi hija despertaría… Alice podía verla, las cosas estaban cambiando por completo. Miré a mi esposo que estaba igual de feliz, no sabía porque, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que todo había salido bien, mi pequeña abriría los ojos en segundos y todo estaría bien. Me abracé a mi vampiro esperando el momento, mi hermana seguía hincada en el suelo tomando las manos de Renesmee, con una gran sonrisa. Estaba segura que intentaba saber todo el futuro de ella, hasta los más mínimos detalles después de setenta años sin saber nada.

Carlisle se quedó esperando el momento, Edward llamó sin necesidad de gritar a todos para que estuvieran presentes, igual a cuando yo desperté. Gracias al cielo que la habitación era grande ya que la familia cada vez aumentaba más, en especial si había invitados. En eso recalqué que Fred ni Jake estaban cerca, ambos estaban fuera, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, ninguno se miraba, ambos observaban sus pies sin ninguna expresión en el rostro. Fruncí el ceño pero las palabras de Alice me distrajeron por completo.

- Lo primero que hará será preguntar por ti Bella, luego querrá abrazar a sus padres… y querrá llorar pero no saldrán lágrimas, así que deben ayudarla… Jasper, ¿podrías ayudarla?- su compañero sonrió mientras asentía- su primera palabra será mamá, luego nos mirará a los demás y nos regalará esa hermosa sonrisa que nos encanta… ¡Ay! ¡No puedo creerlo, veo todo lo que ocurriera… todo…! - desvió la mirada hacia los dos hombres que estaban en la puerta.

No pude preguntar nada cuando Renesmee comenzó a moverse, como si estuviera despertando de una larga siesta. Edward nos acercó, besó la frente de nuestra hija para que supiera que estábamos con ella. La sorpresa fue cuando abrió sus ojos, tan rojos que era extraño mirarlos, después de vivir mirando sus ojos chocolate, no pude evitar pensarlo mientras abría mi mente, Edward estaría muy decepcionado, mi esposo se rió tras de mí.

Renesmee miraba el techo mientras parpadeaba para acostumbrarse a su nueva visión, sabía que era extraño, ya no solo veía los grandes detalles, ahora si vista era milimétrica y podría ver detalles que nunca en su vida pensó ver, como las pequeñas partículas de polvo que rondaban por la habitación. Escuchamos como inhaló fuertemente, todos sabíamos que no necesitaba aire pero era uno de nuestros mejores sentidos, debía de estar experimentando.

Como había previsto Alice, lo primero que dijo fue mamá, me acerqué a ella para abrazarla, sus brazos me rodearon, la presión era tan fuerte que no pude hacer más que reírme entre dientes mientras Edward soltaba los brazos de mi hija explicándole lo que ocurría, estaba segura que estaría sonrojada si no fuera un vampiro. Se levantó de la cama a velocidad vampírica para abrazarnos a ambos, esta vez, tuvo cuidado de no presionar más de la cuenta.

Miró a toda la familia con una sonrisa, miró sus manos, su cuerpo que ahora estaba con su vestido favorito. Al igual que a mí, le colocaron frente a un gran espejo para que viera los cambios notorios en su imagen. Estaba completamente segura, al igual que todos, la mayor sorpresa serian sus ojos… rojos, inyectados en sangre. Me miró asustada, le sonreí para demostrarle que todo estaba bien, le pregunté si recordaba mi rostro la primera vez que nos vimos después de ser un vampiro, me sonrió mientras se acercaba y colocaba su mano en mi mejilla, y ahí estaba yo, hace setenta años, sonreí.

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor, en ese momento notó la presencia de Fred y Jake quienes estaban más alejados, frunció el ceño, desvió la mirada rápidamente, pensé que Fred había ocupado su don en mi pequeña, pero cuando vi salir rápidamente a Jacob del lugar no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Miré a mi esposo quien estaba también con el ceño fruncido, se acercó a Renesmee para abrazarla, como si la estuviera reconfortando.

Alice como siempre rompió el silencio, empezó a dar saltitos mientras le explicaba que ahora podía ver todas sus ideas para el futuro, ahora que era por completo una vampira no podría escaparse nuevamente sin que ella lo supiera. Rosalie se acercó a su sobrina para darle un abrazo tierno e intentar tranquilizarla después de las arrebatadoras palabras de Alice. Podía comprenderlo, después de tantas décadas viviendo juntos, era extraño tener que comportarse de otra forma para no desentender a mi hija. Ella debía de estar preocupada en varias cosas, tratando de centrarse en una de ellas pero sin resultados, en ese momento todo debía llamar su atención, su mente quería abarcar todo. Tendríamos mucho de que conversar por estos días.

Gracias al cielo, como siempre, mi esposo salía al rescate de sus princesas, volvió a tomar a Renesmee entre sus brazos para que lo mirara fijamente y pudiera concentrarse solo en él. Le preguntó cómo se sentía en ese momento.

- Tengo hambre… mucha sed

- Es normal, no te has alimentado en tres días y aparte has tenido una trasformación… ¿que más sientes?

- Eres distinto… más guapo, ahora entiendo porque mamá no quería dejarte ir- todo en el cuarto reímos- siento todo más intenso… aunque la sed es más fuerte, ¿Por qué me pasa eso?

- Eres una neófita, tu cuerpo sigue sus instintos aunque hayas vivido con otros durante décadas, ahora debemos volver a entender todo- explicó Carlisle- aunque no creo que te cause problemas, eres muy inteligente y sabrás que hacer

- ¿Quieres ir de caza?- preguntó Edward- luego podremos hablar de todo

Renesmee asintió, de una carrera salió de la habitación, con Edward nos miramos con una sonrisa, era completamente distinta, pero seguía siendo nuestra hija. Me extendió la mano para que lo acompañara, gustosa la tome. Nos despedimos de los demás hasta un rato mientras íbamos de caza.

Nuestra hija nos esperaba a la orilla del río, cuando nos miró podía verse la cara de asombro que cruzaba su expresión y podía entenderla, había vivido toda su vida rodeada de vampiros, ella tenía una parte de esta, pero experimentar por completo las habilidades que se adquieren siendo uno, es fabuloso, recordé como fue cuando abrí los ojos por primera vez. Sentí como el brazo de mi esposo se posaba en mi cintura y me daba un apretón, trate de entender el porqué de esa reacción, le miré el rostro, sonreía como nunca. En segundos se separo de mi, corriéndome del camino de Nessie quien se estrelló contra su cuerpo mientras este la elevaba para girarla en el aire, era la melodía más hermosa que hubiera oído… ambos se rían como niños, ahora si podía estar tranquila.

Nos internamos en lo más profundo del bosque, Renesmee recordaba cada movimiento de caza y para sorpresa de nosotros, el sabor de la sangre animal le era vigorizante, podíamos ver que no habían muchos cambios, solo su aspecto físico y que ahora era más fuerte que cualquiera de la familia, pero parecía tener el mismo autocontrol de cuando era una vampira híbrida. En un momento nos preguntó por Nahuel diciendo que no lo había visto en la habitación, no pudimos contener la risa, ya que su amigo había estado a su lado mientras ella nos miraba a nosotros, ella pareció avergonzarse, nos pidió si podíamos volver a casa.

Padre e hija se fueron haciendo competencias, quien saltaba más alto, corría más rápido o tenía la mayor fuerza, varias ramas terminaron en el suelo. Me sorprendía como Edward podía hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ver a su hija sonreír, hasta dejar que le rompiera unos cuantos huesos con un gran abrazo. Cuando Renesmee saltó el río ayudé a mi esposo quien se tomaba las costillas después del último abrazo de su hija, ambos nos reímos mientras cruzábamos el río.

La visión que tenia frente a mi parecía como si volviera a revivir mis tiempos de neófita, pero esta vez estaba segura que no había un bebe dentro de esa mansión llena de vampiros, miré con el ceño fruncido para desviar la vista a los ojos de Edward quien estaba de la misma forma, le pregunté lo que ocurría pero solo negó sin dejar de mirar a la familia que estaba en la entrada de la casa, delante de ellos estaba Nahuel y Fred, y sobre ellos estaba Jacob, con furia y sorpresa en las expresiones de su rostro. Renesmee estaba frente al hombre lobo sin moverse, con la nariz respingada y sus cejas unidas.

- Ahora entiendo porque todos dicen que no aguantan su olor- todos los Cullen reímos entre dientes, Jacob seguía serio

- ¿Por qué Nessie?- por primera vez podía ver en los ojos de mi amigo el sufrimiento, pero no entendía porque, mi hija no tenía la culpa de ser un vampiro

- No lo sé, Jake… lo siento

La respiración del jefe de los Quileutes se aceleró, sus cejas se juntaron a más no poder, sus músculos se tensaron, Edward corrió hacia la pequeña para correrla de un solo empujón mientras Jake terminaba transformado en ese lobo de pelo rojizo, mostrando los dientes. Edward lo miraba detenidamente, podía ver como Emmett, Jasper y Fred se colocaban en posición de ataque mientras Carlisle trataba de frenarlos. El lobo bajó la cabeza, de reojo miró a Renesmee antes de salir corriendo entre los árboles.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, nadie se movía de su sitio, miré hacia el bosque esperando volver a ver a mi amigo, pero nada ocurrió. Volví a mirar a mi familia, todos estaban relajados, Renesmee abrazaba a todos, uno a la vez, como si estuviera saludando, dando la bienvenida después de un largo viaje, y claro que había sido un muy largo, a lo menos para mí.

Miré la escena detenidamente, quería entender lo que había ocurrido pero nada me encajaba, mi hija estaba riendo de alguna broma que había dicho Jasper, Emmett aceptaba una pelea con mi pequeña y sorprendentemente Edward aceptaba, según él, hasta dentro de unos meses no dudaría de la fuerza de su hija, ella lo abrazó. Esme lamentaba no poder cocinar como lo estaba haciendo hasta esos días, estaba segura que era muy buena en eso, Nahuel tímidamente le dijo que podía quedarse unos días más para probar la mano de la vampira, ese chico era fabuloso. Rosalie tenía entre sus brazos a Renesmee, le decía que no importaba que le rompiera algunos huesos con tal de tenerla así para siempre, era su sobrina favorita y esperaba no volver a verla pasar por algo como eso, todos bromearon ante el tema, nadie esperaba ese gran cariño de parte de Rose, yo sí.

Fue en ese momento que me percaté de alguien más, todavía no me acostumbraba a esa nueva visita, podía ver como una neblina muy débil lo intentaba cubrir, podía asegurar que intentaba ocultarse a través de su don, nadie se daría cuenta que lo estaba utilizando porque estaban muy concentrados en mi hija, sonreí, él no dejaba de mirar a esta extraña chica que era mi pequeña. Y estaba segura que esos ojos los había visto en alguna parte.

Me acerqué lentamente a donde estaba Fred, varios metros de donde estaba toda la familia alrededor de Renesmee. Se sobresaltó cuando me vio a su lado, ahora si podía confirmar que estaba utilizando su don, no esperaba mi presencia, lo sentí suspirar, lo miré con una sonrisa invitándolo a pasear, nadie nos extrañaría por unos minutos. Fred me mirada sorprendido, sabía que tenía muchas preguntas y parecía que era el momento de responderlas. Ahora, para mi sorpresa, me siguió, pero sin quitar su neblina de nuestro alrededor, se lo agradecí, no tenía ninguna excusa para Edward en ese momento.

Caminamos sin la necesidad de utilizar nuestros poderes sobrenaturales, no necesitábamos llegar rápido a un lugar porque no había lugar a donde llegar. Poco después de desaparecer de la vista de los Cullen, le pedí que terminara con su don, me pidió disculpas pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que era él quien tenía miles de preguntas que hacerme así que esperé pacientemente a que decidiera por dónde empezar. Mientras caminábamos iba muy atenta de escuchar algo más que los animales del bosque, podía haber algún lobo cerca o Jake.

- ¿Por qué ese chico se convirtió en lobo? Jamás en mi vida había visto algo así

- No pensé que comenzarías con esa pregunta- le dije sonriendo, el chico bajó la vista

- Lo siento, si no debo peguntar no tienes que…

- Tranquilo… está en su naturaleza, no puedes creer que somos los únicos seres mitológicos- dije riéndome, por fin, Fred sonrió

- No, hace mucho que creo en todo lo que me digan… pero creí que los hombres lobos habían sido exterminados por los vampiros, eso fue lo que me contaron- asentí

- Correcto, pero Jacob no es un hombre lobo, es un lobezno, la tribu de los Quileutes hace siglos utilizaban magia para proteger a su gente, un día cuando aparecieron los primeros vampiros por estos terrenos, el jefe tenía en su ser al espíritu del lobo, por lo que podía transformarse en uno y volver a ser humano luego… si hay un vampiro cerca, los lobos aparecen, es una historia muy larga, si quieres escucharla mejor debes pedírselo a Carlisle o Edward, ellos estuvieron en esos tiempo, yo no tenía ni intenciones de nacer

- Así que tu eres más… joven que ellos- sonreí nuevamente mientras asentía

- Sí, mucho más- no pude evitar reír- pensé que me reconocerías…

- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- cuando miré el rostro de Fred lo entendí

- Es cierto, si me reconocieras estarías muerto… no debo verme igual u oler de la misma manera que hace décadas, ¿no recuerdas el objetivo del ejercito de Riley?

- Si, matar a una chica, el que la encontrara la tomaría como el postre…- cuando me miró con los ojos abiertos no pude evitar sonreír- ¡Eres tú!- asentí, respiró hondo antes de seguir- así que realmente murieron todos- volví a asentir, me apoyé contra un árbol mientras lo miraba caminar y observar el lugar, esperando por la siguiente pregunta- siento lo que le ocurrió a… Renesmee, extraño nombre

- Es una mezcla de los nombres de sus abuelas, Reneé y Esme

- ¿Esme? ¿La mujer de cabello castaño?- asentí con la mayor naturalidad, no entendía por qué tanta impresión- y su madre, ¿Dónde está?- ahora entendía porque reaccionaba así… cualquiera lo haría, reí

- Estás hablando con ella- sus ojos en cualquier minuto se saldrían de órbita si seguía así de sorprendido

- Pero… es… no es… posible, eres una vampira, no puedes tener hijos

- Pero si antes de serlo, esa es otra historia muy larga- ahora fue su turno de reír

- Oh, pero esta si quiero oírla…

Por un buen rato solo estuve hablando yo, le conté todo lo que ocurrió luego de la batalla con Victoria, obviamente reservándome para mi ciertas cosas. Cuando tuve que contarle sobre mi obsesión por hacer el amor antes de ser vampiro, estaba muy segura que aunque fuera pálida como la nieve, en ese momento debían tener algún tono carmesí en la piel. Cuando llegué a la parte en donde no recordaba nada porque Renesmee me había fracturado casi por completo antes de nacer, Fred estaba tan sorprendido que negaba con la cabeza ante cada una de mis palabras, como si lo que yo estuviera diciendo era más sobrenatural que su existencia o la mía. También le expliqué sobre los vampiros híbridos el porque mi hija había sufrido un cambio teniendo en cuenta que sus padres ya eran vampiros, me preguntó por qué no la habíamos cambiado antes y eso nos llevó a lo del crecimiento demorado que tenían esta especie. Traté de que comparara a Nahuel consigo mismo para que entendiera las diferencias.

Cuando terminé de hablar, Fred no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el lugar, no nos habíamos movido más, no había necesidad de seguir caminando. Esperé apoyada en el mismo árbol de antes, estaba segura que el chico necesitaba organizar su mente con todo lo aprendido en ese momento. Para tranquilizarlo le sugerí hacerme otra pregunta, me miró detenidamente, me preguntó cuántos años tenía.

- Dieciocho eternos años

- No, me refiero a vampíricos

- Oh, debo tener los mismos que tu… 73 años- Fred asintió mirando al suelo, pude ser que fruncía el ceño

- Yo tengo 75 años y 20 según los humanos- asentí sonriente- pero si no eres tan… vieja, es decir, para ser un vampiro- seguí sonriendo para tranquilizarlo- supuestamente lo vampiros, mientras más antiguos, sus ojos van cambiando de color…- levanté una ceja sin entender

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada, suspiré, tenía una idea- ¿Riley?- suspiró y asintió- ¿todavía crees en las cosas que te dijo?- movió la cabeza en forma de negación

- No… solo que a nadie le había preguntado sobre esto… a nadie que haya conocido ha tenido los ojos dorados

- Eso es porque nosotros seguimos una dieta diferente- se dio la vuelta para mirarme- como chiste privado nos hacemos llamar vegetarianos, solo nos alimentamos de animales, no de humanos, es por eso que podemos vivir entre ellos, seguir siendo personas normales sin necesidad de andar escapando, vivimos como una familia corriente, trabajamos, vamos al instituto, nos relacionamos con los humanos… es por eso que te pediría, en realidad es una obligación si van a seguir con nosotros, debes alimentarte fuera de Forks y La Push, no queremos problemas- asintió sin quitar los ojos de encima- al no beber sangre humana, nuestro ojos adquieren otra pigmentación, este color dorado… ¡no porque seamos más antiguos! Los Vulturis cada vez tienen los ojos más rojos y esos sí que tiene sus años- ambos nos reímos

- ¿Crees que podría intentar… ser vegetariano?

- ¡Claro! Eso sí, tomará su tiempo, no te sacias por completo pero te da la fuerza necesaria para vivir- asintió, parecía pensativo, como si fuera necesario aprender a ser un humano- ¿alguna otra pregunta?

- En realidad varias- no pude evitar reírme, lo entendía perfectamente bien, recordaba difusamente cuando interrogué por primera vez a Edward, lo incité a seguir- ¿Por qué a ti no te afecta mi don? Siempre eres la única que puede seguir viéndome, los demás siempre dejan de pensar en mí, pero tú estás ahí… mirándome… es muy frustrante

- Te entiendo… no eres el único- se me quedó mirando mientras yo buscaba una respuesta, yo todavía no entendía muy bien porque ocurría eso, hice mi mejor esfuerzo- Desde que era humana que he podido repeler algunos poderes de vampiros… tengo un escudo protector que impide que los demás puedan meterse en mi mente, por ejemplo, Edward puede leer la mente, pero como eso requiere entrar a mi cabeza, él no puede hacerlo… no sabes cuánto le molesta- me reí para mi sola- los dones que requieran de una ilusión o entrar directamente a mi mente, ese vampiro no puede hacerlo, en tu caso, en particular, creas una ilusión de que no estás presente, haces que las personas no puedan verte, eso afecta la mente…- me indiqué la cabeza mientras sonreía- y esta tiene un escudo muy fuerte… aunque si quisiera que me afectara solo tendría que sacar mi escudo y listo

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?- me miró sorprendido, asentí- vaya, ustedes parecen tener mucho que contar

- Y estaremos felices de ofrecerte nuestras experiencias- ambos miramos hacia donde venia la voz

Edward como siempre venia al rescate, impaciente de donde estaría su mujer, le sonreí antes de recibir uno de sus deliciosos besos. Solo fue un roce de labios pero el solo tenerlo cerca me tranquilizaba, mi esposo se dio la vuelta para mirar a Fred, le regaló una sonrisa.

- Lamento tener que interrumpirlos, se que estaban en una agradable conversación, pero nuestra hija está algo… ansiosa, esto de que ya no necesite dormir…- no pude evitar reírme, sabía lo que se sentía, Edward se rió conmigo- cada día digo que se parece más a su madre

- Eso es bueno- miré a nuestro acompañante- Fred, ¿nos acompañas?

- Créeme que lo hará- interrumpió mi esposo sobresaltando al chico quien en defensa soltó la neblina, Edward bajó la mirada de inmediato mientras soltaba un bufido- lo siento- estaba segura que se disculpaba por leerle la mente, miré a Fred

- Ya me caes bien… creo que seremos los únicos que no estaremos en la cabeza de este vampiro - comenté

Ambos se rieron ante mi comentario.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS MIS LECTORES!<strong>

Uff, no saben cuánto me costó corregir este capítulo, eran tantas ideas juntas que todo se mezclaba y no se entendía. Espero que ahora si haya quedado bien.

¿Qué les pareció? Renesmee una vampira completa, una nueva visita y obviamente algunas dudas que tendrán, pero vuelvo a insistir, pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran, el problema es que voy a poder contestar.

Les pido perdón a todos los que dejaron su review, no pude contestarlos, ha sido una semana ajetreada por lo que solo he tenido espacio para leerlos y correr nuevamente, pero los agradezco y espero que algunas dudas hayas quedado resueltas en este capítulo.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, jupy, RoMarasca, Micky67, RAKL (especialmente a Danny por escribir), SweetLove, anónima y las gemelas**_. También a todos los lectores silenciosos que pasan por cada capítulo.

Bien, prometo que los próximos reviews los responderé, ahora si tengo tiempo, en especial esta semana porque estamos en festividades así que el trabajo queda de lado. Muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en un siguiente capítulo.

Camili


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11**

.

.

Cuando llegamos al perímetro cerca de la mansión pudimos ver como todos estaban afuera, menos Esme y Nahuel que no se divisaban por ningún lugar. Parecía que era noche de juego para la familia Cullen, en ese momento, Emmett y Alice estaba en una batalla, ella no se movía de su lugar algo que tenía exasperado a el grandote, sabía que la pequeña duende podría ver todos sus movimientos, pero hacía el intento de ganarle por una vez.

A nuestro encuentro apareció Renesmee, se lanzó a mis brazos como antes, pero esta vez tuve que suplicarle que me soltara o terminaría reconstruyéndome partes del cuerpo, con cara de preocupación me pidió perdón, con ternura la acerqué a mi cuerpo regalándole un abrazo más calmado así aprendería como hacerlo. Cuando iba a dejar un beso en su frente pude ver que miraba fijamente Fred quien estaba emocionado viendo la pelea, pronto tendría que hablar con mi hija, esperaba que alguien le hubiera contado que él no era el responsable de lo que ella había pasado, ese vampiro ya estaba hecho cenizas.

Nos quedamos viendo la pelea, y aunque yo no quería, Renesmee tuvo su enfrentamiento con Emmett y Jasper. Edward solo sonreía, muy confiado de que nuestra hija ganaría sin dudas, si él confiaba yo también debía hacerlo. Le pregunté donde estaban Esme y Nahuel a lo que me contestó que este último estaba algo malhumorado, ahora era el único que debía dormir ya que Nessie no lo necesitaba, Esme se ofreció para hacerle compañía. Como siempre, sus instintos maternales protegían hasta al más fuerte.

Poco después invitaron a Fred al juego, parecía sorprendido de que lo tomaran en cuenta, siendo que no se habían conocido de la mejor manera, pero como siempre, esta familia recibía a todo el mundo, un gran lema de Carlisle. Yo decidí entrar a la casa, mucha lucha por un día y además ver a mi hija tan ilusionada no me hacía ninguna gracia. Edward me siguió, podría cuidarla desde la mente.

Me recosté en la cama de nuestro cuarto, y como hace mucho tiempo, descansé. Sabía que no estaba cansada pero el haber estado pendiente al cien por ciento de mi hija cuando estaba en proceso de transformación, la tensión de saber que ocurriría, me daba la sensación de estar cansada. Pero parecía que no ocurría lo mismo con mi marido.

Edward me quitó los zapatos, se subió a un lado de la cama pero sin quedar a mi vista, le seguí el juego mirando solo hacia el techo sintiendo como acariciaba mis piernas sobre la tela del jeans. Subía lentamente y volvía a bajar, cuando volvió a subir, su mano estaba en la hebilla, desabrochándola de una vez, me reí, en especial cuando sentí sus labios en mi oreja, solo rozándola, cerré los ojos. De un movimiento rápido me quitó los pantalones colocándose entre de mis piernas, yo seguía con los ojos cerrados pero una gran sonrisa se extendía por mi rostro, podía asegurar que Edward también sonreía. Acarició mis caderas, sus manos calidad ante mi piel que antes me causaban escalofríos, se movían ligeramente hacia arriba para subir la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Quería quitarle su ropa, pero cuando hice el intento, una de sus manos fue como esposas tomando las mías sobre mi cabeza, abrí los ojos para encontrarme con mi sonrisa preferida y sus ojos oscuros debido al deseo que sentía por mí en ese momento… solo por mí.

Me besó profundamente, un beso placentero, un beso que guardaba el amor y la pasión que sentía solo por una mujer, solo por su mujer quien recibía de la misma forma. Intenté que soltara mis manos pero parecía imposible como si fuera esa simple humana que había sido. Le prometí no hacer nada, solo quería pasar mis manos por su cabello, por su cuello, me miró esperando encontrar sinceridad y es lo que le di. Me soltó e inmediatamente colocó mis manos en donde le había pedido, me volvió a besas mientras acariciaba mis caderas, no pude evitar gemir, él se rió.

- Adoro que gimas, que digas mi nombre, pero en este momento toda la familia esta fuera y no creo que quieras que nuestra hija escuche como disfrutas del placer que te doy

Con eso bastaba para que mordiera el labio para reprimir cualquier sonido que saliera de mi boca, sería vergonzoso que Emmett comenzara con sus bromas mientras estaba Renesmee presente. Sus besos bajaron por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis muslos, dejando pequeños roces por ellos, volviéndome cada vez más loca de pasión. Quería gruñir, quería gritar, quería obligarlo a que no me hiciera sufrir de combustión espontanea como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. No dije nada, me mantuve callada pero sabía que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos el suyo, sus besos no se detenían llegando a mi entrepierna besando casa parte sensible. Si un vampiro podía volverse loco, yo sería uno de ellos. De un solo movimiento me incorporé quedando con el rostro de Edward entre mis manos, acercándolo a mi boca que quería sesearse de su sabor.

Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras atraía a mi esposo lo más cerca de mi piel, crucé mis piernas contra su cuerpo, tomé su camiseta quitándosela, quería quitarle los pantalones pero en la posición que se encontraba me era imposible, mi hombre se reía entre dientes cuando bufé. Se incorporó para dejarme la tarea más fácil pero impidiendo que me moviera de su lado, yo gustosa aceptaría esa condición.

Cuando ambos estábamos desnudos nos recostamos en la cama, acaricié su cuerpo, Edward cerró los ojos mientras sentía mi tacto, dibujé cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada parte de ese cuerpo perfecto, me era difícil no lanzarme sobre él, quería que gozara que disfrutara tanto del momento como yo. De un minuto a otro estaba bajo su cuerpo y él besándome apasionadamente, crucé nuevamente mis piernas por su cintura incitándolo a que siguiera, quería sentirlo en mi interior, quería tenerlo dentro lo más pronto posible. Como siempre, mi marido entendía cada uno de mis movimientos, en solo instantes podía sentí como lentamente introducía su miembro en mí, no pudimos reprimir un leve gemido de nuestras gargantas demostrando cuanto nos habíamos extrañado, disfrutando de esa intromisión pero que a la vez nos entregaba el mayor placer del mundo. Nos movíamos en sincronía, intensificando la penetración, no pude más por lo que me aferré al hombro de Edward, enterrando mis dientes en él para ahogar cualquier grito que amenazaba con salir. Mi amante no pudo reprimir un gruñido al sentir como mi ponzoña entraba en su sistema, esto lo incitó a moverse más rápido, haciéndome cada vez gozar hasta perder el conocimiento, con este hombre estaba segura de que podría rescatar cualquier sentimiento humano en segundos.

Ambos terminamos en el orgasmo, reprimiendo cualquier gemido, grito, cualquier cosa que nos delatara, Edward me besó furiosamente sin salir de mi interior, acariciando mi cuerpo desnudo, yo no me quedé atrás pasando mis manos por su espalda, rozando las yemas de mis dedos por cada centímetro de su piel. Al separarnos no pudimos evitar sonreírnos, los ojos del vampiro brillaban, podía ver cuánto amor profesaba por mi y lo verdadero que podía ser, yo también le dije que lo amaba para demostrarle cuanto le correspondía con ese sentimiento.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más abrazados, disfrutando del momento que teníamos juntos, sabíamos que luego esto sería más complicado teniendo en cuenta que ahora nuestra hija estaría despierta eternamente, no habría más horas de sueño en su vida. Al recordar todo no pude evitar sonreír a lo que mi esposo me preguntó que ocurría. No pude más que explicarle que parecía imposible como las cosas habían cambiado desde que habíamos pisado ese pueblo, parecía ser que cada vez que los Cullen llegaran a Forks, algún acontecimiento ocurriría, Edward no pudo evitar reírse encontrándome la razón.

…

Ya llevábamos varios días sin ir al instituto, teníamos una buena razón, la hija pequeña de los Cullen había recaído en su enfermedad, estaba tan débil que el doctor Cullen había optado por no sacarla de la mansión y mantenerla con cuidados intensivos en casa, era la mejor excusa que teníamos, ya todos sabían que Renesmee había estado enferma, así que una recaída que la tenia grave en cama era una oportunidad para justificar nuestra inasistencia a clases. El problema sería ahora que debíamos regresar.

Habían varias posibilidades, desde suspender nuestra asistencia por completo, podíamos quedarnos en Forks pero mantenernos en nuestro territorio, aparentando tener una peste o algo, como también podíamos volver como si nada a las clases con la idea de que la pequeñita de los Cullen había sufrido esa gran enfermedad, pero en ese cuento nos fallaba una cosa… los ojos de mi hija. Tan rojos que la gente se preguntaría que ocurría con ella o las sospechas crecerían los que nos impulsaría a salir rápidamente del pueblo.

También existían los lentes de contactos, como los que había tenido que colocarme cuando Charlie nos había visitado cuando yo llevaba unos pocos días siendo neófita, pero mi pequeña tendría que estar pendiente de cuando estos empezaran a deshacerse para cambiarlos por otros. Era realmente complicada en la situación en que nos encontrábamos. Otra idea era que Renesmee se quedara en casa por un tiempo, controlando su sed, sus instintos que ahora eran más agudos que en ningún otro momento, según Carlisle era lo correcto si queríamos seguir aparentando ser una familia normal. Mi hija estaba de acuerdo con su abuelo, yo también apoyaba esa posibilidad aunque no quisiera estar lejos de Nessie, Jasper, Alice y Rosalie decían lo mismo. Edward no estaba muy convencido, no le gustaba la idea de dejar a su princesita sola entre los visitantes aunque confiara en ellos, pero ninguno tendría el control para detenerla en el caso de algún problema. Al final luego de una larga reunión, pudimos llegar a un acuerdo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue la ayuda que nos proporcionó Fred.

- Puedo cuidarla… se como se comportan los neófitos, viví con ellos durante una temporada, antes de que vinieran por ustedes…- desvió la mirada avergonzado de lo que contaba como si él también fuera culpable- se como controlarlos con mi don… bueno… solo si me… me permiten quedarme

- Eres bien recibido, Fred- como siempre Carlisle eran tan hospitalario

- No creo que sea necesario controlar a mi hija- gruñó Edward mirando ceñudo al vampiro

- Lo sabemos Edward, pero sería de gran ayuda- opinó Esme con su sonrisa maternal, tratando de calmar el malestar de mi esposo- tu también conociste lo que es ser un neófito y aunque tengas todo el autocontrol del mundo, siempre está la posibilidad de caer, Nahuel y yo podemos controlarla, pero una ayuda más no es una mala idea

Después de unos cuantos gruñidos de parte de Edward y una estabilización del ambiente por parte de Jasper, logramos que las cosas quedaran planeadas. Todos volveríamos a la escuela, Carlisle iría para justificar la inasistencia de todos en especial de su hija que todavía se mantenía en cuarentena hasta que estuviera estable para ingresar nuevamente. Renesmee se quedaría en casa hasta que se sintiera completamente segura en compañía de su mejor amigo y del nuevo visitante.

La familia se empezó a dispersar, algunos se iban a sus cuartos, otros salían de caza para un nuevo día de escuela y otros buscaban un pasatiempo para esa larga noche. Edward me tomó de la mano invitándome a salir al jardín, nos sentamos en el césped, mi esposo tras mío rodeándome con sus brazos, cerré los ojos sintiendo cada milímetro de su piel expuesta sobre la mía, adoraba tenerlo así de cerca, en especial después de todos los problemas por los que habíamos pasado.

Después de poder tranquilizarme y saber que mi hija estaba bien, que toda la trasformación había salido perfecta, se venían a mi mente miles de preguntas que necesitaban de una respuesta, saber exactamente qué ocurriría de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué ocurriría con mi pequeña? ¿Qué ocurriría con este nuevo visitante, Fred? ¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestra familia? Con toda la gente que nos rodeaba, por primera vez en décadas que tendría que estar preocupada de varias cosas a la vez, aunque intuía que Edward no me dejaría mover ni un dedo, él haría todo por mí, sonreí. Sentí sus brazos aferrándose más contra mí, demostrándome cuanto bien le hacía estar así conmigo.

- Un dólar por cada uno de tus pensamientos…¿Quieres preguntar algo?- reí hacia adentro, mi marido siempre sabía lo que me ocurría

- Tengo varias preguntas pero no se cual es más importante que la otra- supe que estaba sonriendo sin necesidad de verlo

- Solo debes preguntar, puede que lo haya leído en alguna mente

- ¿Qué ocurrirá con Fred?

- Ha vivido todos estos años entre los vampiros de ojos rojos… está muy interesado en nosotros… tiene intenciones de quedarse, quiere conocernos- eso tenía sentido, sentí que su respiración cambiaba, me di la vuelta para mirarlo, no había necesidad de preguntarle qué pasaba- también tiene interés en… en Renesmee

- ¿Cómo?

- Un interés muy parecido al que tengo por ti- oh, eso no me lo esperaba, abrí mis ojos sorprendida

- ¿Estás diciendo que Fred esta…?- Edward negó

- No, no está enamorado… pero hay un sentimiento que lo atrae hacia nuestra hija… sus pensamientos estaba revueltos, es difícil leerlo en especial cuando tiene ese don tan a flor de piel

- Bueno, le será difícil… Renesmee esta imprimada de Jake y estoy segura que esa unión es difícil de separar- Edward volvió a negar pero con una sonrisa

- Te equivocas- lo miré confundida- esa unión ya no existe

- ¡¿Qué?- me moví ágilmente quedando frente a frente pero sin perder su abrazo

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Nessie despertó?- asentí en silencio- Cuando Jacob y ella se miraron por primera vez, leí sus mentes sin quererlo… entendí todo cuando Jacob salió corriendo y Nessie fruncía el ceño, parece que la impronta se ha roto en el momento que Renesmee ha dejado de ser… humana

- ¿Cómo eso puede ser posible?, Jake dijo que eso no ocurría a lo menos que uno de los dos muriera y creo que eso era una teoría porque nunca ha muerto uno

- Parece que la teoría es correcta… parece que el lazo que los unía era la parte humana de Renesmee, si esta ha… muerto, en teoría, la impronta se destruye

- Esto no va a ser bueno- susurré, Edward me tomó de la barbilla para fijar nuestras vistas

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No es obvio, lo único que nos mantenía en tregua con los lobos era la impronta de ellos, ahora todo volverá a ser como antes

- Oh no, tranquila… nuestra tregua es algo mucho más fuerte que eso, no creo que sea un problema- Alice se apareció frente a nosotros con una sonrisa

- Lamento interrumpirlos pero estamos planeando una partida de ajedrez… ¿se apuntan?

Ambos asentimos, la conversación podía quedar para más adelante, el ajedrez entre Edward y Alice era muy entretenido, en especial cuando solo se movían dos o tres fichas en toda la partida, y un juego con Jasper podía ser muy vigorizante, además si utilizábamos más de un tablero a la vez.

…

El instituto no era tan malo como lo había pensado al momento de llegar a Forks, era como un desafío a la mente, como un concurso de respuesta rápida, ponía en juego mis habilidades contestando en mis pensamientos antes que el profesor terminara la pregunta o romper mi record en hacer un ejercicio. Lo más entretenido era cuando jugábamos de más, Alice, Edward y yo hacíamos competencias en silencio apostando alguna cosa. Era un gran pasatiempo, en especial cuando debes aguantar tantas horas de algo que uno ya sabe.

La hora de almuerzo era otra cosa, las miradas eran cada vez más directas, en especial ahora que los besos y abrazos entre las respectivas parejas eran más evidentes. Luego de que Carlisle fuera a justificar nuestra inasistencia y la futura ausencia de Renesmee Cullen por su grave enfermedad. Debido a que la chica estaba estable, le dieron la oportunidad de llevarse algunos deberes a casa así no se atrasaría, al final de cada día, Edward y yo nos pasábamos por la secretaria para retirar lo que se haya hecho en las clases, algunos cuadernos de sus compañeros como otros materiales de trabajo.

Renesmee no era la más contenta con eso, significaba gran parte de su tiempo en hacer cosas que ya sabía, pero luego de darle a entender que ahora no necesitaba de las horas de sueño, tenía bastante tiempo para aprender, además había encontrado un pupilo mientras los hacía, Nahuel no había estado en un instituto en sus dos siglos, así que era feliz cuando se sentaban a aprender lo del día. Debía agradecerle tanto a ese chico.

Cada tarde, luego de que el sol se ocultara, Edward y Fred se sentaba a conversar sobre todos esos años que andaba sin un rumbo fijo, el chico le contaba todo lo que había experimentando, como se había enterado de los Vulturis y a los vampiros que había conocido. Edward, por otro lado, le explicaba nuestra forma de vida, todo lo que llevaba ser un vegetariano, como lograr el control de no matar a un humano. Durante la temporada que Fred llevaba con nosotros, había tenido que ir a cazar a otras ciudades, había veces en que le ofrecíamos algún coche para que el camino fuera más relajado, sin correr, pero él siempre se negaba. Había veces en que pensábamos que no volvería, en especial cuando desaparecía por dos días seguidos, pero siempre regresaba.

Habían pasado dos meses después de todos los acontecimientos, Nahuel aún seguía con nosotros, parecía que no tenía intenciones de volver por lo pronto a su país, siempre estaba atento a cada movimiento que hacia Renesmee o Fred, protegiendo a mi hija de cualquier cosa, pero estaba completamente segura de que Fred no le haría nada y según la mente del chico, parecía ser cierto. Lo que más extrañaba era a Jake y los demás lobos, no habían aparecido en esos dos largos meses. Mi hija estaba igual de preocupada, hubo unos días en que estaba empedernida por ir a La Push para saber que ocurría pero no sabíamos si ahora le estaba permitido entrar en su territorio. Con Edward no habíamos querido contarle sobre la teoría de su padre, por lo que nos restringimos a solo esperar que alguno de los lobos se apareciera por los terrenos de la casa.

Edward por otra parte, había estado muy inquieto, en el instituto se preguntaban mucho por nuestra hija, habían planeado hacerle una visita un par de veces, pero según Alice nadie sabía cómo llegar a nuestra casa así que no había problemas por el momento, aunque según nuestra opinión, de Emmett, Jasper y yo, no encontrábamos tan malo que fueran a visitar a mi pequeña, solo debíamos disimular un par de horas a que sus amigas la visitaran y luego volveríamos a nuestra vida normal. Renesmee al enterarse que sus amigas querían venir a verla, se puso feliz, rogó para que aceptara su padre y Rose quienes eran los más retraídos con la idea. Al final logramos convencerlos.

Al día siguiente, Alice y yo, tomadas del brazo como cualquier persona de ese lugar, nos acercamos a la mesa de las compañeras de mi hija, colocamos nuestra mejor sonrisa que no amenazara a las chicas, sabíamos que nuestra presencia no seria cómoda, los vampiros solo atraían al sexo apuesto, nosotras causábamos otro tipo de reacción.

Alice fue quien más habló, siempre era así, les comentó del estado de nuestra "hermana" y que gracias al cielo estaba mejorando y podía recibir visitas por lo que encontrábamos que sería una bonita sorpresa que ellas fueran a nuestra casa. Las chicas se pusieron contentas y aceptaron inmediatamente, le entregamos un papel donde estaba nuestra dirección y como llegar, no queríamos incomodarlas preguntando si querían que las lleváramos nosotros, así que dejamos que ella vieran como hacerlo. Igualmente seria bueno que algún adulto supiera de su paradero, una casa de vampiros no era el lugar más seguro. Nos despedimos retirándonos a nuestra mesa donde nos esperaba nuestra familia, ya estaba todo arreglado, según las visiones de mi hermana, las chicas irían al día siguiente, era viernes y luego no necesitarían hacer deberes o algo por lo que podrían quedarse mayor tiempo. Eso era algo bueno, Renesmee se despejaría de sus nuevas preocupaciones, podríamos ir de caza esa noche y no habría inconvenientes.

La clase de Español junto a Emmett fue normal, por primera vez en la eternidad, mi hermano no realizó ninguna broma, solo mantuvo la mirada atenta al pizarrón donde la profesora daba la lección. Intenté llamar su atención para preguntarle con la mirada que ocurría, pero en ningún momento de inmutó, me era extraño, pero luego no le di importancia, me infundí en mis pensamientos hasta que la hora terminó, ambos nos colocamos de pie y caminamos en silencio uno al lado del otro. En la puerta del salón nos esperaba Edward, apoyado contra la pared y la mirada baja, cuando nos vio, miró con el ceño fruncido, también debía de percatarse del comportamiento del vampiro grandulón. Cuando lo vi sonreír y tratar de controlar la risa lo miré interrogante.

- Eso te pasa por seguir apostando contra Jasper- dijo Edward mirando a su hermano

- Solo cállate- mi esposo se rió mientras pasaba su brazo por mi cintura indicándome el camino hacia la siguiente clase

- La próxima vez apuesta algo menos…- la mirada de Emmett lo calló, yo miré esperando una respuesta, Edward me sonrió- como siempre las apuestas… Emmett apostó que Jasper no podría pasar más de dos horas cerca de Fred, este lo logró y ahora debe comportarse como una persona seria y correcta… me imagino que no hiso ningún chiste en clases- ahí entendí todo

- La próxima vez que te metas en mis problemas, será tu quien termine bajo mis puños- dijo en amenaza Emmett, mi esposo se rió

La siguiente hora fue tranquila, entre los mimos de Edward que me hacían perder la concentración y mis pensamientos estaban en casa, quería ver a mi hija, la extrañaba mucho, aunque sabía que estaba en las mejores manos, durante los meses que llevábamos con su nueva vida, todos habían demostrado ser capaces de ayudar si algo malo sucedía. Salimos de clases y nos encontramos con todos en camino hacia los coches, nos subimos como siempre y nos encaminamos a la mansión donde nos esperaba el resto de la familia.

Alice se dedicó a pedir nuevas ropas por internet, según ella nuevamente estábamos utilizando más de dos veces la misma prenda y eso era un pecado teniendo una gran asesora de imagen en casa. Nadie discutía con ella, ese era su deporte y nosotros éramos los muñecos con que jugaba. Afuera en el jardín tuvimos varias competencias de habilidad y fuerza, nos reíamos mucho y botábamos la energía acumulada después de un día de escuela donde debíamos comportarnos como unos jóvenes debiluchos. También tuve una larga conversación con Nahuel, había estado pensando en volver a Chile, debía visitar a su tía y sus hermanas, no sabía en que estaban y ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero tampoco quería dejarnos, estaba realmente confundido, lo alenté para que fuera de viaje, él sabía que en nuestra casa siempre sería bien recibido el día en que quisiera volver, pero si estaba preocupado por su familia, debía volver con ellas.

Entendía el punto de vista del vampiro híbrido, generalmente nuestra especie era de viajar, no podíamos mantenernos siempre en un mismo lugar, éramos nómadas, y de viajar en solitario o con una pareja, en muy rara ocupación se viajaba de tres vampiros. Nuestra familia y los Denali, éramos los únicos que podíamos estar como una familia, porque había lazos que nos unían para vivir de esta manera y además porque queríamos pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos, tener una residencia permanente. Nahuel debía estar debatiéndose entre esos dos puntos de vista, ser un vampiro nómada o ser parte de una familia, en su familia de la tribu mapuche, era él, su tía y sus hermanas, habían lazos fuertes, pero no una compañera o lazos de sangre tan intensos como para impedirse alejarse, también estábamos los Cullen, hace unos meses se sentía tan unido a nosotros por su parecido con Renesmee, ambos tenían una unión fraternal, aunque por un tiempo hubiéramos creído que podría ser algo mucho más intenso, pero ahora que mi hija era vampiro ese lazo se estaba esfumando, ahora solo quedaba esa sensación de querer ser parte de una familia, pero no sabía de cual, o tomar un rumbo distinto. Yo lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión, lo sentía parte de mi familia donde quiera que estuviera, Nahuel sabía que yo sería su madre cuando él me necesitara.

Esa noche, luego de que cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto para pasar la noche, tuve una conversación con Edward. Él estaba sentado en el sofá negro de nuestra habitación, mirando como yo daba vueltas por el lugar buscando las palabras para describir lo que sentía. Este último tiempo tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar. Le había comentado sobre la conversación que había tenido con el vampiro híbrido pero no me había dado su opinión al respecto.

- ¿Crees que en algún momento Nahuel nos pida ser un vampiro por completo? Como Nessie- no miré la expresión de mi esposo, solo seguí caminado de un lado a otro

- Según sus pensamiento, yo creo que si - me detuve mirándolo sorprendida- no quiere ser el único diferente en nuestra familia, pero como todavía no está decidido en donde quiere estar… en Chile no es diferente, sus hermanas también son híbridas, pero no se siente cómodo allí, aunque extraña a su tía - nos quedamos en silencio, Edward me seguía con la mirada pacientemente

- Ya veo que un día se acercará para pedirnos que lo transformemos- mi esposo se rió

- Cuando ese día llegue, nos reuniremos todos para conversarlo- nuevamente me detuve para mirar al vampiro detenidamente

- Prefería que fueras tu quien lo hiciera- sabía que había entendido mis palabras aunque no dijera nada

- ¿Por qué?

- Si va a ser parte de la familia Cullen, quiero que sea parte de nuestra familia, tu, Renesmee, Nahuel y yo- Edward me tendió sus brazos para que me acercara y me sentara en sus piernas, yo le hice caso

- Será tu hijo, lo prometo

La mañana siguiente fue sin ninguna inconveniente, como cualquier día de instituto, las mismas clases, deberes que terminamos antes que todos los demás, pero debíamos aparentar que todavía estábamos atascados en un problema complejo, una fila en la cafetería para esperar nuestro turno como cualquier humano, las clases, la misma rutina… absolutamente nada anormal, lo único extraño que ocurría, es que habían seis vampiros rondando la escuela y nadie se daba cuenta. Pensar que hubo un tiempo en que yo había sido uno de esos humanos que no sabía de la existencia de esos vampiros en la escuela y caminaban entre nosotros.

A la hora de irnos, Edward nos confirmó que esa tarde tendríamos visitas, las compañeras de Renesmee la irían a visitar, una de las madres iría a dejarlas, tenia curiosidad por conocer la mansión y a nuestros padres, en especial al doctor Cullen, a quien había visto pasar por los pasillos del hospital.

Cuando estacionamos el Volvo en el garage y entramos en la casa, Alice ya estaba jugando con Nessie para arreglarla, marcarle las ojeras, colocarle los lentes de contacto y aparentar que todavía estaba convaleciente. No era mucho lo que debía hacer, ya estaba pálida por naturaleza, tenia ojeras aunque se había alimentado hace solo unas horas, solo debían colocarle nuevamente sus ojos chocolate. Edward al verla con las lentillas, sonrió, sabía cuanto adoraba esos ojos, era el mejor recuerdo que tenía de mis verdaderos ojos y ahora ya no estarían más, solo en algunas fotos que todavía mantenía de cuando yo era humana y otras de nuestra hija.

La historia era esta, Renesmee estaba estable de su enfermedad, debía mantener reposo por lo que no debía moverse de donde la dejáramos, tampoco podían acercarse mucho a ella para evitar cualquier posibilidad de que llevaran algún virus y pudiera perjudicar su salud nuevamente. Habían venido de visita un primo desde Chile, Nahuel, por parte de la familia de Esme y también estaba el mejor amigo de mi hija de cuando habíamos estado viviendo en Manhattan, Fred. Los demás ya sabían su historia, todos debíamos comportarnos como humanos, Carlisle volvería tarde del hospital, Esme estaba a nuestro cuidado como una verdadera madre. Esperaba no tener que comer nada, hace mucho que no había tenido la necesidad de probar bocado y no estaba muy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Como siempre las cosas no podían ser perfectas, parecía ser tradición que algo les ocurría a los Cullen. Alice y Edward se pararon de donde estaban, se miraron con alarma y luego miraron a donde estaba yo con mi hija. Dejé de peinar su cabello cobrizo para mirar a los dos vampiros que estaban de pie. Alice fue la primera en hablar tensando a toda la familia.

- Esto no está bien… Erik Tanner viene con las demás chicas, quiere ver a Renesmee, ha sido un cambio de último minuto.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

¡¿Qué final no? ¿Por qué nuevamente ese chico debe estar molestando? Ahora la pregunta más importante… ¿Renesmee será capaz de controlarse?

Ando con mucha inspiración, el problema es corregir el capitulo, pero ya estoy avanzando en el siguiente por lo que espero pronto tener otro capítulo arriba y saber de sus opiniones. Lo saben, son bien recibidas las sugerencias, dudas, críticas, cualquier comentario.

_**LauraECS**_, creo que no tengo mucho que comentarte por aquí, ya me hiciste las preguntas y luego te molestarte por haber adelantado cosas (que yo no me di cuenta, tengo que aclarar). Bueno ahora se entiende porque Jake se fue de esa manera, el no puede explotar cerca de su pequeña aunque haya ocurrido ese quiebre. Bien, vuelvo a insistir, cualquier pregunta, solo debes hacerla, yo veré como las contesto, un beso.

_**Jupy**_, ya sabemos como es Jake, impulsivo y no piensa mucho las cosas antes de reaccionar, como te darás cuenta, aun sigue desaparecido, pero prometo portarme bien con ese lobito. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y saber tu opinión, un beso.

_**RAKL**_, ¿Cómo está la muñeca? ¡Te recomiendo leer la segunda vida de Bree! Es buenísimo… cualquier pregunta sobre Fred, solo debes hacerme y te ayudare para que lleves mejor la historia. Como veras Jake está desaparecido, lo siento, se que te gusta esta pareja, pero deben pasar por este proceso, es así como lo imagino, pero prometo que no sufrirán mucho. Un beso y espero sus comentarios.

_**I love Edward**_, ¡ya me parecía extraño que no estuvieras por ahí! Que bueno que las cosas estén bien con tu salud, odio las secuelas que dejan cierta etapa en nuestra vida, yo he pasado por eso, pero lo bueno es que las cosas no eran tan terribles como se miraban desde un comienzo, eso sí ¡a cuidarse! Jajaja parece que todos están algo molestos con esta separación de Jake y Nessie, pero vuelvo a repetirlo, hare todo lo posible porque no sufran mas, es un proceso, hay que entender que han ocurrido muchos cambios y deben superarse las murallas que se han creado. Espero saber tu opinión de este capítulo, un beso grande y que todo vaya bien.

_**RoMarasca**_, jajaja ¿mucho trabajo? Tranquila, lo importante es que hayas podido leerlo y que te haya gustado. Como habrás leído arriba, la inspiración de apodero de mi así que la estoy aprovechando a full. Seguimos en contacto, un beso.

También agradezco a las personas que dejaron sus alertas y favoritos o que han opinado por otros medios, gracias _**a Saray Hale Cullen, Pan Malfoy Black, vads1712, mimosa, y las gemelas**_. Obviamente también un beso grande a todos los lectores silenciosos, espero saber más de ustedes.

Bien, creo que eso es todo por hoy, un beso gigante a todos ustedes y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Camili


	12. Capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12**

**.**

**.**

Parecíamos estatuas, parte del inmobiliario, nadie se movía esperando al primer aviso para detener lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Renesmee estaba tensa, no agitaba ningún músculo, sabía lo que significaba todo esto, solo habían dos posibilidades, o lograba controlarse o todo Forks se enteraría esa tarde que habían vampiros en el pueblo. Negué fervientemente, no podíamos dejar que el chico entrara en nuestra casa, no estábamos preparados para esta situación, solo debían venir las amigas de mi hija.

Sin darme cuenta tenía tras mío a Fred y a Emmett, ambos resguardando, esperando el aviso para sacar a mi hija de la habitación, esconderla y esperar a que la tormenta apaciguara. A mi lado estaba Edward, parecía que yo sería quien diera la última palabra, por primera vez era quien estaba a cargo de la situación, miré a Jasper que estaba cerca de Renesmee, podía sentir como pasaba fuego por mi cuerpo, ya sabía lo que eso significaba, mi instinto maternal salía a flor de piel, solo una acción y yo saldría en defensa de mi hija. Jasper me miró fijamente, necesitaba que me calmara, necesitaba tener la cabeza fría para saber que hacer, no solo yo debía tomar una decisión, Nessie también debía opinar.

Miré a mi hija, ambas con la misma expresión, esperando que las respuestas llegaran a nosotras. Todo era posible en ese momento, solo una expresión de ella haría que yo hiciera todo por ella como poder tranquilizarme e intentar llevar pacíficamente el momento, debía confiar en Renesmee, siempre había sido fuerte y esta no tenía porque ser diferente. Mi pequeña asintió, levantó sus manos para que me acercara, me senté junto a ella esperando a que se acurrucara en mi regazo. Le acaricié su cabello, esos hermosos bucles que ya no crecerían más, ahora más brillantes igual al cabello de su padre. Miré a Jasper, él solo asintió entendiendo, no me dejaría solo, yo dependía de su ayuda, luego miré a mi esposo quien parecía más tranquilo aunque seguía alerta y así debíamos estar todos, Nessie era fuerte y podía con esto, todos podríamos.

Alice nos avisó que en dos minutos estarían todos en casa, yo reubiqué a mi hija en el sofá, tapada por una manta donde aparentaría estar aún convaleciente, yo me puse de pie colocándome tras ella tomándola por los hombros, Edward fue junto a Jasper, estaba segura que ellos serian los protectores. Alice tomó la mano de Nahuel invitándolo a la cocina, Esme salió tras ellos. Emmett se sentó en el suelo cerca de su sobrina encendiendo la televisión, como siempre un partido de beisbol. Rosalie me miró fijamente, yo hice lo mismo. Hace ya tiempo que habíamos dejado nuestras diferencias de lado, ahora éramos verdaderas hermanas, entendí perfectamente lo que quería pero negué, yo no me movería por ahora de mi lugar. Rose se encogió de hombros, tomó una revista y se sentó al lado de su compañero en el suelo. Me acomodé en el respaldo del sofá y comencé a jugar con el cabello de mi hija, si no fuera porque ella habló llamando a Fred para que se sentara junto a ella, me habría olvidado que estaba en la misma habitación. Solo yo me sorprendí, el chico avergonzado caminó lentamente, no veía su neblina, así que no debía estar utilizando sus poderes.

Pudimos escuchar el coche entrando en la propiedad, respiré profundamente controlando mi cuerpo, podía sentir las corrientes de tranquilidad que pasaban por mi cuerpo, abrí mi escudo para poder decirle a Edward que agradeciera a Jasper. La puerta avisó que las visitas ya estaban ahí, la mano de mi hija se aferró a mi pierna, yo la tomé mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa, todo iba a salir bien, Renesmee podía vivir sin respirar, así que cualquier cosa tenía alguna escapatoria mientras solucionábamos lo que fuera. Miré a Fred quien miraba hacia la entrada con los ojos entrecerrados, pude ver su neblina avanzar, no afectaba a nadie, solo seguía hacia la puerta. Cuando Esme pasó pude ver como algo la incomodaba y entendí lo que ocurría. Tomé a Fred del hombro, la neblina desapareció rápidamente mientras el chico me miraba, solo negué.

Las chicas entraron tímidamente, mirando a cada lado, cada esquina de la casa, Esme intentó llamar la atención de la madre que había traído a las niñas, ambas se saludaron cogiéndose de las manos y una sonrisa, las amigas de mi hija miraron en su dirección, con una pequeña sonrisa como muestra de saludo siguieron en el mismo lugar. Renesmee me miró pidiendo ayuda, sabía que sería difícil para las chicas acercarse, no era normal llegar a la casa de una familia extraña, miré de reojo a Rosalie, ella asintió, le dio un pequeño golpe al hombro de Emmett, este la miró y sin decir nada más, ambos se pusieron de pie saliendo de la habitación, yo me acerqué a donde estaban las visitas, coloqué mi mejor sonrisa y saludé. Esme me presentó como una de sus hijas, saludé a la señora, luego miré hacia la puerta, como había dicho Alice, eran cuatro chicas y ahí, frente a mí, estaba Erik.

A los cinco los invité a pasar, les comenté que Renesmee no podía agitarse mucho así que debía mantenerse en el sofá, recostada y esperaba que eso no molestara. Las niñas asintieron y sonreían mientras saludaban a mi pequeña, miré de reojo al chico y luego a Jasper y Edward, ambos lo miraban fijamente sin importar que eso fuera incómodo para los humanos. Tomé aire sintiendo el efluvio del chico, para mí era uno más, le dije que se acercara, tímidamente me miró y luego a Nessie saludándola con una sonrisa.

Renesmee los saludó a todos y agradeció la visita, les presentó a su amigo, Fred solo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, sabía perfectamente que debía estar aguantando la respiración, él debía rogar por esa sangre que corría en esos cinco cuerpos calientes, deliciosos vibrantes. Sin pensarlo más tiempo le pedí que me acompañara así dejábamos a los demás, Fred despreocupado de que notaran su rapidez anti natural salió del sofá sin mirar a nadie, yo lo seguí mirando antes a mi esposo para que se hiciera cargo de Erik. Logré alcanzarlo cuando salimos de la casa, el vampiro iba muy rápido intentando alejarse lo más posible, lo tomé del hombro impidiendo que saltara el río, escuché su gruñido pero no me intimidaba. Al ver mi rostro sereno logró calmarse, se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos.

- ¿Cómo lo logras… como lo logran? Estar ahí era imposible

- Son años y años de práctica

- No es lo que dicen los demás, tu lograste calmarte, podrías haber atacado a todo el pueblo pero no lo hiciste… levanté las manos para callarlo

- Yo tuve tiempo para aprender antes de transformarme, sabía a lo que me enfrentaría… podía perder todos mis recuerdos humanos pero habían dos cosas que me ayudarían… mi esposo y mi hija Fred bufó mientras se giraba, sabía que quería salir de ahí pero a la vez seguir aprendiendo se por lo que estás pasando y puedo ayudarte… si lo quieres

- ¿Cómo me ayudarás? No soy capaz de estar en una habitación donde haya sangre fluyendo dentro de un humano me acerqué lentamente

- Lo haremos poco a poco… confío en que lo lograrás, ya has soportado un buen rato con esos chicos

- Solo lo he hecho por… Fred de quedó en silencio, sonreí, así que Edward tenía razón, no le iba a gustar la idea de confirmarlo

- ¿Por Renesmee? el vampiro no dijo nada sé que se llevarán bien… bien, que te parece que empezamos, huelo unos ciervos, no son lo mejor pero tendrás su sabor y las diferencias

Fred asintió sin mirarme, lo tomé de los hombros y le pedí que cerrara los ojos y se concentrara en el bosque, el viento, los olores, los sonidos. Di las mismas instrucciones que había hecho Edward conmigo, recordé lo que debía de estar pasando dentro de la mansión, miré en la dirección. Sabía que mi esposo entendería, saqué el escudo y grité en mis pensamientos que saldría de caza con Fred. Sabía que solo bastaría con eso, volví mi atención hacia el chico aún con los ojos cerrados, en un susurro le dije que fuera por lo que creía haber encontrado. Sin darme tiempo cruzó el río, yo lo seguí.

Era hábil, en segundos había dado con los venados, un pequeño grupo cerca de un riachuelo, me acerqué sigilosamente, ambos nos quedamos observando, le expliqué que el sabor no se comparaba pero luego uno terminaba acostumbrándose en especial ya que los instintos humanos y afectivos volvían a sobresalir de nuestro ser tomando mayor protagonismo. Le hice volver a cerrar los ojos, que se concentrara en el corazón de la presa, en sus movimientos, que sintiera cada terminación nerviosa del animal. Respiré profundamente, no sentía ningún efluvio de algún humano, sabía que Fred era más sensible que yo ante ese olor pero no quería sufrir consecuencias, me acerqué a su oído y le susurré que se dejara llevar.

Miré atentamente como llegaba hacia una hembra, los demás salían corriendo, se aferró fuertemente hacia el cuello utilizando los pies para tirarla al suelo y quedar aún más indefensa, escuché como algunos huesos del animal se quebraban y luego los dientes del vampiro se enterraban en el cuello drenándolo rápidamente. Dejó caer el cadáver, el chico respiraba entrecortadamente, me acerqué despacio para afrontarlo, él me miró, tomó aire y luego pasó su puño por la boca limpiando cualquier evidencia. Pude ver como saboreaba, un pequeño frunce de nariz, no pude evitar reír entre dientes, sabía lo que se sentía la primera vez. Le expliqué que era distinto con los depredadores, esa sangre era más parecida a la del humano por lo que para la próxima vez buscaríamos una presa más grande. Me regaló una sonrisa preguntándome si podía ser ahora, yo sonreí y asentí.

Comenzamos a recorrer el lugar buscando algún león o un puma que quisiera ser nuestra cena ese día. Fred parecía ansioso, generalmente se adelantaba buscando pero debía recordarle que los animales nos huían por lo que debía ser más sigiloso, me miraba avergonzado y volvía a mi paso. Mientras seguíamos en la búsqueda me preguntó por cada integrante de la familia, estaba sorprendido que tantos vampiros pudiéramos vivir en armonía, volví a explicarle los lazos afectivos que nos unían y la sensibilidad que adquiríamos al no cazar humanos e interactuar con ellos, también le comente que la mayoría de nosotros teníamos una unión por nuestro creador lo que facilitaba también la convivencia. Fred me comentó sobre sus años con el ejército de Riley, el lazo que había creado al final con Bree y que lamentablemente no había durado mucho tiempo.

Nos detuvimos un momento, escuchamos ruidos cerca de nuestro punto, nos miramos un momento intentando descifrar quien era nuestra visita. El chico me dijo rápidamente que nadie los había seguido a él y al otro vampiro, estaba seguro de eso gracias a su don, yo solo asentí, podía imaginar de que se trataba, miré a mi alrededor, suspiré, tomé de un brazo a Fred alejándolo de ese lugar. Estábamos a pocos pasos de la divisoria, me reprendí mentalmente, siempre olvidaba ese punto, los años que había vivido en Forks yo tenía la posibilidad de estar en ambos lados y luego de nuestro largo viaje olvidé que ahora solo podía estar de un lado. Tampoco se lo había comentado al vampiro y no estaba enterado que no solo Jacob era hombre lobo sino que había tres más.

Lo divisé entre los arbustos y árboles, el pelo rojizo del lomo de Jake, sin soltar a Fred le dije que estuviera tranquilo, de reojo pude ver que miraba en la misma dirección que yo y veía la misma mancha. Ante nosotros apareció el gran lobo bufando por la nariz dejado una estela de vapor, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, amenazando con destruirnos si avanzábamos un paso más. Podía sentir como Fred se preparaba para atacar si era necesario, Jacob se dio cuenta de la presencia del vampiro e inmediatamente mostró los dientes.

- Los dos se tranquilizan… aquí nadie hará daño a nadie miré fijamente al lobo Jake, no estamos en territorio Quileutes y te pediría por favor que fueras humano, Fred no te hará nada, es amigo de la familia

De un movimiento brusco el lobo se dio la vuelta, Fred se sobresaltó dando un paso hacia atrás, lo miré demostrándole que nada ocurría. Poco después apareció Jacob, ese hombre adulto, jefe de su tribu, ojos oscuros mirándome fijamente, demostrando su autoridad. Negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, él jamás dejaría de ser mi gran amigo.

- Cada vez más chupasangres en este territorio… ¿Qué, tenemos alguna fiesta?

- Solo es él, las amazonas ya se fueron y ya conoces a Nahuel

- Entonces comienza a enseñar las reglas señora Cullen, el tratado no es un juego miré ceñuda a mi amigo, no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, Fred nos interrumpió

- Bella, será mejor que vuelva a casa… luego podremos seguir…

- Voy contigo, Edward debe estar preguntándose donde estamos… ¿vienes? le pregunté al jefe Quileutes

- No tengo nada que estar haciendo ahí

- Jake, eres parte de la familia, de mi familia

- No tengo tiempo

Jacob volvió a internarse entre los arboles desapareciendo de mi vista, no podía entender como las cosas podían cambiar de esa manera, quería respuesta, pero solo mi mejor amigo podía dármelas. Ahora él salía corriendo evitando cualquier acercamiento a la mansión, ¿Cómo iba a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo? Me di la vuelta, sonreí indicándole con la cabeza al chico para que fuéramos. Corrimos a toda velocidad entre risas evitando que uno alcanzara al otro. Finalmente Fred me venció mientras yo intentaba controlar la risa después de haberme asustado con un ciervo… irónico, el ciervo debió asustarse de mí, no al revés.

Fuera de la casa, estaban Jasper y Edward mirándonos con una sonrisa, estuve a milímetros de chocar contra Fred quien se había detenido rápidamente al verlos, pero lo tomé por un brazo acercándolo, si quería ser parte de la familia debía compartir con todos los integrantes. Di un pequeño salto y terminé encaramada sobre Edward, cruzando las piernas en su cintura y los brazos por su cuello. Él reía entre dientes mientras buscaba mis labios para besarme. Jasper riendo de nosotros miró hacia el chico tomándolo del hombro preguntándole sobre la cacería, Fred solo se encogió de hombros, yo negué y comencé a relatar todo el encuentro con el venado. Después pregunté por Renesmee y los chicos, mi hermano me dijo que ahora estaban siendo cuidados por Rosalie y Esme, esta última los había llenado de pastelillos y bebidas mientras que la rubia los observaba desde un sillón fingiendo leer una revista.

A nuestro encentro aparecieron Alice y Nahuel, también habían ido de caza, al verme no pudieron aguantar la risa, miré a mi marido preguntando que ocurría pero la chica contestó antes. Ellos habían sido los culpables de que el ciervo se cruzara en mi camino, habían estado jugando, correteando al animal y no esperaban que un vampiro se cruzara en su ronda y menos que fuera el vampiro quien gritara de susto. Me escondí de la vergüenza en el cuello de Edward mientras él seguía abrazándome para que no cayera.

Nahuel preguntó si las visitan se habían ido, Alice fue quien contestó, los chicos se irían en una hora más, Nessie estaba feliz porque llevaba todo ese tiempo controlando el no tirarse sobre Erik y que luego se pondría a bailar cuando todos se fueran, también iba querer salir a correr después de estar tanto tiempo sentada, aún tenía reflejos humanos como el de no poder estar quita mucho tiempo, siendo que los vampiros podríamos permanecer infinitamente en la misma posición. Así que programamos una tarde afuera, podríamos hacer competencias como las que disfrutaban Jasper, Edward y Emmett.

Decidimos entrar, debíamos aparentar que el frio se calaba hasta nuestros huesos y que Edward ya estaba cansado de cargarme. Le dejé un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de bajarme, tomé a Alice en un brazo y en el otro a Nahuel conduciéndolos a la casa, los otros tres se fueron conversando tras nosotras. Nahuel fue quien primero comenzó la actuación diciendo que estaba muerto de frio y que quería un chocolate caliente como los que hacia su queridísima meme, tanto él como mi hija le decían de cariño a Esme de esa forma y la mujer adoraba que lo hicieran. Yo fui a colocarme cerca de la chimenea donde estaba Rose leyendo, le pregunté si había algo interesante y nos pusimos a comentar sobre una entrevista a un actor. De reojo pude ver como Jasper llevaba al piso superior a Fred, sabía que no debía preocuparme, eso era bueno, el chico necesitaba conocer a la familia. Edward se colocó a mi lado jugando con mi pelo despreocupadamente sin colocar atención a nuestra conversación de chicas.

Pocos después escuchamos el coche llegar, todos nos mantuvimos en nuestro sitio aparentando que no habíamos escuchado nada al igual que nuestros invitados. La única vampira que se sobresaltó fue Renesmee, pero supo disimularlo diciendo que había sido un escalofrío. Todos agradecieron la estadía, Erik parecía más confiado dentro de la casa, fue él quien prometió enviar los deberes todos los días con alguno de nosotros mientras mi pequeña se recuperaba, ella le agradeció. Nos despedimos todos con un gesto con la mano, yo me puse de pie acercándome donde Esme para acompañarla mientras conversaba sobre la escuela con la madre de Zara, quien había venido a buscar al grupo. Nos despedimos, cerramos la puerta y luego nos miramos suspirando, el día había acabado.

Volvimos a la sala, Edward estaba abrazando a nuestra hija mientras ambos sonreían felices. Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Fred estaban en el comienzo de la escalera acercándose al sofá, Rosalie seguía en el mismo sillón y Nahuel se acercaba donde estamos nosotras, yo lo recibí con una gran sonrisa entre mis brazos mientras nos acercábamos al grupo. Todos felicitaron a Nessie por el buen trabajo que habías realizado, solo se había colocado de pie con ayuda de Edward para ir supuestamente al baño donde se había cambiado los lentes de contacto por unos nuevos. Con nuestra mirada vampírica podíamos ver como ya comenzaban a consumirse los que ya tenía puestos, de un salto recordó la molestia corriendo al baño para quitarlos.

Emmett y Jasper invitaron a un día de juegos fuera en el jardín, sin tener que aparentar ser humanos, ahora podríamos ser nosotros mismos sin ocultarnos. Escuchamos como Renesmee gritaba desde algún lado para que la incluyéramos, todos nos reímos mientras salíamos al patio trasero.

Emmett desafió a Fred a una pelea amistosa, quería demostrar que ser vegetariano no disminuía sus fuerzas. El chico aceptó sin problemas enfrentándose cuerpo a cuerpo, a mi mente vinieron recuerdos difusos de los entrenamientos en mi último años de instituto, cuando nos enteramos de que había un ejército de neófitos tras los Cullen. Fred sabía de estrategias pero como mi hermano había dicho, era más fuerte, dejando derrotado al chico pero cuando peleo contra Jasper las cosas no fueron como todos creíamos, siendo Fred quien triunfó debido a que tenía mejores estrategias, en especial su don dejando inhabilitado al militar. Rose, para sorpresa de todos, también quiso jugar enfrentándose a su esposo. Luego fue el turno de Edward y Renesmee, todos estaban expectantes de quien ganaría debido a que el padre no se atrevería a lastimar a su hija y ésta era mucho más fuerte que él en esos momentos.

Yo me senté en una roca a mirar, no estaba para peleas esa tarde y parecía que Nahuel tampoco, según él, estaba en desventaja. Lo mire sorprendida, no daba valor a lo que decía pero el chico no miró en mi dirección, mantenía la concentración en el juego. Yo bufé y luego carraspeé llamando su atención, como una madre enojada. Nahuel con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Qué eres más débil que todos ellos?

- Es solo cosa de mirar… todos grandes vampiros con súper poderes y súper fuerza

- Nahuel, siento decirlo, pero también eres un vampiro al igual que ellos él me miró seriamente

- Pero también soy humano dejó de mirarme volviendo al juego, suspiré, sabía a lo que se refería

- Y eso te hace más especial que cualquiera de los que están ahí Nahuel volvió la atención hacia mi

- ¿Más especial que Renesmee? sonreí acercándome al chico

- Más especial que Renesmee… ¿no te das cuenta? Ahora eres el único híbrido en la familia, Carlisle y Edward estarán pendientes a todo lo que hagas ya que Nessie ya no lo será más… puede ser que ahora sea ella quien tenga celos de ti ambos nos reímos hasta que Fred estaba a nuestro lado mirando a Nahuel con una leve sonrisa

- Así que tu eres el híbrido no me había gustado el tono en como había hablado el vampiro por lo que entendí el ceño fruncido de Nahuel

- Si… voy a ver si Renesmee quiere sana competencia

- Oh, no lo recomiendo chico, recuerda que es una neófita, estuvo a punto de vencerme dijo Jasper quien se acercaba con una sonrisa mientras sobaba su brazo derecho, Nahuel sonrió

- Soy más ágil y tengo 150 años más de experiencia que ella… vivo en los bosques, ¿recuerdas?

- Buena suerte

Jasper se sentó a mi lado mientras que Fred miraba serio al campo de juego, Edward acaba de ganarle a Alice sorprendentemente, ninguno de los dos se había movido por varios minutos hasta que mi esposo había dado unos movimientos dejando a Alice en el piso. Ella rápidamente se había colocado de pie buscando la revancha pero Edward la tomó por los hombros deteniéndola. Los dos reían mientras se acercaban hacia nosotros, Emmett dio un grito hacia nuestro punto buscando competencia, miró directo a mis ojos pero fue Nessie quien llamó su atención… esa pelea que venía esperando hace tantos años.

- Así que has tomado el puesto de instructora para enseñarle a nuestro nuevo integrante comentó Jasper dándome un leve empujón con el hombro, yo miré hacia Fred

- Solo le he mostrado lo que es cazar animales en vez de humanos, que viera las diferencias… aún no hemos hablado nada de permanecer en la familia todos miramos a Fred, él miraba el juego de movimientos que tenían Nahuel y Renesmee, se sorprendió cuando nos vio mirándolo

- Bueno, nosotros solo podemos opinar, quien tiene la última palabra es Fred y Carlisle… aunque es sorprendente como la familia va creciendo rápidamente… yo pensé que nos quedaríamos solo nosotros y un Edward malhumorado para toda la eternidad comentó Jasper entre risas

- Oh Jazz, no querrás otra partida y volver a ser derrotado, ¿cierto?

Pronto llegó Carlisle, si fuera humano, sabría que estaba agotado después de tantas horas de trabajo, pero no era su caso aunque se pudiera ver cansancio en su rostro. Salió a saludarnos, Renesmee corrió a su encuentro dándole un abrazo y luego soltándolo rápidamente para no dejarlo en trozos. Mi hija pidió perdón mientras volvía a abrazarlo pero con cuidado esta vez. Decidimos que ya era momento de entrar y cada uno buscar en que entretenerse, Esme como siempre le preguntó a Nahuel si quería comer algo a lo que Nessie comenzó a decir que ahora se habían olvidado de ella por no ser parte humana y parte vampiro mientras los seguía a ambos hacia la cocina. Carlisle nos dedicó una mirada intencional a mí y Edward, sin decir nada lo seguimos hacia uno de los sofás de la sala.

Nos comentó que esa tarde había sido internada Ángela Weber de gravedad en el hospital. Sentí mi frío corazón encogerse, no me hubiera imaginado que Ángela estaba aún en el pueblo, según lo que se había investigado, no quedaba nadie que nos conociera pero al parecer, se nos había pasado nuestra antigua amiga de instituto. Le pregunté en qué estado se encontraba, solo faltó ver el rostro de mi padre para saber que las cosas no estaban bien. Según Carlisle llevaba una pulmonía desde hace mucho y ahora era crónica, había pocas posibilidades de que llegara a salir de la hospitalización. Él obviamente no había ido a visitarla debido a que lo reconocería pero había encontrado prudente informarnos de lo sucedido.

Edward y yo nos miramos, yo sabía que no podríamos ir a visitarla, sería extraño que mi amiga estuviera anciana mientras que yo aún seguía en los mismos 19 años, pero tenía ganas de verla, ella había sido la mejor amiga durante mis años en Forks. Mi esposo nos disculpó llevándome hacia nuestro cuarto, me dio la vuelta abrazándome, reconfortándome después de la noticia. Fue dejando pequeños besos por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi oído.

- Iremos hoy en la noche lo miré sorprendida, pero su dulce sonrisa podía contra todo se que quieres verla y sé que ella guardará el secreto, ¿Por qué no le damos una última alegría antes de morir?

Edward tenía razón, yo sabía que podía confiar en Ángela y sería muy lindo poder verla después de tanto años. Fui al cuarto de invitados donde Nahuel se preparaba para dormir, todo el ejercicio que había hecho lo tenía cansado y listo para una larga siesta. Le dejé un beso en la frente deseándole buenas noches, lo miré desde la puerta y no pude evitar sonreír. Quien podía pensar que yo iba a querer tener hijos, sabía que ese chico tenía más años que yo, pero para mí aún era un niño, demostrando quince años aún y alguien a quien aún podía cuidar. Debía aceptar que Renesmee ahora era fuerte, ya no necesitaba tanto de mis cuidados, pero ahora tenía a Nahuel.

Busqué a mi hija por toda la casa, estaba con Alice mirando el guardarropa de ésta, viendo que cosas le quedaban a Nessie para regalárselas si ella no las había ocupado. Disimuladamente me acerqué a mi amiga para pedirle que se quedara unas horas con mi pequeña, ella asintió y siguió entreteniéndola. Sabía que estarían ahí más tiempo del que yo estuviera afuera. Volví a mi cuarto donde me encontré con Edward, el había conversado con Carlisle, este estaba de acuerdo con la visita fortuita, le había dado algunas ideas de cómo entrar sin ser vistos y la habitación donde se encontraba la mujer. Me preguntó si estaba lista a lo que solo asentí, le dejé un pequeño beso en los labios y salimos.

Fuimos en el deportivo de Edward, era negro y silencioso por lo que podríamos ocultarlo entre algunos árboles. Sabíamos que llamaría la atención si lo dejábamos en alguna casa o en el mismo hospital así que lo dejaríamos cerca donde el bosque comenzaba y el coche aún podía andar. Nos bajamos y caminamos hacia uno de los laterales del edificio, por donde Carlisle había dicho que se ubicaba la habitación. Con facilidad subimos por algunos balcones y algunas ranuras donde podíamos impulsarnos hasta el siguiente piso. Como nos había dicho el doctor, la habitación tenía un pequeño balcón, Edward fue el primero en subir mirando sigilosamente hacia adentro, me miró asintiendo, debía haberla visto. Me ayudó a subir, con un pequeño chasquido las ventanas cedieron, abrió una lentamente mirando en el interior, Ángela aún dormía.

Ya los dos dentro caminamos en silencio hacia la cama donde descansaba una mujer de edad, varias arrugas en su rostro y el cabello cano. Pero todavía podía ver las facciones de mi amiga, las mismas manos que ahora estaban sobre las colchas y estaba segura que si abría los ojos serian los mismos que irradiarían tranquilidad y confianza. Edward se acercó a su ido llamándola, los susurros eran muy bajos para un humano, pero al estar dormida quedarían en su subconsciente creyendo estar soñando. Vi como se agitaban sus parpados, su respiración ya no era calma sino que irregular, miré a mi esposo asustada pensando que algo malo estaba pasando pero me tranquilizó diciéndome que estaba por despertar. Lentamente tomé una de sus manos, sabía que sería como tomar un hielo pero quería estar en contacto cuando nos volviéramos a ver.

Lentamente sus ojos se abrieron, pestañó un par de veces hasta poder ver en la oscuridad. Preguntó por sus lentes, Edward los tomó de la mesita colocándoselos sin tocar su piel recordando la temperatura y el efecto que causaría. Nos miramos en silencio, ella intentando entender si estaba soñando o era la realidad, yo sonreí y luego saludé.

- Hola Ángela… tanto tiempo

- ¿Bella? su voz era pastosa, envejecida pero aún estaba el mismo tono, sabía que era mi amiga ¿Bella, eres tú?

- Si… ha pasado mucho tiempo

- Por tu rostro parece que no no pude evitar reírme, la mujer se dio la vuelta buscando a la otra persona que estaba ahí con nosotras ¿Edward? O por dios… lo sabía

- Sabes que no se lo debes decir a nadie dijo Edward mientras le sonreía cálidamente, Ángela asintió

- Yo sabía que los Cullen eran especiales… pero no sabía que Bella también lo era Ángela volvió a mirarme no se preocupen, no le diré a nadie

- ¿Sabes que somos, Ángela? pregunté sorprendida, miré a Edward, este sonreía

- Ella lo sabe… creo que siempre lo supo la mujer miró al vampiro asombrada, Edward debió decir exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando

- Eres aún más especial de lo que pensaba

Estuvimos conversando un par de horas, Ángela nos contaba de su vida desde que creyó que nosotros ya no estábamos en Forks, de su matrimonio con Ben y los cuatro hijos que habían tenido, de los cuatro, tres estaban viviendo en Seattle y otro estaba en Londres. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que su vida estaba por terminar, había querido volver a Forks y descansar. Una de sus hijas la había acompañado, ella ahora estaba en un hotel. Ya de madrugada, el sol estaba por salir y las rondas comenzarían, nos despedíamos, nos preguntó si volveríamos pero respondí antes que Edward, no lo haríamos, ya nos habíamos vuelto a ver y era hora de seguir. Como siempre Ángela lo entendió, nos deseó un buen viaje y una vida eterna, le sonreí y dejé un beso en la frente, me dirigí hacia la ventana, volví a mirar atrás donde todavía nos miraba con ese hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Edward me tomó en brazos y nos lanzamos hasta caer sigilosamente sobre el césped.

Esta había sido una maravillosa experiencia, que jamás podría olvidar. Cuando había pensando que ser vampira me privaría de cosas, había sido otro lo contrario, me había dado más cosas de las que hubiera podido imaginar.

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!¡VOLVI!<strong>

**SI, YO ALICE, LA UNICA, GRANDE… JAJAJA**

Bien, mi querida hermana me ha dado la posibilidad de escribirles, ya los extrañaba a todos, pero he tenido miles de exámenes y la promesa de subir las calificaciones para poder ir a la COMIC CON… ¡oh, sí!

Antes de seguir, Camili pide disculpas por la demora, no era su idea tardar en actualizar, pero ahora les daré la razón…

**¡CONOCIMOS A PETER FACINELLI EN PERSONA, LO ABRAZAMOS, LO BESAMOS, REIMOS, GRITAMOS… AAAAHHHHH!**

Este fin de semana fue la COMIC CON Chile 2012 y uno de los invitados era Peter (para los que no estaban enterados), tres días, viernes, sábado y domingo… **¡TRES DIAS CON UNO DE LOS HOMBRES MAS HERMOSO Y TIERNO QUE EXISTE!** Ya, ya… control, es que aun no puedo evitarlo.

Bien, lo pasamos genial, nos sacamos fotos con el (y maldita sea, aun no nos la entregan), tuvimos la posibilidad de hacerle preguntas, y autógrafo… **¡AAAHHH!¡LO AMO!** Así que imaginaran que tiempo para escribir o corregir fue imposible, solo tiempo para él, él, y él y luego subir las fotos y comentarios a Facebook. Luego dormir después de tanta agitación para despertarnos temprano y volver a verlo.

Pero ya está aquí un nuevo capítulo y en mi opinión es hermoso, en encanto y más si se que Erik aun está vivo jajaja. Ahora quiero saber cómo fue ese momento desde el punto de vista de Renesmee (esto es una indirecta para Camili, ¿entendiste hermanita?). Y me gusta que haya salido más de Fred, por lo que me he enterado, no muchos lo conocen porque no han leído La segunda vida de Bree Tanner, se las recomiendo, adoro a Fred.

¡Aaaawwww! ¿Y el final? El reencuentro con Ángela, es hermoso, me encanta, felicitaciones a la escritora. Camili dice que es un punto de reconciliación con la Ángela de "Basta de secretos", que no podía dejar de pedirle disculpa a la chica por ocupar su nombre y dejarlo con esa personificación tan mala.

¿Algo más? ¡Ah, sí! Me encanto cuando Bella salto a los brazos de Edward, pareciendo un Koala jajaja, ya me imagino esa escena.

Bien, Camili me dice que respondió cada uno de los reviews, y si alguien falto, pide disculpas y que no volverá a ocurrir. Yo debo agradecerles por pasar a leer sus capitulo y cada una de sus historias, espero que lo pasen tan bien como yo lo hago. Por cierto, la historia también la subimos a nuestra página con fotos y todo, en Facebook "**TWILIGHTER POR SIEMPRE**" http .com/ pages/ Twilighter-por-Siempre/ 273154609371823 para los que quieran seguirnos, denle Like . **¡TAMBIEN AHÍ ENCONTRARAN LAS FOTOS DE LA COMIC CON!** Fotos de mi lindo Peter Facinelli, hasta hay un video.

Ya ahora sí, gracias a _**LauraECS, jupy, merie101008, Anayka16, I love Edward, RALK, The Cullen's Girls arg, Chikiithaxzz, Micky67, sarita21, FerHdePattinson, Kathfan, las gemelas**_ (que siguen llamando por teléfono en vez de dejar por aquí) _**y a mi misma por supuesto**_. También a todos los lectores silenciosos, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.

_**I love Edward**_, Camili te contesta… Espera que te haya ido bien en el ensayo y no haya sido culpable de una mala calificación. Yo también encuentro que la miman demasiado, pero es hija única y toda una familia tras ella, pero creo que esta vez hiso las cosas por sí misma, por eso quiero un capitulo desde la versión Nessie. Un beso de parte de las dos.

Ahora nos despedimos, o a lo menos yo, bien yo escribo pero Camili esta acá a mi lado, y es como si también estuviera escribiendo, pero soy yo quien comentan, aunque ella igual lo hace pero yo no lo escribo todo, ¿se entiende? **¡ES QUE AUN SIGO SOÑANDO CON PETER!**

Ya nos vamos, las esperamos por nuestra página, no lo olviden y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Camili y Alice


	13. Capitulo 13

**_Capítulo_**_** 13**_

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Convertirme en vampira por completo no era uno de mis planes, sabía que muchos lo habían pensado, pero si Nahuel llevaba ya dos siglos aparentando la misma edad no había porque pensar que yo si cambiaría más rápido. Pero que apareciera un ser de mi propia especie que se fuera contra mí, no estaba entre los cuentos que yo quería contar, menos ser convertida por otro que no fuera mi padre o mi abuelo, alguien que jamás había visto. Yo solo había querido recibir a mis padres como ellos lo habían hecho conmigo en varias ocasiones, hasta poder jugar un tiempo en el jardín. Sabía que estaban cerca, podía ser su olor, ese olor que adoraba desde pequeña, pero nunca me di cuenta que también había otro efluvio, ese que daría fin a mi parte humana.

No lo vi venir, solo escuché como si el viento pasara entre los árboles, luego una ráfaga de viento y un grito. Creo que también hubo más alaridos pero yo no estaba consciente de ellos, sentía como unos dientes se apoderaban de mi cuello y la sangre desaparecer de mi sistema. Caer al suelo, escuchar gemidos y gruñidos… y un fuego abrazador por mis venas, ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Estaba quedándome, alguien había descubierto que era vampiro y quería deshacerse de mí? El dolor era insoportable, el fuego se había encargado de mis venas, ¿Cómo el fuego había entrado hasta ahí?

El dolor duró dos días, o eso fue lo que creía, no sentía nada más, quería que la quemazón se detuviera pronto, quería abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que solo había sido un mal sueño. Despertaría y vería a mi padre junto a mí calmándome, regalándome una sonrisa y diciendo que todo estaría bien, luego me abrazaría y me preguntaría si quería ir a su habitación donde nos esperaba mamá. Yo sonreiría aferrándome a su cuello con mis brazos para que me llevara hacia el cuarto, luego nos acostaríamos en la gran cama junto a mi madre y volvería a dormir. Pero no fue así como desperté, todo era diferente, había muchos más detalles y los labios cálidos de mi padre junto a mi frente, sabía que ellos estaban ahí, podía olerlos pero había algo diferente, la temperatura, los colores. Pregunté por mi madre quien me acarició el cabello.

Cuando nos miramos pude distinguir un cambio de sus expresiones, como si se hubieran sorprendido pero a la vez siguieran con la misma expresión de cariño… solo un vampiro podría notar esos cambios. Con Bella cerca no pude más que abrazarla y escuchar su melodiosa risa, la miré desconcertada y fue ahí cuando entendí lo que ocurría, ahora yo era una vampira, ya no más una chica híbrida, la sangre ya no fluía por mis venas, mi corazón ya no estaba latiendo, el color debía de haber desaparecido volviéndose una piel pálida y de granito, ahora si era como mis padres, ahora éramos completamente iguales, no pude evitar sonreír.

La familia estaba ahí, Alice daba saltitos feliz por algo que ocurría, no podía concentrarme en todo debido a que lo único que llamaba mi atención era el escozor de mi garganta. La conocía perfectamente, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte, necesitaba de un ciervo ahora. Mi padre pareció leerme el pensamiento, me tomó de ambas mejillas pidiendo mi completa atención, me preguntó cómo me sentía, sabía a lo que se refería, pero mi ansiedad de sangre me nublaba por completo.

- Tengo hambre… mucha sed

- Es normal, no te has alimentado con tres días y aparte has tenido una trasformación… ¿qué más sientes? – volvió a insistir

- Eres distinto… más guapo, ahora entiendo porque mamá no quería dejarte ir- todo en el cuarto rieron, yo solo sonreí sin dejar de mirar los hermosos ojos dorados - siento todo más intenso… aunque la sed es más fuerte, ¿Por qué me pasa eso?

- Eres una neófita, tu cuerpo sigue sus instintos aunque hayas vivido con otros durante décadas, ahora debemos volver a entender todo- explicó Carlisle- aunque no creo que te cause problemas, eres muy inteligente y sabrás que hacer

- ¿Quieres ir de caza?- preguntó Edward- luego podremos hablar de todo

No esperé más, lo seguí rápidamente. Era primera vez que entendía por completo a mi familia, sus movimientos, la necesidad de ser delicados en algunos momentos, la fragilidad con la que me cuidaban. Era tan fácil destruir algo sin darse cuenta, podía sentirlo, podía experimentar tantas cosas en este nuevo cuerpo, pero yo sabía que era el momento, solo habían cambiado ciertas cosas, pero seguiría siendo la misma chica.

Disfrutamos y reímos juntos los tres, nuevamente solos, en una nueva experiencia, adoraba a mis padres, me sentía la chica más afortunada del mundo, bueno, siempre lo seria, ¿Quién podía conservar a sus padres eternamente? ¡Solo yo! Y ahora podría estar junto a ellos por el mismo tiempo. Eso si me distraía fácilmente, pero no evitó que pudiera jugar con mis padres o cazar que era lo más importante en ese momento, mis instinto se entregaron al completo, en esta vida, mi parte humana ya no interfería, algo que Edward intentó explicarme mientras volvíamos a casa luego de haber preguntado por Nahuel y haberme avergonzado por no haber notado su presencia, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba conversar y poder entender que ocurriría.

Pero mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando llegamos a la mansión, tres personas estaban al frente, mirándonos… no, mirándome detenidamente esperando a cualquier reacción de mi parte. Solo reconocía a dos, a un lado estaba Nahuel mirándome con una leve sonrisa, a su lado había otro chico, alguien desconocido pero llamaba mi atención, tenía unos ojos rojos brillantes, cabello despeinado y rubio, era alto, tan alto como mi padre, fruncí levemente el ceño intentando entender quien era, pero mis pensamientos se fueron hacia la persona que estaba frente a ellos, ahí estaba mi Jacob, ese hombre mayor, fuerte, moreno de ojos oscuros, pero que por dentro era la persona más tierna que conocía. Pero había cambiado algo, algo hacia la diferencia, su ceño fruncido me lo confirmaba. Recordé el momento en que nuestras miradas se unieron por primera vez, cuando yo había nacido y él había querido vengar la supuesta muerte de mi madre, donde con solo mirarnos varios cables de acero nos unían, estrechándonos en una relación de protección… la impronta. Mi Jacob podía ser para mí, un padre, un hermano, un proyector, lo que yo quisiera, hasta un amante, y yo lo recibiría como mío. Pero esos hilos de acero estaban débiles, ya casi no podía sentirlos, no obstante no quería que se fueran.

Di un paso y un fuerte olor llegó hacia mis fosas nasales, fruncí la nariz mientras una leve sonrisa se instalaba en mi rostro, necesitaba cortar la tensión que se estaba formando, no quería ver a Jake así, quería verlo sonreír.

- Ahora entiendo porque todos dicen que no aguantan tu olor- todos los Cullen reímos entre dientes, Jacob seguía serio

- ¿Por qué Nessie?- Entendía lo que quería preguntar, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero yo no tenía una respuesta, era él quien debía dármela

- No lo sé, Jake… lo siento

No pude decir nada más, el jefe de la manada salió corriendo del lugar transformándose en el lobo rojizo. En ningún momento sentí como Edward me corría para no ser lastimada por el lobo, tampoco como todo tomaron posición de ataque por si mi Jacob se revelaba ante los vampiros, yo solo intentaba entender que ocurriría de ahora en adelante. Yo no quería perder a mi amigo, a mi compañero, no por culpa de que esos fuertes lazos se estuvieran debilitando.

Luego que la tormenta pasó, nos tuvimos que organizar, las cosas ya no serian tan simples, estaba la posibilidad de tener que irnos nuevamente de Forks, yo sabía que podría controlarme y no tomar de humanos, pero estaba el tema de mi aspecto, yo aún no podría salir de casa, mis ojos ya no eran color chocolate, algo que a mi padre no lo tenía muy satisfecho, mis facciones habían cambiado y estaba lo más importante, Erik. Yo no podría estar cerca del chico por un tiempo, si mi cuerpo necesitaba sangre por completo, ya no podía estar tan cerca de las personas como antes. Así que se tomó la decisión de que yo permanecería en casa por un tiempo, era mejor así y yo les encontraba la razón, tendría tiempo para adaptarme a este nuevo mundo, extrañaría muchas cosas que podía hacer como híbrida y que ahora no estarían, así que unas pequeñas clases con meme me ayudarían. Pero lo que más me sorprendió y no solo a mi sino que a toda mi familia fue cuando Fred, el chico nuevo, se ofreció a cuidarme mientras los demás estuvieran en el instituto. Mi padre, no estaba muy contento, según él, yo no necesitaba de cuidados, pero a mí me pareció buena idea, tendría ambos puntos de vista, de un vegetariano y de un nómada.

Durante dos meses aprendí nuevas cosas, también el hecho de que ya no tuviera que dormir, alargaba mis días y debía buscar en que ocupar el tiempo. Siempre había odiado tener que ocupar esas horas en algo tan aburrido como dormir, pero ahora empezaba a extrañarlo, más cuando veía a Nahuel bostezar y ser obligado a irse a la cama. Habíamos tenido muchas discusiones que terminaban en chiste con mi mejor amigo, él no quería ser el único diferente, pero yo siempre ganaba demostrándole que nada había cambiado más que ese detalle de tomar una siesta, ya que seguía siendo la niña de papá, la estudiante que no podía dejar los deberes y aún debía aparentar ser una niña normal.

Fred ya no era tan tímido como antes, ahora podíamos pasar varias horas conversando, me había contado de sus habilidades para evitar que los demás lo vieran y la capacidad de rechazo. También me contó de sus años recorriendo el país, como había sido su experiencia al ver los diferentes cambios que habían ocurrido desde su nacimiento. Era interesante escucharlo y ver como sus ojos se iluminaban con ciertas experiencias, aprendí a conocerlo y no era un mal chico. Pero había algo que me faltaba y que hace dos mese que no veía… mi Jacob.

No había dado señales de vida, ni siquiera su rastro de ese olor desagradable al olfato vampírico, pero no podía hacer nada. Mi familia me había prohibido acercarme a la frontera y más ir a territorio Quileutes y tenían razón, yo ahora era una vampira y el tratado solo estipulaba que la chica híbrida imprimada del jefe podía entrar en La Push. Pero la chica híbrida se había sido… y la imprimación. Intentaba cada día olvidarme de eso, apartarlo a un lado de mi mente y concentrarme en nuevos problemas. Mis compañeros del instituto preguntaban por mí, dos meses fuera era muy sospechoso aunque se había explicado que había decaído después de esa fiebre alta, estaba débil por lo que no podía presentarme, pero ya estaba estable, según mi "padre", el Doctor Cullen había llevado un certificado donde se estipulaba mi enfermedad, también me dieron posibilidades de que me llevaran a casa los deberes y no atrasarme y perder el año, algo que verdaderamente no me importaba, sabía que mi abuela Esme podía decir que estaba más adelantada que los de mi año.

Según mi padre, yo podría recibir visitas, lo conversó con toda la familia, mis ojos ya no estaban completamente rojos, gracias a mi alimentación iban poco a poco aclarándose, como los de Fred, quien también había empezado con la misma dieta, así que unos lentes de contacto cada ciertas horas y no moverme del sofá aparentando aún estar convaleciente podría demostrarle a mis amigas que estaba todavía viva y que pronto regresaría a la escuela. Yo estaba feliz, quería ver a mis amigas, en especial a Zara, la chica que me había acompañado desde que habíamos llegado el primer día, por lo que mis "hermanos" programaron un día de visita.

Estaba feliz, vería a mis amigas y cambiaria de rutina, Alice y Rosalie no dejaban de darme consejos de cómo comportarme y eso que Esme había estado ya varios días enseñándonos a Fred, Nahuel y a mí como sobrellevar el aparentar ser humano, como movernos, fingir la necesidad de respirar, de ir al baño, de inquietarse, las expresiones, pero parecía que tenían la necesidad de seguir insistiendo. Agradecí que mis padres no tuvieran esa misma necesidad o explotaría en cualquier momento. Pero ninguno estaba preparado para recibir la noticia de que Erik, mi compañero de Gimnasia y "mi cantante" fuera también a visitarme.

Todo se alborotó, todos buscando una solución, que hacer, yo lo sabía perfectamente, dejaría de respirar, era mi momento para demostrar que tenía el autocontrol suficiente. Puede ver la expresión de Fred quien no creía estar preparado para afrontar tantos humanos en una misma habitación, eso ya lo habíamos conversado, pero podía ver en su rostro que existía algo más. Cuando todos se organizaban, lo invité a sentarse conmigo en el sofá, él era un amigo que venía desde Manhattan, Bella estaba tras mío, sentada en el respaldo, yo confiaba en que ella nos ayudaría a ambos. A mis pies estaba Emmett y Rose quienes aparentaban hacer cosas de humanos. Disimuladamente tomé la mano de Fred entregándole las mismas fuerzas que yo necesitaba, nos miramos y sonreíamos, podríamos salir de esto.

Pude ver como mis amigas entraban tímidamente, sabía lo que significaba, no solo el hecho de que nunca pensaron conocer la misteriosa mansión Cullen, sino era escalofriante entrar a una casa llena de vampiros y sin saberlo. Era una reacción natural, debían estar asustadas. Con una mirada le pedí ayuda a mi madre para que las acogiera, Bella con una seña les pidió a mis tíos que salieran de mi lado, rápidamente se pudieron de pie, Fred iba a hacer lo mismo pero con mi mano aún entrelazada con la suya se lo impedí, él no dijo nada.

Zara fue la primera en acercarse, me miraba a mí y a Fred alternadamente, aparentando mi enfermedad les dije que no se acercaran mucho por precaución aunque el doctor dijera que no era contagioso. Eran Zara, Emily, Mia y Caroline, las chicas con las que pasaba más tiempo en la escuela, les quise presentar a mi acompañante pero un movimiento llamó mi atención, ahí frente a mí, detrás de mis amigas, estaba Erik. No había caído en su presencia debido a que no estaba respirando, pero ahí estaba, atemorizándome… ¡irónico, él debía estar aterrorizado, no yo! Le regalé una pequeña sonrisa como saludo y él hizo lo mismo. Sacudí la cabeza para enfocarme, presenté a Fred quien era la persona más cercana, después señalé a Bella quien volvía a estar tras mío, luego a Jasper y Edward quienes asintieron en forma de respuesta. Luego aparecieron Esme y Nahuel con unos bocadillos… eran mis favoritos, bueno, lo habían sido, ahora no podía soportarlos y lo decía por experiencia, queriendo probar que era verdad que la comida apestaba.

Era genial estar con mis amigas, hasta había olvidado la presencia de Erik y también la de Fred. No me había percatado de que había desaparecido de mi lado, miré tras mío y mi mamá tampoco estaba. Asustada miré hacia donde estaba papá, él me sonrió, solo necesitaba eso para saber que todo estaba bien por lo que volví a concentrarme en mis compañeros quienes comenzaban a sacar todos los cuadernos y deberes en que podrían ayudarme. Esa había sido una condición, primero los deberes y luego podríamos conversar toda la tarde.

A mi lado en el sofá se sentó Zara, donde hace poco había estado Fred, le sonreí y ella me respondió, Mia y Caroline se sentaron alrededor de la mesa apoyándose en ella para trabajar. Emily se sentó apoyándose en el sofá bajo Zara y Erik en la misma posición pero en mi lado, muy cerca mío, "te puedes arrepentir" pensé para mis adentros. Rápidamente miré a mi padre quien debía estar pensando lo mismo, pero su expresión lo decía todo, él confiaba en mí, sabía que yo podría hacerlo. Quería respirar, necesitaba respirar pero no justo ahí, con el pensamiento le pedí ayuda a Edward quien en segundos estaba a mi lado, les regaló una sonrisa a las visitas disculpándose ya que me ayudaría a ir al baño. Lo tomé por el cuello aferrándome lo más cerca de él para poder respirar su aroma, lo adoraba, era el olor más extraordinario de la tierra y también el de mi madre.

Escuchaba como las voces de mis amigas quedaban lejos, también como mi padre subía las escaleras lentamente, aparentando que llevaba un gran peso que le impedía subir. Llagamos hasta el tercer piso, donde ya nadie nos veía, me preguntó si quería que me bajara pero negué, sin decir nada me llevó hacia su cuarto, él sabía lo que necesitaba. Nos sentamos en la cama, Edward me arropó entre sus brazos esperando a cuando yo dijera que ya era momento de bajar.

- Siempre he encontrado que tu piel era normal… pero ahora es tibia, es diferente – dije mientras tomaba su mano

- Ya lo hemos conversado… ahora tenemos la misma temperatura – mi papá se movió para poder mirarme a los ojos y una sonrisa deslumbró su cara – pero yo sigo sintiendo esa piel hermosa y cálida – no pude evitar sonreír

- ¿Y mamá?

- Ayudando a Fred… el chico no podía más al estar rodeado de sangre fruyendo – bajé la mirada sintiéndome culpable

- Yo le pedí que se quedara conmigo, debí pensar que no podría estar tan cerca

- Tranquila, su mente dice otra cosa… él se siente fuerte, pero no quería aprovecharse de su suerte… no quería cometer una equivocación que a ti te hiciera daño – miré los ojos dorados de mi padre, mamá tenía razón, Edward tenia doble personalidad, un día podía molestarse con Fred y al siguiente defenderlo con colmillos y garras

- ¿Sabes cuándo volverán? – frunció el ceño

- No… se han alejado mucho, aún no estoy sincronizado con la mente de Fred y como sabes, si tu madre no está concentrada, jamás podre leer su mente – me reí entre dientes

- Te es verdaderamente frustrante no poder leer sus pensamientos, ¿verdad?

- No sabes cuánto – nos miramos con una sonrisa, mi papá pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla y yo solté un suspiro – pero sabes que yo si puedo leerte a ti – si, y entendía porque a mamá le gustaba que no pudiera leer su mente – si sé, puede ser algo molesto, intento no hacerlo, pero sé que en este momento estas preocupada y no dejaré que te mortifiques por eso

- Si hago algo mal… no me lo perdonaría

- Confió en ti… se que lograrás salir de este día y de los próximos, podrás tener la vida normal que siempre has tenido – volví a mirarlo con una sonrisa

- ¿Normal? – mi padre se rió

- Normal si excluimos a los ocho vampiros que viven en casa

- Te amo, papá

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña – nos abrazamos por un rato – creo que es hora de volver, no puedes llevar tanto tiempo en el baño… y de cambiarte los lentes de contacto, puedo ver tu color original

Me volví a aferrar a su cuello, le dejé un beso sonoro en la mejilla antes de colocarnos de pie para dirigirnos al baño donde me sentó en la encimera y me ayudó con las lentillas y luego bajar hacia la sala donde me esperaban los demás. Mi papá me dejó en el sofá, les regalé una sonrisa a todos y volvimos a lo mismo. Esta vez hice un pequeño esfuerzo, inspiré levemente para sentir el ambiente, ahí estaba el fuerte olor de su sangre, era inconfundible. También sentía el de mis amigas, pero nada era comparado con el de Erik, lo miré pero me sorprendí al notar que él también me observaba fijamente. Sonreímos nerviosos, pude escuchar como su corazón se aceleraba y la sangre comenzaba a fluir, desvié rápidamente la mirada, necesitaba concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, miré a Zara que les preguntaba a las chicas sobre un problema de matemáticas, yo ya lo tenía listo por lo que le comencé a explicar.

Pronto terminamos los deberes y comenzamos a hablar de la escuela, como estaban los profesores y los demás chicos, los que habían mandado saludos y el anuncio de actividades extracurriculares. Erik también aportaba con información, como si fuera del grupo, siendo que solo lo veíamos en Gimnasia, Mia en Español y Zara con Caroline en Matemáticas. Pero eras un chico simpático y era fácil de llevarse bien. Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de chicos, Erik sonrió desviando la mirada, yo dejé de ponerles atención a mis amigas para mirarlo, debía ser incómodo que hablaran de esas cosas mientras un chico estaba presente. Intenté respirar, el olor era fuerte, delicioso, pero podría controlarme.

- Lo siento… es difícil detenerlas cuando comienzan a hablar de chicos – Erik se rió

- No te preocupes, las entiendo, yo no debería estar aquí

- ¿Por qué viniste, entonces? – no pude evitar preguntar, él me miró fijamente

- Bueno… es que… es que quería ver como estabas – pude ver como se sonrojaba… sangre, debía concentrarme en algo con urgencia

- Bien, como ves estoy mejor…

- Sí, eso es bueno… recuerdo el día en que saliste corriendo de clases, el profesor quedó preocupado – no supe que decirle, no podía decir que había salido corriendo por su culpa, por tener la sangre más deliciosa del mundo

- Uhmm, me sentía muy mal, tenia nauseas… luego llegué a casa donde mi a… mi padre me vio mal por lo que me llevó al hospital con alta temperatura, pensamos que solo era eso pero luego vino todo esto

- Pero ya estás mejor… pronto volverás a la escuela – le sonreí

- Sí, eso espero

- Estaré esperando ansioso

Si hubiese seguido siendo híbrida estaba segura que mis mejillas estarían como las del chico. Gracias a Zara logré cambiar de tema, estaban planeando una salida a Port Ángeles, pero que sería genial hacerla cuando yo pudiera ir con ellas. Les comenté que todo dependía con lo que dijera mi papá, sonreí imaginando a Edward dándome permiso para ir, miré disimuladamente hacia él quien sonreía mientras caminaba hacia el patio trasero junto con Jasper.

Se nos acercaron meme y Rose con algunos bocadillos y bebidas, a mi me llevaron un vaso metálico completamente sellado con una pajilla, podía sentir el olor. Mi abuela me lo entregó diciendo que era mi remedio, que debía tomármelo completo. Yo solo sonreí mientras lo recibía, si hubiera sido por mí, no se me hubiera ocurrido eso y tampoco como explicar que no tenía hambre después de horas sin comer. Rosalie se sentó cerca de nosotros tomando una revista y leyendo, aunque sabía que no lo hacía, solo nos cuidaba disimuladamente. Me pregunté donde se había ido mi padre, pero no quise preguntar solo me dediqué a mirar a mis amigos y tomar pequeños sorbos de mi vaso.

Gracias a nuestros sentidos desarrollados pude escuchar un grito fuera de casa, miré a los chicos pero seguían riendo, miré a mi tía Rose quien negaba levemente. Me pregunté de quien se trataba, alguien debía estar jugando fuera, pensé en mamá, pero no creía que fuera a dar un grito de esa manera, ella no era de ese estilo. También podría ser Alice, pero eso significaba que alguien había destruido su guardarropa o haber dicho que estaba mal vestida. Sonreí para mis adentros, eso significaba una nueva salida de comprar y lamentaba no poder ir en esta ocasión, me encantaba comprar ropa. Escuché como varios entraban en casa, por el efluvio de cada uno sabía que eran Nahuel, Alice, Jasper, mamá y papá, también había otro olor, madera mojada, roció, era un olor peculiar pero me gustaba. Sonreí a todos, como había dicho eran todos ellos y el olor desconocido era Fred, me sorprendí, lo había tenido cerca varias veces pero nunca había deparado en su olor. Me reí cuando Nahuel despreocupadamente pidió un chocolate caliente de su queridísima meme, Bella se fue a sentar en el suelo junto a Rosalie intentando conversar con ella. Una sonrisa más grande se colocó en mi rostro cuando vi a mi papá sentarse junto a mi madre jugando con su cabello, algo que le fascinaba, me encantaba el amor que se tenían.

Poco después vinieron por los chicos, nos despedimos quedando vernos muy pronto, me pidieron que me cuidara para que volviera al instituto, se los prometí, me despedí de un gesto de la madre de Zara, vi como mi madre iba a despedirse junto a Esme y Edward venia a sentarse a mi lado para darme un gran abrazo, luego se nos unieron todos, felicitándome por mi autocontrol, por como había llevado mi actuación. También llegaron Bella y Nahuel abrazados con una sonrisa de satisfacción hacia mí, inmediatamente Emmett y Jasper ofrecieron un día en el jardín. Creo que yo fui la primera en ponerme de pie y correr hacia afuera, no daba más de estar sentada y acumular fuerza… ¡por todos los cielos, era un vampiro! ¡Necesitaba moverme!

Pasaron algunos días, habíamos acordado que esperaríamos hasta que mis ojos se pusieran dorados, estaban en un color ámbar, podría salir de casa pero preferí que fueran del mismo color que mi familia. Fred iba por lo mismo, aunque sus ojos aún estaban más oscuros que los míos, él había decaído en una de sus excursiones por la zona. Un día había querido volver a Seattle y la tentación pudo con él, pero luego de eso, no había vuelvo a probar sangre humana, se sentía orgulloso de su control, feliz de cómo se sentía, los lazos que lo aferraban a esta nueva vida y las emociones que comenzaba a sentir.

Los días seguían tranquilos, mis tíos y mis padres seguían yendo al instituto mientras que los demás nos quedábamos en casa. Fred había pensando la idea de volver también a la escuela pero luego se había negado, sentía que debía poco a poco y aún no estaba preparado para vivir entre los humanos de esa manera. Nahuel también se había negado pero por el hecho que aún no sabía que sería de él por esos días, tenía planeado volver a Chile para ver a si tía o buscar un nuevo rumbo. Habíamos hablado en varias ocasiones, quería convencerlo de que se quedara pero parecía que algo se lo impedía y no era su familia, estaba casi segura.

Esa tarde Bella me había invitado a cazar, quería que pasáramos un momento madre e hija. Yo acepté feliz, mi padre gruñó alegando que lo dejáramos fuera pero después de un beso apasionado con mi madre, las cosas cambiaron, me tomó de la mano y salimos ambas corriendo mientras reíamos de la cara desconcertada del vampiro. Tuvimos la suerte de encontrarnos con unos pumas, por lo que la comida ese día fue mejor que cualquier otra, también aprovechamos a unos ciervos y luego decidimos dar una caminata antes de volver a casa.

- ¿No vas a hacer nada para que Nahuel se quede? – le pregunté a Bella, la vi sonreír

- Hija, no voy a obligarlo, es su decisión

- Pero tú también quieres que se quede – insistí, necesitaba que aceptara persuadir al chico

- Sí, claro que quiero que se quede, pero debes entenderlo Renesmee, Huilen y sus hermanas están lejos… es como su tú fueras a Chile sola, ¿no nos extrañarías?

- Es distinto, aquí somos una familia, somos muchos, claro que los extrañaría – mi madre se detuvo mirando con una sonrisa

- Charlie y yo éramos una familia… solo éramos dos personas, y eso ya era una familia – bajé la mirada – debes pensar que Huilen es el único familiar directo que le queda, ese lazo irrompible… puede que nosotros lo amemos como si yo hubiera sido quien estuvo embarazada de él, pero no es así, no es lo mismo

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieren seguir aumentando la familia?

Ambas nos sobresaltamos, miramos a nuestro alrededor mirando fijamente hasta encontrarnos con el gran cuerpo de Jacob. Mis ojos se iluminaron, hace casi tres meses que no lo veía, había desaparecido desde mi transformación. Sonreí alegre, quería acercarme pero me di cuenta en donde estábamos, en especial cuando la mano de mi madre se puso entre nosotros. Ambas sabíamos que Jake no nos haría daño, pero si entrabamos en territorio Quileutes podríamos pagarlo caro. Lo veía diferente, no era el mismo Jake que yo conocía, su mirada era más fría, sus ojos ya no entregaban calor y los más importante de todo… esos lazos de acero que nos unían ya no existían.

Susurré su nombre, quería que me mirara, pero solo se fijaba en la presencia de mi madre. Estaba celosa, antes era yo quien le importaba, para quien solo tenía ojos, pero ahora era todo tan diferente, y yo no quería que fuera así. Bajé la mirada, sentía como si de mis ojos quisieran salir lágrimas, pero no podía lograr que salieran libremente. Sacudí la cabeza, ¡claro que no saldrían! Era una vampira, ya no podía llorar, sonrojarme, dormir, ser normal. Y pensar que siempre había pedido ser como mis padres, pero ahora no le encontraba lo divertido y menos con mi Jacob delante. Cuando subí la mirada vi que mi madre hablaba con el jefe Quileutes y a su lado aparecía Seth, éste me sonrió como saludo sin interrumpir.

- … Por lo que no deben preocuparse – terminaba Bella, yo la miré intentando entender pero Jake respondió

- Pero el problema ya está hecho, nada lo revertirá

- Lo siento Jake – él le regaló una sonrisa a mi madre

- Oh tranquila, sabemos que olvidan las leyendas aunque se las contemos miles de veces… yo solo cumplí con contarles y atraer a este chico que estaba ansioso de verlas – Bella rió estirando los brazos hacia Seth, este luego de tener la aprobación del jefe corrió a abrazar a mi madre

- Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras Seth… olvida las ordenes – ambos se rieron

- Oh, no le des ideas, ya lo tendrás todo el día hablando y comiendo lo que Esme le prepare – ahora los tres se unieron en risas, bajé la mirada, yo ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí

Me di la vuelta, sabía cómo regresar a casa, mamá sabría donde estaría, yo nunca vagaba por el bosque sola, lo había aprendido gracias a ellos y seguiría así aunque fuera más fuerte que todos los vampiros juntos. No esperé escuchar la fuerte voz de Jacob, parecía gritar con la intención de que escuchara, me di la vuelta mirándolo fijamente, él también lo hacía. Nuevamente distraída no escuché lo que ellos hablaban, vi a mi madre sonreír, decirle algo a Seth quien sonrió asintiendo efusivamente y luego mirando al lobo mayor quien solo asintió sin dejar de mirarme. Bella se acercó a mí dejando un beso en mi frente y diciéndome que me esperaba en casa, sorprendida me di vuelta a mirarla preguntándole con la mirada que significaba eso, ella no podía dejarme sola. Me regaló su mejor sonrisa, esa que me dejaba tranquila, me abrazó sabiendo que yo tomaría de su olor para calmarme. Siempre daba efecto.

No dejé de mirarla como corría entre los arboles seguida con un lobo, ella riendo mientras escuchaba los zarpazos de Seth en la tierra. Cuando desaparecieron en la negrura me quedé desvalida, también quería correr, jamás había quedado así y menos en presencia de Jacob. Nuevamente distraída escuché que él hablaba, me di la vuelta rápidamente preguntándole que había dicho, solo rió.

- Jamás has sido distraída, Nessie… ¿qué está ocurriendo?

- Yo no dije nada, lo miré fijamente, sabía lo que hacíamos ahí, era momento de conversar, entender lo que ocurría y dejar las cosas claras. Pude ver esa sonrisa en su rostro, Jake quería aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero ambos sabíamos que estábamos sufriendo. Era ahora o nunca, debíamos hablar.

.

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Antes de que de su opinión Alice, yo quería aclarar unas cosas.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Se aclararon algunas dudas?

Debo discúlpame por la demora, pero en realidad este capítulo no existía, tengo el capitulo 13 original casi terminado, pero cuando lo volví a leer para aclararme algunas dudas y pensando en lo que ustedes habían preguntando en reiteradas ocasiones… "¿Y Nessie? ¿Qué pasa con Nessie y Jacob?" Bien, deje el original de lado y escribí este, y debo decir que me siento orgullosa, en tres horas termine este capítulo.

Quería mostrar el punto de vista de Renesmee con cada personaje importante, Erik, Fred, Bella, Edward y por supuesto Jake, pero ese lo deje en misterio, lo siento jajaja.

Bien, como siempre, espero sus comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, de todo y mil gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Espero haber contestado cada uno de ellos y si no fue así, por favor háganmelo saber.

Ya les dejo a la loca de Alice, no deja de saltar aquí a mi lado…

.

.

.

**¡HOLAAAAAAA!**

Sí, yo de nuevo, aquí, disfrutando de un nuevo capítulo, molestando a mi hermanita para que escriba y escriba y saber que pasara con todos los personajes.

¿Qué les pareció? A mí me encanto… ¡adoro cuando Nessie habla con Edward! ¡Y maldita sea que me deja con las ansias de saber de que hablaran Jacob y Nessie! No son mi pareja favorita (sin ofender a las team Jacob) pero necesito saber que pasara con ellos, aun no puedo creer que la impronta se haya destruido.

¡También me gusta Fred! Es tierno…

**¡OTRA VEZ PENSE QUE ERIK MORIRIA!** ¿Ustedes? Sabía que saldría vivo, ya lo habíamos leído, pero verlo desde el punto de vista de Renesmee les juro que pensé _"mi hermana cambiara esa parte, ahora el pobre chico será su cena" _Pero mi corazón puede volver a latir.

Camili promete que el viernes habrá nuevo capítulo o antes, pero no más tardar del viernes, ya que lo tiene casi listo, solo debe reorganizarlo para que se ajuste a este capítulo y revisarlo, pero créanme, yo estaré insistiendo, así que si no es antes, estará este viernes, ¿bien? ¿Cuánto me apoyan? Voy a hacer un grupo llamado "las chicas que insistimos que Camili debe actualizar dos veces por semana" jajaja ella me mira con ojos saltones.

Bien gracias a _** -Tsukino, Rosi22, kamabas**_, quienes pusieron la historia en sus favoritos, a _**jupy LauraECS, RAKL y los chicos, RoMarasca, I love Edward, y Micky67**_ por dejar sus comentarios, los cuales leí y me reí con varios de ellos. También a _**las gemelas, Seba y a mí, Alice**_, quienes le comentamos desde afuera de la paginas de FF.

Bien, creo que eso es todo, no seguiré insistiendo por que quiero el próximo capítulo, porque no lograre nada escribiendo, debo meter las manos en la masa… esta vez mi hermana terminara odiándome.

Un beso a todos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Camili y Alice


	14. Capitulo 14

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estar tan cerca de Jacob y sin saber que poder hacer, porque ya no me atrevía a correr a sus brazos o subirme en su espalda como lo hacíamos de juego, o tal vez solo poder cruzar la divisoria y estar uno junto al otro conversando. Ahora no sabía si todo eso me estaba permitido por lo que no me moví de mi lugar. Jake me miró con la misma sonrisa intentando demostrar tranquilidad, que todo estaba bien, pero ahora no podía transmitirme esa sensación, ya no había ese lazo inquebrantable… lo odiaba, quería volver a ser yo y poder olvidar este tiempo sin él. Estaba segura que sufría más que cuando estuvimos ese tiempo separados, tan lejos del otro, pero sabíamos que algo nos unía, ahora estábamos tan cerca pero lejos a la vez.

Sin quererlo me coloqué en posición de defensa cuando él se movió cruzando la línea, acercándose a una roca y sentándose en ella. Nunca dejé de mirarlo, inmóvil, pensando que en cualquier momento de distracción, cuan pequeño fuera, Jacob trataría de atacarme… ¿Jacob atacándome? ¿Mi Jacob atacándome? Volví a mi estado original pero sin dejar de mirarlo, sintiéndome culpable por mis estúpidas ideas, él movió la cabeza negando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Estoy seguro que esto te es tan difícil como lo es para mí… puedo verlo en tu rostro – soltó una carcajada, mis vellos se erizaron – me siento como hace 70 años, cuando tuve que enfrentarme con tu madre por primera vez después de convertirse en una sanguijuela

- No me gusta – susurré frunciendo el ceño, Jake me siguió

- A mí tampoco – nos miramos fijamente, él volvió a sonreír – pero ya no podemos hacer nada… estos meses sin ti han sido una tortura, pero he podido pensar en lo que está ocurriendo… - rió entre diente – es como volver a ver a tu madre… aunque eres un clon de Edward, especialmente ahora… con esos ojos, pero me siento en la misma situación, creyendo amarla – se detuvo mirando el suelo, luego volvió a mirarme con esa hermosa sonrisa – eso es falso, aún la amo, es mi mejor amiga y vaya que es raro porque debería ser mi mejor enemiga – ambos nos reímos, era verdad, era ilógico que un lobo y un vampiro fueran tan grandes amigos – lo negaré si llegas a decírselo… pero cuando me di cuenta de que la había perdido al convertirse, era algo tan fuerte que pensaba que iba a perder el corazón y debía matar a la persona responsable… siempre creí que sería Edward, lo habíamos conversado muchas veces, si algo terminaba con Bella, yo iría por él y lo destrozaría en mil pedazos, yo por venganza al matar a la mujer que amaba y él porqué no soportaba un mundo en donde Bella no estuviera, pero me di cuenta que la única manera en que sufriría realmente era dejándolo vivo… solo… y eso significaba matar a la verdadera culpable… tú

Sin dejar de mirarnos nos quedamos en silencio, ya me habían contado esa historia, nunca Jacob, jamás había conocido su punto de vista, mi padre me había contado las cosas para entenderlas mejor luego de mi nacimiento. Eran tantas imágenes, mi madre ensangrentada, a punto de morir, los ojos de mi padre llenos de sufrimiento, yo desapareciendo en brazos de Rosalie, luego ver los ojos de Jacob y saber que era mío, que solo me pertenecía a mí. Un día toque la mejilla de mi padre y le mostré todas esas imágenes, nos sentamos y me contó toda la historia, porque mi madre se convertía en un ser inmortal, porque el sufrimiento y el enojo. Pero esta parte de la historia no la sabía, jamás me había interesado en ella, para mí, era mi lobo y no importaba lo que hubiera pasado antes y para él parecía ser lo mismo, había olvidado todo lo que había pasado antes cuando nos habíamos mirado a los ojos en la sala de la mansión.

Sacudí la cabeza, recordé que Jacob estaba ahí conmigo, lo miré nuevamente, me sonreía, entendiendo mi desconcentración, esperando paciente a que yo pidiera volver con la historia. Caminé hacia donde estar junto a él, me apoyé contra un árbol sin dejar de mirarlo, no estaba incómoda, jamás lo estaría pero quería estar más cerca, con la esperanza de que los lazos aún estuvieran, pero más cortos porque yo los había tirado mucho y se habían roto, pero aún estaban y se podían anudar. Lo miré fijamente esperando a que prosiguiera.

- Pero los lazos fueron más fuertes, cuerdas se acero que me impedían marchar, necesitaba estar a tu alrededor, no importaba como, pero debía protegerte, debíamos estar unidos, el mundo había acabado para mi, tú eras mi órbita… podrías haberme pedido que volara y yo lo hubiera hecho, no tengo la menor idea los planes que hubiera hecho, pero lo hubiera conseguido por ti

- Como cuando me acompañabas a cazar… comiendo carne cruda por mi – los dos no dejamos de sonreír, Jacob asintió

- Exacto, yo haría lo que fuera por ti… creo que lo seguiría haciendo, lo importante era que yo sería lo que tu quisieras, un hermano, un padre, un amigo, un protector, un amante… cualquier cosa… y pensé que sería para siempre – bajó la mirada buscando las fuerzas, podía sentir sus músculos tensándose, la sangre recorriendo más rápido, volvió a mirarme – Cuando Alice me buscó para decirme que te habían mordido, quería matar a ese chupasangre, pero ya lo habían arreglado ustedes… también quise matar al otro chico…

- Fred no tiene la culpa – le interrumpí pero me arrepentí cuando vi su gesto

- Lo sé, sé que no tiene la culpa, Edward conversó conmigo explicándome lo que ocurría, él se sentía más culpable que cualquiera e intentaba esconderse en esa cosa que tiene…

- Es un don… puede hacer que los demás sientas repulsión, no mirar en su dirección, hacerse invisible – su sonrisa se agrandó

- Parece que estas informada – si hubiera podido sonrojarme, sería más que un tomate, una remolacha – Lo perdoné, más cuando Bella me prohibió tocarlo, en ese momento me di cuenta que podía haber un nuevo miembro, ya no solo Carlisle seria el compasivo a quienes le daba una segunda oportunidad, ahora eran dos y no quería guerra en ese momento, solo quería preocuparme de ti, quería que despertaras, no me importaba como, yo aún te seguía amando, quería protegerte de todo

- Y desperté… y te fuiste…

- Verte despertar fue dicha, alegría, todos los sentimientos positivos estaban ahí… pero algo faltaba. No podía entender lo que ocurría, hasta que recordé lo que había pasado con Bella, creyendo estar imprimado por ella, era como cuando creí sentirla muerta, ya no había nada que nos uniera, lo mismo pasaba contigo, ya nada nos unía. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente fue que algo fallaba, pero recordé las leyendas, la imprimación y me di cuenta que los lazos ya no estaban, algo había sido tan fuerte para quebrar esos lazos de acero… no quería perder el control dentro de la habitación por lo que me fui, logré salir al jardín y me transformé… no quería compartir mis pensamientos por lo que me concentré para volver a ser humano… durante un mes me sentía como un novato, perdía el control a menudo convirtiéndome y en minutos volviendo a ser yo, todo porque no quería que escucharan todo lo que sentía, Seth, Leah y Embry estaban preocupado, me preguntaban lo que ocurría, especialmente porque ya no venía a la mansión, así que un día los reuní y les expliqué con mis palabras, el tratado volvía a ser como en los inicios, ningún vampiro podía entrar en territorio Quileutes, les conté que tú te habías transformado y que ninguno de nosotros podía acercarse a la mansión… Seth era quien más sufría… un mes entero en donde quería saber de ti, sin que nadie supiera me acercaba a la casa, estoy seguro que muchas veces Edward me vio pero nunca dijo nada… también me encontré con Bella, estuvo a poco de matarme…

- ¡¿Mi mamá? – eso no podía creerlo, ella jamás haría eso, Jacob sonrió

- Tranquila, no pasó nada, debía de haber estado preocupada por ti, se había entregado a sus instintos, es normal, soy el enemigo

- No lo eres – rebatí enojada, odiaba que se trataran como enemigos, las leyendas podían decirlo, pero hace mucho que habíamos dejado de serlo, lo escuche reír entre dientes

- También lo sé… pero en ese momento no estaba en mi mejor momento – se detuvo sin decir nada, podía escuchar todos los sonidos del bosque – hace algunas semanas me di cuenta que las cosas no tenían porque cambiar, especialmente cuando la manada creció…

- ¿Creció? – pregunté sorprendida, esa información no la sabía, Jacob me miró con gracia

- Parece que verdaderamente no estabas aquí cuando estuve conversando con tu madre – si, la conversación que no había entendido – He tres semanas que la fiebre brotó, pensé que no sucedería y menos a gente tan cercana… los nietos de Claire y Quil se han transformado, creo que por la cantidad de vampiros en la zona… pero no esperaba que…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? – estaba ansiosa, necesitaba saber que pasaba

- ¿Sabías que tenía un nieto, cierto? – asentí

- Paul y Rachel habían tenido un hijo, este se casó con una chica hace unos años, una cara pálida, nadie pensaba que iban a tener hijos, ellos no tenían intenciones y además los años pasaban, pero sorprendentemente la mujer quedó embarazada antes de cumplir los cuarenta, un pequeño Black, pero no llevaría el apellido, solo Jacob seguiría con el linaje pero era difícil conmigo siendo "una niña" y él ya un hombre mayor. Habían pensando que el linaje se perdería, los genes Black eran fuertes pero no había nada que los uniera con intensidad… siempre se pensó que solo querían los Ateara.

- Bien, hace un par de años vinieron a vivir a la reservación y todos quedamos sorprendidos cuando a Bill le vino la fiebre… fue complicado explicarle a su madre lo que estaba pasando… - Jake se pasó la mano por el cabello, ya me lo imaginaba, no solo explicar el linaje sino que Jake era el abuelo y no tenía rasgos de abuelo

- Así que son siete… - Jake asintió – wow, a lo menos no son más que la otra vez

- Debía informarle a los Cullen, a eso venia cuando nos topamos con ustedes – volvimos a mirarnos a los ojos, en realidad lo extrañaba, ya no importaba la impronta, Jacob era mi mejor amigo – también quería disculparme contigo

- No tengo nada que perdonarte… sé que es complicado, no solo para ti sino que para los dos – el silencio volvió a aparecer, esta vez sonrió estirando los brazos

- Un abrazo sería algo bueno

Corrí a sus brazos, él estaba hirviendo y olía mal y yo al contrario debía ser un témpano y oler aún peor, pero ninguno dijo nada. Lo nuestro no tenía que cambiar por la imprimación, aún podíamos ser amigos, hermanos, lo que fuera, solo que ya no habían lazos profundos sino que saldrían de adentro, del alma. Me preguntó si podíamos ir a la mansión, tenía que rescatar a Seth antes de que Esme lo convirtiera en un cerdito. Me reí sin soltarlo guiando nuestra dirección hacia mis territorios.

Fuera estaban mi padre y Carlisle, imaginé que éste último interesado en hablar con el jefe y mi padre interesado en saber que a su pequeña no le había pasado nada, podía verlo en su expresión, en especial cuando aparecí entre los arboles con una sonrisa y su expresión se suavizó. Sin más corrí hacia a él para treparme en sus brazos, ágilmente me tomó dejándome un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo. Acercó su boca a mi oído susurrando que no tenía un olor agradable, que fuera por una ducha, yo me reí separándome para mirarlo a la cara. Amaba a mi papá, era la mejor persona del mundo. Miré hacia atrás donde estaban mi abuelo y Jake conversando sobre los nuevos integrantes de la manada, me di la vuelta para mirar a mi padre quien no dejaba de mirarme a mí como si quisiera saber algo. Sonreí y me bajé dándome una vuelta completa y preguntándole si encontraba todo en su lugar, lo escuché reír mientras me tomaba por los hombros e insistiendo en una ducha.

Dentro estaba mi madre junto con Nahuel y Fred, debían tener alguna conversación interesante, especialmente de la vida humana de Bella junto con una familia de vampiros. Me miró buscando algo en mi, imaginé algo relacionado con Jacob por lo que sonreí para tranquilizarla, ella también lo hiso, miró a su esposo y luego volvió la atención a los chicos que preguntaban a la vez. Yo subí rápidamente con mi padre detrás, esperaba que no quisiera quedarse, ya no tenía cinco años como para necesitar su ayuda, pero solo me ofreció una toalla y él siguió su camino a su cuarto. Suspiré, que más daba, era mi papá y además no quería estar sola, corrí hacia la habitación entrando sin preguntar, no me había dado cuenta que había hecho solo a velocidad vampírica, iba a disculparme pero su sonrisa como siempre tranquilizaba todo. Le pregunté si podía bañarme en el baño de ahí, él se acostó en la cama tomó su libro y señalo el baño. Esta vez salí lentamente hacia mi cuarto, tomé un vestido y volví a la habitación, sin molestar entré y encendí la ducha.

Salí a los pocos minutos completamente limpia, el hermoso vestido que había elegido Alice para mi, de color fucsia, el cabello rizado como siempre, mis ojos cada vez más dorados, algo de maquillaje para borrar las ojeras, algo que no me gustaba se ser vampiro y una linda sonrisa. Mi padre mi miró de reojo y sonrió, sin pensarlo me lancé a la cama acercándome a su regazo, él pasó un brazo por mis hombros sin dejar de leer, lo miré con los ojos abiertos sin creer que estuviera leyendo eso. Mi papá se dio cuenta y rió entre dientes, me apretó más contra si pero no dijo nada. Sentí el olor de mi madre avanzar, miré hacia la puerta esperando a que abriera. La recibí con una gran sonrisa, ella me correspondió y luego miró con el ceño fruncido a su esposo.

- ¿En serio? ¿Cumbres borrascosas? – yo me reí escondiéndome entre su brazo para no estallar en carcajadas – Creo que yo no lo he leído en años

- Bien, alguien debía hacerlo… es como una tradición familiar – miré a mi madre quien rodaba los ojos caminando hacia la estantería

- ¿Papá?

- Si, cariño – respondió sin dejar de mirar el libro

- ¿Podemos ir de paseo a Seattle?

- ¿Por qué quieres ir a Seattle? – preguntó mi madre mirándome dejando de buscar

- Renesmee está hablando conmigo – miré a mi padre con el ceño levemente fruncido, él jamás enfrentaba así a mi madre, luego la miré a ella

- Tu padre está molesto conmigo por haberte dejado en compañía de Jacob – escuché el pecho de Edward que gruñía, lo miré con una ceja levantada

- Jake jamás me haría daño – me defendí, mi padre volvió a la lectura

- ¿Cuándo quieres ir a Seattle? – bufé, me salí de su abrazo interrumpiéndolo nuevamente, esta vez dejó el libro de lado

- Vamos a ir los tres… como una familia feliz, saben que no me gusta verlos discutir – mi padre me sonrió acariciando mi cabello, con la mano desocupada llamó a su mujer

- Nadie ha discutido, hija, Bella y yo solo jugamos – vi como la miraba con ojos brillantes llenos de amor – jamás podría molestarme con esta mujer, aunque sea tan testaruda

- Aunque si te ha molestado que haya confiado en Jake – dijo mi madre entre risas mientras aceptaba la mano de su esposo

- Mejor no comencemos… bien, un viaje en familia a Seattle, ¿te parece el viernes después de clases? – yo asentí con una sonrisa - ¿y a usted señora Cullen?

- Con ustedes hasta la luna

Los días seguían pasando, nuestro viaje planificado para la ciudad fue genial, habíamos invitado a Nahuel y Fred pero ambos estaban en proyectos que no me supieron decir así que solo fuimos los tres. De compras, a los juegos de feria y de tour, lo mejor de todo es que no había que aparentar detenernos en algún restaurante ya que ninguno de los tres lo necesitábamos.

Pasó una semana, yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Nahuel y Fred, éste último nos contaba sus experiencias esos años de inmortal mientras que nosotros le explicábamos lo que era ser un híbrido. Parecíamos unos verdaderos niños en casa, yo y Nahuel si los aparentábamos, ya que Fred nos ganaba por casi cinco años, si lo veíamos por el lado humano, pero su personalidad decía todo lo contrario.

Un día mi abuelo me tomó de los hombros y me pidió que lo siguiera, yo le regalé una sonrisa, me despedí por un momento de los chicos y me fui siguiendo a Carlisle hasta su estudio. Me sorprendí ver ahí a mis padres, mi madre sentada en una silla frente al gran escritorio y mi padre detrás de ella tomándola por los hombros, dándole pequeñas caricias como si ella necesitara relajarse. Quise fruncir el ceño pero lo evité intentando pensar que había hecho mal esos días pero no podía ser nada malo, o si no el castigo también debía ir para Fred y Nahuel. Mi abuelo me invitó a sentarme en la silla que estaba vacía junto a Bella, él se sentó en su sillón al otro lado, quedando frente a nosotros. De inmediato pregunté que ocurría, ya no daba de los nervios, mi cerebro funcionaba a cien por hora y no podía detenerlo.

Me informaron que mi certificado para el instituto vencía esa semana, eso quería decir que era mi decisión si volvía a clases o seguía con mi vida de ahora. Bajé la mirada, era extraño, pero quería volver a la escuela pero también quería seguir en casa, ambas cosas me gustaban y que me dieran a elegir a mi no era común, ¿no eran los padres quienes obligaban a sus hijos a ir a la escuela? Dirigí la mirada en su dirección, ambos me regalaban una sonrisa, demostrando que lo que yo eligiera seria lo correcto, suspiré. Mis ojos ya estaban dorados, si algún compañero preguntaba era cosa de decir que la enfermedad había cambiado cosas en mi como el color de mis ojos o que mi padre había pagado una costosa cirugía para cambiar mi color como lo había hecho con mis hermanos adoptivos y mi hermano biológico. Si era una extravagancia, pero nuestra familia tenía dinero para darse esas excentricidades, las personas lo creerían… ¿pero ya estaba preparada para no atacar a nadie?

Esos meses ahí junto a la familia, solo había estado rodeada de vampiros, a excepción de Nahuel y Jacob. También había tenido visitas de Zara, quien iba casi todos los viernes para llevarme los deberes y seguir mis estudios. Pero ella era mi amiga, jamás podría atacar a alguien que quisiera, humano o vampiro, jamás lo había hecho y jamás lo haría. ¿Los demás chicos del instituto eran tan queridos como para no matarlos? Mi padre llamó mi atención explicándome como serian las cosas. Si decidía volver, ellos se preocuparían de cuidarme, como siempre, además la historia seguiría siendo la misma, yo había estado enferma de gravedad y ahora había salido perfectamente, todos, tanto alumnos como profesores estaban al tanto de mi diagnóstico y los ojos, según Edward no debía preocuparme, solo me quedarían mirando pero ninguno se atrevería a preguntar, y no podía negarlo, si Zara jamás había preguntado, nadie más lo haría.

Pero recordé algo importante… Erik, ¿Qué pasaría con el chico? Desde la última vez que había estado en casa que no lo había visto, había logrado controlarme, pero no podía asegurar que así siguiera cada vez que lo viera. Pero mis padres y mi abuelo confiaban en mí, ellos decían que yo era capaz de lo que me propusiera y esta no sería la excepción. Ahora, ¿Qué hacer? Pero quería volver a la escuela, no era una mala idea, quería ser normal, o a lo menos como era antes, sin eso de comer, pero quería volver a ser esa chica que podía hacer todo lo que se quisiera sin problemas de aparentar y hacer creer que era una simple humana como todos los que me rodeaban. Los miré a todos con una sonrisa, estaba claro, volvería al instituto la próxima semana.

Bajé corriendo hacia la sala, pero ya nadie estaba ahí, me pregunté donde estarían los chicos, inhalé profundamente, podía oler el desagradable olor a comida por lo que Nahuel debía de haber comido algo, ¿Qué hora seria? En una de esas ya estaba cansado y se había ido a dormir, volví a tomar aire hasta que di con el característico olor de Fred, sonreí mientras me dirigía hacia fuera. Lo vi cerca del río, miré a mi alrededor, buscando algo, pensando en que era lo que estaba haciendo el chico fuera de casa.

Me acerqué sabiendo que podía escucharme, Fred no se movió de su posición, mirando fijamente el bosque cruzando al otro lado del río, yo me quedé a un lado mirando el mismo punto, pensando que encontraría algo, pero todo seguía siendo igual que antes. Lo miré enarcando las cejas esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero nada vino, suspiré, volví a mirar hacia el mismo punto sin moverme. Así nos quedamos por mucho tiempo, no sabía si minutos u horas, pero para un vampiro eso no molestaba, el tiempo para nosotros era muy distinto que para un humano. Miré al cielo buscando algo que dijera en que hora estábamos, la luna estaba en lo más alto, una luna llena donde no había necesidad de luces porque ella se encargaba de iluminar el lugar, debían ser de madrugada, a pocas horas de que mi familia tuviera que prepararse para el instituto, que mi abuelo fuera al hospital y de que Nahuel despertara.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos quedaremos así?

- No tienes porque estar aquí… - touché, si, él tenia razón, no pude evitar reírme llamando por fin su atención, mirándome con esos ojos ahora dorados

- Pensar que te conocí con unos ojos rojos escarlata, llenos de sangre humana y ahora mírate… ojos dorados como tus supuestos vampiros malvados – ambos nos reímos

- Y no ha sido fácil, te lo puedo asegurar – asentí volviendo la vista hacia el bosque sin dejar la sonrisa de mi rostro

- Lo entiendo, se lo que se siente

Volvimos a ese silencio cómodo, con el tiempo me había dado cuenta lo bien que se podía pasar el tiempo junto a alguien, en ese silencio, saber que estabas acompañada pero a la vez tenias ese espacio difícil de tener junto a vampiros que estaban las 24 horas pendientes de lo que pasaba. Miré hacia la mansión, busqué entre las ventanas la habitación de mis padres, no había movimiento pero si estaba la luz encendida. Sacudí la cabeza soltando una risita, no quería saber en que estaban, era mejor seguir pensando en mis padres como unas personas serias que no hacían nada por las noches esperando a que yo despertara.

- Escuché que volverás a la escuela – volví a mirar a Fred con el ceño fruncido, él me devolvió al mirada con la ceja alzada, bufé… debía recordar que en esta casa todos tenían oído sónico

- Si, ya es tiempo… creo que podré con todo eso

- Yo sé que podrás… eres fuerte, lo has demostrado – le regalé un sonrisa

- Tu también lo eres – Fred negó bajando la mirada

- No es verdad… desde que llegué a este pueblo solo he estado encerrado en esta casa, no sé cómo será cuando vuelva a una ciudad – le tomé la mano dándole fuerzas, él miró el contacto

- Sé que lo lograrás… podrías intentarlo yendo conmigo al instituto, estaremos todos ahí – Fred se rió levantando nuestras manos unidas y dejando un pequeño beso en mis nudillos

- Agradezco tu confianza e invitación pero no estoy preparado para los estudios… tal vez en unos años

- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás? – me miró fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro pero yo podía verlo todo en sus ojos

- Agradezco a tu familia, han sido muy hospitalarios, en especial Carlisle y Bella… pero no puedo aprovecharme de ellos…

- Ellos ya te consideran parte de la familia – no dijo nada, volvió la vista hacia el bosque, yo suspiré

- Vamos poco a poco, ¿sí?

Yo no dije nada más, apreté su mano como respuesta, ya lograría convencerlo y también a mi familia para que lo aceptara. En Fred había encontrado un gran amigo y no permitiría que se fuera. Tampoco a Nahuel, esta era mi familia y haría lo imposible por mantenerla unida por toda la eternidad.

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ¿NO?<strong>

Acá estoy, día viernes, actualización… y yo que creí que sería más fácil.

¡Corregir este capítulo ha sido una verdadera aventura! tuve que cambiar miles de cosas, pero me gustan los resultados y espero que también a ustedes. Así que quiero saber su opinión.

¿Qué les pareció la conversación entre Renesmee y Jacob? Prometí que las cosas se arreglarían entre ellos, no puedo anudar los lazos ya caídos, pero aun pueden seguir amándose a su manera, ¿cierto?

¿Y la nueva camada de lobos?

Bien, este era el capitulo oficial, Renesmee vuelve al instituto y veremos cómo va con eso… y me gustaría saber que está pasando por la cabecita de Fred jajaja.

Alice les deja un beso grande, ayer estaba muy cansada para cuando yo termine de corregir y hoy tenia clases, así que para la próxima estará comentando como a tanto de ustedes les gusta.

Yo como siempre agradezco a todos los que han pasado a leer cada capítulo, a los que han dejado su comentario, alertas y favoritos, Gracias a _**RoMarasca, LauraECS, jupy, CYNTHIA VARGAS, al grupo RAKL (jajaja porque ya no es una sola), Micky67, anónimo, las gemelas**_ y todos los lectores silenciosos.

Bien ya me voy, hasta la próxima actualización.


	15. Capitulo 15

**Capitulo 15**

**.**

**.**

Lunes, muy temprano en la mañana, hora en donde todos los humanos estarían tomando desayuno apresurados, algunos no. Pero muchos de los jóvenes del pueblo estarían alistándose para llegar a la escuela, otra semana comenzaba y seguíamos con la rutina. Aún no había ningún coche estacionado, solo estaban el jeep y el volvo, ambos juntos cerca de la entrada. Yo había insistido en conducir aunque mi esposo gruñera diciendo que no era debido, él era el caballero y debía escoltar a sus princesas… casi dos siglos viviendo entre época y época y aún seguía pegado en la suya. Edward se bajó sin importarle moverse con velocidad anormal, ayudó a su hija y luego a mí a bajar, dejó un beso en mi frente para luego tomarme por las mejillas y dejar un beso en mi boca. Le regalé una sonrisa mientras él pasaba su brazo por mis hombros. Tomó a nuestra hija de la mano y caminamos hacia algún lugar techado, pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían y eso significaba que pronto seria aún más fuerte.

Tras nosotros venían Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper, venían conversando sobre Europa, querían hacer un viaje, pero debían terminar el instituto, así como un viaje a la universidad. Negué con la cabeza, miré a mi esposo que sonreía sin decir nada, me miró y sabía que él también estaba escuchando la conversación de nuestros hermanos. Llegamos hasta el edificio donde le tocaba a Nessie, ella nos regaló un beso a cada uno mientras nos decía que todo estaría bien. Yo solo asentí dándole un abrazo, sabía que todo estaría bien, ya entrada la tarde averiguaríamos si el día seria tranquilo como cualquier otro. Mi hija entró corriendo como si estuviera retrasada pero aún no habían alumnos más que nosotros.

Me centré en Edward, le pregunté si nosotros iríamos a nuestra clase o pasaríamos por algún lugar antes, él me sonrió entrelazando nuestras manos para caminar hacia el aula, parecía que tendríamos que esperar dentro… lluvia, igual, humanos mojados y nosotros supuestamente éramos uno de ellos, así que nada de caminar bajo la lluvia, directo a la protección. Miré a mi alrededor buscando a Alice, ella tenía clase con nosotros, pero al parecer los cuatro habían desaparecido.

Nos sentamos lo más atrás como siempre, Edward corrió mi silla para dejarme el paso como todo un caballero, le agradecí y esperé a que él se sentara junto a mi lado. Nos pusimos a conversar de la vida, como dos personas normales. La sala empezó a llenarse y entre ellos, Alice quien venía con una sonrisa radiante, no quise preguntar, era mejor seguir en la ingenuidad. Pronto apareció el profesor por lo que nos concentramos en la clase, de vez en cuando miraba hacia el exterior donde aún seguía esa lluvia torrencial, todavía me sorprendía como había cambiado mi visión sobre el clima, siendo humana odiaba estos días y desde que Edward había aparecido en mi vida, era la mujer más feliz cuando miraba por la ventana y esa nubosidad se llevaba al pueblo. Hoy podía ser una persona normal gracias a ese aguacero. Sentí la mirada de mi esposo, lo miré regalándole una sonrisa y volviendo a la clase.

La siguiente clase era Biología, era algo cómico pero adoraba esa clase, tenía ciertos recuerdos y especialmente era una de las que más podía destacar. Con Edward jugábamos entre miradas y roces, quien terminaba primero los deberes y nos ganamos una que otra mirada desaprobativa por parte del profesor. No pude evitar reírme a carcajada cuando mi querido esposo me preguntó "¿Estás disfrutando de la lluvia?", mis recuerdos fueron directamente a esa primera vez en donde cruzamos más de una palabra. El profesor me preguntó cuál era el chiste pero yo solo pedí disculpa y que no volvería a ocurrir, el hombre negó en silencio y volvió a la clase.

- Y… ¿Estas disfrutando de la lluvia? – me susurró de tal forma que solo yo pudiera oírlo, no podía dejar de sonreír, negué antes de mirarlo

- En realidad, no

- A ti no te gusta el frio – no era una pregunta, sino que una afirmación, lo miré de reojo, él también sonreía. Busqué en mi memoria

- Tampoco la humedad

- Para ti, debe ser difícil vivir en Forks – miré hacia el profesor, se había dado la vuelta para dibujar la forma de una bacteria

- Ni te lo imaginas – seguí mirando al frente tratando de concentrarme

- En tal caso, ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – esta vez lo miré con una sonrisa

- Es… complicado

- Creo que voy a poder seguirte – dijo finalmente

- Me he convertido en vampira – no se esperaba esa respuesta por lo que abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero logró disimularlo mientras movía su cuaderno sin abrir

- No me parece tan complicado – oh bien, se lo haría complicado, yo también podía jugar su juego - ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

- Hace 70 años… tuve que convencer a mi marido para que lo hiciera, me quedé embarazada donde moría o era convertida, tuve que ser egoísta – Edward frunció el ceño

- Eso no es gracioso

- Oh, claro que no lo es, pensé que moriría – la mano del vampiro terminó en mi pierna dándole un leve apretón

- Yo también lo pensé y no es un lindo recuerdo…

- Señor Cullen, está pidiéndole ayuda a su compañera o siguen en sus jueguitos dentro de mi clase

Edward volvió a colocarse de frente luego de pedir disculpas, yo intentando contener la risa, dejé que mi cabello callera por los lados y formar una pared donde nadie pudiera ver como me reía en silencio.

Cuando salimos de clases, Edward me aprisionó contra una pared cercana a la puerta del aula y me plantó un beso sin importarle que casi todos estuvieran mirándonos. A mí tampoco me molestaba, todo desaparecía cuando sentía sus labios sobre los míos, hasta los chistes de Emmett no tenían relevancia. Cuando me miró a los ojos, esos ya no eran de ese dorado intenso sino que se ibas oscureciendo, me hizo prometer que no jugaría de nuevo con mi embarazo, no era uno de sus momentos favoritos y yo lo sabía, le dejé un corto beso prometiendo olvidar ese suceso, le tomé la mano guiándolo hacia la siguiente clase.

En el comedor nos reunimos los siete en nuestra mesa, Renesmee se sentó a mi lado y comenzó con una conversación sobre Zara y ella en todo el día, yo la escuchaba atentamente sin perderme el menor detalle mientras mis hermanos seguían metidos en sus propias conversaciones, esperando salir rápidamente de la escuela y poder ser nosotros mismos. Nos sorprendimos cuando la presencia de Zara estaba saludándonos con timidez, quería que mi hija la acompañara para terminar una tarea, mi pequeña nos miró y todos les deseamos una buena tarde y que nos encontrábamos en el coche como siempre.

Cuando llegamos a casa las cosas no estaban bien, podíamos sentir la tensión, miré a Jasper quien tenía el ceño fruncido quien iba al frente ya casi llegando a la puerta. Tras él iba Renesmee como si supiera que algo malo ocurría. Edward y yo avanzamos a velocidad para entender que ocurría, frente a nosotros estaba Esme con los ojos cristalinos, con el deseo de poder derramar esas lágrimas oprimidas, a su lado, Nahuel con la mirada baja, como si el suelo fuera lo más interesante en ese momento. Sentí como los demás ya estaban dentro de la casa, rápidamente busqué la presencia de Fred, pensando que algo había pasado, pero no parecía que los demás se vieran afectados por su don. El chico estaba sentado en un sillón apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas mirando fijamente al híbrido. Cuando escuché el grito ahogado de mi hija entendí todo.

- ¡No, no puedes irte! ¡Me lo prometiste!

Nahuel no dijo nada, seguía en la misma posición, di un paso en su dirección, pero no me atreví a acercarme más allá, necesitaba confirmar lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Sentí la mano de Edward junto a mi cintura, se aproximó a mi oído diciéndome que el chico quería conversar conmigo a solas. Lo miré insegura, sabía de que se trataba y mi esposo también pero no estaba preparada para lo que seguía. Miré a Nessie quien seguía insistiendo que no podía irse, como si Fred sintiera lo que iba a ocurrir, se acercó a mi hija tomándola por los hombros y susurrándole, con la mirada se lo agradecí mientras me acercaba velozmente a Nahuel tomándolo por el brazo y sacándolo de la casa.

Corrimos entre los arboles alejándonos lo más posible, donde nadie pudiera oírnos, al aire grité "Te necesitan en casa", sabía que el lobo lo escucharía, podía ser que la impronta se hubiera perdido, pero jamás el cariño que se profesaban, mientras más personas allegadas a ella, la despedida seria menos dura. Miré a mi alrededor, estábamos en medio del bosque, desaceleré sin soltar al chico quien seguía sin decir ni hacer nada, como si fuera un muñeco al cual yo hubiera arrastrado inerte. Me coloqué en frente mirándolo fijamente aunque Nahuel no lo estuviera haciendo, dije su nombre pero nada hasta que lo obligué a mirarme. Sus ojos demostraban que no estaba feliz con su decisión, pero ambos sabíamos que debía hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué ahora? – Nahuel se encogió de hombros

- ¿Y por qué no? – negué arrepentida, era su decisión y yo no podía interferir aunque quisiera con toda mi alma que se quedara

- ¿Cuándo tomaste la decisión?

- Hoy… en la madrugada – sus ojos me miraban con firmeza, demostrando que era la mejor medida – Bella, debo volver

- Lo sé… pero nunca pensé que lo hicieras de esta forma, nadie te está obligando a partir – me regaló una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos

- Ese es el problema, mientras más tiempo me quede, menos querré irme… los Cullen… tú, son con todo lo que he soñado, pero Huilen, mis hermanas…

Le regalé una sonrisa, me acerqué abrazándolo con fuerza, dándole todo mi cariño, él era una de las personas más valientes que conocía, él sin obligación se había hecho responsable de cuatro mujeres, protegiéndolas de todo aunque algunas de ellas no lo tomaran en cuenta. Sabía que debía volver, aunque mi duro corazón dijera lo contrario, Nahuel tenia una misión y sabía que este también era su hogar. Sus manos pasaron por mi cintura aferrándose como un niño desamparado, lo tomé de las mejillas para que me mirara a los ojos, coloqué mi mejor sonrisa.

- Sabes que este es tu hogar, solo debes venir cuando quieras – Nahuel me sonrió

- Lo sé y gracias – nos separamos pero nuestras manos se unieron, suspiró hondo antes de mirarme con súplica – sabes que no puedo volver a la casa– yo asentí – dile que la quiero mucho, pero necesito volver ahora antes de que las cosas se compliquen… prometo volver

- Y yo prometo ir a buscarte si no lo haces – nos reímos, miramos al cielo, el crepúsculo – no quieres que vaya a dejarte a un avión, será más rápido…

- No, aún no estoy acostumbrado a esas cosas… se que demoraré pero confío más en mis pies

- Sabes que te quiero, ¿cierto? – me regaló una de sus sonrisas auténticas, volvió a buscar mi abrazo

- Y yo te quiero a ti… mamá

- Te estaré espero, hijo… dale mis saludos a Huilen – Nahuel asintió, miró hacia el bosque

- Dale mis saludos a todos los Cullen… también a Fred, es un gran chico… y a Renesmee, dile que la quiero mucho

Asentí, podía sentir mis ojos cristalizarse, quería llorar, quería demostrar de esa forma cuanto lo extrañaría, cuanto añoraría su presencia ahora que no estaría con nosotros. Sin darse la vuelva corrió entre los árboles hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad de estos. Bajé la mirada, suspiré, miré en la misma dirección y luego tras mío, ahora lo peor sería volver… sola, explicar cómo serian las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Era triste cuando las visitas se iban, y más si eran personas tan significativas, tan importantes en tu vida. Nahuel para mí lo era, era un hijo más, era en estos momentos en cuando entendía el amor que necesitaba entregar Esme, mientras más hijos a quienes entregarlo, mejor. Yo acababa de perder a un hijo, se había ido en un largo viaje y no sabía cuando volvería, estaba segura de que lo volvería a ver, pero podían ser días, meses o años, hasta siglos, nadie lo sabría. Dejé mis pensamientos de lado, corrí a toda velocidad, esto de ser vampira hacía del viaje algo tan rápido como correr unos segundos, jamás podría estrellarme contra un árbol y la oscuridad no era una molestia… mientras más rápido, menos seria el sufrimiento.

En casa, todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Jacob estaba abrazando a mi hija quien escondía el rostro en su pecho, Edward estaba a su lado, pero toda su atención ahora estaba en mi, su mirada bajó cuando no vio a mi acompañante. Alice, Esme y Carlisle suspiraron mirándose entre ellos y luego a mi pequeña, Rose abrazaba a Emmett, sabía que la chica igualmente había creado un lazo con el chico así que la despedida también le afectaba. Jasper fruncía el ceño intentando controlar sus emociones para poder distribuir tranquilidad aunque no fuera lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y lejos, Fred mirando la escena, escondiéndose en su don pero sin afectar a los demás aunque podía ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos, a él también le había afectado la partida de Nahuel.

Volví a detenerme en mi hija quien me miraba con los ojos cristalinos y cierta furia en ellos. Quería decirle que las cosas estarían bien, pronto volvería y todo sería igual, pero no podía engañarla y ella lo sabía, se soltó de Jacob acercándose a mí. Le extendí mis brazos esperando su abrazo, pero este nunca llegó, corrió hacia la escalera perdiéndose en el segundo piso, llegando a su cuarto y encerrándose. Tomé aire antes de decirles a todos la decisión de Nahuel, porque se había ido, sus motivos, cada uno asintió en forma de respuesta. Era sorprendente como podía afectarnos la partida de un familiar, miré a mi amigo agradeciéndole que haya ido a contener a Renesmee, él asintió, se me acercó dejándome un beso en la coronilla recordando que siempre podría contar con él. Le regalé una sonrisa y le dejé un gracias antes de que saliera por la puerta trasera. Miré hacia donde estaba Fred, con un movimiento de cabeza le dije que me siguiera. Sin dejar su don se movió sin cuestionarme, miré a Edward, dejé salir mi escudo diciéndole por mis pensamientos que no me siguiera, él asintió dándose la vuelta para acercarse a Esme quien debía de estar destrozada con la despedida.

El chico y yo subimos hasta el dormitorio de Renesmee, podía escuchar su respiración entrecortada como si quisiera estar llorando, obligándose a que algo saliera de sus ojos, conocía esa sensación. Abrí y nos dejé el paso a ambos mirando hacia la cama donde estaba mi hija. Fred de quedó en la puerta luego de cerrarla, yo me senté en el suelo junto a la cama, pasé mi mano por su cabello desarmando uno de sus bucles, esperando, confortarla aunque era un esfuerzo mínimo.

Intenté explicarle porque Nahuel debía partir, lo que había dicho, cada frase textual, hasta donde decía que la quería y que volvería pronto o ambas iríamos por él, se lo prometía. En ningún momento de dio vuelta para mirarme, seguía hundida en su almohada esperando a que las lágrimas vinieran como cuando era híbrida, pero todo en esa habitación sabíamos que eso no pasaría. Me sorprendí cuando a mi lado apareció Fred, libre de su don, un chico normal. Sin mirarme se acuclilló a mi lado, buscó la mano de mi hija tomándola con delicadeza y acercándose a su oído.

- Sé que es doloroso que tus familiares de vayan… mi madre se divorcio de mi padre y volvió a casarse, casi no la veía… y luego perder a mi padre cuando me convertí… esa fue otra gran despedida… Nahuel volverá, él me lo dijo, pero odia las despedidas, sabía que ambos sufrirían, pero prometo estar a tu lado cada día hasta que él vuelva – lo miré sorprendida, sus facciones demostraban que decía la verdad, nunca dejaría a mi hija – se que no puedo reemplazarlo, Nahuel es tu hermano, pero yo puedo ser tu apoyo, tu amigo, haciendo de los días algo más llevadero hasta que vuelva…

- ¿Lo prometes? – el susurro de mi hija nos sorprendió a los dos

- Lo prometo de sangre

Los días siguientes Fred estaba a cada momento en que Nessie necesitara un hombro de apoyo, por las noches, mi pequeña se refugiaba en su padre o en mi, en la escuela estaba con sus amigos y en las tardes pasaba conversando con Fred, a veces sobre la vida de él donde todos compartíamos o a veces solo de cualquier cosa, árboles, animales, familia, lo que fuera. Edward decía que el chico era una gran persona, debíamos confiar en él, y si mi esposo lo decía, había que hacer caso, jamás dejaría a su hija con cualquier vampiro.

En el instituto, Renesmee ya no se sentaba con nosotros, había aprendido a distraer a los humanos para aparentar que había comido, siendo que la bandeja seguía intacta. Su sonría volvió aparecer, volvía a ser la misma chica risueña, feliz de la vida. Jacob también había ido de visita por las tardes en compañía de algún otro lobo. Los más novatos aún se quedaban en territorio Quileutes, dos Ateara y el nieto de Jake, según los lobos, si seguían yéndose vampiros de la zona, no había probabilidades de que la fiebre siguiera avanzando y se quedaran en esos tres nuevos licántropos.

A la hora de almuerzo, nos reunimos con los demás, Alice llegó danzando a nuestro encuentro tomándome por un brazo mientras yo no soltaba a Edward. Mi querida hermana estaba entusiasmada porque veía a Renesmee feliz, había estado todo el día perfecta, nadie había preguntado mucho y los que habían cuestionado su imagen o su ausencia, mi pequeña había sabido solucionarlo. Me sorprendí cuando dijo que no comería en nuestra mesa, inmediatamente la busqué por el comedor al igual que mi esposo, ambos sabíamos que ahora no sería tan fácil, ella ya no almorzaría como antes y además debía resguardar el secreto, mientras menos preguntas hicieran, era mejor. La vi sentada junto al chico, el cuerpo se me congeló, más de lo que ya estaba, ambos conversaban con una sonrisa, como si nada pasara. Renesmee seguía una vida normal junto al Erik Tanner, como dos compañeros de escuela y sin ningún ataque de ansiedad. Miré a Edward quien tenía el ceño fruncido, podía asegurar que buscaba en su mente la palabra ayuda, pero al parecer nunca llegó. Alice a mi lado me dijo que no me preocupara, ella no haría nada malo. Apreté la mano de mi marido para indicarle que debíamos movernos.

Los seis estábamos más inquietos que la verdadera vampira que debía estarlo, no podíamos entender como hacía para contenerse. Escuchamos la conversación, pendientes de cualquier cosa, pero ambos solo conversaban de las clases, se reían de algún chiste y de vez en cuando compartían con los demás humanos de la mesa. Era como si nadie más existiera para ellos dos, disfrutaban de su pequeño mundo en donde aprendían a conocerse y parecía que lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Recordé las palabras de mi esposo, _"Ese es el problema, Bella… Nessie no esta enamorada"_. Rápidamente me di la vuelta para mirarlos detenidamente, eso no podía ser cierto, las cosas no podían ser así. Sin pensarlo, abrí mi mente, dejando todas mis ideas a la vista, sentí como Edward se tentaba a mi lado, me miraba detenidamente y luego buscaba lo que yo veía. Se colocó de pie sin despegar la mirada de la mesa lejos de nosotros, alcancé a tomar de su manga para mantenerlo en su lugar. Miré fijamente a mi hija logrando que ella también me mirada, con un gesto de mostré que necesitábamos hablar, me puse de pie sin soltar al vampiro, me aferré a su brazo guiándolo hacia afuera, sabía que mi hija nos seguiría en unos segundos.

Me acerqué a los límites del bosque, mientras más lejos estuviéramos de los humanos, sería mejor, sabía como reaccionaría mi compañero. Mientras esperábamos a mi pequeña, coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su rostro logrando que solo me mirara a mí, le pedí que se calmara aunque no era necesario ya que nuestro toque lograba ese objetivo. Le dejé un pequeño beso en los labios para volver a soltarlo, Edward caminó hacia una roca cercana donde se sentó, pero a los segundos estaba nuevamente de pie cuando sentimos a Renesmee. La miramos esperando que entendiera lo que hacíamos aquí, ella bajó la mirada, de detuvo a medio metro de nosotros, suspiré, era yo quien debía hablar o esto seria aún peor.

- Nessie… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

- Nada mamá, solo estamos conversando…

- Cuando un vampiro conversa de esa forma con un humano, solo significa una cosa, Renesmee – interrumpió Edward mirándola, todos sabíamos que significaba

- En serio…

- Hija, puede que lo estuvieras haciendo inconscientemente, puede que tu lado salvaje estuviera trabajando por ti… debes alejarte – quería que lo entendiera

- Pero mamá…

- Renesmee… no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para mantenerme lejos de tu madre, pero era como un imán, necesitaba de su sangre…

- ¡Pero yo no haré lo mismo! – ambos la miramos sin decir nada, parecía decidida – Yo no voy a matarlo, papá… sé que no debo hacerlo

- Estaban muy cerca… un movimiento en falso… - mi pequeña se acercó a Edward abrazándolo por la cintura, él también la recibió

- No estaba respirando, papá… pero necesito demostrar que soy normal, además… me simpatiza

Lo había visto en casa cuando el chico había ido a visitarla, él sentía una atracción por Renesmee, pero sabíamos a que se debía, todos los hombres se sentían atraídos por una vampira, esa era nuestras herramienta para cazar como las mujeres se sienten atraídos a los vampiros, pero nunca creí que mi hija se sentiría atraída a ese humano, menos sabiendo que había un solo paso para destruirlo. Bajé la mirada sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, cuando yo había sido protagonista de la misma historia, yo creía que todo estaba bien, podría afrontar cualquier cosa, no me importaba porque solo necesitaba de Edward, lo demás no significaba nada, jamás había entendido lo peligroso que suponía todo. Pero ahora mirarlo desde este nuevo punto de vista, el cuerpo me temblaba, todos mis músculos estaban tensos, sentía un fuego hervir dentro de mí, pronto se apoderaría de mi y perdería los sentidos, donde solo uno seria el vencedor, ese instinto que se centraba en una sola cosa… cuidar de mi hija.

Sin importarme los demás, corrí en dirección contraria, justo hacia la escuela, podía escuchar los gritos de mi esposo y de mi hija, pero nada importaba en ese momento, solo tenía un objetivo y nada más.

…

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

Nahuel se fue… ¿volvera?

Renesmee esta jugando con fuego… ¿sobreviviera?

Bella quiere defender a su hija… ¿Cómo?

Bien, tres preguntas para este capitulo… ¿conestarla? No, creo que no lo hare, pero si puedo contestar otras, asi que no duden en dejar sus comentarios, con sugerencia, dudas, reclamos, todo lo que sea de su agrado, saben que yo siempre los recibo feliz.

Lamento haber demorado tanto, se que querían que actualizara mas veces pero tengo el invierno se apodero de Chile, Alice cayo con gripe, fiebre muy alta casi para hospitalización, asi que toma mi atención estaba centrada en ella, me converti en la enfermera Camili, por lo que imaginaran que era imposible escribir o corregir.

Pero aca estoy, lo logre, un nuevo capitulo… y con una sorpresa…

…

**¡Hola!**

No se si es una sorpresa, pero soy yo, la enferma convaleciente, si… la fabulosa Alice jajaja… bien aun queda un poco de los síntomas, ais que estoy cada vez mas loca, creo que me preguntare a mi mamá si me dio algo cuando era bebe y por eso ahora soy asi.

Ya, no nos desviemos, el nuevo capitulo, le tuve que pedir a Camili que me lo leyera porque olviden concentrar mi mente en estos momentos y lo encontré…. ¡buenisimos! ¿Y ustedes? Aunque odio que no me conteste ninguna de esas preguntas que hiso al principio (yo hice esas preguntas, ella esta ocupando mis derechos reservados)

Me gusto esa Renesmee rebelde, Nahuel se va y ella se junta con los chicos malos… bien, no son malos, pero son los humanos, asi que igual cuenta… ¡AY! Y cuanta pena cuando se fue Nahuel, yo gritaba porque no se fuera pero como siempre el enamorado Fred consolándola… ese vampiro debería decirle que le gusta, podría hacer algo, ya veo que viene Erik y se la quita… no, definitivamente no me gusta esa idea… ¡Camili! No leas esto.

¡Y la parte en donde recuerdan su primera conversación en Crepúsculo! Esa me encanto, le pedí a Camili que me la leyera dos veces. Y un dato curioso... Camili la escribio sin mirar el libro, parece que lo ha leido muchas veces, porque cuando la hice revisarlo, estaba escrito completamente igual a excepcion de dos palabras.

Debo hacerlo cortito, no mucho tiempo frente al compu, ya saben, fiebre y toda esa cosa de la cual estoy mejorando. Bien, espero que Camili haya contestado a sus reviews y si no fue asi, fue mi culpa y por el caos que hay en mi casa, no se si debo contarlo, pero nos debemos ir de donde vivimos, asi que andamos buscando de un departamento, por lo que por primera vez, no molestare mucho a Camili para que actualice… no mucho, tal vez un poquito, pero no mucho… creo que igual molestare, ya dije que hare un grupo para "Camili debe actualizar dos veces por semana".

Gracias a las siempre _**fieles jupy, LauraECS, RAKL (grupo de chicos y Jess… son muchos debo memorizarme sus nombre chicos, pero igual los quiero), I love Edward (fuerza chica! Éxito en los exámenes), Micky67, RoMarasca y las gemelas**_ que siempre estar ahí en cada capitulo de una manera u otra. Tambien a _**SoffyO'SheaHerondaleCarstairsC, Alejandraltm, Anita90, JimeBella**_ y todos los chicos y chicas anónimos que pasan a leer. Prometo prestarles a Camili para que responda cada comentario que llegue por este capitulo.

Un beso chicas, nos vemos.

Camili y Alice


	16. Capitulo 16

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Miraba las teclas, sabía cada nota, sabía como sonaba cada una de ellas, bueno, no tan perfecto como mi padre, pero podía hacerlo, mi papá era un excelente profesor y yo había heredado su habilidad para ese instrumento. Pero ahora nada venia a mi cabeza, no podía entenderlo, ni siquiera las melodías que yo había creado, una nube gris se había apoderado de mi cerebro y ahora había olvidado por donde comenzar. Tomé un largo trago de aire, lo retuve en mis pulmones y luego exhalé, coloqué mis manos en las teclas, cada dedo en su posición, todo calzaba, como si fuera hecho a mi medida, como si mi padre hubiera cambiado el piano y ahora era solo mío. Toqué las primeras notas, solo tres y… nada. Bufé, con todos los dedos presioné cada nota alcanzable causando un estrepito en la habitación pero sin importarme.

- ¿Nuevamente peleando? – miré hacia el frente, Fred estaba apoyado en la cola del piano con una sonrisa, yo volví a bufar y hacer el estridente ruido – Eso es un si… sabes que a Edward no le simpatizará tener que afinarlo nuevamente y esta vez no diré que fui yo, no me creerá

- Lo hará, con tal de poder echarle la culpa a alguien que no sea su pequeña – escuché su risa mientras se acercaba a mi lado sentándose en el banco

- Bien, que ocurrió esta vez… debo tener una buena excusa para volver a tocar su piano – suspiré, me apoyé en su hombro sin quitar mis dedos de las notas

- Es como su hubiera perdido la memoria… ¡solo una parte de mi se transformó! Aún queda una parte que debería recordar cada melodía compuesta y cada partitura

- Has pensando en pedirle ayuda a tu padre… - lo miré con los ojos abiertos, llenos de furia, eso sería lo último que haría, no podía decepcionarlo, Fred levantó las manos en son de paz – bien, mala idea, lo entendí

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando el piano, yo todavía con mis manos frías sobre el instrumento y Fred a mi lado con sus manos sobre sus piernas esperando paciente, como siempre. Un gruñido salió desde mi pecho, iba a darle un buen golpe al piano cuando sus manos me detuvieron, volví a gruñir con el ceño fruncido mientras lo miraba. Pero su rostro pasivo me calmó por arte de magia, bajé las manos dejándolas sobre mi regazo, cuando notó que estaba calmada, me soltó. Fue su turno de suspirar, miró hacia la escalera y luego el piano, colocó sus manos sobre las teclas y luego me miró con una sonrisa.

- Bien, enséñame – mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y de lo irónico

- ¿Qué?

- Enséñame, quiero aprender a tocar el piano – bajé la mirada, sus manos estaba esperando a que le enseñara

- Fred, te acabo de decir que…

- ¿No vas a ayudarme?

Bien, no me quedaba nada más que hacer, busqué en su parte los acordes, le mostré donde estaba el Do y las siguiente notas, Fred solo asintió y esperó. Coloqué mis manos en mi parte donde ya sabía exactamente donde estaba cada nota, tomé aire y comencé explicarle lo básico, la escala, como sonaba cada una y como trabajar con los arpegios. Fred empezó a tocar pero cosas sin sentido, estaba segura que esta vez sí sería su culpa si esa parte se desafinaba, lo interrumpí explicándole que así no era la forma de tratar el instrumento, había que ser delicado, mostrar respeto y cariño, como si fueran suaves nubes. Sin darme cuenta estaba tocando una melodía, mis dedos se deslizaban sin tener que mentalizarlo, era la nana que le había compuesto mi padre a mi madre cuando ella era humana. Dejé de tocar cuando me di cuenta lo que ocurría, Fred a mi lado sonreía victorioso, levantó sus brazos de victoria y yo no pude evitar reírme y hacer el mismo gesto, teníamos un triunfo. Él comenzó a hacer un baile gracioso sin moverse de su puesto, yo intenté imitarlo pero la risa superaba, me puse a seguir su ritmo con algunas notas del piano.

Tras nosotros apareció Edward, tenía una ceja levantada preguntándose por qué tanta felicidad, luego miró su piano y a nosotros junto a este. Le expliqué que estaba enseñándole lo básico a nuestro visitante, solo nos advirtió que no lo afinaría nuevamente si nos poníamos a jugar a su alrededor como la otra vez. Fred y yo nos miraron y reímos, sabiendo que eso solo había sido una mentirita, la cual mi amigo había cubierto diciendo que intentaba pillarme cuando "cayó" sin querer sobre el piano justo en ese sector, donde la tapa estaba abierta y dejando un fuerte acorde en la sala. Eso solo se le había ocurrido a Fred mientras yo iba a comenzar a disculparme por tratar mal a su piano sin tener la culpa de mi pérdida de memoria.

Tomé de la mano de Fred para salir de ahí, le dejé un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y luego desaparecer por la puerta principal. Era normal, nadie se sorprendía ahora, casi todas las tardes, luego de hacer mis deberes, salíamos a dar una vuelta a velocidad humana. De repente en silencio o a veces conversábamos de algo. Yo ya sabía toda la historia de Fred, desde su vida en Vancouver como humano hasta los minutos antes de aparecer por la periferia de mi hogar. Él odiaba recordar esa parte, aún se sentía culpable de lo que me había pasado aunque él no tuviera nada que hacer en ese momento, Fred hacia su trabajo, encubrirlos mientras corrían por el bosque, por eso los lobos jamás lo habían visto cuando cruzaron por sus tierras y menos lo habría hecho mi padre si él no hubiera desecho la neblina a su alrededor para evitar que el vampiro saliera en mi ataque. Habían sido 73 años de mucho movimiento, un chico de veinte años que quería una vida tranquila y que justamente se había topado con el vampiro menos calmado, pero según mi amigo, había sido una buena elección, había aprendido mucho y ahora lo estaba haciendo aún más. Para su corta edad, ya había visto más que cualquier otro vampiro, vegetarianos, líderes diabólicos, suicidios, híbridos y lobeznos.

Fred había cumplido su promesa desde el día en que Nahuel se había ido, aún seguía enojada con el híbrido, hubiera dado lo que fuera por haberme despedido, pero ese chico odiaba las despedidas, más si era a nosotros a quienes tenía que dejar. Según mi madre, prometía volver pero el problema era cuanto tiempo después, podían ser décadas y yo no podía esperar tanto. Fred me había consolado ayudándome a creer en las palabras de mi mejor amigo y controlándome en mis momentos de arrebato cuando estaba realmente enojada con el asunto. Me sorprendía que mi padre aceptara todo el tiempo que pasaba con el chico, aunque estaba segura que su esposa tenía mucho que ver con ese contexto.

La escuela iba muy bien, estaba completamente controlada, pasaba casi todos los almuerzos junto a Erik, conversando y riendo y jamás había tenido la necesidad de salir corriendo para no hacer algo imprudente, ¡ya hasta respiraba en su presencia! Ese día en que mi madre había salido corriendo en dirección a la escuela cuando yo había dicho que podía estar con mi compañero de escuela, pensé que sería el fin, más cuando mi padre salió tras ella gruñendo. Nuestra sorpresa había sido cuando la vimos en brazos de Jasper, quien la contenía susurrándole al oído. Gracias a mi oído desarrollado, podía escuchar como la tranquilizaba, diciéndole que pensara en cualquier otra cosa mientras él extendía su poder sobre ella, calmándola, entregándole tanta paz que hasta yo me sentía relajada. Nunca se habló de tema, jamás me dijeron nada aunque pregunté muchas veces, hicieron como si ese día no hubiera ocurrido, por la tarde mi madre era ella misma, como siempre y todo se había olvidado.

Nunca entendí nada pero ahora mi vida era normal… a lo que se le puede decir normal. Amigos en la escuela, deberes, mi familia y mis vecinos Quileutes, sonreí al reconocer su aroma, ahora escocía mi nariz, pero jamás podría olvidarlo. Miré hacia el frente buscando una mancha rojiza, estaba a varios kilómetros, miré a mi compañero quien ya tenía el ceño fruncido, poco a poco sentí repulsión al verlo, odiaba que me hiciera eso, pero o nos cubría a los dos o solo a él. Ya lo habíamos conversado, así que cuando Jake estaba cerca, él desaparecía con facilidad hasta que yo volvía a sentir la libertad de mirar a cualquier sector del bosque, eso significaba que Fred estaba lejos.

Miré al frente tratando de olvidar las nauseas que sentía al mirar en donde supuestamente debía estar Fred. Aún no entendía porque siempre huía de Jacob, siendo que le habíamos explicado que no le haría daño, sacudí la cabeza centrándome en los arbustos que se movían. Frente a mí un gran lobo rojizo me miraba fijamente, bajó la cabeza esperando a sentir mi tacto frio. Me reí cuando sentí su cuerpo estremecerse, si, éramos muy distintos en temperatura, él muy caliente y yo muy fría. Le pregunté si podía dejar su forma perruna de dalo ya que el olor era aún más terrible, un pequeño gruñido decía que él sentía lo mismo y jamás lo había dicho, me reí y me di la vuelta, sabía lo que venía, transformándose, y buscado sus pantalones amarrados a su pata. Miré al punto en donde debía estar Fred, pero ya había desaparecido, suspiré, no me gustaba que me dejara sola de esa manera. Sentí los movimientos y cada roce de la tela con su piel, me di la vuelta cuando ya estaba mi Jacob frente, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces en el bosque, sola? – bajé la mirada y suspiré

- No estaba sola… - sabía lo que venía, un bufido y una fuerte respiración buscando su aroma

- Es que ese chupasangre no te dejará sola

- Hiso una promesa…

- Y por su buena memoria y lealtad, un vampiro jamás dejara de cumplirla hasta el final… hasta que ese chiquillo vuelva – me interrumpió terminando en un gruñido, yo me reí

- Ese chiquillo tiene nombre, Nahuel y es mi mejor amigo, y Fred solo está ayudándome

- Yo podría ayudarte – negué sin sacar la sonrisa de mi rostro que contagió a Jake

- No, no podrías, primero, eres mi enemigo; segundo, supuestamente tú no deberías estar en estas tierras como yo no puedo estar en las tuyas, una muy buena complicación; y tercero, debes hacerte cargo de tu tribu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿No puedo venir a visitar a mis amigos sanguijuelas? – levanté una ceja sin creer ninguna palabra, Jake se rió – bien, vengo por Seth, anda perdido, así que este es el primer sitio en donde buscar, ya sabes… y no miento en que me gusta visitarlos, finalmente tenemos una tregua

Se acerqué al hombre mientras dejaba de respirar, necesitaba uno de sus abrazos, Jake me recibió como siempre, sin quejarse de nada. Caminamos entre una agradable conversación hasta la mansión, en la entrada estaba mi padre junto a Esme. Edward saludó al lobo preguntando por su visita, sorprendentemente, Seth no estaba aquí por lo que todos nos preocupamos aunque el jefe dio una señal que nadie se molestara ya que el chico debía estar en alguna parte en fase humana por lo que no querría ser molestado, pronto volvería. Mi papá pidió que avisaran cuando Seth apareciera, Edward aún sentía un cariño enorme por ese lobo. Mi abuela le ofreció algo de comer a Jacob quien agradeció, él aún estaba sorprendido como un vampiro podía cocinar tan bien, así que no se perdía cualquier invitación de su parte.

Dentro, mi madre estaba sentada junto a Alice, tenían una conversación sobre un viaje a Europa, el mismo del que todos mis tíos habían estado hablando. Querían planearlo como viaje de vacaciones, serian tres meses fuera de Forks disfrutando de la belleza y amor de todos esos países románticos. Bella saludó al invitado y luego me miró regalándome una sonrisa, con solo la mirada le pregunté por Fred, ella sabría a quien me refería, pero negó disimuladamente, suspiré, ya pronto volvería. Me acerqué a donde estaban, sentándome a esperar a Jake quien vendría con un plato arrebozado de comida.

A la mañana siguiente, como siempre, nos fuimos al instituto. Para mi sorpresa, en los espacios donde siempre nos estacionábamos, estaba Erik esperando, miré inmediatamente a mis padres esperando una reacción, pero ningún parecía darle atención al chico. El coche de detuvo y yo bajé rápidamente colocando todos mis sentidos atentos a cualquier cosa, ya había tenido una vez suerte y no podía contar con que volviera a ocurrir. Mi madre caminó sin más, no miró a nadie entrando al edificio, sin siquiera despedirse, tras ella iba Jasper y Alice siguiéndola luego de gritar un "hasta luego". Miré a Emmett que estaba conversando con mi padre, éste me giñó un ojo antes de tomar a Rosalie por los hombros y dirigirse al edificio. Tragué en seco cuando vi a mi padre acercarse a Erik, solo le dejó un asentimiento como modo de saludo, me miró, se acercó dejándome un pequeño beso en la frente para luego irse sin decir nada más. Sabía que querría alcanzar a mi mamá, pero no pensé que fueran tan indiferentes. Suspiré antes de enfrentarme al chico, él ya se había acercado para saludarme como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla. Me preguntó si podía acompañarme a mi clase a lo que solo asentí sin dejar de mirar por donde se había ido mi familia.

- Están algo extraños tus hermanos – me di la vuelta para mirarlo, si Erik lo había notado, significaba que las cosas no estaban bien, me encogí de hombros

- ¿No es que siempre somos extraños? – Erik se rió ofreciéndome llevar mi bolso pero yo negué

- Creo que el pueblo ya se ha acostumbrado… siempre solos, no salen de su rutina… a lo menos tú estás con los chicos, ellos jamás se separan

- Somos… muy unidos, más ellos que ya han formado un lazo… más fuerte - ¿Cómo podía explicarle a un humanos que ellos llevaban décadas viviendo juntos y que nada más que la muerte los podía separar?

- ¿Lo dices porque son novios? Pero no impide que compartan con los demás… los chicos de su grado son simpáticos…

- ¿Hiciste tu trabajo de Historia?

Necesitaba desviar el tema, no me gustaba hablar de mi familia por temor a decir más de la cuenta. Nos despedimos hasta la hora de almuerzo cuando me dejó sana y salva en la puerta del aula, busqué con la mirada a Zara que ya me esperaba en nuestros asientos de siempre, le regaló una sonrisa mientras me acercaba.

La clase fue de lo más aburrida, hasta mi amiga estaba bostezando siendo que ella no había visto esta lección como yo, pero al parecer el profesor estaba logrando que todos los alumnos termináramos durmiendo, hasta yo que no podía hacerlo. Tomé el lápiz, bajé la cabeza para que mi cabello cayera sobre mi rostro tapándome mientras cerraba los ojos. Desde la vista del profesor, parecería como su estuviera tomando apuntes, aunque en el papel dijera todo lo contrario. _"Aún no entiendo porque mamá no se despidió_", lo visualicé bien para que mi padre pudiera leerme la mente y ver exactamente lo que estaba pensando, ella jamás hacia eso, era como si todos estuvieran escondiéndome algo, eso también lo escribí en el papel y lo miré detenidamente. Levanté la mirada para ver el reloj que estaba enfrente, sobre el pizarrón, aún quedaba para que terminara la clase, solté todo el aire, volví la vista al papel con las dos frases escritas y me apresuré a escribir una tercera, "_no le digas a mamá, gracias". _

La hora fue eterna, y fue cosa de segundos, todos estábamos fuera de la sala, como si todos fueran vampiros y en milésimas de segundos estábamos corriendo fuera de la vista del profesor. Zara le sonrió a alguien, me giré para mirar, cuando vi a mi madre cerca de nosotras, retuve el aire y fruncí el ceño, _"gracias papá"_, claro, el vampiro cuando quería podía guardar un secreto, pero este no había sido el caso. Mi amiga me dijo que nos veíamos en la cafetería, la próxima clase no nos tocaba juntas, yo asentí y me quedé sin moverme en medio de la salida, mi madre tampoco se movió. Suspiré, me aferré a mi bolso como si fuera un salvavidas antes de caminar hacia donde estaba, cuando la miré a sus ojos dorados, ella me señaló un asiento lejano. Bien, parecía que esto sería una conversación de la cual no podría escapar.

En cinco minutos debía estar en la siguiente clase, al igual que Bella, pero al parecer ambas faltaríamos, era más importante la conversación madre/hija, que una clase en donde podría entender todo con solo averiguar lo que pasarían. Me senté como cualquier humano haría, acomodándome en el banco, dejé mi bolso a un lado al igual que hiso mi madre, pero ella lo lanzó al suelo mientras se acomodaba a mi lado mirándome fijamente, yo aún no me atrevía a mirarla, solo podía pensar en la traición de Edward Cullen, buscaría como evitar que leyera mi mente, tal vez Alice podría ayudarme.

- No culpes a tu padre, fui yo quien adivino – la miré sorprendida

- ¿Qué, ahora tú lees la mente? – ella se rió mientras negaba

- No, pero eres mi hija y conozco cada una de sus expresiones… vengo a pedir disculpas – ahora la sorpresa fue mayor – todo este tiempo te he ocultado algo, en realidad a mi misma me lo habían ocultado y pensé que era bueno que nadie más lo supiera…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Cariño, ¿recuerdas mi reacción el otro día, cuando terminé en brazos de Jasper? – asentí, claro, eso no podría olvidarlo – podemos decir que tengo un nuevo poder, pero no es bueno, ni malo

- No estoy entendiendo nada – fruncí el ceño pero mi madre como siempre pasó uno de sus cálidos dedos por medio mis cejas para quitarlo

- Edward y Jasper tenían una teoría ante algunos arrebatos de enojo y frustración que me daban… ya jamás me di cuenta porque supieron camuflarlo…

- Con el don de Jasper – concluí, entendiendo porque ni ella lo sabía, mi madre asintió con una leve sonrisa

- Tengo un instinto de protección, pero no a cualquiera, sino que a ti, cualquier cosa que amenace con tu vida hace que mi cuerpo de encienda y busque cualquier forma de mantenerte a salvo

- ¿Por qué ocurre eso?

- Según tu padre, dice que ambos lo tenemos, él y yo, jamás se había visto una madre vampira, por lo que no es común… también se le denomina instinto maternal, proteger a los hijos de cualquier cosa… hoy…

No dejé que siguiera hablando, no me importó que estuviéramos en la escuelas y todo aquel que nos viera pudiera pasarse mil ideas por la mente, nada me importaba más que demostrarle a mi mamá que la amaba más que a cualquier persona, que entendía todo ahora y que haría cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para que ella no tuviera que sufrir y tampoco mi papá. Así que por eso había salido rápidamente, porque no podía enfrentarse a Erik, él es una amenaza para mí y yo no puedo estar intimidada por nadie aunque creyera controlarlo. Mi mamá solo estaba cuidándome, protegiéndome y amándome incondicionalmente.

Le pedí que no entráramos a clases, ella solo rió, tomó su bolso y extendió la mano para que la tomara, yo no dejé ningún segundo para tener su tacto. Caminamos hacia los estacionamientos, nos subimos al Volvo, ella en el piloto y yo al copiloto. Solo nos quedamos ahí y escuchamos música, también conversamos, yo le conté como iban las cosas con Erik, más que nada quería tranquilizarla, ya que para ella, ese tema debía ser difícil, ahora lo entendía bien. También le pregunté porque mi padre no estaba igual de afectado, su teoría tenía lógica, quien había creado un lazo inquebrantable conmigo era ella por llevarme algunos meses en su vientre, ser la responsable de que no muriera, de que estuviera cómoda y de que nadie intentara destruirme. Esa carga emocional seguía ahí después de transformarse, solo se había olvidado de mi, mientras cazó, mamá siempre me había contado que necesitaba verme para decir que yo había sido de verdad y no un sueño, que había insistido en verme antes de cualquier cosa, pero Edward había razonado para que cazara y estuviera preparada para afrontar a un semi humano.

Ahora que las dos conversábamos del tema, nos debamos cuenta de todas las cosas que habíamos pasado, porque nuestra unión era tan fuerte, no solo por el hecho de ella haberme protegido durante todo el embarazo, sino que todo se aclaraba con este talento oculto y lo agradecía enormemente. También reímos recordando todos los momentos juntas o los que habíamos tenido que compartir con Jake y Edward, pero finalmente eran solo nuestros momentos. Nos sobresaltamos cuando alguien tocó el cristal del lado del conductor, estábamos tan inmersas en nuestra plática que nuestros sentidos se centraban en ese lugar, olvidándonos del mundo. Mi padre estaba afuera con su sonrisa torcida, nos bajamos, alcancé a ver como mis padres se besaban y luego Edward se daba la vuelta, sin soltar a mi madre, para mirarme con un gesto de disculpa. Yo reí acercándome para abrazarlos, jamás podría estar enojados con ellos, los amaba como a nada en el mundo.

Entramos a la cafetería, yo iba abrazando a mi madre sin importarme lo que los demás dijeran, y parecía que a mis acompañantes tampoco. Ese día me senté con mi familia como hace mucho que no hacía, primero me acerqué a Jasper y le dejé un beso en la mejilla luego de darle las gracias, sabía que entendería, más cuando me sonrió. Me reí cuando Emmett también esperaba un beso igual, así que corrí hacia él para caer en su regazo y besarle sonoramente la mejilla mientras se reía. ¿Una familia normal? No, lo sabía, pero nada me importaba, era la mejor familia que podía haber pedido, algo extraña, pero la mejor de mundo y de mi existencia.

Creo que era primera vez en que nos demostrábamos como chicos risueños, generalmente los Cullen intentábamos demostrar tranquilidad, chicos que no querían problemas, pasivos, sin llamar la atención, pero hoy todos jugábamos, como si el sol hubiera salido, hasta olvidarnos de que los humanos podían vernos, que no estábamos en casa. Recordé que en ella estaba Fred, quien podría estar compartiendo con nosotros, aunque dijera que no estaba preparado para estudiar y estar rodeado de humanos. Memoricé un recordatorio para convencerlo de asistir, no era difícil decir que era un amigo de la familia que venía a pasar una temporada con nosotros. Si no fuera porque Alice se levantó, tomó su bandeja y avisó que las clases estaban por comenzar, estaba segura que no hubiéramos notado el lugar casi vacío. Todos nos pusimos de pie tomando los restos de comida para botarlos y cada uno seguir su rumbo, les regalé una sonrisa a mis padres que se fueron juntos mientras yo corría hacia el gimnasio.

Me encontré con Erik en la puerta, nos saludamos y caminamos hacia el interior, cada uno a su vestuario. Saludé a algunas chicas que estaban colocándose la ropa deportiva, yo hice lo mismo, luego salí rápido pensando en que la hora pasara rápido para volver a casa, necesitaba tener una buena conversación con mi amigo. Guardé la compostura cuando me encontré frente al entrenador, le regalé una sonrisa como siempre y me fui a sentar lo más alejados de todos, esperando las instrucciones de ese día, según itinerario, los chicos jugaban básquetbol y las chicas vóleibol. Algunas compañeras me pidieron ser de su grupo, sabían que era buena en el juego, bien, cualquier vampiro sería bueno en todo, ¿no?

La clase fue entretenida, ganamos dos partidos de tres por lo que fuimos vencedoras, como terminamos antes, nos permitieron ver el partido de los chicos, algunas hacían barra mientras las demás mirábamos atentamente. El equipo en donde estaba Erik perdió por dos puntos, pero según el entrenador, habían jugado muy bien. Nos dio las instrucciones para la siguiente clase, comenzaríamos con atletismo, me miró fijamente, me preocupé pensando en que había hecho algo malo, pero cuando me dijo que lo esperaba antes de irme porque debía entregarme un recado para mi padre, entendí de que se trataba. El entrenador necesitaba un certificado en donde dijera que estaba apta para realizar la intensidad que llevaba ese deporte, en especial después de mi grave enfermedad, asentí prometiendo traer cualquier resultado antes de la siguiente clase.

Corrí hacia los vestidores para cambiarme y alcanzar a mi familia que debía de estar esperándome. Centré mis pensamientos en explicar mi atraso reviviendo la conversación con el profesor y ya que estaba en camino, sabía que mi papá estaría al pendiente y podría avisarle a los demás. Me sorprendí cuando al salir me esperaba Erik, le sonreí, iba a acercarme cuando me di cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Erik no estaba esperándome, ni nada por el estilo.

Solo faltó inhalar una vez para entender lo que ocurría, mis ojos se fueron directamente al antebrazo del chico donde había un corte de por lo menos cinco centímetros por la cual salía bastante sangre para poder saborear. Mi boca podría posicionarse en ese lugar, decirle que lo ayudaría a mejorar, sin necesidad de utilizar los dientes podría succionar hasta degustar cada trago de sangre y por fin poder saborear ese manjar que se me había negado por meses. Me acerqué lentamente, Erik me sonrió mostrándome la herida, como si él también entendiera lo que ocurría, ofreciéndome el elixir, me acuclillé a su lado tomando su brazo para mirarlo detenidamente, escuché que algo me decía pero no tenía importancia en ese momento. Debía llevarlo a la enfermería para que cuidaran del corte y dejara de sangrar, miré a mi alrededor buscando a alguien quien me ayudara… nadie.

Sentí como algo mojaba mi mano, algo caliente que recorrió mi palma, bajé la mirada viendo como el líquido rojo hacia corrido por su brazo hasta caer en mi mano, escuché al chico disculparse intentando buscar algo con que limpiar, pero no fue necesario, mi lengua podía hacer el trabajo. Mi garganta se encendió, el fuego se apoderaba de mí, la sed aumentaba, necesitaba calmarla de alguna forma y no precisamente con agua. Lo miré fijamente, sabía que mis ojos ya no eran dorados, ahora eran completamente negros, llenos de deseo, hambrientos. Podía ver los labios de Erik moverse, algo me decía, pero que importaba en ese momento, solo importaba escuchar su corazón latir rápidamente, como si estuviera asustado, como si hubiera visto algún fantasma… tal vez su propio fantasma.

Coloqué mis manos frías sobre sus mejillas, vi sus ojos abiertos, llenos de sorpresa, y no por el tacto helado, sino por lo que transmitía mi piel junto a la suya… mi madre cazando, mi padre destruyendo a un hombre de piel pálida como la de mi familia, mi familia, su rostro asustado, mi reacción al sentir la sangre en mis manos… su sangre en mis manos.

- Lo siento, Erik – susurré

Sin esperar más tiempo, mis labios estaban en su cuello, mis dientes enterrados en éste logrando que la sangre saliera en grandes cantidades, pequeñas convulsiones de su parte al no entender lo que ocurría y el terrible dolor que debía estar transmitiéndole, mientras mi veneno cumplía su trabajo al inmovilizarlo. Su sangre apagaba el fuego de la sed, por fin saciándome por completo, sintiéndome bien con mi naturaleza… siendo una vampira por primera vez en mi vida.

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS!<strong>

**¡YO LO SABIA! ¡SABIA QUE LA MENTE MAQUEABELICA DE CAMILI MATARIA A ERIK!**

No puedo creerlo… no, es imposible, estoy segura que por segunda vez he leído mal… ¿ustedes? ¡Ay, por favor, díganme que no es cierto!

**¡RENESMEE MATO A ERIK!**

Alice, respira, bien… uno… dos… tres… eso… respira…. ¡NOOOO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Si mi boca se podía abrir de sorpresa, esta vez fue el doble, no lo puedo creer, no creí que Camili lo fuera a hacer, ella, tan romántica, que intenta que nadie sea tan malo… ¡No, esta vez ha hecho de Renesmee una asesina!

Bien… mientras sigo hiperventilándome… Gracias a mi querida hermanita hoy puedo estar aquí, sana después de mi gripe, la mejor enfermera de todas… pero con este capítulo de seguro caigo nuevamente en cama, sin duda.

Me prometió con una sonrisa extraña esta mañana, de que no actualizaría hasta que yo comentara. Me pareció muy tierno, yo no había leído el capitulo… yo aprovechándome de su buena voluntad le pedí que me leyera el capitulo, ya que con su relato suena más emocionante, ya que sabe las emociones de cada personaje (jajaja tengo ciertos privilegios, ¿no?)… ¡PERO AHORA ENTIENDO TODO! Solo me esperaba para que muriera de un ataque al leerlo.

Wow… no tengo palabras… ¿ustedes?

**¡OH, ESTA VEZ QUIERO MUCHOS REVIEWS!** Quiero saber la opinión de todos ustedes lectores de "Al igual que tu"

¡Oh por todos los cielos, aun no lo creo!

¿Hay algo más que deba comentar? Creo que se me olvido el resto del capítulo luego de que escuche el final… "lo siento, Erik" ¡aahhh!

También me gusto la conversación de Fred y Nessie en el piano, ese chico cada día me gusta más, estoy pensando seriamente ir por el perro y sacarlo para que no moleste a mi parejita.

Bien, agradezco en nombre de Camili por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos que le han dado a la historia. Lamento que muchos crean que yo soy parte de esta historia, pero solo soy una humilde comentarista que se aprovecha de su hermana para que todos lean lo que critico de sus historias. **TODA LA HISTORIA, MENOS LOS PERSONAJES, SON CREACION DE .**

Gracias a _**Nadia'Carrillo, LauraECS, jupy, I love Edward, Micky67, al grupo RAKL (Jess, Luis, Oscar, Danny, Carlos, Josue), Nattis-Cullen, mariale24, LittlexPauLaa, covaric, marie101008, las gemelas y a mi**_

_**I love Edward:**_ No sabes cómo sufre Camili por no poder responderte en el minuto y más si yo le quito el protagonismo en los comentarios jajaja. Pero como te habrás dado cuenta, lo de Bella fue un simple susto, lo importante es que… ¡Renesmee mato a Erik! ¿Lo puedes creer? Ahora estoy segura que dejará de ser una niña mimada.  
>Lamento lo de tu reprobación… yo tengo una profesora así y es…. Uyyy no puedo decirlo o me miraran feo. Pero con todas noticias que vienen de Amanecer, lo demás no importa, cierto? Jajaja Un beso de parte de Camili y mío.<p>

Bien, creo que eso es todo, debo ir a correr unas vueltas para no gritar aquí en casa y luego termine castigada, ya que por culpa de mi hermana estoy hiperventilada, Un beso para todos los lectores y gracias por pasar un tiempo de su día disfrutando de esta historia.

Camili y Alice


	17. Capitulo 17

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mi instinto decía que debía atacar a cualquiera quien intentara quitarme mi presa, los vampiros éramos egoístas y solo pensábamos en nosotros mismos y la supervivencia, lo demás no tenía importancia, ni siquiera tu compañero aunque lo amaras ciegamente. En el momento en que alguien te quitaba la sangre más dulce de tu existencia, significaba que debían luchar por ella y olvidar cualquier humanidad que tu cuerpo aún conservara, en este caso, no podía importarme que mi familia estuviera frente a mí, impidiéndome que me acercara al chico que seguía temblando en el suelo, agonizando y soltando su último grito ahogado.

¿Por qué debía importarme un simple humano? ¿Por qué debían importarme todos esos vampiros que impedían que llegara a mi caza? Aún estaba sedienta y quería tomar hasta la última gota de sangre que estuviera en ese cuerpo, de esa forma me sentiría zaceada, lista para buscar una nueva presa, estaba segura que encontraría varias dentro del instituto, todavía no se habían ido todos, podía escuchar sus corazones agitados. Mis sentidos estaban alerta por lo que vi movimientos a mí alrededor, dos personas se acercaban lentamente hacia mí mientras que otras dos estaban enfrente, listas para atacar si era necesario, pude ver como dos chicas se acercaban a mi presa, gruñí, ese chico era mío y no iba a compartirlo. Estaba por avanzar cuando sentí que me tenían de los brazos, miré a cada lado, los dos vampiros más fuertes que conocía, necesitaba soltarme, ellos debían entender que ese era mío y de nadie más.

Pero lo olvidé todo cuando vi esos ojos dorados frente a mí, sus manos estaban en mis mejillas obligándome a mirarlo. Sabía lo que veía, algo hermoso, perfecto, era verme a mí misma, el mismo cabello cobrizo, las mismas facciones y los mismos ojos… me asuste, no, ya no eran los mismos ojos, rápidamente bajé la mirada, no podía soportar que me mirara, debía alejarme, pero no me lo permitían. Quería mis brazos protectores, quería que me abrazara y me dijera que todo estaría bien, no importaba si me mentía, solo necesitaba estar entre sus brazos y saber que nada pasaría mientras estuviera en su alero. Solo pude susurrar esa palabra que cambiaria todo.

- Mamá… - como por arte de magia, las manos que aprisionaban mi rostro se alejaron dando paso a lo que más ansiaba

- Todo está bien, cariño, todo está bien

La abracé con fuerza sin preocuparme si podría hacerle daño, ella tampoco dijo nada, sentí otros brazos que se aferraban a mi cuerpo y los agradecí. No sabía hasta ese momento lo que era sentir el calor de mis padres y lo afortunada que era. Quería llorar, quería poder desahogarme pero mi estado no lo permitía, jamás podría volver a llorar, jamás saldría algo de mi cuerpo que no fuera ese maldito veneno. Quería ser la yo anterior, quería volver a ser híbrida, quería ser mitad humana y mitad vampiro, no quiera ser una asesina. En ese momento todo volvía a mí, recordé el corte en su brazo, la sangre corriendo hasta llegar a mis manos, haber probado el fruto prohibido y luego haberme lanzado a su cuello y olvidarme de mi humanidad, olvidarme de mis lazos afectivos, olvidarme de mis padres, de mis tíos, de mis abuelos, de todo aquel que quería mi bien. ¿Qué dirían ahora? ¿Me odiarían? ¿Sería desterrada de la familia? ¿Qué diría Jacob cuando se enterara de que había mordido a alguien? El tratado se rompería, tendríamos que irnos y todo por mi culpa… mordido, levanté bruscamente la mirada.

Todo este tiempo pensando en que había mordido a un humano, pero no era cualquier humano, era Erik, un chico que todos conocían, estaba muerto y yo pensando solo en mí y mi familia, ¿Qué dirían los demás? Busqué con la mirada pero solo podía ver el cuerpo de mi madre y a un lado a mi padre, cerca de nosotros estaban Emmett y Jasper, esperando a algún arrebato de mi parte para detenerme, quería decirles que no pasaría nada pero ni yo estaba segura, ahora no solo era un corte, sino que había un mordisco de donde debía estar brotando las últimas gotas de sangre… no, porque yo lo había mordido, mi veneno ahora entrado en su organismo y había cerrado la herida… ambas heridas. Busqué la mirada de mi papá, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, aunque mi mamá dijera que todo está bien, no era cierto.

- Él… está bien, tranquila, nosotros lo arreglaremos

- Papá, no me mientas – le rogué, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, lo escuché suspirar, se acercó a mi dejando un beso en mi frente, luego miró a su mujer

- Nessie, quiero que acompañes a tu madre a casa, debes descansar, ya hablaremos luego… confía en mi

- No, no quiero, Erik…

- Renesmee… - miré los ojos de Edward, sabía que debía obedecer, mi mamá estaría conmigo

- Vamos pequeña – escuché que me susurraba, la miré fijamente, ella sabía lo que quería, solo asintió antes de mirar hacia un lado – Jasper, ¿podrías acompañarnos?

- Yo conduzco

Todo sucedió rápido, en pocos segundos estábamos en el coche camino hacia la mansión, Bella llamaba a Carlisle para informarle lo sucedido y que todos estábamos en camino a casa. Jasper ayudándome a salir del coche para llevarme dentro, Fred tomándome en sus brazos corriendo hacia mi habitación donde me dejó recortada como si estuviera tan cansada para dormir, todos sabíamos que yo no podría dormir, escuchar a Esme preguntar por lo ocurrido, escuchar gritos que venían desde la entrada, sentir la presencia de todos en casa sin decir una sola palabra. Escuchar los murmullos de Alice, gruñidos de Edward y nuevamente el silencio. Mi madre y Fred siempre a mi lado y yo manteniendo los ojos cerrados, inmóvil, como si realmente estuviera durmiendo.

No sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas, solo estaba pendiente de algún quejido en alguna parte de la casa, escuché el coche de mi abuelo, él avanzando a velocidad vampírica hacia mi cuarto y preguntando por mi estado. Iba a abrir los ojos para pedirle perdón, pero recordé algo importante… mis ojos, mis ojos ya no eran dorados, por mi cuerpo corría sangre humana, todo había cambiado. Estaba frustrada, quería sentir mi pecho oprimirse por los suspiros y mis mejillas empapadas de tanto llorar, pero solo podía mantenerme quieta. Pero me tensé cuando sentí las garras, el olor nauseabundo, la transformación, un gruñido y alguien corriendo por casa. La puerta volvió a abrirse, quería gritar que todos salieran, quería estar sola pero a la vez tenía miedo de estarlo, su voz erizó mi piel aunque no pudiera verse, estaba avergonzada, las dos personas a quienes les debía una explicación estaban en mi cuerpo compadeciéndose en vez de pedirme razones, ya no podía más con esto.

En eso sentí que ya nadie hablaba, como si todos se hubieran esfumado, se sentía bien, era como si yo hubiera desaparecido y no había forma de encontrarme. Tampoco estaba mi madre pero sentía que alguien más estaba ahí conmigo, me pregunté que había pasado pero aún no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, aún estaba avergonzada conmigo misma para mirar por unos ojos de asesina.

- Ya puedes estar tranquila, nadie está aquí

Conocía esa voz, ahora entendía porque todo estaba tan silencioso, él había ayudado a que todos desaparecieran, Fred se había encargado de que olvidara la presencia de los demás, no, se había encargado de repeler a los demás, nadie podía soportar su don, excepto mi madre. Sin hacer más movimientos que llevar mi mano hacia la suya, le pregunté por ella.

Se fue, cuando vio que te cubría imitó a los demás bajando la mirada, como si a ella también le afectara – le agradecí sin decir nada solo con mi tacto – podía ver tu inquietud y si puedo ayudar en algo… - avergonzada le mostré todo lo que recordaba del accidente – no tienes porque… - pero seguí, confiaba en él, era mi amigo, mi confidente, mi apoyo – no has hecho nada malo – le mostré mi rostro cuando me habían alejado de él, cuando aún quería tomar del chico – eres una vampira, Renesmee, es tu naturaleza…

- No es lo que quiero, no quiero ser una asesina – acarició mi mejilla con delicadeza

- No lo eres, el chico no ha muerto

Por fin abrí los ojos, sin importarme lo que Fred pudiera ver en ellos, necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos, unos ojos dorados como los que yo quería ver en ese momento en mi. Él había dicho que Erik no estaba muerto, pero yo estaba segura de que había estado a punto de desangrarlo, estaba por acabar con su vida… fue ahí cuando lo entendí, lo estaba diciendo, no alcancé a matarlo… pero si estaba transformándose y eso era todavía peor.

Quería llorar, quería destruir todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, podría atacar a Fred para dejar la frustración, sabía que él lo aceptaría sin decirme nada, pero no podía, no podía hacerle más mal a los demás. Miré hacia la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada, debía salir de ahí y buscar a Erik, cerré los ojos concentrándome en los sonidos y aromas. Un corazón palpitaba alocadamente, una respiración entrecortada intentando calmar un cuerpo que intentaba retorcerse y gritar, uno que otro gemido que escapada por el esfuerzo. Volví a abrir los ojos dejando atrás cualquier cosa que me confirmara lo que yo había hecho. Miré a mi lado, Fred, firme, sin soltar mi mano, enterándose de todo lo que yo quería hacer, todo lo que había escuchado… pero ninguna expresión de decepción, solo comprensión.

Le pedí que me acompañara, iba a negarse pero algo en mi rostro lo hiso cambiar de idea, suspiró con esfuerzo, se colocó de pie sin soltarme de la mano, ayudándome a levantarme y salir de mi habitación. Me sorprendí que nadie estuviera cerca, tal vez mi madre los hubiera sacado a todos de ahí, me dejé llevar por Fred, como si él supiera más de ese lugar que yo, guiándome hacia el tan conocido despacho de Carlisle, la primera habitación que yo había conocido al nacer y donde me había ocultado tantas veces cuando jugaba con mi padre a las escondidas o las tardes de lectura junto a mi abuelo… y ahora, donde estaba mi culpa, mi frustración, y un futuro incierto.

Nadie dijo nada cuando nos vieron entrar, como una niña asustada me acerqué aún más al cuerpo de mi amigo, sabiendo que él me protegería de todo. Mi madre se acercó pasando su brazo por mis hombros, dándome esa tranquilidad que tanto necesitaba, quería buscar la mirada de mi papá pero no tenía el valor, no quería ver su desilusión, no quería ser indicada como la culpable y menos por él. Fijé mi vista en el lugar de donde venia el único sonido, si no fuera por ese corazón, nadie podría creer que esta habitación estaba llena de personas.

Erik se removía, gemía, luchando por controlarse y por evitar el dolor, como si supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si supiera que nada servía gritar, porque el dolor no pasaría, seguiría ardiendo como en una hoguera, donde lo único que te queda por hacer es contar los minutos para que pase el sufrimiento, el dolor… y escuchar a un ser querido que te reconfortara… y ellos no estaban ahí. ¿Pensaría que se estaba muriendo? ¿Qué estaba yendo al infierno? ¿Cómo explicarle que no era ni el uno y el otro? ¿Cómo explicarle que sería un ser de la noche, sediento, hambriento? Y que yo había sido la causante de todo eso.

Me acerqué lentamente, temiendo que hiciera algo de lo cual me arrepintiera más de lo que ya estaba. En ningún momento solté la mano de Fred, sabiendo que si alguien quería impedir que avanzara, él sabría defenderme. Su ceño y boca fruncida demostraba el calvario que vivía, cerré los ojos e inhale… nada, ya nada me atraía a él, su olor ya no me llamaba, quería llorar, eso confirmaba que las cosas estaban mal, Erik Tanner ya no sería humano, sería un vampiro para toda la eternidad. Me di la vuelta alejándome de la mesa, llevándome a Fred, rogando que me protegiera del sufrimiento. Coloqué mi mano sobre su mejilla pidiéndole que me sacara de ahí, sentí como sus manos pasaban por mis piernas tomándome en brazos y corriendo hacia algún lugar, no me importaba donde.

Sentí el frescor del bosque, sentía como esquivaba los árboles y cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en nuestro camino. Yo seguía escondida en su pecho, sintiéndome la peor criatura del mundo, pensando en que los Vulturis debían venir por mí, yo me había convertido en un monstro… no, para ellos yo no era un ser maligno, esta era mi naturaleza, había hecho lo correcto, no me había resistido a lo inevitable, yo debía alimentarme de él, ¿pero transformarlo? ¿Eso también era parte de mi naturaleza? ¿Verlo a la cara y decirlo que su sangre cantaba para mi, que no había otra alternativa? Me sentía cansada, como si verdaderamente tuviera sueño, respiré profundamente sintiendo ese aroma que hace pocos meses había sido un lugar de protección. Miré hacia su rostro níveo, Fred estaba mirándome sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, concentrado en no decir nada ni siquiera con la mirada, sabiendo que yo no lo soportaría. Me di cuenta que nos habíamos detenidos, con un leve movimiento yo ya estaba en mis pies pero sin separarme del cuerpo del vampiro.

Su ceño se frunció, su cuerpo de envaró y sus brazos de enredaron en mi cintura. Me asusté mirando a todos lados y a su cara buscando lo que estaba mal, podía sentir su neblina rodeándonos y que a mi volvía a no afectarme, alguien debía estar amenazándonos, abrió los ojos pensando en Jacob.

- Necesitamos conversar – busqué entre la oscuridad pero no podía ver nada, sentí un gruñido por parte de Fred

- No es justo…

- Fred, él merece conversar con su impronta – esa era la voz, entrecerré los ojos buscándolos, no me había dado cuenta que la noche había llegado

Frente a nosotros estaban Bella, Edward y Jacob, todos parecían estar bien, ninguna afectado por el don de mi amigo. Ahí lo entendí, mi madre los estaba ayudando y eso no le gustaba a Fred, busqué su mirada demostrándole que estaba bien, era verdad, yo debía conversar con ellos, pertenecían a mi familia. Podía escuchar un gruñido por ambas partes, en otras circunstancias podría haberme reído, pero ese no era el momento. Busqué su mano que aún estaba en mi espalda luego de haberme llevado en brazos, volviendo la mirada hacia mi familia. Pude sentir como si el lugar fuera liberado de una neblina espesa, eso quería decir que ambos bandos dejaban sus poderes de lado.

- Yo… lo… lo siento – no sabía que más decir, mi madre fue quien avanzó hacia mí con los brazos estirados. Sin soltar a Fred avancé para refugiarme en su abrazo

- Tranquila mi pequeña, todo estará bien, nadie te reprochará nada

- Pero hice lo incorrecto, rompí las reglas, la guerra se desatará, tendremos que irnos y todo por mi culpa

- Aún nadie sabe nada, Nessie – miré hacia Jacob, quien estaba reservado mirándome fijamente, un calor de apoderó de mi

- ¡¿Y qué? ¿Ocultarás el problema solo porque soy yo? ¡el tratado dice que si un Cullen mata a un humano…!

- El muchacho no está muerto – me interrumpió, podía sentir la furia en mi interior

- ¡muerto o mordido! ¡eso dice el tratado! Deberían matarme, hacerme desaparecer…

- ¡NO!

Mi padre estaba frente a Jacob quien respiraba entrecortadamente, mi madre y Fred estaban a mi lado en posición de ataque, como si todos pensaran que Jake fuera a atacarme y eso fuera un error. Él estaba haciendo lo correcto, yo debía morir, era una asesina.

- No fue tu culpa, Renesmee… Edward ya me lo dijo – miré a mi padre que ahora estaba a un lado del jefe Quileutes pero sin perder la precaución – según él, estaba ocurriendo lo mismo que pasó con Bella… no podía refrenarse, la sangre de ella era más poderosa que cualquier cosa, solo que había algo más grande que los unía… algo que yo no comprendía hasta que naciste

- Pero… - no me dejó hablar, interrumpiéndome al levantar las manos

Sé que nuestra impronta se rompió, Nessie, pero aún sigo queriéndote y no permitiré que nada te pase – suspiró, miró a su lado y luego a mi madre que estaba a mi lado – sé lo que se siente al creer que estás perdiendo a alguien importante en tu vida y no creo ser capaz de sentirlo nuevamente… también se que no fue tu intención… es algo que debía ocurrir, es tu naturaleza y no puedo condenarte por eso – Jake miró a Edward por unos segundos hasta que mi papá asintió – pero si debe haber un castigo

A mi lado, Fred se tensó pensando que mi vida estaba en peligro, mi madre suspiró mientras miraba a su esposo, este volvió a asentir. Yo en ningún momento dejé de mirar a Jacob, esperando ese castigo justo del que no iba a escapar, porque las cosas estaban siendo más fáciles de lo que debían, solo porque todos ellos me querían, no era justo. Esperé paciente a que mi lobo ordenara sus ideas, sabía que esto era difícil para todos, él era el jefe pero no podía pasar a llevar a los demás, debía tener una explicación a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Debes destruir al chupasangre

- ¡¿Qué?

- Él fue un error, puedo pasar el hecho de que Nessie lo haya mordido, pero ese no debe existir – no lo podía creer, no podía creer que Jacob estuviera diciendo eso, desvió la mirada para centrarse en Edward - ¿Puede hacerlo ahora?

- No puedo dejar que lo haga – dijo mi padre entre dientes mirándolo fijamente

- ¡Bueno, hazlo tú, no me importa, pero esa sanguijuela no puede existir!

- Aunque yo lo hiciera, no funcionará… en estos momentos cualquier herida que le ocasionemos al cuerpo, será regenerada por el veneno, la transformación se llevará a cabo si o si

- Bien… en tres días deberán destruirlo, no me importa como, pero ese monstro no debe existir – Jake miró a todos los presentes deteniéndose unos segundos más en mi – es eso… o el tratado se lleva a cabo… Mandaré a Embry por la respuesta

Jacob se internó en el bosque desapareciendo de nuestra vista. No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando, yo había creado este lio y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo… más que matar a Erik. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ¿Lo haría mi padre por mí? ¿Emmett, Jasper? ¿Fred?

Algo dijo mi madre que nos hiso movernos, no me importaba lo que fuera a pasar desde ese momento, yo solo podía pensar en las palabras de Jake. Él no quería que por mi culpa el tratado se disolviera, quería buscar otro punto en donde todo saliera bien y nada cambiara, pero eso era matar al chico, hacerlo desaparecer ¿Y yo quería eso? ¡Claro que no! Ya me sentía terrible con la idea de transformarlo como para terminar con su vida, aunque seria terminar con el ciclo, Erik, debería estar muerto, yo debería haber terminado con él, pero mi familia se interpuso entre nosotros y ahora estaba cambiando ¿sería capaz de matarlo?

.

.

Dos días infernales pasaron, los peores días de mi vida, en ningún momento podía dejar de torturarme por lo que estaba ocurriendo, mi familia intentaba persuadirme diciendo que nada era mi culpa, era algo que debía pasar, pero yo no estaba de acuerdo, nada de eso debía pasar, no teníamos porque estar discutiendo por como lograríamos llegar a un acuerdo con los lobos, no podíamos estar esperando a que Erik abriera los ojos y saber qué hacer, no podíamos estar aparentando que no sabíamos nada del chico que se había perdido hace dos días.

Sus abuelos estaban desesperados, el chico no había llegado después de la escuela, nadie sabía donde se había metido. Yo había sido interrogada ya que yo era una de sus amigas y que lo había visto en la última clase… nadie estaba enterado de que nos habíamos visto luego, solos, en el gimnasio y nadie lo diría. Las posibilidades que se llevaban eran que el chico había sido secuestrado o se había perdido en el bosque, ninguno de sus compañeros los había visto, con aquellos que había compartido la clase de gimnasia habían dicho que fue sido el último en salir de los vestuarios, pero nadie supo nada más. Yo solo lo habían visto durante la clase y luego se perdió de vista, tenía absolutamente prohibido decir que yo también hacia salido de las últimas, sería una sospechosa y aún peor, ponía en peligro a mi familia.

Todo esto era un tormento, sentía que pronto explotaría, Erik aún seguía revolcándose mientras su corazón se aceleraba, casi completando la transformación, eso quería decir que pronto abriría los ojos y no sabría que pasaba, pronto tendríamos que explicarle lo que ocurría y porque ya no podría ver más a sus abuelos… y un peor, pronto tendríamos que dar una respuesta, nos desasíamos del neófito o el tratado llegaba a su fin. Embry había pasado por casa al día siguiente, pero se había compadecido de nosotros, especialmente después de hablar con Carlisle, sabía que para mi familia esto no era fácil, en especial si el cuerpo había desaparecido sin dejar rastros, no solo teníamos que lidiar con el nuevo vampiro y con los Quileutes, sino con la desaparición de un chico de instituto. La respuesta la entregaríamos, el día en que Erik despertara.

Esa tarde, luego de llegar del instituto, había discutido con mis padres y Jasper, habían estado conversando, buscando la mejor forma de llegar la situación y yo no había soportado, les había gritado que dejaran de hablar sobre el tema, yo no podía permitir que mataran a Erik. Me había bajado del coche y corrido había mi habitación sin querer que nadie me molestara. Necesitaba encontrar una solución, necesitaba lograr que nada saliera mal, que todos pudiéramos ser felices, un final feliz, pero parecía que no había forma, todo llegaba al mismo camino horrible donde debía enfrentar mis actos y seguir con mis responsabilidades. Odiaba lo que me estaba pasando.

Sentí a mis espaldas unos pasos que se acercaban, escuché la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse tras el vampiro. No me di la vuelta, sabía que aunque le gritara que se fuera, que no quería hablar con nadie, seguiría ahí sin importar nada. Escondí mi cabeza en la almohada sin respirar, me gustaría tener la posibilidad de dejar de respirar y morir… que fácil seria para un humano, pero yo no lo era. Sentí como la cama se hundía en el sitio donde se había sentado, sentía su calor, quería lanzarme a sus brazos pero mi orgullo me lo impedía, quería estar sola, no quería seguir con el mismo tema, quería volver a mi vida.

- Sé que no quieres hablar, se que preferirías que saliera del cuarto… pero no puedo dejarte sola en este momento – yo no me moví, me gustaría ser híbrida y poder aparentar que dormía – no sabes cuánto me gustaría hacer el trabajo sucio y ahorrarte este problema, pero finalmente terminarías odiándome por tomar esa decisión… sé que no quieres acabar con su vida, lo entiendo, pero no encuentro otra solución…

- Es por eso que vamos por la solución más simple… - le interrumpí mirando sus ojos dorados

- No es la solución más simple, créeme que no lo es

- Pero si destruyen a Erik todo es más simple, nos ahorramos el problema con los Quileutes y nos desaseemos del cuerpo… luego podemos escapar dejando el rumor que la familia Cullen quiere un lugar seguro para sus hijos y este no es el sitio, listo, todo acabado

- Sabes que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta la idea de terminar con una vida… menos con una que recién comienza

- No es lo que dicen Emmett, Jasper y papá… para ellos sería más fácil destruirlo, se acabaría el problema…

- Tu padre quiere tu bien, sabemos lo complicado que es, queremos encontrar una solución donde todos estemos contentos, pero no es fácil…

- Mamá, a ustedes nada les importa – mi madre me miró con disgusto, sabía que lo que decía no era cierto, solo que no podía medir mis palabras

- Eso no lo te voy a permitir, Renesmee… todo esto lo estamos haciendo por ti y nuestra familia, tu eres lo más importante aunque nuestra paz esté en juego

Odiaba discutir con mi madre, ella siempre estaba ahí para mí, la adoraba, ella era parte de mi, agradecía de que ella aún pudiera estar conmigo y que lo fuera a estar para la eternidad. Entendía que todo esto lo hacía por cuidarme, pero por primera vez, yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar su decisión, menos si involucraba a un amigo. Ambas miramos hacia la puerta, podíamos sentir el olor de Fred al otro lado, fue mamá quien le dio permiso para entrar. El chico nos miró alternadamente antes de hablar.

- Ha despertado

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

¿Cómo están?

Bien, esta vez es cortito, estoy a poco de salir a un almuerzo familiar bien lejos de casa (dos horas de viaje… uuff) Así que Alice tendrá que quedarse con las ganas de comentar debido a que está retrasada y mi mamá ya la amenazo con que se quedara sola si no mueve rápido.

Yo estoy en lo mismo, pero no podía dejar de subir el capitulo, después de la desesperación. Hoy en la madrugada termine de corregirlo. ¿Qué les parece? ¿Renesmee hará el trabajo o lo hará otro vampiro?

Como se darán cuenta, para todos los que se asustaron, Erik no está muerto, pero si está en proceso de cambio… un neófito en la familia. Renesmee sintiéndose culpable de la situación y por fin enfrentando todos sus problemas. ¿Qué ocurrirá?

Le doy las gracias a todos los lectores que pasan cada día que hay actualización y también a todos los que han dejado sus alertas, favoritos y reviews_**, LauraECS, RoMarasca, kat-RPtzz, covaric, I love Edward, el equipo RAKL Gt, jupy, Micky67, Karina Masen, las gemelas y Alice.**_

Siento no haber contestado sus reviews a quienes enviaron, pero he estado para todos lados la semana pasada, pero leí cada uno de ellos y me reí de locos viendo su reacción ante el ataque de Nessie. Se los agradezco un montón.

Bien, me despido, ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, reclamos, comentarios, todo lo que quieran, ahora si contestare a cada uno, aunque deba hacerlo de a poco. Un beso y un agrazo virtual para todos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Camili


	18. Capitulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

**.**

**.**

Conocía al chico, sabíamos de su vida y todos los problemas que nos había causado, también sabíamos que no era su culpa, él no creía en esos seres mitológicos que salían en las películas y libros, nadie tenía que creer en los vampiros, menos cuando ya eran solo parte de la ciencia ficción. Pero en ese momento parecía no reconocer a ese chico que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, era alguien completamente diferente, se escondía entre sus manos intentando asimilar lo que Carlisle intentaba explicarle.

Cuando Fred había aparecido en la habitación de mi hija avisándonos que el chico había despertado, los tres corrimos hacia la habitación donde había estado durante tres días. Carlisle y Edward estaban a su lado, preguntándole como se encontraba, Erik no decía nada, solo miraba a su alrededor. Habíamos acordado en que solo estarían ellos en el dormitorio, el chico no entendería nada si estábamos todos expectantes de sus movimientos. Si solo estaba el doctor Cullen junto a él, pensaría que había sido un accidente, de esa forma podrían contarle poco a poco cual era la verdadera situación.

Nosotros tres estábamos en la puerta esperando el momento para entrar o para ayudar si era necesario, sabíamos que si Renesmee conversaba con Erik, las cosas podrían ser un poco más fáciles que enfrentarse a los temidos chicos Cullen, los antisociales de la escuela. Pero nada fue necesario, él escuchaba pacientemente todo lo que ambos decían, los miraba atentamente como si creyera en cada palabra, como si fuera la cosa más normal de todo el mundo. Carlisle le hacía algunas preguntas, que sentía, si la garganta le quemaba, sus reflejos, pero Erik muy calmado contestaba cada pregunta, jamás alterándose. Finalmente fue el patriarca de los Cullen quien lo llevó a cazar, Edward miró desde la ventana como ambos se alejaban para volver en un par de horas.

Mi esposo no dijo nada cuando nos encontró en la puerta, miró a nuestra hija, le dejó un beso en la frente y luego bajó. En el camino dijo en voz alta para que todos escucháramos que nos debíamos reunión en la sala… ese era el día para tomar la decisión. Pasé el brazo por el hombro de Renesmee para guiarla, ésta sería la parte más complicada, incluso más para ella, pero ya no había otra escapatoria. Le agradecí con la mirada a Fred cuando reconfortó a mi hija tomándola de la mano sin soltarla mientras bajamos.

Volví al presente, Erik seguía escondido entre sus manos, temiendo que si volvía a mirarnos, todo lo que le habían dicho era realidad. Para mí era complicado entender porque esa reacción, pero recordé que yo no era igual a los humanos, jamás lo había sido, para mi encontrar a los Cullen, había sido encontrar lo que yo era realmente, pero para este chico no lo era. Algunos como Emmett, Rosalie y Alice estaban sentados como si estuviéramos en una reunión familiar, nada del otro mundo. Esme estaba junto a Carlisle tomándolo del brazo, mirando al nuevo integrante esperando cualquier reacción para consolarlo como lo haría cualquier madre. Jasper, desde una esquina miraba la situación, sabía que controlando el ambiente, en una de esas por eso el neófito no había dado alguna reacción obvia para cualquiera, y nosotros, Fred, Edward, Renesmee y yo, frente a Erik, preparados para ayudarlo en cualquier cosa.

- Acabo de tomar sangre… y eso me satisface como si hubiera comido una pizza familiar… no lo entiendo

- Tu cuerpo ya no necesita de alimentos sólidos para vivir – explicó Carlisle sin moverse de su puesto – tu sistema digestivo y cualquier otro está detenido… congelado, por lo que ya no puede funcionar como antes… – se quedó en silencio, como lo había estado haciendo desde que habían llegado a la mansión, esperando a que el chico procesara la información – la sangre te compensa esas necesidades humanas, ¿lo has notado en la caza? – Erik solo asintió

- Lo notarás en tus ojos o cuanto quema tu garganta de sed, la sangre es algo necesario pero ya no lo necesitarás cada cuatro horas como un humano, sino que podrás pasar días o incluso semanas sin alimentarte… todo eso lo iras comprendiendo durante el tiempo – explicó Edward a mi lado, yo lo miraba atenta

- Humanos… - por fin el chico había dejado su rostro a la vista mirando fijamente a mi esposo – ellos también tienen sangre, las películas dicen que los vampiros toman de las personas… pero hoy el doctor Cullen me ha enseñado en animales… ustedes…

- Ningún miembro de esta familia toma sangre humana… es el común dentro de los vampiros, pero nosotros hemos buscado otra forma… no queremos perder esa parte de nuestra humanidad – rebatió Edward

- Hemos encontrado la forma de zacear nuestra sed con la sangre animal, eso nos ha ayudado en nuestros lazos afectivos, podemos vivir entre los humanos y aparentar ser como ellos, convivir… - continuó Carlisle

- ¡Pero ella me atacó a mí!

Erik se puso de pie apuntando a Renesmee, tanto Fred como Edward se colocaron delante de ella protegiéndola de cualquier reacción involuntaria del chico. Éste iba a avanzar hacia mi pequeña pero Emmett se adelantó colocándose a un lado, sabía que lo intimidaría y este retrocedería, así lo hiso, pero no volvió a sentarse.

- Ella me vio desvalido… ella se acercó y lo único que dijo fue "lo siento"… sentí sus dientes aquí – Erik se llevó la mano hacia su garganta donde aún podíamos ver su cicatriz - ¡todo esto es por su culpa!

- ¡Ella ha estado meses escapando de ti! ¡Renesmee ha hecho todo lo imposible por salvarte! ¡ha sido incontrolable, no permitiré que la culpes! – miré a mi lado como Fred defendía a mi hija, todos estábamos sorprendidos

- Erik, lo siento – Nessie dio un paso hacia el chico, todos nos colocamos en posición de alerta – sé que hice mal, sé que esto no debe gustarte, sé que he arruinado tus planes, pero no fue mi intención

- Erik, algunos vampiros no pueden controlarse ante ciertos olores… - Carlisle se colocó rápidamente al lado de su nieta tomándola por los hombros y mirando al chico – un ejemplo cercano es mi nieta… hay sangres más dulces, más apetecibles a las cuales un vampiro no puede evadir, puedo asegurarte que Renesmee hiso todo lo posible, pasó por muchas cosas para mantenerte con vida, intentó alejarse de ti aunque tú querías estar cada vez más cerca, ella luchó contra esa sed… pero un vampiro es débil y esa herida que te hiciste no ayudó a su autocontrol

- ¿Está diciendo que fue mi culpa? – podía sentir el descontrol del chico y Jasper intentaba hacer todo por calmar el ambiente

- No, nadie tiene la culpa… fue el lugar y el momento equivocado, ninguno tuvo que estar ahí a esa hora y lugar… pero las cosas están hechas, no podemos volver atrás

- ¿Y ahora que haré?

El lugar se quedó en silencio, Erik había hecho la pregunta más importante de todas. Estaba segura que todos esperábamos que ese momento no llegara, que el chico siguiera preguntando eternamente sobre su nueva vida, así jamás llegar a ese instante. Sentía la mirada fija de mi hija esperando a yo dijera algo o su padre, algo que demostrara que todo seguiría bien, ¿pero qué podía hacer yo? Una opción era enfrentarme a Jacob, era mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, tal vez podía entender nuestro punto de vista, pero no creía que una amistad fuera más fuerte que un tratado con sus enemigos mortales.

Sin mirar a Renesmee levanté la vista buscando la expresión de Carlisle, el parecía igual de preocupado por esa pregunta. Solo tenía dos opciones y ninguna era factible para nosotros, desatar la guerra o destruir al neófito, sabía que mi padre no aceptaba ninguna de ambas y yo tampoco. Suspiré, bajé la vista y di un paso al frente, podía sentir la mirada de todos sobre mí y la reacción de defensa de Erik.

- Tus abuelos te han dado por desaparecido… llevas tres días sin dar señales de vida, los mismo tres días que llevas en el proceso de transformación – el cuerpo del chico se relajó entendiendo que conllevaba eso

- No puedo volver… - susurró

- Solo hay una forma de volver…

- ¡NO! ¡Mamá! – no giré, debía estar concentrada, Erik estaba atento a cada una de mis palabras por lo que tampoco se interesó en los gritos de mi hija

- Estamos en un sector de bosques, algunos acantilados, mar rocoso y varias criaturas escondidas…

- ¡No, no, no! – sin dejar de mirar a Erik y obviando los gritos, proseguí

- Estabas frustrado porque habías perdido una competencia y la chica que te gusta no aceptó salir contigo… recordaste la muerte de tus padres, te diste cuenta que nada estaba saliendo bien…

- Mamá, no por favor…

- Un chico de 15 años no puede soportar tanta frustración, tampoco podías volver a casa y tomártela contra tus abuelos por lo que decidiste dar un paseo…

- Entré al bosque y perdí el camino y la noción del tiempo - ¡bingo! Lo había entendido

- Hacía mucho frio, empezó a llover por lo que tus huellas y tu aroma desapareció… - esperé a que él prosiguiera

- Nadie tenía una pista de que yo había tropezado buscando una salida, me había dado un feo golpe en la cabeza… me desangré – Erik me miró a los ojos antes de seguir, suspiró – no van a soportar perder a otra persona

- Nos preocuparemos que no sea así, lo prometo

Nadie decía nada, ambos seguíamos con el contacto visual olvidándonos que otros vampiros nos rodeaban. Había tomado una decisión, sabía que no sería fácil, sabía que las cosas podrían complicarse para todos, pero no podíamos seguir haciendo más daño. Sacudí la cabeza mirando a mí alrededor, topándome con la hermosa mirada de mi hija y de mi esposo, con la mirada analítica de Jasper y con la mirada compasiva de Esme y Carlisle. Este último avanzó hacia nosotros, me tomó de un hombro apretándolo ligeramente.

- ¿Qué haremos con Jacob? – yo negué

- De eso me preocuparé luego… si ayudamos a la policía a encontrar el cuerpo de Erik, puede que los Quileutes den por hecho que hemos hecho el trabajo sucio, luego conversaré con Jake y buscaré una solución… no tiene porque ser sí o no, Carlisle

- Lo sé, cariño – tomé una bocanada de aire antes de girarme nuevamente hacia Erik

- Alice y Rose te ayudarán a comportarte como un fallecido, no te será difícil, también crear las heridas – miré a mis hermanas, ella asintieron – Emmett y Jasper, espero que disfruten realizando la escena del crimen – ellos me sonrieron, luego volví a mirar a mi padre y el neófito – por ahora buscaremos solucionar lo más fácil, quitémosle la agonía a los señores Tanner y enseñémosle la nueva vida a Erik… luego veré que hacer con la manada

- No tienes porque llevarte ese peso, hija – le sonreí al patriarca

- Soy quien más conoce a Jake y los chicos, Carlisle

Nadie dijo nada más, todos se pusieron manos a la obra, yo intenté relajar mis músculos, lo que venía seria estresante, hasta para un vampiro. Aún estaba sorprendida del valor que había sacado, no quería más problemas y esta era mi mejor opción. Tomé aire reteniéndolo antes de soltarlo. Miré a mi alrededor, mi hija me mirada con los ojos cristalinos, le regalé una sonrisa y pero fui incapaz de acercarme, rápidamente salí de la sala subiendo las escalera.

Me encerré en mi dormitorio, necesitaba respirar, entender todo lo que estaba ocurriendo e idear un plan para poder enfrentarme a Jacob. Sabía que Edward no me dejaría ir sola aunque yo insistiera que era necesario, además estaba Nessie quien se querría hacer responsable de la situación, al fin de cuentas ella había mordido al chico, ella lo había convertido y Jake le había ordenado que ella lo eliminara. Pero yo no permitiría que alguien dañara a mi familia, primero tendrían que deshacerse de mi para ir contra ellos.

Sentí los pasos lentos y silenciosos de mi esposo, cerré los ojos esperando su llegada, sin moverme de mi sitio. La puerta se abrió, su olor invadió la habitación, sus brazos se apoderaron de mi cintura aferrándome haciendo desaparecer todo el espacio que había entre nuestros cuerpos. Su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello, podía sentir como estaba hambriento por reclamarme como suya sin importar que, pero yo fui más rápida, dándome la vuelta y lanzándolo hacia el sofá de cuero negro tomándolo de improviso. Miré fijamente sus ojos negros por el deseo con sus manos firmes al respaldo buscando el impulso para volver donde yo estaba, pero nuevamente lo esquivé. Abrí las ventanas y me lancé hacia el bosque.

Sentía su presencia a solo pasos de mi, Edward solo debía aumentar la velocidad y me tendría nuevamente entre sus brazos pero yo no se lo daría fácil, sabía su intención, yo no le daría las cosas en bandeja. Miré hacia arriba, la primera rama a la cual podría llegar de un salto y así lo hice. Escuché un gruñido y no pude evitar reír mientras me lanzaba al siguiente árbol, pero no me esperaba que al bajar a mi destino él ya estuviera esperándome y aferrándome nuevamente, pero esta vez imposible de escapar. Sus labios se apoderaron de los míos sin compasión, fuertes, ansiosos, prohibiéndome cualquier trago de aire, un beso furioso y agonizante.

De un solo impulso ya me tenía sobre sus caderas, logrando que me aferrara con mis piernas a su alrededor sin importar que yo insistiera en separarme, sus brazos eran más fuertes que mi conciencia, que mi terquedad, debía admitir que él había ganado. Me apoderé de su cabello tirándolo con la intención de arrancárselo si era posible, Edward solo gruñía mientras me tomaba de la cabeza impidiendo que pudiera separarme de sus labios.

No me di cuenta cuando ya estábamos dentro de la cabaña, nuestra cabaña y mi espalda chocaba con brusquedad en la pared. No me importó si había causado daños, aún no podía dejar de sentirme ahogada por la esencia de Edward, no había nada mejor que ese vampiro en ese momento. De alguna parte logré sacar fuerza y lograr que perdiera el equilibrio y fuera quien terminara contra la pared y yo todavía besándolo y tratando de deshacerme de su camisa. Desde mi pecho salió un gruñido como nunca antes, sus labios de curvaron en una sonrisa sin despegarse de los míos, eso me enfureció, sin importarme nada rasgué la tela desasiéndome de la prenda. Por fin nos miraron a los ojos, la respiración entrecortada, nuestros ojos llenos de fuego y dispuestos a apagarlo de cualquier manera.

Me sobresalté cuando uno de sus movimientos bruscos nos llevó hacia la pared cerca de la habitación, sus manos al costado de mi cabeza, ambas centímetros más profundas de la pared. Me aferré a su pecho desnudo, saboreando de esa piel suave y caliente, cerré los ojos recordando cuando su piel me era tan fría como el mármol, pero ahora hervía como un bosque en llamas. Abrió los ojos asustada cuando sentí como mi chaqueta y mi polera eran destrozadas como yo lo había hecho con la suya, quedando solo con el sujetador. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro mientras bajaba la vista, acariciándome con la mirada, disfrutando de mi cuerpo, como tanto le gustaba. Pero yo no podía permitir que ganara, con un solo empujón lo mandé hacia la otra pared, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa mientras yo intentaba escapar.

Tomé el camino equivocado entrando en nuestro cuarto, sus manos nuevamente volvieron a aferrarse pero esta vez imposibles de escapar. Sus dedos se enterraban en mi piel, sin hacerme daño, pero impidiendo que yo fuera a escapar nuevamente, esta vez, estaba perdida, solo me quedaba rendirme y entregarme al hombre que tanto amaba. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, con furia nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, pasé mis manos por su cabello acercándolo más hacia mí, sus manos pasaban por mi espalda, bajando hacia mi pantalón buscando el broche para deshacerse de ellos, yo lo imité buscando su cinturón sacándolo con rapidez. En ningún momento despegábamos nuestros labios, sería un crimen hacerlo, yo lo necesitaba con desesperación.

Con un poco de ayuda logramos quitarnos toda prenda, quedar desnudos frente al otro, mirándonos con devoción, sus manos volvieron a apoderarse de mi espalda baja, acercándome con delicadeza hasta unir sus labios con la piel de mi cuello, dejándome pequeños besos mientras nos acercábamos a la cama. Mis manos también fueron hacia su espalda cuando me sentí caer en las sábanas blancas, esa espalda fuerte, protectora, capaz de volverme loca si la soltaba. Crucé las piernas sobre su cadera, dejando todo el acceso, nos separamos mirándonos fijamente y de una vez lo sentí dentro. Un gemido se apoderó de la habitación, como lo había extrañado y más en ese momento, solo él sabía hacerme olvidar de todo lo que estuviera pasando, obligándome solo a recordar cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba en mi vida, por toda la eternidad.

Sus movimientos eran lentos y profundos, llevándome a la locura, yo movía mi cadera para ayudar con los roces como estaba al corriente que le gustaban y una sonrisa se cruzó en mi rostro cuando lo escuché gemir y gruñir. Lo obligué a que nuestros labios volvieran a encontrarse en una danza eufórica. Las penetraciones cada vez más profundas pero tan deseosas que podían volver loco a cualquier persona, los movimientos más definidos, cada vez más rápido pero jamás perdiendo el ritmo entre nosotros, sabiendo como actuaban nuestros cuerpos, conociéndonos por completo. Sus brazos se tensaron, los estiró separado nuestras bocas mirándome con esos ojos cada vez más negros, su ceño se frunció levemente mientras las embestidas fueron aumentando. Apoyé mis manos en su pecho dejándome llevar, disfrutando las sensaciones que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo, olvidándome de respirar, olvidándome de quién era y de donde nos encontrábamos. La fricción me estaba volviendo loca, contrayendo mi interior, llevándome a la cúspide, sentí como su miembro se tensaba, estaba por llegar, con rapidez lo jalé hacia mí para poder besarlo dejándome llevar, llegando a mi orgasmo, sintiendo como él también llegaba al suyo. Los grito y gruñidos, jadeos, gemidos, no se dejaron esperar, inundando toda la habitación, mientras nuestra respiración intentaba acompasarse a la del otro.

No permití que se fuera de mi interior ni tampoco se despegara de mi cuerpo, ágilmente como siempre, Edward nos dio la vuelta sin separarnos para que yo quedara sobre él, impidiendo así que yo soportara su peso, sonreí, como siempre preocupándose por mi bienestar. Esta vez nos besamos con ternura, disfrutando de la calidez del beso, demostrando cuanto nos amábamos como lo habíamos hecho durante décadas. Sus ojos volvieron a ser de ese color dorado que me encantaba, llevé uno de mis dedos delicadamente para acariciarle el parpado cuando el cerró los ojos, con una sonrisa. Intenté imaginarme esos ojos verdes de los cuales me había contado Carlisle hacia décadas.

- ¿En qué piensas? – sonreí, aún con los ojos cerrados él sabía que algo estaba pasando por mi mente

- Intentaba imaginarte con los ojos verdes – abrió los ojos mirándome con tanto amor que podría matarme

- Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo – sentí sus manos en mi espalda, caricias suaves que me derretían – podríamos buscar lentes de contacto y probar como se veían en ese tiempo – ambos nos reímos

Nos miramos, era tan fácil vivir con Edward, ya no quedaba nada de ese vampiro depresivo del cual hablaban sus hermanos, ahora podía ver vida, alegría por todo su esplendor, aún cuando pasábamos por estos momentos. Llevó una de sus manos hacia mi cabello dejando un mechón tras mi oreja.

- Me has sorprendido cuando has tomando las riendas del asunto… estoy tan orgulloso de ti

- Pensé que Carlisle se enojaría por pasarlo a llevar, pero no puedo permitir que las cosas sean negro o blanco… debe haber otra solución – su pecho bajo el mío subió en un suspiro

- Lo sé, y creo que has tomado la mejor decisión – me miró y una sonrisa torcida apareció – pero sabes que no te dejaré sola cuando debas hablar con Jacob – yo reí besando la punta de su nariz

- Contaba con ello

Nos quedamos un tiempo más en la cabaña, mimándonos y olvidándonos de lo que ocurría fuera de allí, ese seria nuestro refugio, donde podríamos ser nosotros sin preocuparnos de vampiros, tratados o cualquier problema que impidiera amarnos como nos habíamos prometido hace 70 años. Gracias a la genial idea de Edward, hace algunos días, habíamos llevado ropa para momentos como ese, así podríamos cambiarnos y no tener que pasearnos hasta la ventana de nuestro cuarto y ser vistos por alguien. Las ropas destrozas las guardamos, yo me coloqué los mismos pantalones, busqué una blusa azul y un chaquetilla del mismo color. Edward me tomó por la cinturas plantándome un beso y luego regalándome mi sonrisa favorita, si así sería siempre que me vistiera de su color favorito, lo haría más seguido.

Nos reímos cuando me tomó al vuelo dejándome en su espalda y corrió por el bosque, como cuando era humana, pero esta vez no me mareaba, podía disfrutar y más si besaba el cuello de mi marido. Trepó por la ventana de nuestra habitación, no teníamos porque dar razones para que Emmett comenzara con sus juegos, menos en ese momento, además, aún me sentía cansada sicológicamente, y si tenía la posibilidad de descansar, así sería. Me recosté en la cama luego de bajarme de su espalda, miré como caminaba hacia el armario y buscaba un sweater del mismo color del mío, me reí, adoraba que quisiera ir vestido del mismo color. Se acercó recostándose a mi lado y buscándome para quedar apoyada sobre su pecho, me abracé a su torso y ahí nos quedamos.

Esa noche planeamos todo el accidente, habíamos tenidos suerte de que Erik recordara que hace poco había donado sangre por lo que tendríamos de su ADN, Carlisle se preocupó de obtenerla. Alice y Rosalie habían hecho todo el trabajo, debido a que era difícil lograr que una herida se mantuviera abierta por mucho tiempo en un vampiro, se planeo crearla en el mismo momento en que vieran a la policía buscando. Fred había logrado obtener el sitio de búsqueda y Emmett con Jasper se estaban encargando de crear el escenario, un árbol caído, justo donde estaría la cabeza del chico, y uno que otro sector arañado o hundido. Renesmee ya sabía lo que debía decir si alguien le preguntaba algo. Nosotros debíamos volver a clases como si nada.

Erik nos había contado de que para el accidente de sus padres, sus abuelos no habían pedido autopsia ya que no eran partidarios de estas, por lo que había posibilidades de que tampoco se las hicieran a él, una ayuda más, aunque Carlisle se haría cargo del procedimiento para mayor precaución. Luego el chico debía preocuparse de mantenerse sin respirar e inmóvil hasta el entierro y posteriormente nosotros iríamos por él.

Me sorprendió que el chico estuviera comprometido con la causa, sabía que para él también debía ser fuerte no poder despedirse de sus abuelos, pero no podía aparecer como si nada hubiera pasado, con los ojos rojos, sediento y con la posibilidad de atacarlos sin haberlo predispuesto. Para la madrugada Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Erik, Edward y yo nos pusimos en camino, los demás se quedaron en casa. Esperamos oír a la policía para escondernos, las chicas se preocuparon del neófito mientras que Emmett mantenía el tronco levantado para poder dejar la cabeza del chico y uno de sus pies, debía felicitarlos por el logro. Todos nos dimos vuelta cuando escuchamos el gruñido de algunos perros y las voces de hombres, miramos por última vez a Erik quien nos asintió, los demás corrimos a escondernos pero sin perder la escena por cualquier cosa.

La estrategia salió más fácil de lo que esperábamos, cuando encontraron el cuerpo, los perros comenzaron a gemir, los humanos lo dieron a entender debido a la muerte del chico, aunque nosotros sabíamos perfectamente que le temían al neófito que aparentaba ser un chico fallecido. Nadie tocó el cadáver, llamaron a emergencia quienes informaron que mandarían al doctor de turno, tomé la mano de Edward preocupada, pero a la media hora llegó Carlisle. Este disimuladamente miró hacia los árboles, encontrándonos, nos dio un pequeño asentimiento, ese era momento para que nosotros nos marcháramos.

Carlisle se preocupó de que el cuerpo se mantuviera fuera de vista, los únicos que vieron el cadáver fueron los señores Tanner, como había dicho Erik, no permitieron que se le hiciera una autopsia y para nuestra suerte pidieron que solo el doctor Cullen se hiciera cargo de su nieto. Dos días después nuestra familia había sido invitada al funeral, todos pensamos que en agradecimiento al doctor por apoyarlos en todo momento. Fuera una ceremonia pequeña y acogedora, yo y Renesmee nos acercamos a los ancianos para entregarles nuestras condolencias, ofreciéndoles nuestra ayuda en lo que fuera, la pareja nos agradeció con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, nosotras lo entendíamos.

Por la noche, todos estábamos impacientes en casa, mirábamos a cada cinco minutos el reloj. Jasper, Emmett y Edward se habían encargado de la última parte, ellos irían al rescate del chico que todavía estaba bajo tierra esperando a ser liberado de ese ataúd. Llevaban más tiempo del estipulado por lo que los nervios comenzaron a apoderarse de mí. Solo una cosa podía pasar para que no llegaran y no era que los hubieran sorprendido cavando para robarse un cuerpo. Comencé a caminar por la sala, esperando sentir un poco de alivio, pero era cada vez peor, miré hacia Carlisle que seguía en la misma posición, me regaló una sonrisa, yo se la devolví. Luego miré hacia donde estaban Nessie y Fred, éste la tenía tomada de los hombros reconfortándola mientras ella miraba hacia el ventanal del patio trasero, esperando buenas noticias.

El alma volvió a nuestros cuerpos cuando los vimos aparecer, los cuatro vampiros venían embarrados pero nada me importó para arrojarme a los brazos de Edward quien me recibió enterrando su nariz en mi cabello confirmando que estaba en casa. Luego abracé a Emmett quien me dio un giro y un besó en la frente. Como nunca antes, Jasper también me abrazó con una sonrisa, me miró a los ojos regalándome paz y se lo agradecí. En un segundo volví al agarre protector de mi esposo mientras todos mirábamos a Erik, fue Emmett quien rompió el silencio.

- Bienvenido al clan, Erik

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS! ¡SI, YO, LA UNICA!<strong>

Ya todos me conocen, no hare escándalos, debo comportarme como una señorita o sino mi mamá se dará cuenta que estoy aquí… así que tendré que susurrar… ¿Cómo se susurra por compu?

Bien, se preguntaran porque juego a las escondidas… bien, no debería estar aquí, me quede en casa porque debo estudiar para los exámenes finales, ahora debería estar estudiando, pero mi hermanita como es tan linda, me dejo una hora y media para descansar antes de largarme a meter la cabeza en el libro. ¡No podía quedarme si saber que pasaba por Erik!

El capitulo me encanto aunque estuve nerviosa a cada momento… y eso que yo sabía parte de la historia…. ¡bien, les explico!

Camili estaba escribiendo y como siempre yo saltando a su lado, molestando… generalmente ella me dice mientras gruñe "estoy escribiendo" y yo dejo de saltar por unos minutos pero luego comienzo de nuevo insistiendo que me cuente lo que lleva. Justo llegue en la parte que planeaban la muerte de Erik… ¡ahí grite aun mas ya que eso significaba que los Cullen no lo habían destruido! Puedo decir que le ayude con la escena del crimen, yo fui quien le dio la idea de perderse y que un árbol haya caído sobre su cabeza, ¿quedo bien no?

Biiiieeeeennnn… Camili se esta enojando, se me acaba el tiempo, como entenderán, por las mismas circunstancias de los estudios, no pude leer los RR que enviaron en el capítulo anterior, pero imagino que todos se preguntaban si Erik moriría… ya saben la respuesta y les puedo confirmar que no se me ocurre que cosa escribirá ahora Camili, desde ayer lleva una sonrisa gigante y metiéndose cada cinco minutos al compu escribiendo un poco cada rato, así que parece que tendremos un capitulo nuevo muy pronto…. ¡SIIIIIIIIII!

Bien, gracias a _**LauraECS**_ (jajaja supe que Camili no contesto a tus preguntas, ni siquiera lo hiso conmigo), _**Micky67, I love Edward**_ (parece que Camili no tiene la misma idea que tu, Erik sigue con vida… ¡Felicitaciones por tu sobrino!), _**RoMarasca**_ (eres la única que me extraña … Erik vivito y coleando, no se si me gusta la idea), _**jupy, y las gemelas**_ (sigo insistiendo, dejen un RR… ya quiero una llamada, hoy estoy en casa todo el día)

**¡OYE! ¡SE ME OCURRIO ALGO!** ¿Qué pasara con Jacob? **O.O**


	19. Capitulo 19

_**Capitulo19**_

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aún me costaba creer que todo hubiera salido tan bien, todos en Forks habían dado por muerto a Erik Tanner, una trágica muerte. El chico se había perdido en el bosque por una causa que nadie sabía, lo daban por confundido o por algún tipo de frustración, terminó rondando por lo profundo del bosque lo que lo llevó a perderse. Luego uno de los viejos árboles de la zona cayó sobre él dejándolo inconsciente y con una herida abierta en la cabeza. El chico había perdido el conocimiento y murió en el sueño desangrado. Así de fácil, ¿creíble? No tengo la menor idea, pero al parecer en el pueblo eso era algo que podría pasarle a cualquiera, mejor para nosotros.

La parte más terrible para nosotros era el rescate, sacarlo del ataúd y traerlo a casa sin que nadie se enterara y no hablábamos de los humanos, sino de los guardianes de la vida humana, los Quileutes, los grandes lobos que protegían a los suyos de los Fríos, los bebedores de sangre, los vampiros… personas como nosotros.

Pero las cosas habían salido bien, mi padre, Emmett, Jasper y Erik llegaron completos… embarrados, pero completos. Carlisle les ofreció darse un baño antes de conversar, todos los gradecieron, por lo general, a los vampiros nos gustaba ir limpios. Mi madre corrió hacia su dormitorio sin que nadie se lo pidiera, daba por hecho de que consentiría a mi papá. Me guardé una sonrisa y miré hacia arriba donde aún estaba Fred tomándome de los hombros. Se lo agradecía, desde su llegada, y desde la partida de Nahuel, él había sido un gran apoyo.

Por mi mente pasó lo que venía ahora, debíamos mostrarle nuestra forma de vida a Erik, pero también había que mostrarle el otro lado, mi abuelo jamás podría obligarlo a ser algo que él no quisiera, no lo hizo con su primer hijo, por lo que menos lo haría con un nuevo vampiro. Sacudí la cabeza, no podía y no sabía si quería que Erik fuera de la familia, no sabía si estaba dispuesta a tomarlo como un Cullen. Sentí un pequeño apretón en los hombros, mi nuevo amigo intentaba relajarme y yo cada vez más tensa. Y obviamente que me tensaría aún más, solo de recordar que eso no era lo único que me atormentaba… había que hablar con Jake, y era a la persona que menos podía defraudar. Llevé mi mano hacia la de Fred tomándola, me coloqué de pie, sin soltarlo caminamos hacia el piano, él volvió a situarse tras mío en la misma posición anterior, yo levanté la tapa, acaricié las teclas, cerré los ojos y comencé.

Necesitaba de ese momento, estaba al tanto todo lo que venía, como se dirían las cosas, las opciones que se darían, sabía como mis padres intentarían que yo no hiciera nada, pero esta vez no podían impedírmelo, Jake había dicho que era mi responsabilidad y debía enfrentarla, dejar la pequeña a la cual había que cuidar. Me concentré en la melodía, mis manos se movían solas por el piano, conociendo de memoria cada sonido, no pude evitar sonreír pensando en lo que diría mi padre, orgulloso de su hija. Sentí la ausencia de las manos de Fred sobre mis hombros, sin dejar la melodía miré hacia atrás. Mi amigo se había movido hacia un lado dejando el paso a Edward quien se acercaba con una sonrisa, yo se la devolví, miré las teclas y seguí tocando, aún no me concentraba en las presencias, seguía siendo despistada, seguro eso lo había sacado a mi madre.

Terminé de tocar, no quité las manos del piano, miré a mi padre que todavía seguía a mi lado, me tendió una mano la cual acepté después de cerrar la tapa, pasó su brazo por mis hombros encaminándonos hacia la sala, imaginé que todos estarían esperando.

Mi madre conversaba con Carlisle en susurros, Esme estaba sentada en el sofá, nos recibió a ambos con una sonrisa, estiró los brazos para que fuéramos a sentarnos a su lado. Yo corrí sin necesidad de insistir mientras que mi padre iba donde estaba Bella, sentí el aroma a madera mojada y rocío, miré hacia atrás donde se había situado Fred, como siempre presente pero alejado, intentando pasar desapercibido sin importunar. Sonreí, podría pedirle que se viniera sentar con nosotras, pero sabía exactamente su respuesta. Le sonreí a Rosalie cuando se sentó a mi lado dejándome un beso en la mejilla, mi abuelo miró a la vampira preguntándole por Erik a lo que ella contestó que ya estaban por bajar, buscaban algo de ropa para el chico.

Me quedé en silencio, me sentía extraña, no podía entender las sensaciones que se habían apoderado hace un tiempo de mí. Recordé los momentos que habíamos pasado Erik y yo, en el instituto, cuando había ido a la mansión, momentos agradables, pero ahora sentía que era diferente, ¿sería porque ya había probado su sangre? ¿Ya no me era atrayente? Era todo tan complicado, había perdido y ganado tantas cosas desde nuestra llegada a Forks que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada, de entender por todo lo que estábamos pasando.

Con rapidez aparecieron Jasper, Emmett, Erik y Alice, el chico miraba desorientado hacia todos lados. Sabía lo que sentía, yo hace pocos meses que me sentía igual, todo era completamente diferente aunque conocieras todo a la perfección. Además los movimientos, como reaccionaba el cuerpo antes de que pensáramos en movernos, todo eso llevaba tiempo de coordinación, pero para un vampiro eso era fácil, estaba en nuestra naturaleza. Como siempre mi abuelo con su mejor sonrisa le daba la bienvenida a Erik, lo invitó a que tomara asiento, esa sería la primera acción inconsciente del neófito, acostumbrado a lo cotidiano, hasta que se diera cuenta que ya no era necesario sentarse porque un vampiro nunca sentía cansancio, ni sueño, ni sed… solo hambre, mucha hambre.

Carlisle le ofreció hacer preguntas antes de comenzar a explicarle esta nueva vida, habían tenido poco tiempo antes de crear la muerte del chico, podía que tuviera algunas preguntas todavía, más si había pasado horas en un ataúd donde solo podía ocupar su mente. Pero Erik solo quería entender que sería de ese momento hasta lo que viniera y esa fue la primera enseñanza, ya no había que pensar en un futuro, la eternidad como decía su significado, era eterna, infinita por lo que ya no era necesario crear un itinerario para vivir, todo podía cambiar y seguir por siempre, aparte del hecho de que ya no necesitaba dormir, comer, cualquier necesidad básica, más que el hambre, la cual todos ayudaríamos a controlar y elegir un camino. Me asusté cuando Carlisle le pidió a Fred, Jasper y mi padre que le ayudaran con la parte que ellos más conocían, no había necesidad de explicar más. Los tres asintieron aunque pude ver que mi amigo no estaba muy contento con ayudar.

Noté que Erik estaba intranquilo, le costaba mantenerse con calma, se movía mucho, miraba a todos lados, se miraba a él mismo, sus manos, sus piernas, las prendas, todo, intentando entender que pasaría desde ese momento. Debido a mi curiosidad no me di cuenta de que mi abuelo me pedía que hiciera mi trabajo antes de cualquier cosa. Lo miré atenta pero él ya estaba mirando a mi madre para pedirle ayuda, ambas debíamos salir por un tiempo antes de ayudar con el neófito. Miré a mí alrededor, pero nadie me miraba con intención de culparme, decirme que todo esto que estaba pasando era mi culpa, siendo que lo era, pero parecía ser solo un trámite más de la familia Cullen. Mi mamá me sonrió ofreciéndome una mano, yo la tomé dejándome llevar.

Ya fuera de la casa, caminando por el bosque, solo escuchábamos las pisadas, hojas crujiendo, algunos roces y el viento pasando entre las copas de los arboles. No sabía que decir, no estaba preparada para lo que venía, ¿debía decirle la verdad a Jacob? ¿Debía mentirle diciendo que Erik estaba muerto? ¿Él sabría si le estaba mintiendo? Sin quererlo me acerqué más a mi madre tomándola de la mano y entrecruzando nuestros dedos. Estaba al tanto que algún día debía dejar de depender de ellos, ahora era una vampira, ya no había nada humano en mi que hubiera que proteger, ya podía defenderme sola, no necesitaba de mis padres, pero la costumbre, el confort que significaba tenerlos para siempre, para toda la eternidad no me permitía alejarme, los necesitaba conmigo.

Gracias a Bella nos detuvimos, si hubiera sido por mí, ya hubiera cruzado la línea, ese maldito tratado que nos detenía ahora en esta posición, teniendo que dar anuncios que no estaba segura. Miré a mi madre esperando una respuesta, ella solo sonrió, volvió a mirar al bosque.

- Jake… perro, se que estas ahí, puedo olerte – escuché una risa ronca

- Vaya Swan… oh, lo siento, ya eres una Cullen… jamás me habías tratado de esa forma… oh, lo siento, eso tampoco es verdad – ambos se rieron

- ¿Podrías cruzar esa maldita línea para poder saludarte como es debido? – miré a la vampira sorprendida, si no fuera por su sonrisa, diría que estaba enojada

El gran jefe se acercó, llevaba esa singular sonrisa de despreocupación en el rostro, abrió los grandes brazos para recibir a mi madre, ambos se rieron entre dientes mientras se decían cuanto de extrañaban y la insistente broma de Jake sobre que la dejaría pasada a su hedor para que Edward no la quisiera tocar más. Así que era de esa forma como se sentía… celos. Jamás había visto a ellos de esa manera, mi padre me había comentado de la conexión y la amistad que ambos se tenían, pero yo nunca la había visto, eso era porque Jacob no tenía intención de coquetear con nadie por su impronta, pero ahora no la había por lo que podía volver a jugar con su gran amiga.

No dejé de mirarlos, sorprendida de mis emociones y la curiosidad de ver esa nueva cara de esa extraña relación. Jacob me miró sin soltar a mi madre, me regaló una sonrisa para luego comentar que esos brazos también le pertenecían a otra. Bella se giró a mirarme con la misma sonrisa, como si nada pasara, el hombre caminó hacia mí para abrazarme como siempre lo había hecho, cariño, calor, fuerza, dejando cada sentimiento impregnado en mi piel, y vaya que se sentía bien. Subí mis brazos para pasarlos por su espalda aferrándome a ese cariño que tanto había extrañado, buscando el valor para decir todo lo que pasaría enseguida. ¿Qué le diría?

- Bien, ¿Para qué querían de mi extraordinaria presencia? – Jake sin sacar su brazo de mi cintura, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Bella

- El jefe de los Quileutes nos ha pedido un reporte detallado de los sucesos – mi acompañante suspiró

- Si, ya he escuchado algo… ¿todo bien?

Mi madre me miró fijamente por lo que Jacob me soltó para poder mirarme con detenimiento, esperando una respuesta que no sabía cuál era. Tragué en seco, la garganta me quemaba, ¿hace cuanto que no había cazado? Sentí el aliento de Jake a mi lado, aire caliente, aire de superioridad, y estaba claro en ese momento, sentía miedo, no sabía que decir.

- Jake… yo…

- Sabes que no dejaría que ella lo hiciera – miré alarmada a mi madre, ella estaba seria mirando al hombre, pero mi sorpresa fue cuando Jacob suspiró sonriendo mientras asentía

- Sí, lo sé – me miró a los ojos con la misma sonrisa – imaginaba que no lo harías, ha sido muy estúpido de mi parte pedirte una cosa así, pero debes entender que debo proteger a mi gente – si hubiera podido, hubiera estado llorando, lo abracé

- Lo siento, Jake, pero no puedo matarlo, es un buen chico, solo fue mi culpa…

Sus manos fueron hacia mi cabello acariciándome con ternura, sabiendo lo que yo estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cuanto necesitaba de su apoyo y comprensión. Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, levanté la mirada para ver su expresión, me regaló una de esas sonrisas que no tenían nada que envidiar al sol, esta brillaba por sí sola. Sin soltarme miró a mi mamá.

- ¿Qué pasará entonces?

- Le enseñaremos las formas de vida – Jake no estaba muy convencido y lo entendía, podía lidiar con vampiros vegetarianos, pero no con los otros – los chicos están en eso, le explicaremos las leyes y el autocontrol… luego todo dependerá de él

- ¿Permitirán que se quede? – mi madre frunció el ceño, me dio una mirada fugaz antes de volverla hacia el lobo

- El chico sabe que sus abuelos y todos aquí en el pueblo no pueden verlo, acaban de darlo por muerto y enterrado, no nos ayudaría si apareciera por las calles como si nada… primero queremos mostrarle esta nueva vida y luego…

- Esperar que tome su rumbo… - contesté en un susurro

- ¿y el otro chupasangre? – lo miré con el ceño fruncido, le di un golpe en el costado que sabía que sentiría

- Fred está siguiendo nuestra forma de vida – dijo Bella – te doy mi palabra que él no causará problemas

- Pero es otro más en su grupito de sanguijuelas…

- Te estoy dando mi palabra, Jacob – interrumpió la vampira, sonreí

- Sabes que para mí, tu palabra es más importante que la de los demás, ¿cierto? – mi madre asintió – bien, entonces esta todo aclarado… Leah será la menos entusiasta con todo esto

- Puedes decirle que le daré el placer de entretenerse con quien incumpla las normas – ambos sonrieron con malicia, estaba sorprendida, jamás los había visto jugar de esa manera

Mi madre sugirió que volveríamos, teníamos que ver cómo estaban las cosas en casa, asentí, miré a Jake quien me miraba esta vez regalándome esa sonrisa que tanto me gustaba. Le correspondí abrazándolo y pidiéndole que fuera a vernos pronto con los demás, estaba ansiosa por conocer a los nuevos lobos. Me lo prometió, ahora debía ir a dar las noticias y luego podría pasar por la mansión. Volví al lado de mi mamá, se rió corriendo delante de mí, yo la seguí intentando adelantarla.

Estuvimos jugando un momento antes de llegar a casa, corriéramos entre los árboles, yo me escondí detrás de uno donde no podría encontrarme sabiendo cómo reaccionaría, no pude evitar una carcajada cuando la escuché asustada llamarme. Como la depredadora que era me lancé a su espalda rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, como cuando era pequeña. Sentí como bufaba pero tomaba mis muslos para sujetarme y correr en dirección a la casa, no más juegos. Recordatorio mental, si quieres jugar un buen rato, jamás asustar a tu madre.

Cuando cruzamos el río, en el patio estaban Erik, Jasper, Fred y Edward. Tragué en seco entendiendo lo que estaba pasando, primero comenzarían con la parte que a ninguno le gustaba. Fred era el más reticente a participar por lo que estaba en silencio con los brazos cruzados. Cuando nos vio llegar pude ver como sus labios se levantaban en una sonrisa, yo también le respondí pero al sentir la mirada de Erik, un escalofrío se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Desvié la mirada enterrando la nariz en el cabello de mi madre, otra sonrisa se escapó de mi rostro al entender porque a papá le gustaba quedarse ahí por tanto tiempo. Me bajé pero sin soltarla, queriendo que me abrazara por siempre hasta que todo acabase, como hace 70 años. Me dejó un beso en la coronilla mientras caminábamos a casa, pero yo no quería entrar, aunque no me gustara, tenía curiosidad de esa lección. Mi madre miró en dirección a los chicos y Edward asintió estirando un brazo para recibirme, yo corrí sin esperar más. Podía parecer una niña mimada, consentida, pero por nada del mundo podía dejar de disfrutar estar en brazos de mis padres.

Jasper estaba hablando, explicando como controlar las sensaciones que reclamaría su cuerpo cuando estuviera frente a un humano, algo muy parecido a cuando había cazado los animales, pero el frenesí era aún mayor debido que era algo que el cuerpo pedía con mayor tensión. Le preguntaba al chico como sentía sus músculos al momento de la caza, él respondía concentrado, seguía siendo un alumno responsable. Busqué el olor de mi padre enterrándome en su pecho mientras él me acariciaba la espalda. Me sobresalté cuando Erik preguntó cuando tendría la oportunidad de cazar a un humano. Lo decía como la cosa más natural del mundo, como si fuera a tomar un vaso de agua, me estremecí.

- Como ya te hemos explicado, nuestra familia no se alimenta de humanos y tenemos estrictamente prohibido alimentarse de ellos en esta zona – contestó mi padre

- ¿Pero como sabré la diferencia? Ustedes solo me han dado de esos ciervos… ¿sabré de la teoría pero no de la práctica? Eso no es justo – me costaba reconocer al chico, era distinto, un neófito intranquilo, descontrolado

- Yo te llevaré a cazar

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Fred, desde que había querido seguir nuestra forma de vida, no había salido de la zona, él me había dicho que aún no se sentía confiado de lograr contenerse y ahora estaba ayudando a un chico que no le caía bien para mostrarle el otro lado. Lo miré fijamente, esperado sus ojos cruzasen con los míos, pero solo miró a Jasper.

- Él tiene razón, debe conocer las dos partes, más si decide irse

- Pero sabes el tratado – como siempre, Jasper sacaba su lado militar demostrando que era superior

- Lo llevaré lejos… sé dónde encontrar… humanos… que nadie extrañará

Sabía cuanto le costaba ahora hacer ese trabajo, estaba orgullosa de su decisión, no por el hecho que respetara la vida humana, tenía amigos de ojos rojos y nos respetábamos entre sí, pero su disposición de volverse otra persona, ser lo que verdaderamente quería seguir, lo hacia el vampiro más respetable, como mi papá, al haber tomado una decisión parecida. Sacudí la cabeza volviendo a concentrarme en la conversación, Edward y Jasper veían la idea, pero no podían negar que Fred tenía razón. Le preguntaron si sería capaz de controlarlo o necesitaba ayuda, pero el chico negó, quería que fueran solos, me miró antes de comentar que él no cometería el error dos veces. Erik parecía entusiasmado e insistía que ya quería salir de caza, yo suspiré mirándolo de reojo, él me miraba con una sonrisa, ansioso de que yo lo mirara como antes pero no podía, algo me alejaba de este chico, aún no reconocía al Erik de la escuela.

Fred llamó la atención de neófito apuntando hacia el bosque, dejándolo que corriera, ya imaginaba que las reglas las daría fuera de la presencia de los Cullen. Lo miré angustiada pidiendo que se cuidara y volviera, no sabía qué haría si también se iba. Me sonrió sin más, dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose en el bosque junto a Erik. Suspiré, sentí un apretón en mi cintura, había olvidado que aún seguía aferrada a mi padre, lo miré, me regalaba una de sus sonrisas, esas que mamá decía ser su favorita, le devolví el gesto para luego encaminarnos hacia la mansión.

En casa todos parecían estar haciendo su vida normal, todos habían pasado por ese momento, entendían lo que era enfrentarse ante un nuevo vampiro, yo jamás lo había llevado. Ayudamos a Nahuel a llevar la vida vegetariana, pero era diferente, jamás había tenido que pasar por una situación en donde debíamos mostrar las leyes y luego el vampiro decidiera su vida. Me sentía extraña, no era una linda sensación. Escuché a la lejanía a mi padre que me preguntaba algo, lo miré intentando saber que había preguntando, pero su sonrisa decía que me comprendía, me preguntó si quería hacer algo, se lo agradecí, él sabía cuando me sentía mal e intentaba distraerme. Un buen libro no sería mala idea para ese día.

Fuimos a su habitación, sonreímos al ver a mamá en la cama leyendo cumbres borrascosas, ella son sonrió diciendo "tradición familiar", yo fui en busca del libro que estaba leyendo en mi cuarto. Cuando volví mis padres estaban besándose, iba a retirarme cuando Edward me invitó a su lado, me dejó un beso en la frente y me llevó hacia el sofá. Los dos nos sentamos a leer, no pude evitar comentar que éramos una familia ratón de biblioteca, ambos se rieron sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

Arrugué la nariz cuando un intenso olor me llegó, miré a mi papá quien seguía leyendo como si nada, miré por el vidrio, el crepúsculo estaba quedando atrás dejando que la noche se apoderara del cielo. Me pregunté cuando volverían, ¿regresarían esa misma noche o estarían más días fuera? ¿Fred tendría el autocontrol? ¿Erik volvería? Nuevamente llegó el hedor horrible, mi madre me dijo que dejara de arrugar la nariz y que fuera acostumbrándome. La miré sin entender, mi papá suspiró dejando el libro a un lado y colocándose de pie, me ayudó a mí a hacerlo y luego fue por mamá susurrando que las visitas habían llegado. Abrí los ojos de sorpresa, sí, claro que tendría que acostumbrarme a ese olor, no esperé a nadie, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación.

Como lo había prometido, Jacob había venido, estaban empapados, Esme les ofrecía unas toallas, pero a mí no me importó, me lancé a sus brazos quien me recibió con una sonrisa. Escuché como Leah comentaba sobre nuestra impronta, parecía que ningún lazo podría con nuestro amor y vaya que tenía razón. Luego saludé con un gesto de la mano a la loba, con ella nunca sabía como reaccionar, ya había tenido ocasiones en donde habíamos conversado por horas como otras en donde solo me miraba de reojo y luego desaparecía así que no me arriesgué a acercarme, Leah solo me dio un asentimiento. Di un pequeño gritito cuando Seth me tomó en brazos haciéndome girar mientras decía que había crecido unos centímetros más. Bella le advertía al lobo que me dejara en el suelo o perdería una pata, pero mi madre tampoco de escapó de el abrazo juguetón del chico haciéndola reír.

Embry también estaba ahí, me acerqué dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, él me respondió el abrazo antes de soltarme y mirar con cuidado a Jake. Yo reí entre dientes, siempre teniendo respeto por el jefe. Pregunté por los nuevos integrantes, pero Jacob se disculpó por no traerlos, pero las cosas debían ir de a poco, los chicos aún estaban asimilando el ser seres mágicos como para enfrentarlos de una a once vampiros, tenía razón. Fue su turno de preguntar por los nuevos, Carlisle les informó que Fred se había encargado de mostrarle la vida nómada, mi estomago se apretó al pensar en lo que estarían, no quería que por mi culpa, mi amigo tuviera que retroceder. Sacudí la cabeza concentrándome en los invitados, como siempre, Seth preguntó por la extraordinaria comida de Esme, muchos nos reímos pero meme parecía feliz de volver a ocupar la cocina, Embry y Seth la siguieron. Bella les ofreció algo de ropa para cambiarse, pero los chicos se negaron, estas no estaban mojadas debido a su pelaje, parece que se habían salvado de la lluvia.

Me senté en el suelo cerca de Jake mientras él conversaba con Carlisle, en un momento me llamó Alice para que eligiera algunas cosas de la página web donde comprábamos la mayoría de nuestras ropas. También lo hiso Bella pero a regañadientes, solo porque no quería que la diablillo se excediera con los zapatos y con las faldas, mi madre seguía vistiéndose con sencillez aunque había adquirido cosas de marca de las cuales no discutía. Igualmente pidió algunas cosas para su esposo y yo ayudé. La cocinera y sus ayudantes llegaron con varios platos a la mesa de centro en la sala y grandes fuentes con comida como para todos los que estábamos ahí aunque solo fueran cuatro los que fueran a comer.

Unas horas después, todos reíamos y conversábamos sobre la vida, la gran familia y sus amigos invitados, nadie extraño, aunque yo no podía sacar de mi cabeza a Fred, preguntándome donde estarían a esas alturas de la noche. Pero estas se contestaron al verlos entrar por el ventanal, ambos empapados como habían entrado los lobos, no había rescatado en que llovía tan fuerte. Me levanté de un salto para correr hacia ellos, pero me detuve al ver la postura de Erik, mostrando sus dientes, gruñidos saliendo de su pecho mirando fijamente a los hombres morenos, algo de lo que no habíamos hablado aún.

Fred también lo estaba, pero no pendiente de los Quileutes, sino del neófito esperando tener que controlarlo, pero como siempre, Carlisle sabía como apaciguar las aguas, levantó una mano hacia Erik explicándole que ellos eran amigos y no había que atacar, primero debía cambiarse y luego podrían hablar ya que los chicos también estaban ansiosos de conocerlo. Alice rápidamente se acercó a Erik tomándolo de los hombros y guiándolo hacia arriba, imaginé que hacia el cuarto de invitados. Fred bajó la mirada y los siguió, parecía cansado, miré a mi alrededor, todos empezaban a calmarse. Esme y Bella insistieron en que volvieran a repetirse debido a que esa comida terminaría en la basura. Los cuatro asintieron olvidándose rápidamente del neófito, suspiré, miré las escaleras y con disimulo fui hacia ellas desapareciendo.

Cerré los ojos e inspiré, dos fragancias llegaron a mí, completamente distintas pero una me llamaba más que la otra, madera mojada y rocío. Me sorprendí que me llevara hacia mi habitación, pero era mejor ese lugar que cualquier otro de la casa, menos el cuarto de invitados donde debía estar Erik. Toqué a la puerta y esperé algún ruido, la voz de Fred dijo con despreocupación que entrara, me pregunté si sabía que era yo. Solo asomé la cabeza con una sonrisa tímida antes de entrar, él me recibió con la misma sonrisa, miró a su alrededor para luego mirarme y pedir disculpa por estar ahí, yo hice un gesto de despreocupación, verdaderamente no importaba.

- Creo que es el mejor lugar para estar tranquilo, ¿no te parece? – Fred no dijo nada, solo me miraba - ¿Cómo les fue? – bajó la mirada, yo me acerqué un poco más

- Depende de donde lo mires…

- Fred… - el chico levantó la mirada regalándome una sonrisa, tomó la toalla y volvió a pasársela por el cabello

- Erik lo hiso bien… al principio creyó que podría con todos, pero ayudé a concentrarse y finalmente…

Como nunca, me atreví y lo abracé. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura aferrándome, entregándole mi calor y cariño. Sus brazos estaban levantados pero no me tocaban, quería tomarlos y enredarlos en mi espalda, pero no podía forzarlo, yo lo estaba haciendo para calmar su tristeza, no podía pedirle algo más. Pero mi sorpresa fue cuando uno de sus brazos se posó en mi espalda mientras su mano libre iba hacia mi rostro, tomándome de la mejilla. Nos miramos fijamente sin movernos, estatuas de piedra, una estatua de dos chicos abrazándose y mirándose con… pestañe, Fred libró mi rostro bajando la mano hacia donde estaba la otra pero sin dejar de mirarme. Por primera vez noté lo alto que era, me ganaba por una cabeza, lentamente me moví dejando mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, ese lugar silencioso.

- Estoy orgullosa de ti… aún tienes los ojos dorados – su pecho se agitó, debió haberse reído ante mi comentario

- Sentí la garganta arder, podría haberlo hecho… pero pensé en ti – levanté nuevamente la mirada sorprendida, él me sonreía – si quiero estar a tu lado, debo aprender a controlarme y andar con ese chico demuestra que puedo hacerlo

- No debes restringirte por mi… no te culparía si quisiera seguir ese camino – Fred negó

- No sabes lo bien que se siente esta forma de vida… soy libre de elegir… antes solo estaba aferrado a la sangre, ahora puedo pensar en otras cosas – miró hacia el techo tomando aire, luego volvió sus ojos dorados a los míos – como en ti…

- Fred… - no sabía que decir, me soltó de su abrazo, me tomó el mentón y luego retrocedió un paso… yo quería tenerlo cerca

- ¿Aún no te das cuenta? Pensé que Edward te lo diría o intentaría alejarte – me quedé en silencio, estática – me gustas, Renesmee… eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida y sabes que es larga – ambos soltamos una risita – quiero quedarme aquí solo para tenerte seca, no importa cómo, pero no quiero perderte de vista… aunque sé que hay otros lazos que te unen

- Te refieres a Jake – susurré, sonrió mientras negaba

- No, no solo ese hombre… también está esta gran familia… jamás podría separarte de ellos – quería decirle algo lógico pero las palabras habían desaparecido de mi, Fred lo notó – tranquila, no te estoy pidiendo nada, solo necesitaba decírtelo, ya estaba ahogándome… solo te suplico que no me alejes de tu vida… ahora… que lo sabes

Volví a romper la distancia que nos separaba abrazándolo, esta vez Fred también lo hiso sin esperar, apoyó su mejilla en mi cabeza quedándonos en ese agradable momento. Jamás lo había notado, tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que jamás había notado que a Fred le gustaba, ¿Cuánto había sufrido con eso guardado? ¿Cuánto sabría mi padre? Me pregunté porque él no me había contado nada, pero era obvio, no solo por el hecho de que un chico estuviera interesado en su hija, sino que él jamás se aprovechaba de los pensamientos de los demás. Pronto hablaríamos.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió pero ninguno de los dos nos movimos de su sitio, pero una carcajada nos despertó, Fred se separó pero sin sacar una de sus manos de mi cintura mirando seriamente al vampiro. Estaba sorprendida, Erik nos mirada con una sonrisa torcida, se acercó con lentitud midiendo cada paso que daba hasta situarse a mi lado, pude escuchar el leve gruñido de Fred.

- Lamento tener que interrumpir la escena romántica, pero Renesmee debe ayudarme… tu eres la responsable que yo sea así, ¿no? – una de sus manos se aferró fuerte en mi brazo corriéndome hacia él

- Suéltala – dijo entre diente Fred

- ¿Qué? ¿Te molesta de que deba pasar tiempo conmigo? Lo siento hermano, pero así son las reglas

- Renesmee, hija… - los tres miramos hacia la puerta, el llamado venía desde el primer piso.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me solté de Erik y salí rápidamente, mi madre estaba en la escalera con una sonrisa, pero al ver mi tensión, esta desapareció. Yo intenté demostrar que nada pasaba y le pregunté que sucedía, pero mis ojos se desviaron al chico empapado por la lluvia que estaba a unos pasos, su cabello destilaba, sus ojos dorados intentaban imitar a la sonrisa que tenía pero era imposible, miré sus puños que estaban cerrados. Ahí estaba Nahuel, había vuelto… pero…

- Nahuel… ¿Qué sucede? – él sabía que de mi no escaparía, a Bella podría mentirle pero a mí no

- Mataron a Huilen…

…

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ¡DE DONDE SACA TANTA IMAGINACION CAMILI!<strong>

¡Hola chicas! Si yo de nuevo, el huracán Alice jajaja

¿Qué les pareció? Yo estoy sorprendida, mucha información para un capitulo… si lo sé, soy pésima para leer por lo que generalmente los capítulos me los lee mi hermanita linda, así que yo tengo la oportunidad de saltar, gritar, comentar mientras ella lee, así que ahora sentarme y escribir es complicado, estoy tentada en mirar el archivo donde está el siguiente capítulo…. ¡siiii, en exclusiva, el capitulo 20 está en proceso! Camili me matara cuando lea esto.

Me he reído mucho de Renesmee, sé que no es momento de hacerlo pero pensaba en su personalidad, es muy, pero muy parecida a Edward. Todo es su culpa, siempre ella es la culpable de todo lo que pasa, nadie más puede sufrir y ahora busca en Fred cosas que le recuerden a su papá. Pero me gusta, me encanta como Camili se mete por completo en el personaje, casi que me siento Renesmee en ciertas partes, como si fuera yo la que está ahí.

**¡YO ESTOY CON FRED!** Debe quedarse con Fred, no permito que lo deje solo, el ya le ha confesado sus sentimientos, todo lo hace por ella y la tonta (lo siento) no dice nada, solo corre. Ah, y odio a Erik, en serio deberían matarlo, se que suena mal pero ese chico es un estorbo. Y lo más importante… **¡VOLVIO NAHUEL!** Pero con malas noticias, ¿Quién mato a Huilen? ¡Por favor, dímelo Camili!

Es mucha información, mucho por un día y no sé cuanto más debemos esperar por el próximo capítulo… especialmente yo, sigo en exámenes, eso quiere decir que nada por la semana, solo estudio, estudio y estudio.

Bien, gracias a todos los lindos y lindas que pasaron a leer y han dejado sus alertas, favoritos y reviews. Esta autora está feliz con cada uno de ellos, yo como su secretaria se los agradezco en su nombre. (El día en que Camili vuelva a escribir las nota de autor, es porque yo me ido lejos jajaja ¡Huracán Alice!)

Gracias a _**jupy, LauraECS, Esali Whitlock, I love Edward**_ (¿ya tienes cuenta?), _**Equipo RAKL Gt (Jess, Danny, Josue, Oscar, Luis y Carlos) RoMarasca, Micky67**_ (siii, yo sé que me extrañas, no soy molestosa, un beso), _**gis1416**_ (I love Edward), _**pauch82, anónimo, y las gemelas**_. Un beso grande para cada uno, gracias.

Bien, nos despedimos, Camili les manda muchos saludos, espera que todos hayan recibido su respuesta por privado y si no fue así, que la disculpen, ha tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza esta semana.

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	20. Capitulo 20

**Capitulo 20**

**.**

**.**

Fuera llovía como nunca antes, haber disfrutado de tres días sin una gota de agua ocasionaba que luego el clima se vengara lloviendo de esta manera. Primero los Quileutes llegan humedecidos, luego Fred y Erik quienes necesitaron de un cambio de ropa. Pero nunca espere ver en el marco de la puerta a Nahuel.

Parecía que ya iba acostumbrándome a su presencia, sentía que alguien me necesitaba, pensé en mi hija, pero cuando miré hacia el ventanal y lo vi parado bajo la llovía, fue cosa de segundos para ponerme de pie y correr a recibirlo. Sin importarme nada lo abracé, él hiso lo mismo, lo tomé de las mejillas para mirarlo, si todo estaba en orden, una gran sonrisa pero no llegaba a su ojos, pero en ese momento no me importó, quería tenerlo a mi lado, quería regañarlo por haber venido cuando llovía torrencialmente, pero no era su culpa, él no controlaba el clima. Dejé un beso en su frente y otros en su rostro, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera en casa nuevamente. Quería preguntarle en donde había estado, si había llegado a Chile, pero recordé que Renesmee me odiaría si no le decía inmediatamente que Nahuel había vuelto.

Miré hacia las escaleras llamándola, Nahuel se excusó para soltarme diciendo que no quería mojarme más, pero sabía que había algo más, su expresión lo decía. Los demás no se habían movido de su sitio. Miré a Jake quien tenía el ceño fruncido, sonreí, sabía cuántos celos tenía por el chico. Volví la vista hacia la escalera por donde corría mi hija, al ver su rostro me preocupé, algo había pasado, borré la sonrisa de mi rostro esperando tener alguna respuesta, pero cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Nahuel, tuve que posponer mi interrogatorio. Nessie también lo notó, algo pasaba con el chico.

- Nahuel, ¿Qué sucede?

- Mataron a Huilen…

No, no lo podía creer, sentí como mis ojos crecían por la sorpresa, llevé mis manos hacia mi boca intentando controlar un jadeo, no podía ser cierto. A velocidad vampírica estuve a su lado abrazándolo, por fin sentí un suspiro y las lágrimas brotando. Me pregunté cuanto tiempo las había estado evitando, cuánto tiempo solo corriendo esperando a tener a alguien a quien decirle su sufrimiento. Sus brazos volvieron a apoderarse de mí, aferrándome lo más fuerte que podía, como si quisiera evitar que me fuera, me acerqué a su oído susurrándole que jamás me iría, siempre estaría con él, lo prometía, jamás dejaría a uno de mis hijos solo.

Sentí a mi lado a Edward quien pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del chico, prometiéndole en silencio lo mismo que yo, también se nos acercó Renesmee buscando poder abrazarlo, éste la recibió sin dejar de llorar. Yo los aferré a ambos contra mi cuerpo, protegiéndolos de cualquier cosa. No me importaba que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo estaba pendiente de mi familia, jamás dejaría que les pasara algo malo. Levanté la mirada hacia Edward quien asintió, se lo agradecí con un beso en la mejilla, con agilidad y velocidad los tomé a ambos y subí las escaleras en rumbo a mi cuarto, Nahuel había calmado las lágrimas pero aún seguía en brazos de Renesmee que lloraba en silencio. Fui hacia el armario de donde saque toallas, volví con rapidez pasando varias por su cuerpo y otra utilizándola para secarle el cabello que goteaba por la tormenta. Me pregunté cuando tiempo había estado afuera, sin dejar de secarlo lo obligué a mirarme esperando ver algo que me diera una pista, pero no había nada más que unos ojos apagados llenos de tristeza.

A los pocos minutos apareció Edward con una taza de chocolate caliente, el favorito de Nahuel. Con una de sus sonrisas se lo entregó mandando a que se lo tomara todo mientras estaba caliente, no queríamos que se resfriara. Ese comentario logró el propósito de hacerlo sonreír, llevé a los dos niños hacia el sofá, yo me acuclillé a su lado y esperé a que se tranquilizara, no podía dejar pasar tiempo, necesitaba saber que había pasado, luego podría descansar y jamás irse de mi lado.

Miraba cada uno de sus movimientos, buscando algún rasguño o herida de la cual tuviera que preocuparme, a uno de mis hijos no podía pasarle nada. Sentí la mano firme de mi esposo sobre mi hombro dándome todo el apoyo que yo necesitara y no sabía cuánto de lo agradecía, necesitaba de esa paz que él podía darme y más esa noche y en todas las que venían, teníamos tantas conversaciones pendientes. Seguíamos todos en silencio mientras mirábamos al híbrido tomar su chocolate, yo no retiraba el contacto, quería que me sintiera tan cerca como fuera posible, confirmarle que jamás lo dejaría, se lo había prometido antes de irse y así seria por toda la eternidad. Abrí mi mente y le pregunté a Edward si ya se había enterado de algo mientras leía su mente, me di la vuelta por la respuesta pero solo vi una sonrisa.

- Estas aprendiendo, Nahuel… pero algún día tendrás que decirme lo que piensas – el chico levantó la vista hacia Edward y le sonrió, yo también lo hice, eso quería decir que había estado evitando de alguna manera que mi vampiro leyera sus pensamientos, Renesmee también se rió por lo bajo

- Quiero ser yo quien se los cuente – todos lo miramos en silencio

- Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros – insistí, él asintió mirándonos a todos antes de hablar

- Antes de irme había sentido una presión en mi pecho, algo me decía que debía volver… estaba contrariado, pero no quería preocuparlos a ustedes. Cuando llegué a Chile fui directamente a nuestro refugio, pero nadie estaba ahí, pensé que habían ido de caza por lo que espere… tres días en que no vi a ninguna de las cuatro, mi pecho cada día se oprimía más preocupándome de que alguien les hubiera hecho daño. Me atreví a ir a la tribu, sabía que mi pueblo podía reconocerme, pero debía confirmar que Huilen y mis hermanas no estaban ahí… - Nahuel me miró a los ojos, estos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, sin más lo atraje a mi pecho, consolándolo – rastreé todo el bosque buscándolas… pero solo encontré uno de los collares que Huilen usaba, el más importante, el que era de nuestra familia, era de mi madre, Bella, ella jamás se lo sacaba. Estaba tan asustado, quería encontrarla pero solo me topé con Serena, mi hermana mayor, su sonrisa lo decía todo… - interrumpió su relato mirándome fijamente – podría haberla matado, Bella, pero yo no soy como ella – se encendió en mi pecho, yo jamás lo solté

- Serena se aburrió de los regaños y exigencias que hacia Huilen… Serena, Maysun y Argelia querían cazar, no importaba donde – tanto Renesmee como yo miramos a Edward, Nahuel debía haberle pedido que siguiera el – Huilen trato de impedir que ellas cazaran en el pueblo, la expusieron ante todos, mostrando la diferencia, mostrando que era una vampira… y… ¿estás seguro? – Nahuel asintió en mi regazo, Edward nos miró – Serena, Maysun y Argelia gritaron que Huilen era una bebedora de sangre y ellas la habían atrapado salvando al pueblo mapuche… la destrozaron ahí, frente a todos y quemaron los pedazos… solo se llevaron el collar para llamar la atención de Nahuel, querían que los cuatro se fueran, pero él se negó

Lo atraje más hacia mi cuerpo duro y frio, recargué mi mejilla en su cabeza refugiándolo de todo el sufrimiento que estaría pasando. Me balanceé como si estuviera intentando hacer dormir a un bebe, Renesmee también buscó refugio, sin dudar, también la acogí. Edward besó mi frente antes de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación. Imaginé que debía informar a todos de los nuevos acontecimientos, si esas chicas estaban en descontrol, pronto serian buscada por los Vulturis y eso llevaría a un nuevo enfrentamiento, creerían que Renesmee se comportaría igual y si veían a Nahuel, pensarían lo mismo y yo no permitiría que los alejaran de mi lado.

Más tarde obligué a Nahuel a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Mi hija fue por esta mientras yo ayudaba a mi nuevo hijo. Media hora después estábamos los tres sobre la gran cama, tenía a cada uno a un lado, abrazándome mientras yo acariciaba su espalda. Pronto apareció Edward que al vernos sonrió, comentó que él también quería un abrazo como ese, ambos niños se rieron saltando de la cama para abrazarlo. Dos niños de 15 años con otro de 17, sonreí, aún me asombraba como había cambiado la vida de mi esposo, de la desolación, de no tener un objetivo en la vida, a ser padre de dos hijos y quererlos con tanta fuerza como yo.

Renesmee volvió a mis brazos mientras que Nahuel se quedó en los de Edward, este sonrió, comentó que ahora no habría peleas, ellos harían cosas de hombres mientras que nosotras podíamos hacer cosas de chicas, nadie quedaría solo. Todo nos reímos, miré a mi compañero, solo moviendo los labios le dije que lo amaba, aunque con esas palabras me quedaba corta, ese sentimiento no decía todo lo que tenía por ese hombre pero me esforzaría por encontrarla.

.

….**….**….

.

Fue una semana agotadora, entre el instituto, la nieve que se apoderaba del pueblo, la carta a los Vulturis informándoles de la transformación de mi hija, informarle a los Quileutes de que había un nuevo miembro en la familia y las "clases" para Erik, las cuales no iban muy bien.

El chico cada día estaba más ansioso, quería salir de la mansión, quería recorrer el pueblo aún sabiendo que no podía ser visto, ya lo habíamos hablado, pero insistía en que con sus súper poderes nadie sabría que él estaba ahí, nos tenía todos nerviosos. Le agradecía Jasper ser tan paciente, ya que era quien se llevaba más trabajo, controlándolo y cuando no era él porque estábamos en clases, era Fred, manteniéndolo al margen con su poder, algo que los había distanciado… algo así como enemigos. Y no solo por eso, también involucraban sentimientos hacia mi hija, ese tema no entraba en la cabeza de mi esposo. Menos después de la conversación que había tenido con Renesmee

Mi pequeña lo había arrinconado en nuestra habitación mientras él hacia los deberes, yo había subido por un libro cuando los escuché.

- Papá, ¿tu sabías que Fred tiene sentimientos por mi? – tuve que taparme la boca para impedir reírme tan fuerte para que todos en la mansión me escucharan, escuché como algo se le caía a Edward y carraspeaba

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

- Fred hace unos días me dijo que yo le gustaba… pensaba que tú me habías dicho algo, pero al parecer no fue así – escuché como se movían cosas, Renesmee cambiaba de posición y la silla se daba vuelta, ¡que ágil podía ser mi audición! – papá… - insistió mi hija

- Sabes que puedo leer la mente pero no me gusta anteponerme a lo que quieran decir… yo no sabía que lo diría tan pronto…

- Papá…

- Renesmee, sabes que puedo leer la mente de todos en esta casa…

- Menos de mamá – le interrumpió, Edward bufó

- Pero si estuviera al pendiente de cada una de ellas, viviría con dolor de cabeza… ¿quieres saber si son verdaderos sus sentimientos? Lo son, aunque me cueste admitirlo, lo son… tan parecidos a los de Jacob y los míos hacia tu madre

- ¿Qué debo hacer? – susurró mi hija

- Hija… creo que ese es un tema que debes discutir con tu madre – imaginé lo incómodo que debía sentirse

- ¿Es que tú no puedes darme un consejo? – volví a taparme la boca para ahogar otra risa, estaba segura que Edward debía estar mirando hacia la puerta enterado de mi presencia

- Bien… Renesmee Cullen, si es por mí, tú no estás con ningún chico, podría decirte hasta que yo muera, pero como eso es poco probable, así que por algunas décadas más… pero si quieres una opinión más objetiva, solo debes abrir la puerta y preguntárselo a Bella

No tuve tiempo de salir corriendo cuando ya estaba a la vista de los dos. No tuvimos una conversación extendida con Renesmee, dejamos a Edward con sus deberes mientras nosotras nos fuimos al jardín trasero. Le aconsejé que siguiera a su corazón, entendía por todo lo que estaba pasando, yo también había estado confundida, pero jamás había dejado de amar a Edward con toda mi alma aunque también hubiera amado a Jacob, pero ella debía buscar que amor era más fuerte como tampoco podía verse obligada a corresponderle, sabía que Fred jamás la presionaría, solo se había liberado de ese peso, pero no esperaba nada más. Las cosas eran diferentes hace unos meses, ya no había una conexión inquebrantable con Jacob, la impronta había desaparecido aunque el amor siguiera intacto, pero Jake entendería si ella quería estar con uno de su especie.

Me atreví a preguntarle por Erik, sabía que el chico sentía cosas por ella, se veía a kilómetros, no solo por sus miradas y la insistencia que colocaba de que mi hija estuviera presente, sino con la impertinencia que tenia hacia Fred, molestándolo a cada minuto, interrumpiendo cuando él y Nessie estaban juntos o haciendo comentarios hirientes hacia el chico, como que era muy mayor para la chica o que no era de su clase. Me sorprendía que Fred no hubiera hecho nada ante eso, hacia oídos sordos levantándose y buscando un lugar donde descansar, imaginaba que ya tenía suficiente de él cuando debía cuidarlo mientras nosotros estábamos en el instituto.

Con los Quileutes ya habían tenido una reunión, no les gustaba mucho que la familia siguiera aumentando, Seth fue el único que sonreía y lanzaba algunos chistes, como que queríamos parecernos a los chupasangres de túnicas negras y ojos rojos que habíamos enfrentado hace décadas. De los reunidos fui la única que soltó una carcajada mirando con complicidad al chico, pero al parecer ese era el temor de la tribu, que al tener esa cantidad de miembros en el clan, se nos subieran los humos a la cabeza. Intervine interrumpiendo a Carlisle, miré fijamente a Jacob explicándole la gran diferencia que había entre nosotros y los Vulturis, ellos querían poder, buscaban, convertían y amenazaban para tener esa guardia indestructible, mientras que nosotros acogíamos por amor, no nos importaba si tenían fabulosos dones o si eran guerreros. Nahuel era parte de mi familia y debía aceptarlo, no quise comentar que Fred podía ser el siguiente, ese tema a mi amigo no le gustaría y no sabía si lo había conversado con Renesmee. Pero el chico se merecía el espacio entre los Cullen.

Jasper me elogiaba cada una de las palabras que había utilizado en la reunión mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa. Estaba fascinado como había enfrentado a los lobos y había logrado el propósito de aceptar en el tratado a dos vampiros más. Tanto él como Carlisle estaban seguros que desde ese día, yo me haría cargo de los temas ilegales y tratados con seres mitológicos, parecía tener mejor estrategias que ellos. Yo solo sonreí sin decir nada, no me molestaba, en realidad me gustaba que tuvieran esa confianza en mí.

Los chicos y yo estábamos felices de que ese viernes terminaban las clases, teníamos unas pequeñas vacaciones hasta el próximo año, la navidad estaba cerca por lo que Alice estaba ansiosa por empezar con los preparativos. Opinaba que debíamos invitar a nuestros amigos de la tribu como también a los Denali y a mí no me pareció una mala idea, solo pensaba en esas dos semanas en donde no tendría que ver otro examen u otra clase aburrida. Entré rápidamente en casa, quería recostarme en el sofá y leer un buen libro, me recibió Esme con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, le dejé un beso en la mejilla mientras preguntaba por los demás. Carlisle estaba con Erik en algún lugar del bosque y los chicos debían andar por algún lugar de la casa.

Algo que me tenia de sorpresa era la relación entre Fred y Nahuel desde que este último había vuelto. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos cuando el vampiro no debía estar a cargo de Erik, había una relación muy estrecha entre ellos junto a Renesmee, generalmente pasaban todas las tardes conversando, jugando o solo sentados frente a la televisión. Buscándolos, los encontré a ambos en el patio trasero, se reían de algo, Fred apoyado en un árbol y Nahuel frente a él en alguna posición extraña. Los miré desde el ventanal, ambos notaron mi presencia, el vampiro híbrido corrió a mí para darme la bienvenida, abrí mis brazos para recibirlo como todos los días y dejarle un beso en la frente.

Nos acercamos donde Fred mientras preguntaba como había sido su día, Nahuel estaba feliz porque Carlisle había llegado con los papeles que testificaban que era parte de los Cullen, Nahuel Cullen Swan, decía el certificado, lo que expresaba claramente que era mi hijo y de nadie más. Tanto él como Fred se habían ido de caza para celebrar mientras el patriarca le enseñaba las leyes a Erik. Ahora comentaban y reían de una serie que daban en la televisión sobre vampiros, donde la imaginación de los humanos cada vez era más alocada inventando súper poderes y cosas extrañas para nuestra especie.

Miré a Fred preguntándole que había decidido, este desvió la mirada, causando las risas a Nahuel, miré confundida.

- Creo que terminará odiándonos en vez de aceptar la invitación a la familia – comentó mi hijo, sonreí inconscientemente, que lindo sonaba eso y pensar que yo hace décadas había pensado en no tener ni siquiera un hijo y ya tenía dos

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Esta mañana le he preguntado yo, luego Carlisle cuando trajo mi certificado de nacimiento y ahora tu… lo volveremos loco – volví a mirar a Fred quien seguía mirando el piso

- ¿Qué te impide decidir, Fred?

- ¿Soy realmente bueno para esta familia, Bella? – me miró con pesar - ¿Qué les puedo ofrecer? Ustedes luchan por mi estancia aquí, pero yo no les doy nada a cambio, ¿Por qué querrían adoptarme?

- Porque tienes un gran corazón, porque no es necesario ofrecer algo, lo importante es que quieras pertenecer a algo como esto… y porque yo quiero que te quedes – nos dimos vuelta para mirar a Renesmee

La chica caminaba mirando fijamente al vampiro, yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor, mi hija tenía razón, nosotros no necesitábamos poder, solo abríamos nuestros brazos a quienes quisieran compartir en esta familia. Mi pequeña se acercó a Nahuel abrazándolo y dejándole un beso en la mejilla, le dio la bienvenida oficial a los Cullen, luego miró a Fred que no despegaba la vista de ella. Pensé en irme, dejarlos conversar, pero Renesmee tomó mi mano regalándome una sonrisa.

- Mi madre, aceptó a un hijo siendo que en su vida jamás había estado en sus planes tener siquiera uno, pero aquí nos ves, una gran familia… Carlisle quería un compañero para no estar solo, encontrando a Edward y ahora míralo, tiene una gran familia, todos adoptados como sus hijos, ¡y hasta con nietos! ¿Por qué tú tendrías que ser diferente?

- Y si quieres tener una razón más fuerte… ¿Qué les ofreces? No te basta con haber ayudado con toda la información cuando el otro vampiro atacó a Nessie, cuando la ayudaste en el proceso de transformación, ahora ayudando a mantener en el margen a ese loco de Erik… sin ofender hermanita, pero ese chico está loco – mi hija sonrió, Nahuel miró a Fred con una sonrisa cómplice, vi los ojos del vampiro amenazar – y como me ayudaste a mi

- ¿Qué? – preguntamos mi hija y yo sin entender

- Nahuel, lo prometiste… - se interpuso Fred, pero yo no iba a permitir que se quedara callado

- Lo siento hermano, pero debo demostrarte todo lo que has ofrecido a esta familia – Nahuel nos miró con esa hermosa sonrisa que alegraba a cualquiera – el día que decidí que debía marcharme, el único que estaba enterado de todo era Fred… él quiso impedir que me fuera…

- Nahuel… - intentó interrumpir Fred, pero yo levanté mi mano hacia el callándolo, mis hijos rieron entre dientes

- Ese día estaba ansioso, sentía que algo iba a pasar, pero los miraba a ustedes y no podía ser que fuera aquí… pensé que estaba solo por lo que dije en voz alta que me iba. Fred estaba a pasos míos cuando gruñó que no iba a permitirlo… me dio una larga charla explicándome cuanto me necesitaba esta familia y que si me iba los haría a todos sufrir. Le comenté que necesitaba volver a Chile y cerciorarme de que mi tía y hermanas estaban bien, se ofreció a acompañarme, se ofreció a ir él en mi puesto y traerme buenas noticias, pero yo sabía que Fred debía quedarse aquí conociéndolos más, no porque no confiara en él. Le pedí que los cuidara a todos y que se hiciera cargo de Erik si era necesario… Fred dijo que no era necesario pedirlo, porque él cuidaría a la familia con dientes y garras hasta que yo volviera, volvió a insistir en acompañarme pero yo sabía que sentía algo por Nessie y era mejor que estuviera con ella

- Traidor – dijo Fred entre dientes, pero no se esperaba a que Renesmee corriera a abrazarlo

- Bien, creo que es aquí cuando tu y yo nos vamos – comentó en un susurro Nahuel mirándome juguetonamente

Yo me reí mientras lo tomaba por los hombros al chico para irnos de ahí y dejarlos a solas. Sabía a que Edward no le gustaría la idea, pero ya parecía momento de hacernos una idea de ese nuevo romance, me pregunté qué pensaría Jacob de eso, sacudí la cabeza, no, no más problemas por esa semana.

Nos sorprendimos ver a Erik junto a Carlisle conversando en la sala, le pregunté a Nahuel si tenía hambre o quería hacer alguna cosa. Me preguntó cuál era mi idea antes de verlos fuera, sonreí, siempre buscaba mis necesidades ante las de él, le dije que primero iríamos por algún bocadillo y luego veríamos en que ocupar nuestro tiempo.

Otra sorpresa fue encontrarnos con Edward en la cocina, estaba preparando un sándwich y un vaso de leche. Nos regaló una sonrisa mientras indicaba la silla frente a él, Nahuel rápidamente se sentó y comenzó a comer, mi esposo comentó que nos había visto afuera pero no creo bueno interrumpir así que había venido por algo para el chico. Le dejé un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole, parecía que todos estábamos felices por el nuevo miembro de la familia. Comenté sobre el certificado, Edward ya estaba enterado, le revolvió el cabello a Nahuel mientras lo felicitaba y le daba la bienvenida, opinó que debíamos hacer un viaje a Seattle para comenzar la remodelación de su cuarto, así nuestro hijo podía elegir lo que deseara, pero eso si debíamos ser precavidos o Alice haría de las suyas. Nahuel se rió, susurró que no le molestaría que la chica se hiciera cargo pero le agradaba la idea de salir. Organizamos todo para mañana, saldríamos temprano, podía ser que Nessie y Fred quisieran acompañarnos, un día en familia.

El sábado fue fantástico, los cinco aprovechamos el día nublado en toda la región, fuimos en el Volvo hasta Seattle donde pasamos todo el día entre tiendas, una feria de diversiones, paseos por la cuidad y alguno que otro momento nostálgico de Fred que lamentábamos de su época como neófito, pero todo se olvidaba cuando Renesmee le dejaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla y corrían por las calles. Edward gruñía pero yo ocupaba la misma estrategia que mi hija para distraerlo y vaya que daba resultado. En una ocasión me preguntó si no me molestaba la diferencia de edad entre Fred y nuestra hija, pero negué, me reí recordándole que nosotros teníamos 109 años de diferencia, pero sabía a lo que se refería y no me molestaba, el chico demostraba hasta por los poros cuanto la quería y que la protegería contra lo que fuera y eso era lo más importante, cuatro o cinco años de diferencia ante los humanos, no me molestaban.

Cuando volvimos a casa, teníamos la maleta del coche llena de cosas para el cuarto de Nahuel, y algunas para Renesmee. Fred se había negado rotundamente a aceptar algo en especial si no tenía un cuarto en casa y aún no había nada oficial. Alice nos miró con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta con la intención de regañarnos por no comentarles de nuestra idea de compras. Nahuel fue más rápido pidiéndole que vieran los muebles para un nueva habitación, las aguas se calmaron y los chillidos y saltitos aparecieron. Este chico en serio sabía como persuadirnos.

Los chicos decidieron ir a dar un paseo por el bosque, tanto Esme como yo los miramos de pies a cabeza, en realidad no necesitaban abrigo, pero era un instinto maternal y protección. Los tres nos miraban con una sonrisa esperando la aprobación, yo miré a Nahuel y le pedí que se colocara la cazadora que le habíamos comprado hoy, este corrió hacia mi dejando un beso en mi mejilla y respondiendo "si, mamá". Quedé satisfecha, me acerqué donde estaba Rosalie mirando una serie en la televisión, me explicó que era una copia barata de esas buenas series de vampiros del año 2010, ambas nos quedamos criticando a los personajes y la trama.

Luego de la serie, nos pasamos a un canal de moda, no me interesaba mucho, miré hacia afuera, las nubes amenazaban con lluvia y con el frío, venía la nieve, fruncí el ceño, no estaba dispuesta a pasar todas las vacaciones encerrada aparentando ser una humana. Estaba por comentarle a Edward la idea de un viaje a algún lugar donde no lloviera para las vacaciones cuando escuché ruidos desde afuera. Tanto Rose como yo, nos giramos atentas a lo que estuviera pasando, Esme y Jasper también aparecieron. No faltó más para que Edward fuera el primero en salir cuando escuchamos a nuestra hija llamarnos.

Todos a velocidad vampírica estábamos fuera de casa mirando los hechos. Fred y Erik gruñían en posición de ataque, esperando al primero que diera un paso, ambos entregados a sus instintos. Me sobresalté cuando Erik se lanzó sobre el vampiro tomándolo por el cuello esperando tener la suerte de arrancarle la cabeza de una sola vez, pero pude ver como la neblina de Fred se apoderaba del neófito impidiendo que este pudiera atacar con todos sus sentidos. Erik cayó al suelo sin despegar la mirada de este, mientras daba golpes sobre el suelo con su puño y gruñía.

- ¡Defiéndete como un hombre y no con ayuda de tus dones!

- Tu no vuelvas a acercarte a Renesmee

- ¡Ella me quería a mí hasta que tú apareciste!

- ¡Basta Erik! Así no lograremos nada – escuché a mi hija, la miré atenta a cualquier movimiento, Nessie miraba a Fred – no más, Fred… no sigas

El chico bufó pero hiso caso, bajó la defensa pero sin perder la posición de ataque, esperando a cualquier reacción del contrincante. Erik se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo, estaba furioso, me preocupé de que fuera a atacar de nuevo, pero solo dio dos pasos hacia Renesmee. Me tensé, a mi lado Rose y Edward, podía asegurar que todos estábamos esperando el momento exacto para acudir, pero el chico solo movió los hombros y la cabeza buscando una posición más relajada, miró de reojo a Fred quien no despegaba la mirada.

- Tú me querías a mí, ¿Qué hiso él para que eso cambiara?

- Erik, nosotros éramos amigos, nada más – el chico se rió, yo di un paso hacia ellos

- No seas tonta ¿Y tus sonrojos, y las veces que conversábamos y reíamos? ¿Cuándo me dijiste que lo pasabas muy bien conmigo?

- Eso es cierto, lo pasábamos bien… pero ya no eres el mismo Erik

- ¡Claro que no soy el mismo! ¡tú me cambiaste! Por tu culpa soy esto, por tu culpa maldita no puedo salir de esta casa… y ahora tengo que verte con este, siendo que deberías estar conmigo ¡conmigo! ¡ayudándome a salir de esto!

- Un insulto más y tu cabeza estará despegada de su cuerpo – gruñó Fred, Erik se rió mirándolo

- Odio tus amenazas falsas… ¡jamás me harías daño si eso daña a Renesmee! Y sé que si me atacas ella sufre – volvió la vista hacia mi hija con una sonrisa, yo di un paso más - ¿cierto, cariño?

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sabía cuál sería mi primera reacción, si a él se le ocurría acercarse un paso más hacia mi hija, lo daba por muerto. Miré a Nahuel que estaba a su lado, todos esperando el ataque de Erik, pero éste no llegó. Volví a dar otro paso cuando se acercó sorpresivamente hacia Fred, tomándolo de la nuca y apoderándose de uno de sus brazos hacia atrás impidiendo se que moviera con facilidad. Otro gruñido desde el pecho de Fred.

- Vamos Renesmee, ¿Quién es más importante para ti? Él o yo

- Erik, suéltalo, conversemos con tranquilidad

- ¡ÉL O YO!

…

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA A TODOS!<strong>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muchas sorpresas?

Antes que nada, para que Alice no se enoje, ella no estará comentando el día de hoy debido a que esta en un examen y debe llegar a estudiar para el siguiente… última semana y debe concentrarse. Les manda muchos besos a todos y agradece que la reciban con tanto cariño.

Bien, ahora como ven, tenemos mucha información, Nahuel parte de los Cullen, un Fred aun más tierno que antes, un Edward celoso, una Bella cada día más fuerte y un sádico Erik, ¿algo más?

Les debo admitir que estaba por llorar cuando volví a leer la muerte de Huilen, hay veces que no puedo entender de donde saco tantas ideas. Y estaba feliz de ese momento donde Renesmee pone entre la espada y la pared a Edward preguntándole por Fred jajaja, eso lo disfrute.

Ahora la elección más importante, Fred o Erik… Como les he comentado a muchas, tengo el camino de todos los personajes menos Renesmee, aun no se que elegirá así que me puse esa pregunta, una elección entre uno de estos dos vampiros y luego estará en juego su relación con Jacob. Esto es complicado, tal vez la deje sola ¿o no?

Les agradezco a todos los lectores que pasan cada actualización, los que dejan reviews y los que no, lo más importante es que les este gustado esta creación y a mí me ha causado más de un dolor de cabeza, horas perdida en este mundo y mas que una que otra idea para siguientes historias.

Gracias a _**LauraECS, jupy, gis1416 (conocida como I love Edward), RAKL y los chicos, Micky67, EJsam, RoMarasca, las gemelas y Alice**_, quienes tan estado en cada capítulo acompañándome. No saben la felicidad que me dan con cada uno de sus comentarios.

Bien, ya debo despedirme, un beso y un abrazo psicológico desde la lejanía, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, prometo que muy pronto.

Camili


	21. Capitulo 21

**Capitulo 21**

**.**

**.**

Odiaba esta situación, no sabía que esperar, habían tantas posibilidad y yo quería que no existiera ninguna de ellas. No podía ver sufrir a mi hija y menos por un imbécil que la tenia entre la espada y la pared. Conocía los sentimientos de Renesmee, pero también sabía de su bondad, sabía lo que significaba tomar cualquiera de las dos opciones que Erik que daba.

- ¡Responde Renesmee! Él o yo

No entendía porque Fred no se defendía, tenía todas las posibilidades de ganarle, podía ser que Erik fuera un neófito, que lo llenaba de fuerza, pero su concentración aún no estaba desarrollada, podía volver a utilizar su don y lograr vencerlo sin siquiera hacerle un rasguño. Pero recordé las palabras de Erik, Renesmee sufriría si alguno de los dos salía dañado, Fred esperaba por la respuesta, todo dependía de ella para actuar… tenia lógica.

Di un paso más hacia adelante, rápidamente la mano de Edward se colocó en frente para que no siguiera moviéndome. Miré a mi alrededor, era la que más adelante se encontraba, cerré los ojos por un segundo tomando la mayor cantidad de aire, buscando la concentración, la calma para poder enfrentar esto. Miré fijamente a mi hija pidiéndole que decidiera rápido, yo podría hacerme cargo de lo demás, no había que pensar en el sufrimiento. Recordé mi pasado, yo había tenido que hacer una elección, pero había tenido que decidir entre dos personas que amaba, Renesmee no amaba a Erik, el chico había cambiado, ya no era el mismo muchacho humano con el cual pasaba tiempo en la escuela.

- Lo prefiero a él, Erik

Una protesta audible para todos nosotros se escuchó… un golpe contra el aire, una amenaza hacia Fred que ahora estaba en el suelo luego de que Erik lo soltara. Ambos se miraron fijamente esperando la reacción del otro. El neófito bufó antes de salir corriendo, cruzando el río y perdiéndose entre los árboles. Nessie corrió hacia donde se encontraba el vampiro tomándole del cuello buscando alguna grieta o algo que hubiera dejado Erik. Los demás nos acercamos rápidamente, Renesmee lo abrazó con fuerza pasando sus brazos por el cuello sin importarle que hace poco ese hubiera sido parte de una amenaza. A Fred tampoco pareció importarle, este respondió pasando sus brazos por su cintura aferrándola más hacia si queriéndola proteger. Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de mi boca, miré a mi lado, mi sonrisa se ensanchó con solo ver el ceño fruncido de mi esposo, sabía que la escena no le gustaba mucho, pero tenía que decidir por uno, el lobo o el vampiro. Me aferré a su cuerpo, él hiso lo mismo pero sin dejar de mirar a la pareja que todavía seguía sentada en el suelo.

Carlisle con la misma sonrisa que tenía yo, aconsejó que entráramos, algunos debíamos discutir sobre el neófito y otros debían descansar mirando hacia su nieta quien seguía escondida en el cuello del chico. Fred al darse cuenta que era el centro de atención miró directamente hacia Edward, estaba segura que pensaba en ocupar su don para escaparse del padre furioso o buscar una forma rápida de separarse de la chica y correr. Para ayudarlo un poco, sin importarme que los demás estuvieran ahí, tomé el rostro de mi marido para besarlo con pasión. Escuché algunas risas pero no me importó, sabía que mi intento de distracción había funcionado cuando las manos de Edward se aferraron a mi cintura.

Cuando nos separamos, ya estábamos solos en el jardín, me miró reprobando mi conducta, pero sabía que una sonrisa podía solucionarlo todo. Sin más me tomó en sus brazos corriendo en dirección a la cabaña, me reí en el camino aferrándome a su cuello aunque sin temor a tropezar o estrellarnos contra algún árbol. Ni siquiera me bajó cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta, de una patada la abrió dejándonos el paso. Lo miré enojada, no era forma de tratar la puerta de MI casa, pero a Edward no pareció importarte pues siguió hacia la habitación blanca lanzándome a la cama, cayendo sobre mí, besándome con fiereza, olvidándose del cariño, olvidándose de su lado humano, haciéndome su mujer entregado a sus instintos vampíricos… y eso me gustaba.

Hacer el amor con Edward lograría que botáramos tanta tensión acumulada en estos días. Sonreí olvidando todo lo que estuviera en mi cabeza cuando sus dientes se apoderaron de mi cuello, un gemido se escapó desde mi pecho mientras sus besos y mordiscos bajaban por mi cuerpo. Me anticipé a quitarme la blusa y el sujetador antes de que los destruyera mientras él seguía en su camino, mis pantalones estaban peligrando pero una rápida mirada hacia mis pechos desnudos le hicieron olvidar en lo que estaba volviendo hacia arriba, apoderándose de uno de ellos con su boca. Rápidamente llevé mis manos hacia su pantalón desabrochándolo velozmente ayudándome con mis pies para bajarlos mientras que mis manos iban hacia su camiseta.

Gruñó cuando tuve que separarlo de mi cuerpo para quitársela, como siempre, no le importaba si una camiseta se estropeaba… una más, una menos, que importa. Lo tomé de ambos lados de su cara atrayéndolo hacia mi boca, ansiosa de probar sus labios. Gracias al cielo, respetó mis pantalones dándose el tiempo de quitármelos como una persona normal, quedando, por fin, ambos desnudos, listos para entregarnos uno al otro. Abrí mis piernas amarrándolas a su cadera, nos miramos a los ojos, ambos profundamente negros y podía asegurar que algún destello rojo debido al fuego que se apoderaba de nuestro interior. Volvió a apoderarse de mis labios mientras se hundía en mi impidiendo que gritara… sus movimientos lentos pero intensos hacían que me volviera loca, ansiaba que sus caderas se movieran con velocidad haciéndome perder la razón, pero Edward estaba dispuesto a vengarse de mi distracción hace unos minutos. Mis piernas se apretaron a su alrededor trayéndolo más hacia mi logrando que la penetración fuera más profunda, ambos soltamos un gemido que invadió la habitación.

Sus movimientos fueron acelerándose, sus labios se apoderaron de uno de mis senos, yo jadeé en respuesta, miles de sensaciones se venían a mi cuerpo, sentía como mi centro se contraía, miles de corrientes se apoderaban de esa zona, listas para explotar en una próxima embestida. Nuestras miradas se encontraron justo cuando el orgasmo venia por nosotros, Edward terminando en mi interior. Se dejó caer sobre mí, pasé mis brazos por su espalda, acariciándola con leves roces, se estremeció sin moverse, sonreí. Besé su hombro mientras mis manos iban a su cabello enterrando mis dedos en este, sentí pequeños besos en mi clavícula, no pude evitar una risita, Edward levantó la mirada regalándome una de mis sonrisas favoritas.

- Tu manera de distraerme funciona – me reí

- Eso es bueno – apoyó su frente en la mía cerrando los ojos

- No puedo soportar que Renesmee deba pasar por estas cosas…

- ¿Al igual que tú? – sus ojos, ahora dorados, me miran fijamente

- Es como si mi vida quisiera volver a repetirse…

- Pero tú no tuviste que enfrentarte a un neófito sediento de venganza – sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello y él cerraba los ojos – aunque si contra un lobo celoso

- Y aún peor… ¡el mismo chucho!

No me daba cuenta hasta ese instante cuando habíamos necesitado de ese momento. Seguí regalándole caricias mientras Edward sostenía su peso en sus codos con la intención de no aplastarme pero sin moverse de encima como a mí me gustaba. Edward tenía razón, era como si la historia volviera a repetirse, Renesmee teniendo que huir de la sangre humana, creyendo creer tener algún sentimiento por el chico, pero su amor estaba dividido entre un vampiro y un lobo, ambos decididos a dejarlo todo por su bienestar, por su felicidad. La cabeza de mi esposo se apoyó en mi pecho como lo hacía cuando era humana, se giró para mirarme regalándome una sonrisa.

- Es lamentable que ahora no escuche tu corazón

- Pero sabes que aún sigue sintiendo lo mismo por ti y aún más fuerte

- Te amo, Bella

- Yo también te amo, Edward Cullen

Cuando volvíamos a casa pensé en otra forma de distracción, no sabía si Fred y mi hija seguían conversando o estaban en otra cosa… sacudí la cabeza, no, esperaba que siguieran siendo los chicos tímidos y responsables, no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentar algo más íntimo que esas miradas furtivas o abrazos, en eso debía darle la razón a mi esposo.

.

….¨….¨….¨….¨….¨….

.

.

**Renesmee**

**.**

Era en este momento en donde me daba cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en esos minutos, horas, no sabía el tiempo, pero entendía que había elegido a Fred dejando suelto a un herido y sádico Erik, había temido por la vida del vampiro que ahora estaba frente a mí, inmóvil, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte para decir algo, había demostrado mi prioridad hacia él frente a toda mi familia… ¡mi padre había estado presente! Levanté la mirada con los ojos abierto al recordarlo, mirando a Fred quien asintió como si supiera lo que estaba pasando por mi mente. Debía agradecerle a mi madre por salvarme.

¿Y ahora que pasaría? ¿Qué les diría a todos? ¿Qué me gusta Fred? ¿Qué dirá Jacob? ¿Qué dirá mi hermano? ¿Qué dirán mis padres? ¿Mi familia? Sacudí la cabeza mientras la tomaba con ambas manos, eran demasiadas preguntas y no encontraba respuesta para ninguna pero debía enfrentar cada una de estas y en especial ¿Qué haría con Erik? ¿Se había ido para no volver? Si volvía, ¿Qué haría? ¿Qué le diría? Gruñí, no más preguntas por favor.

- Ey, basta de mortificarte… no lograrás nada más que otras veinte preguntas

Fred tomó mis manos entre las suyas dejándolas cerca de su pecho, mirándome fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando a que la calma viniera por mí, pero realmente eso sería imposible, tenía tantas cosas que arreglar que hasta no solucionarlas, sería imposible calmarme, ya esperaba que Edward apareciera por esa puerta pidiendo explicaciones, ¿y qué le diría yo? Bufé, más preguntas, escuché una risita de mi acompañante, levanté la mirada con el ceño fruncido esperando una explicación.

- Deja de pelear contigo misma – una de sus manos dejó las nuestras para llevarla hacia mi barbilla acariciándola con el pulgar – no necesitas dar explicaciones a nadie

- A mi padre si – volvió a reírse pero esta vez podía ver el nerviosismo, me separé dos pasos de él, Fred me miró expectante – y a ti también – el vampiro negó

- No, yo no lo necesito

- ¡Claro que lo necesitas! Te elegí a ti en vez de a Erik…

- Y te lo agradezco, salvaste mi vida – coloqué mi manos en la cintura mientras alzaba una ceja

- Sé que podrías haberlo hecho tu solo, pero esperas esa respuesta – soltó una risita nerviosa

- Bien, si, quería oírla… y gracias por elegirme a mí, pero no tienes que darme explicaciones – suspiré, volví a avanzar esos dos pasos que nos separaban

- Me gustas… - podía ver la sorpresa en sus ojos, estaba tan quieto como una estatua – te quiero Fred, aunque eso signifique que varios aquí quieran recriminarte – Fred se rió mientras me acercaba a su cuerpo para abrazarme

- No sabes cuánto me gusta escuchar eso… aunque deba enfrentarme a grandes lobos y vampiros

Levanté la mirada para concentrarme en sus ojos, por primera vez desde que había llegado a nuestras vidas eternas, que podía ver un brillo de luz en ellos. Se veían hermosos, dorados centellantes. Aún no podía entender como había llegado a este sentimiento tan fuerte que creía en mi interior, me pregunté si podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como el de mis padres, o el de Alice y Jasper, o tal vez de de Carlisle con Esme o tan salvaje y apasionado como el de Rose y Emmett. Boté todo el aire contenido recordando que había un punto antes de pensar en una relación con este vampiro, una de sus manos rozó mi mejilla dándome calor, cerré los ojos, para abrirlos luego y mirarlo a los ojos.

- Como le diré esto a mis padres… a Jake

- No tienes porque decirles… - levanté una ceja, ¿era en serio?

- ¿Y vivir escondidos? No se si pueda esconder mis sentimientos por más tiempo y menos a mi familia

- Yo puedo ayudarte – su sonrisa arrogante me hacia recordar a alguien, fruncí el ceño

- No podrás vivir escondido en tu don por la eternidad y menos a mi

- Bien, entonces ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Bien, le propuse decirles a mis padres, ellos podrían encargarse de comentarlo a los demás, pero no podríamos escaparnos de las burlas de Emmett o las amenazas de Jasper. Con Jacob hablaría yo, a solas, algo que no le gustó a Fred, pero entendía la relación que había entre nosotros y con eso no podía pelear, solo había una opción, acostumbrarse, porque un vampiro jamás dejaba a su pareja, era por toda la eternidad, solo un gran amor… miré a Fred a los ojos, buscando una respuesta a lo que acaba de decir en mi mente, ¿en serio Fred era el amor de mi vida? ¿Lo seria yo de él?

Su risa me trajo nuevamente a la realidad, me miraba con tanto cariño que hasta podía responder mis preguntas, pero no quería anticiparme. Lentamente se fue acercando, si siguiera siendo híbrida, estaba segura que mis mejillas estarían rojas, yo jamás había pasado por esto, los únicos besos que había dado eran a mis padres, a mi familia… a Jake, pero nada en comparación con lo que pasaría en unos segundos, o minutos, horas, ¡no lo se! Todo estaba en cámara lenta.

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos con un simple roce, me sentí desfallecer, mi fuerza desaparecía convirtiéndome las piernas en gelatina, si no fuera por los fuertes brazos de Fred, yo hubiera estado en el suelo. Llevé mis manos a su cuello procurando no apretar demasiado, aún podía tener sensible esta parte y más si yo había estrangulado su cuerpo luego de que lo dejaran libre, pero necesitaba tenerlo cerca, probar esos labios adictivos que por mucho tiempo había negado. Nos besamos con tanta delicadeza que parecía como si uno de los dos fuera humano y no quisiéramos hacerle daño, pero las sensaciones eran tan intentas que no importaba, podía sentir a mi muerto corazón agitarse, bombardear. Mi respiración se agitaba, mis instintos me querían llevar a la siguiente fase, pero gracias a Fred que nos separó lentamente, logré controlarme.

Su sonrisa era maravillosa, vaya… y hasta ese día no lo había querido admitir, le correspondí la sonrisa mientras él me atraía nuevamente a su cuerpo para abrazarme con fuerza. Sí, definitivamente podría vivir así eternamente, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Comentó que era mejor bajar, yo asentí como una boba, aceptando todo lo que dijera sin procesar que al estar en la sala todos mirarían expectantes a saber alguna noticia y aún peor, mi padre mirando fijamente esperando confirmar que si hija estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Escuché la terrible risa de diversión de Emmett, ni siquiera lo miré, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Bella y Edward que esperaban por nosotros cerca del sofá. Vi como mi madre tomó la mano de su esposo, creando en ese tacto miles de palabras sin necesidad de hablar. Mi padre miró a Fred que seguía a mi lado, cada vez más cerca… se sentía bien, eran las mismas sensaciones que recordaba de cuando Jacob y yo estábamos imprimados, pero estas se intensificaban, me encantaba este nuevo sentimiento.

Bella miró hacia su cuñado frunciendo el ceño para luego tomar camino hacia el comedor junto con Edward, mientras los demás volvían a su mundo. Me pregunté si ya habían hablado de Erik o lo dejarían ir con esa facilidad, es decir, él tenia derecho de hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, siempre se le había dicho que podía marcharse en el momento que creyera correcto, nada lo retenía a la casa aunque muchos opinaban que yo era un motivo para mantenerse en el territorio. Volví a concentrarme en nosotros cuando sentí la mano de Fred en mi espalda guiándome hacia el comedor donde ya estaban mis padres. El vampiro parecía más seguro de sí mismo, como si las cosas hubieran cambiado drásticamente, le regaló una sonrisa cordial a Nahuel quien entró con la misma sonrisa acercándose a Edward para sentarse a su lado.

Bien, toda la familia Cullen Swan, ¿es que habíamos retrocedido algunas décadas? ¿O tal vez habíamos vuelto a 1918? Me preocupé, Fred no era de esa época, él no entendía de cortejar a una dama y pretender casarse a los poco meses… ¡yo no me quería casar! Miré preocupadamente a mi familia, rogando que no se comportaran como seres territoriales, esto no era nada malo. Nahuel me sonreía de lado a lado, parecía el más feliz con la noticia, de reojo pude ver que Fred intentaba controlar la sonrisa pero quería corresponderle a mi hermano. Mi madre nos miraba con ternura mientras que Edward no mostraba ninguna expresión, eso no me gustaba.

- Se lo que te propones Edward – me sobresalté al escuchar a Fred, la mirada fulminante de mi padre decía todo – lo siento… señor Cullen, estoy profundamente enamorado de su hija…

- Ni siquiera viviste en esa época, muchacho – ambos vampiros se miraban fijamente mientras los demás seguíamos en silencio

- Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, estaba tensa, una pequeña risa ahogada se escapó de los labios de Nahuel, quien bajó la mirada intentando controlarse mientras Bella le acariciaba la espalda pretendiendo calmarse ella misma. Quería tomar a Fred de la mano y correr de ahí, tal vez su proposición de pasar toda la eternidad escondidos por su don no era tan mala idea. Pero la sonrisa de paz en el rostro de mis padres logró con mi ansiedad.

- Solo quiero que la cuides, la hagas feliz… y te salves del chucho – todos en la habitación se rieron menos yo

- Prometo cuidarla, hacerla feliz aún más de lo que han hecho ustedes y salvarme de las garras del lobo

- ¿Solo eso, Edward? – miré a mi hermano fulminándolo con la mirada – yo creí que le harías la vida imposible, lo intimidarías… es decir, nadie toca a mi hermanita – mi padre se rió entre dientes

- Intimidar a este chico en este momento, sería un pérdida de tiempo… para eso tendré toda una existencia – se levantó acercándose a nosotros sin dejar de mirar a Fred – bienvenido a la familia – Fred asintió en silencio mientras recibía el abrazo

- Bien, esto no me trae buena señal – miré a mi hermano que ahora se acercaba a Fred para saludarlo, yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido – hace 70 años tuve que venir a salvarte de las garras de los Vulturis, ahora la familia se ha agrandado, ¿eso no es intimidarlos?

- Tranquilo, hijo, no tienen porque enterarse de ese pequeño detalle – dijo mi padre pasando su brazo por los hombros del chico

Mi padre iba a comentar algo, pero sus ojos se fueron hacia el otro lado de la puerta. Nos miró a todos comentando que nos necesitaban fuera, tomé la mano de Fred involuntariamente, era extraño, jamás había necesitado el agarre de alguien, ahora podía ver porque mamá y papá no podían estar alejados. Salimos rápidamente para encontrarnos con todos en la sala, Edward murmuró para que lo siguieran, parecía que debíamos salir de casa. Todos nos concentramos en el patio trasero una vez más, en segundos teníamos a toda la familia reunida y cuando digo a todos, significaba eso, no solo mi familia, si no que toda la manada presente, Embry, Seth, Leah, los chicos Ateara, el nieto de Jake, y éste último. Jacob mirándome con ojos furiosos mientras su respiración irregular intentaba ser controlada para no entrar en fase dentro de los terrenos. Estaba asustada, esto no era nada bueno.

Emmett y Jasper estaban en posición de ataque, Fred, tras mío estaba en la misma posición, dispuesto a atacar si era necesario, sin importar donde nos encontráramos. Quería calmar las aguas, pero no estaba segura de poder acercarme, sus ojos negros estaban llenos de furia, pasando la mirada por cada par de ojos dorados, buscando algo que parecía frustrarlo cada vez que cambiaba de mirada. Fruncí el ceño cuando me pasó de largo buscando entre mis padres y mi hermano, para terminar en Fred. Cerró los ojos brevemente para luego sintonizarlos en los míos, pero la sorpresa apareció, sacudió la cabeza, decidí dar un paso al frente aunque mi madre lo impidiera con su brazo estirado hacia mí. Jake desvió la mirada hacia Bella.

- El híbrido se ha alimentado de animales, ¿cierto?

- Yo puedo testificarlo, solo ha salido de caza conmigo – confirmó mi mamá, el gruñido de mi padre nos distrajo a todos

- ¿Dónde?

- A la orilla de la playa, cerca de los acantilados

- Mierda… - siseó Edward bajando la mirada, luego negó – no lo sé – quería gritar para exigir que hablaran en voz alta, todos queríamos enterarnos de lo que ocurría – pero tengo una idea

- ¿Quién?

Jacob miró a todos a nuestro alrededor, mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los integrantes de la familia, deteniéndose nuevamente en mi papá esperando alguna respuesta, pero Edward seguía con la mirada perdida, el ceño fruncido y los puños muy apretados.

En ese momento todo vino a mi mente, cada imagen, cada palabra comenzaba a encajar, cada pregunta y cada respuesta, la mirada insistente de Jake hacia cada uno de nosotros, buscando algo… algo que nos delatara, sabía cual era la única forma de saber la verdad… solo en Nahuel era imposible saberlo, porque era al único en donde el color de sus ojos se mantenía igual si se alimentaba de animales o humanos… Jacob estaba buscando al culpable… y había pesando que yo podía serlo. Me di la vuelta encendiéndome en el pecho de Fred, esto no estaba bien.

- ¿Quién, Edward? – volvió a preguntar Jacob

- Erik…

.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¡NO PUEDE SER! UNOS DIAS ESTUDIANDO Y ME PIERDO TODO ESTO…<strong>

Sí, sí, soy yo, Alice… en estado de shock… mi Camili está en otra habitación pero estoy segura de que escucho mi grito… no solo ella, sino que todo el sector, los vecinos, los locales, el supermercado ¡y eso que esta a varias calles de aquí!

Estoy segura que Camili tiene un problema, ¿Cuál es su fascinación de dejarnos con estos finales?, lo peor es que el capitulo siguiente esta bajo llave… si, no estoy bromeando, está en una carpeta con clave y ya intente colocar algunas pero no lo logre… en este momento la odio de verdad.

Estaba tan feliz, bailaba porque Renesmee había elegido a Fred ¡siiiii, yo gane, se quedo con el lindo vampiro! ¿Escuche por aquí que alguien había apostado por Fred? ¡Bien has ganado!... y luego el beso… ¡fue lo más tierno! Los dos tan tímidos, tan tiernos… ¡ay si me encantan!

Y el final… **¡AUN NO LO PUEDO CREER! ¿ES EN SERIO? **¿No leí mal?

Estaba segura que se refería a que Renesmee estaba de la mano con Fred, pensé que Jacob se había enojado, pero no me esperaba este final… no, definitivamente no lo esperaba… ¿y ahora qué? Oh, créanme, tendré a Camili escribiendo todo el fin de semana, el próximo capítulo estaba en nuestras manos el próximo lunes, o dejare de llamarme Alice.

Bien, debo ir a saldar cuentas con mi hermana mayor, agradezco a todos los que han pasado a leer esta y todas las demás historias de Camili. Ella les manda un beso gigante y da las mismas gracias… el otro día me dijo "_**cada vez que tu no escribes, yo les mando tus saludos y tu no lo haces, la historia es mía y me gustaría agradecer que estén leyendo"**_ Así que no podía dejarla de lado, ¿cierto?

Gracias a _**jupy, LauraECS, gis1416 (I love Edward), el equipo RAKL (Jess, Danny, Carlos, Josue, Oscar, y Luis), Micky67, RoMarasca, y las gemelas.**_

Ya me voy, último examen mañana y debo descansar, un beso para todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Capitulo 22**

.

Daba vueltas por la habitación con los brazos cruzados, sabía que no era la mejor posición, especialmente en ese momento, pero necesitaba estar concentrada y con las manos a los lados era imposible, solo quería agarrar algo y destrozarlo… no, no era el momento de perder la calma. Me detuve tomando la mayor cantidad de aire, todo lo que soportaran mis pulmones… escocía, el olor repugnante de mi mejor amigo imposibilitaba que tuviera aire puro, pero no dije nada, volví a mi marcha.

Por mi cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes, cada una más terrible que la siguiente, cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme en el objetivo, buscando la calma, lo que más necesitábamos en ese momento. Aún no podía entender como era que nuestro destino tenía que estar hecho de pruebas, nunca podíamos vivir con tranquilidad… primero mi locura al enamorarme de un vampiro, querer que me transformara, correr hacia un sádico para esperar la muerte, vivir en la depresión al estar lejos del amor de mi vida, tener que elegir entre dos amores, un embarazo lleno de misterios que podía causarme la muerte, malas interpretaciones que causaron que la guardia completa viniera por nosotros, alejarnos de nuestros seres queridos, la trágica separación de mi hija con Jake, enfrentar la humanidad… y ahora que creíamos que todo podía salir bien, no era así, todo volvía a repetirse.

Frustrada me detuve, un estúpido comentario del perro estuvo a punto de que terminara sobre él causando más problemas de los que existían. Edward se situó a mi lado pasando sus manos por mis brazos, lentamente, buscando con ese roce yo lograra la paz que necesitaba, pero no era suficiente. Mi hija estaba siendo nombrada culpable por transformar a un humano, no haberlo mantenido a raya y ahora estuviera pedido en alguna parte de la península Olympic matando a todo el que se le cruzara en el camino… si, otro sádico, y yo pensando que solo conocería a James.

Luego de la conversación entre la mente de Jake y los monosílabos de mi marido, logramos entender lo que ocurría. Alguien andaba dejando muertos… extrañas muertes, pero a la vez muy parecidas a las que habíamos inventado para el chico, desapariciones en el bosque, malas decisiones que los habían llevado a perderse entre la oscuridad. Bien, a lo menos había un punto a favor, había tomado en cuenta lo de no ser visto. Todo daba a entender que Erik estaba metido en este asunto, ya cinco personas desaparecidas, dos encontradas a la orilla de la playa cerca de los acantilados… los cuales habían encontrado los lobos, ¿Cuándo era que podríamos encontrar tranquilidad, paz?

Carlisle suspiró, miré cada uno de sus movimientos, primero sus manos apoyadas en su escritorio, luego pasándolas por su cabello como lo habría hecho su hijo cuando estaba nervioso, luego dos pasos hacia la izquierda y luego los mismos hacia la derecha, volviendo a la posición inicial. Una mirada detenida en Jacob quien no dejaba de mirarlo esperando una solución. Busqué entre mis recuerdos los puntos que llevaba el tratado y no recordé haber visto la idea de trabajar en conjunto, ya habían pasado por alto el incidente de mi hija, como para hacer lo mismo con este. Pero según Edward, Erik no era de nuestra familia, por lo que no nos involucraba aunque nosotros nos hubiéramos encargado de enseñar las leyes. Así que ahora buscábamos la solución.

En realidad yo no debía estar ahí, solo habían sido llamados Jasper, Jake, Edward y Carlisle, pero yo no podía quedarme al margen, jamás lo había hecho, así que había pasado a ser una de las que daba la última palabra. No permitiría quedar excluida de un tema que a mí me involucraba directamente, hablábamos de mi hija aunque ella no fuera la culpable.

- La única solución es destruirlo… como debía ser desde un principio – dijo Jacob mirando hacia mí, yo fruncí el ceño

- No soy partidario de esa solución ,Jacob – respondió Carlisle apoyándose en su escritorio

- ¿Y qué? ¿Lo dejaremos libre?

- El chico está frustrado, está inestable – susurró Edward a mi lado

- ¿Y eso es culpa mía? – Jake bufó, dio algunos pasos pero volvió a la misma posición, miró enojado hacia Jasper que seguía apoyado en la pared desde que habíamos entrado quien lo miraba fijamente – Eres intolerable, ¿lo sabías? ¿Cómo lo soportan?

- Además no podemos ir contra él, puede que no se trate de Erik, sino que de un nómada perdido…

- Carlisle, lo siento – le interrumpí – pero las señales no dicen eso

- A la única solución que se había llegado era destruirlo, algo que no estábamos muy satisfechos, salvo Jake, seguía insistiendo en ese punto. Edward tenía razón, el chico estaba inestable, no solo por el hecho de esta nueva vida, sino que había recibido una noticia no muy agradable y desde hace tiempo que nos habíamos dado cuenta que era casi imposible que siguiera nuestra dieta, pero le habíamos advertido que no podía cazar por la zona. Ahora había que dar con él antes que los lobos y poder darle la opción de irse lejos, ya nada lo retenía en este pueblo.

Fue mi turno de bufar, me sentía cansada, sentía los músculos tensos, necesitaba de un buen baño de espuma junto a mi esposo. Me apoyé mi espalda contra su pecho, él pasó sus manos por mi cadera manteniéndome junto a él, Jacob bufó pero no me importó, cerré los ojos. Busqué algún plan, alguna idea que nos ayudara a salir de esto… encontrarlo no sería complicado, era el único olor ajeno a los que estaban en esa habitación, estaba segura que podríamos encontrar algunas prendas que nos hiciera el trabajo más fácil, el problema sería detenerlo y esperar a que sobreviviera.

- Me he aprovechado de mi legado lo suficiente, los chicos comienzan a creer que estoy de su bando en vez de estar con mi pueblo y no puedo aceptar eso… necesitamos una solución o tomaré las cartas por mi lado, al fin de cuenta, ese chico no es parte de los Cullen, no entra en el tratado

- Lo entendemos, Jacob – confirmó Carlisle con un asentimiento, mi amigo se lo devolvió

- Los chicos ya deben estar familiarizados con su aroma por lo que no tendremos problemas… comenzaremos a peinar el bosque, cualquier cosa, nos comunican

Carlisle asintió, Jake salió de la habitación dejándonos en un silencio lleno de tensiones, él tenía razón no podíamos seguir evitando lo inevitable, había que encontrarlo, y esperar a que su futuro no fuera el peor. Erik sabía de nuestra amistad con la manada, sabía que no debía atacarlos o seria aún peor. Jasper llegó hacia donde estábamos nosotros, suspiró, miró a Carlisle y luego a nosotros. Yo volví a cerrar los ojos buscando un momento de descanso sin dejar de escuchar las palabras del vampiro quien opinaba que nosotros debíamos hacer lo mismo que la manada, ir en busca del muchacho, era mejor que nosotros lo encontráramos antes que los demás y tenía razón.

Entre los tres comenzaron a lanzar líneas de búsqueda, algunos de nosotros debía quedarse en casa por si se le ocurría volver. Todos llegaron a la idea que debía ser Renesmee, ya que el chico en algún momento querría hablar con ella, tal vez hacerla cambiar de opinión, especialmente si estaba siendo seguido. No me gustaba la idea pero seguí en silencio. Finalmente aceptaron las ideas por lo que había que comunicarlas, todos debíamos trabajar en esto, no entendía porque todos hacíamos esto por un neófito, pero bien, éramos los responsables al fin y al cabo. Edward como siempre, todo un caballero me tomó en sus brazos llevándome fuera de la habitación. Me preguntó si quería ir a descansar al cuarto, pero negué, quería estar pendiente de toda esta locura.

Mientras bajábamos, escuchamos como Jasper llamaba a los demás para encontrarnos en el comedor. Sonreía al recordar vagamente la vez en donde nos reunimos en el mismo lugar para votar por mi transformación pero eso ya era de un pasado muy lejano. Gracias al diseño de Esme, la mesa era más grande que antes, parecía haber recordado que la familia se había agrandado desde la última ocasión, por lo que había algunos puestos más y una mesa más grande.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con los planes, saldríamos en grupos de a tres, Alice, Rosalie y Emmett; Carlisle, Esme y Jasper; y Edward, Nahuel y yo. Fred y Renesmee se quedarían en la mansión por si Erik decidía volver, como habíamos quedado, era a ella a quien buscaría y todos estábamos al corriente que Fred no la dejaría sola o en compañía de nadie más, aunque supiera que todos la cuidaríamos de igual manera. Tomaríamos una dirección diferente cada uno, intentando abarcar todo el bosque y los alrededores. Debíamos pensar que podría haber salido del pueblo, aunque no era probable, no solo Renesmee lo mantenía anclado a este lugar, sino que sus abuelos aún estaban aquí, un punto a nuestro favor.

Cada grupo llevaba un móvil para avisar cualquier cosa, en especial, esperando noticias de la mansión. Sin más nos pusimos en marcha, con mi marido e hijo cruzamos de un salto el río perdiéndonos entre los árboles, dejándonos llevar por nuestros instintos, cien por ciento atentos, esperando tener buenas noticias antes del anochecer.

.

.

….¨….¨….¨….¨….¨….¨….¨….

.

.

_**Renesmee**_

_**.**_

Los vimos alejarse entre los árboles, suspiré, todo esto estaba ocurriendo por mi culpa y ahora debía quedarme esperando sin poder hacer nada. Aunque dijeran que mi parte era la más importante, no lo sentía así, no podía soportar quedarme esperando por noticias o a que el loco de Erik se le ocurriera aparecerse, no podía creer que fuera a hacerlo, sabía lo que le esperaría en casa.

Sentí el brazo de Fred pasar por mis hombros dándome todo el apoyo que fuera a necesitar. Lo miré regalándole una sonrisa, a lo menos él estaba conmigo, sabía que estaba a salvo sin ningún rasguño, perfecto como siempre. Pasé mi mano por su mejilla regalándole una caricia pero al mismo tiempo mostrándole todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos, cada recuerdo que pasaba por mi mente, tratando de mostrarle lo agradecida que estaba de toda su ayuda y su amor en silencio. Me pregunté desde cuándo que tenia sentimientos por mí, Fred tomó mi mano dejándole un beso en la palma bajándola hacia su pecho, justo donde debía estar su corazón palpitando.

- Desde que te vi por primera vez

- ¿Desde qué desperté? – me sonrió mientras negaba

- Desde que te vi tendida en el suelo del jardín por culpa de mi compañero

- ¡Vaya! – Fred se rió mientras me atraía a sus brazos

- Y ahora me aseguraré que nadie nos separe – levanté la vista para regalarle una sonrisa

- Los vampiros son criaturas egoístas… ¿Cómo harás para soportar mi relación con mis padres, Nahuel y Jake? – ambos nos reímos, colocó sus manos en mis mejillas acercándose lentamente a mi rostro

- Podre vivir con ello… pero prométeme que no habrá nadie más

- Nadie más…

Sus labios sellaron los míos con un tierno beso, por mi cuerpo pasaban corrientes eléctricas que parecían revivirlo y me encantaba. Pasé mis brazos por su cintura mientras seguíamos besándonos pero la magia desapareció cuando escuchamos un pequeño ladrido. Ambos miramos hacia el jardín donde nos encontramos con un gran lobo color arena, sus ojos marrones expresaban la contradicción ante lo que estaba viendo. Rápidamente le pedí que no pensara en ello, no quería que toda la manada se enterara de esa forma. El lobo inmediatamente miró hacia otro lado mientras se acercaba a nuestra posición. Le dejé un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Fred antes se separarme y recibir la llegada se Seth.

Imaginé que lo habían enviado aquí, Jake debía haber tenido la misma idea que m familia, todos convencidos de que Erik volvería a casa pero yo no lo creía posible, ese chico no era tonto. Le pregunté a Seth si todos estaban bien, este volvió a mirarme después de que se lo pedí y con un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo afirmó, suspiré. Le pregunté si podía volver a ser humano, pero negó, suspiré, lo imaginaba, odiaba hablar con ellos como lobo, me sentía hablando sola con un perro cualquiera, miré a mi lado, Fred miraba hacia el bosque al igual que Seth.

Me sentía impaciente, necesitaba moverse, hacer algo, sentía que mi trabajo era inútil, sabía que Erik no volvería a casa… podría ir a buscar… miré a mis acompañantes, suspiré frustrada, sería imposible, ambos me tomarían rápidamente encadenándome si era necesario cuando supieran mis intenciones. Bufé, me senté en las escaleras colocando mi cabeza entre mis manos que estaban apoyadas en mis piernas… bien, solo quedaba esperar. Miré al lobo.

- ¿Por qué fuiste el elegido, Seth? – el lobo se sentó mirándome sin decir nada – esto es frustrante, desearía que papá estuviera aquí

- Tal vez deberías hacerle preguntas donde el pueda contestar con sí o no – comentó Fred, lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y luego le saqué la lengua, él se rió

- Bien… ¿Jake, te envió? – hasta Seth bufó, era una pregunta idiota, obvio que el jefe lo había enviado – bien, otra… ¿te envió porque no quiere que pelees? – Seth negó – No… eso quiere decir que te mando porque eres el mejor para protegerme – Seth asintió esta vez – Sí, tienes experiencia con los vampiros neófitos, tiene sentido… ¿los demás están buscando? – el lobo asintió - ¿todos? – este volvió a asentir – esto no es entretenido, sería mejor si pudieras hablar – Seth estuvo de acuerdo conmigo cuando volvió a asentir, miré a Fred - ¿estás seguro que tú no puedes leer la mente? – el vampiro rió entre dientes mientras negaba sin dejar de mirar el bosque – parece que soy la única que no hace bien su trabajo

Fred volvió a reírse pero esta vez sentándose a mi lado, tomó una de mis manos colocándola en su regazo, me regaló una hermosa sonrisa, luego miró de reojo al lobo que ahora miraba el bosque. Rápidamente dejo un casto beso en mis labios sorprendiéndome, acarició mi mejilla para finalmente atraerme a su costado abrazándome.

- Nuestro trabajo es esperar y lo estás haciendo bien… y sin necesidad de leer los pensamientos, imagino que Seth no puede salirse de fase por si ocurre algún incidente, debe estar en comunicación con la manada, en especial porque Jacob querrá saber cómo estás y es una forma fácil para los Cullen de saber como estábamos nosotros y si hay noticias, ¿o me equivoco? – miró a nuestros acompañante, este ladró mientras subía y bajaba la cabeza con entusiasmo

- Así que ahora lees las expresiones de los lobos – comenté logrando una risa y otro beso de su parte

- Definitivamente no me cansaré de estar contigo – sonreí

- Eso espero…

Nos distrajo de nuestra burbuja un ruido a lo lejos, los tres miraron la periferia, buscando algún punto que estuviera en movimiento, pero nada daba señales. Me concentré, estaba segura que no se trataba del viento y menos de algún animal, el olor los atemorizaba. Volví a mirar detenidamente, cada espacio al igual que debían estar mis acompañantes. De repente de uno de los costados algo se movió, me coloqué de pie esperando, sus ojos eran inconfundibles, él estaba aquí con nosotros… una pequeña señal me lo dijo todo y no esperé más, corrí hacia él.

Escuché como Fred me llamaba y algunos ladridos, pero nada me importaba, no podía perder la oportunidad, esta era mi responsabilidad y Erik no quería ser visto. Corrí todo lo que daban mis piernas siguiéndole el rastro. Yo también era neófita pero al parecer él tenía mayor velocidad, intentaba desconcertarme buscando nuevas rutas, pero yo solo lo miraba sin importar a donde nos estuviéramos dirigiendo.

Podía sentir como tras mío venían otros, no me coloqué a pensar en quienes podrían ser, solo debía concentrarme a quien seguía, esquivando árboles, arbustos, raíces pero jamás quitando la mirada de su espalda. Estaba por perderlo de vista cuando se detuvo, rápidamente frené para mantener una distancia considerable de su presencia, no estaba dispuesta a tenerlo a poco centímetros de mi, mientras más lejos, era mejor, especialmente si estábamos solos. Erik se dio la vuelta mirándome, una sonrisa maquiavélica cruzaba su rostro, sentí un escalofrío por mi cuerpo dándome cuenta en la terrible equivocación que me había metido.

Sin darme tiempo a pensar, tenía a Erik a centímetros de distancia, en un segundos tenia uno de sus brazos en mi cuello y otro tomándome las manos por la espalda. En otro segundo nos estábamos dando la vuelta para quedar frente a Fred y Seth que miraban con furia la situación. Yo bajé la mirada, avergonzada de mi estupidez, le había fallado y ahora estaba en sus manos.

- Ay Renesmee, yo sabía que ese corazón podía jugar a mi favor – sentía la respiración del vampiro en mi cuello – jamás podrías dejarme desamparado… y ahora estamos al revés

- ¡Suéltala! – gruñó Fred a unos metros de nosotros, Erik rió

- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a atacarme? – chasqueaba la lengua mientras negaba – no lo creo, jamás le harías daño a tu vampirita… sabes que si te acercas un paso más, yo… - sentí un crujido cerca de mis hombros mientras el presionaba, fruncí el ceño – te la entrego en pedazos

- Ella no tiene la culpa…

- ¡Claro que ella tiene la culpa! Por ella estoy así, sediento, desorientado, no puedo ver a mis abuelos y ahora todos me temen… ¡por culpa de ella ahora yo no tengo mi vida!

Nos quedamos en silencio, me sentía verdaderamente culpable, Erik tenía razón, yo era la culpable de sus arrebatos, de lo que era ahora, si no fuera por mi existencia, él aún podría estar ajeno a este mundo y viviendo una feliz vida humana. Intenté acomodarme a los movimientos de chico para evitar otro crujido, sentía mi cuerpo tenso, cualquier movimiento en falso y algo podría salir mal. Miré hacia Fred pidiéndole disculpa, él negó, no entendí a que se refería pero no insistí, bajé la mirada esperando lo que fuera a pasar.

- Bien niñita… despídete… se que de esta no salgo vivo, así que tu vendrás conmigo

Esta vez sentí mi cuello rasgarse, no sentía dolor, era otro tipo de sensación. Me concentré en todos los bellos momentos que había vivido en esa vida, mis padres, mi familia, Jake, los hermosos viajes, mis amigas del Amazona, los lobos… Fred. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar, no había nada que pudiera hacer, si intentaba forzar sería peor y no podía permitir que alguien más saliera dañado. Otro rasgado… sentí su aliento entre mi cabello, Erik estaba asustado, lo sabía, me hubiera gustado poder tocarlo y mostrarle que yo no estaba molesta, que lo entendía, pero mis manos estaban lejos de su piel. No había nada que hacer… solo me entregué.

Un segundo… ya no era prisionera de sus brazos… dos segundos, caía sobre el suelo húmedo aún con las grietas sobre mi cuerpo, pensé que al caer me rompería como la porcelana… tres segundos, unas firmes manos impedían que tocara el suelo… cuatro segundos, escucho varios gruñidos a la vez… cinco segundos, sin importarme mi cuello dañado me doy la vuelta para mirar y encontrarme con Fred, Erik y Edward… seis segundos, los intentos del neófito por escaparse mientras mi padre le arranca un brazo… siete segundos, un grito agudo de dolor, cerré los ojos refugiándome entre los brazos que me habían salvado del golpe… ocho segundos, un ruido desgarrador, porcelana quebrándose, dos respiraciones descontroladas… nueve segundos, silencio… diez segundos… un encendedor cayendo al suelo prendido sobre los pedazos de Erik.

Todo había terminado.

Sabía que era cobarde, podía ser una niña mimada en ciertos casos, podía ser valiente en otros, pero en este momento solo sentía miedo, no quería moverme y así lo hice. Dejé que todos los demás hicieran algo mientras yo seguía en brazos de mi madre, ella me tomó en vilo llevándome lejos del olor intenso que salía de las llamas. Escuché la voz de Edward, luego ser cambiada de brazos y una brisa mientras corríamos.

En ningún momento abrí los ojos, menos sabiendo que mi padre estaba ahí presente, quería agradecerle haberme llevado a su habitación en vez de la mía, él sabía cómo necesitaba de su olor cuando estaba en problemas. Sin más me dejó un beso en la frente antes de volver a salir del cuarto, dejándome sola. Me sorprendí, no esperaba eso, no esperaba que me dejaran sola en ese momento, abrí los ojos, estaba todos oscuro, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que el día había pasado, me pregunté qué hora serian. Pensé en Fred, él debía venir por mí, pero tampoco apareció, yo seguía sola en el dormitorio sin saber si podría salir de este y buscar explicaciones. No lo hice, me quedé ovillada esperando a que alguien diera la orden.

Estaba segura que habían pasado horas desde que todo lo ocurrido, yo seguía en la misma posición esperando que alguien viniera, no me atrevía a moverme, estaba asustada, estaba acobardada, necesitaba de alguien que me dijera que todo estaba bien… no, ya no podía esperar eso, debía enfrentar los problemas sola. Me estiré lentamente, sentía que todo estaba en orden, lentamente me coloqué de pie dirigiéndome al baño. Frente a mi estaba la misma chica, los ojos algo más opacos, llevaba varios días sin cazar, quedaban pequeñas cicatrices en mi cuello pero que en unas horas se borrarían. Me quité la polera para mirar mis brazos, el izquierdo estaba extraño, no estaba en su posición normal, fruncí el ceño, esto no era bueno. Debía ser por la tensión y el crujidos que había sentido cuando Erik me tenia tomado los brazos por la espalda… tragué en seco, Erik ya no estaba.

Me sobresalté cuando vi a Edward en el marco de la puerta, me miraba fijamente. Me ruboricé, estaba sin polera y con un brazo dislocado, no era algo que me gustaría que mi padre percibiera, pero a él no pareció importarle. En silencio se acercó, tomó el hombro con cuidado mirándolo, colocó una mano sobre este y otro desde el comienzo del brazo. En un solo tirón volvió a colocarlo en su sitio como si nada, ni un rasguño, ni una trizadura, como si jamás hubiera habido alguna deformidad en mi cuerpo, ahora era perfecto.

Me coloqué la polera rápidamente antes de darme la vuelta para mirarlo esperando alguna reacción de su parte, me miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, suspiró y salió. Lo sabía, estaba decepcionado y lo entendía, estaba dispuesta a no volver a escuchar su voz como castigo o a recibir sus abrazos, tal vez podría rogar su perdón en unos días más. Me sobresalté cuando escuché que me llamaba, rápidamente salí a su encuentro, estaba en medio del dormitorio. Me preguntó si necesitaba algo, yo negué, lo único que quería estaba fuera de mi alcance, bajé la mirada. Nuevamente para mi sorpresa, mi papá estaba abrazándome, quería llorar, yo no merecía todo esto.

- Jamás voy a quitarte un abrazo o una caricia, ¿lo entiendes, Renesmee?... aunque esté furioso, jamás voy a dejarte sola

- Lo siento papá

- Ya hablaremos… ¿quieres descansar o quieres bajar?

Negué, ya debía afrontar las cosas, además terminaría loca si seguía encerrada, asintió dejándome el paso pasa salir, bajé primero las escaleras sabiendo que mi padre estaba tras mío. Me sorprendió no ver a nadie en la sala, yo esperaba a todos con la intención de reprenderme por correr tras Erik, pero al parecer o nadie estaba interesado o nadie quería hablar conmigo sobre el tema… me inclinaba por la segunda opción.

A mi encuentro apareció Nahuel, con una genuina sonrisa, abrió los brazos para recibirme en un fuerte abrazo. Me quedé en ellos por mucho tiempo, lo necesitaba con urgencia, ese chico era mi fuerte, mi cable a tierra, era mi hermano. Nos separamos, me regaló una sonrisa la cual correspondí, me comentó que varios estaban encerrados en el escritorio de Carlisle y otros andaban rondando por la casa. Pregunté por Fred, Nahuel pasó su brazo por mis hombros guiándome hacia la cocina mientras me contaba que él era uno de los que estaba encerrados, eso me preocupó, miré hacia atrás y vi que Edward ya no estaba, le pregunté si papá también estaba entre ellos, mi hermano asintió, así que solo hacia ido a buscarme al leer mis pensamientos.

Acompañé a mi hermano a que comiera algo, entre sus chistes, me ofreció algo para comer pero negué frunciendo la nariz, ya era bastante con tener que acompañarlo, aún no estaba acostumbrada a los olores de comidas como antes. En ningún momento comentó algo referente a Erik y se lo agradecía, para sacarme de mis pensamientos me comentó que estaba viendo la idea de comenzar las clases en un instituto, pero primero tendría clases particulares con meme para ponerse al día ya que jamás había estado en una escuela, solo había aprendido con Huilen. Eran buenas noticias, seria agradable tenerlo junto a mí mientras Fred no se decidía a hacer lo mismo. También hablamos sobre el chico, Nahuel estaba feliz con mi decisión, por fin había aceptado que sentía algo por el vampiro.

Escuchamos ruidos desde el segundo piso, ambos nos levantamos rápidamente para salir hacia la sala para ver lo que ocurría. Por la escalera bajaban Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, Fred y Carlisle, todos sin una expresión en el rostro, me reprendí mentalmente por no haber puesto atención a la reunión que estaban teniendo. Fred me miró fijamente buscando alguna señal del incidente pasado, le regalé una pequeña sonrisa mostrándole que todo estaba bien, lo vi asentir son disimulo. Mi madre se acercó con una sonrisa, me preguntó cómo estaba luego de mirarme la cicatriz aún visible para nuestra vista.

Quería preguntar por lo ocurrido, quería pedir disculpas por no haber pensado las cosas antes de enfrentarlo por mí misma, carraspeé para llamar la atención lo cual surgió efecto, todos los presentes me miraban fijamente, sentí un nudo en el estomago.

- Necesito pedirles perdón por todo lo sucedido… si yo no hubiera salido tras…

- El culpable fui yo por no haber estado más atento, ya lo hemos discutido – me interrumpió Fred

- Tú no eres el culpable, yo debería haber pensando mejor antes de reaccionar…

- Aquí nadie es culpable – mi abuelo habló con autoridad, eso significaba que no hay más discusión, todo está arreglado, el problema resuelto y decisiones tomadas, ahora solo debemos mantenernos a lo acordado – todos asintieron

- ¿Qué decisiones?

Nadie me contestó, Rosalie subió en compañía de Carlisle, Jasper preguntó si era necesario en ese momento, mi padre negó agradeciendo, mi tío se perdió por uno de los pasillos. Miré a todos los presentes esperando una respuesta, mi madre jugaba con mi cabello mientras miraba a su esposo, yo me moví inquieta, volví a preguntar.

Todos nos movimos hacia la sala, Bella se sentó junto a mí mientras que Edward se arrodillo enfrente. Tanto Fred como Nahuel se quedaron de pie junto a la chimenea mirando hacia nosotros. Miré a mis padres incitándolos a hablar, mi estomago seguía retorciéndose de los nervios, algo estaba pasando y no era bueno.

- Arriba estuvimos discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido, Jacob… - abrí los ojos sorprendida mirando a mi papá

- ¿Jake? ¿Jake estuvo aquí? ¿Dónde está ahora?

- Se ha ido justo luego de que nosotros bajáramos – definitivamente esto no estaba bien, miré a mamá esperado a que ella me dijera la verdad, suspiró

- Las circunstancias son delicadas, lo sabes… ya hemos roto el tratado con anterioridad, hace unas semanas volvimos a hacerlo y hoy se reiteró

- ¿Cómo? – estaba confundida, mi madre volvió a acariciar mi cabello buscando una forma de calmarme

- Erik atacó a dos chicas Quileutes, las drenó por completo

- ¡No puede ser! – Edward me tomó de las manos llamando mi atención

- Se ha infringido tres veces el tratado, ellos solo una… debemos asumir nuestros errores, la manada ha aceptado dejarnos con vida y no llevar esto a una guerra, al fin y al cabo todavía mantenemos una amistad… pero ellos no pueden confiar en nosotros una cuarta vez… debemos irnos

- Irnos… irnos de Forks… debíamos salir de ese pueblo… ¿hacia dónde?

Y todo había sido por mi culpa, por no haberme controlado, por haber dejado mi veneno en su sistema, por haber elegido a Fred en vez de a Erik, por haberlo seguido… ahora todos debíamos irnos por mis arrebatos.

Me puse de pie, caminé hacia el gran ventanal sin escuchar a nadie, todos se habían quedado en su sitio y yo no me di la vuelta para mirarlos. Tomé una bocanada de aire y corrí, sabía a donde me dirigía, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, no podía permitir que todo quedara así, sin siquiera tener la posibilidad de explicar mi parte de la historia, no podía permitir que todos sufrieran por mi estupidez. Corrí, corrí a toda velocidad sin importante donde estaba, sabía a dónde debía dirigirme pero no esperaba encontrarme de tope con ese enorme lobo rojizo mostrándome los dientes. Miré hacia atrás, hace rato que había dejado la divisoria atrás, pero ya no importaba, el tratado estaba roto, no podía hacerme nada. Me quedé quita mirándolo fijamente.

Nos pasamos un tiempo en la misma posición hasta que gané, él bufó antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer tras un árbol. Yo me quedé en el mismo lugar sin hacer ningún movimiento esperando su regreso. Frente a mi apareció ese hombre de tez morena, ojos marrones que aunque demostraran sabiduría, seguía con alma de niño. Su cabello oscuro ahora más largo tomado en una coleta, un hombre mayor, pero seguía siendo mi Jacob.

- Te has atrevido a cruzar la línea

- Ya no hay tratado – Jake asintió seriamente sin despegar los ojos de mi

- Así que ya te lo han dicho

Sus hombros decayeron demostrando debilidad por primera vez desde que nos encontramos, yo hice lo mismo. Esto era difícil tanto para él como para mi, di un paso hacia adelante esperando una respuesta amenazadora pero nada ocurrió, solo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿No hay nada que hacer? – Jacob negó – Debe haber alguna forma…

- Debo cuidar de mi pueblo, Renesmee – me quedé en silencio, tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar

- Así que este es el adiós

- No – lo miré sorprendida, no era la respuesta que esperaba, Jake me sonrió avanzando dos pasos hacia mi - ¿has dejado que te cuenten toda la conversación? – bajé la mirada en respuesta, escuché su risa – si, muy de tu madre… no puedo permitir que vivan en este territorio después de todos los acontecimientos, debo respetar al consejo de ancianos, pero aunque no queramos admitirlo, hay una extraña amistad entre nosotros… los Cullen y los Quileutes… muchos de nosotros no podemos permitir que se vayan lejos

- ¿Eso qué quiere decir? – veía una esperanza pero no podía confiarme de ella

- Según Carlisle y Edward quieren hacer una visita a sus familiares en Denali… mientras buscan donde vivir

- Alaska está lejos – rebatí, Jake me dio mi sonrisa favorita

- Salem, Vancouver, Tacoma no están dentro del territorio donde nosotros protegemos… no están lejos de aquí… tampoco Seattle pero según el doctor no es un buen lugar para ustedes, no voy a negar que me reí de buena gana cuando ofrecieron Salem, cuidad de las brujas y esas cosas mitológicas

Miraba a Jacob con la boca abierta, ¿lo que entendía es que no nos iríamos lejos? ¿Qué aún podría ver a mi lobo cuando quisiera? Es decir que no podíamos volver a Forks y sus alrededores pero si podíamos vivir cerca, todavía podríamos ser esa hermosa y extraña familia. Por primera vez sonreí de verdad, las cosas no estaban tan mal como yo creía, solo nos mudaríamos, como muchas veces antes, no era algo anormal entre nosotros.

Me lancé a los brazos de mi Jake quien me recibió entre risas y malos comentarios sobre mi olor, pero ya nada me importaba, podía aceptar ese castigo, irme del pueblo, pero podría seguir viéndolos a todos. Le dejé varios besos en las mejillas mientras le prometía que me mantendría lejos de los humanos tentadores, no permitiría tener que pasar nuevamente por esta desagradable situación. Jacob comentó que en unos 90 años más podría ser que todos pudiéramos volver a Forks, cuando ellos lograran hacer olvidar las leyendas sobre los fríos. Me tomó de los hombros mirándome fijamente, pude ver en sus ojos que había algo más de lo que quería hablar.

- Sé que estarás bien cuidada – fruncí levemente el ceño, él intentó quitarlo con uno de sus grandes dedos – Fred

- Oh… - Jake sonrió – yo quería decírtelo, pero…

- No hubo necesidad de preguntar, era cosa de ver cómo te defendía cuando conversábamos esta tarde… a ese muchacho le gustas mucho… es un buen tipo – asentí mientras sonreía – debes advertirle que lo estaré vigilando

- Ya lo sabe… está dispuesto a aceptar el reto… no eres solo tú, también mi padre – una sonrisa malvada y juguetona apareció en su rostro

- Bien, creo que habrá más que una tregua entre Edward y yo

.

.

….´….´….´….´….´….´….´….´….

.

.

_**Bella**_

_**.**_

Suspiramos al mismo tiempo lo que ocasionó risas, mirábamos a nuestro alrededor, nuevamente ese lugar quedaba cubierto de mantas, cerrado hasta nuestra próxima visita, ¿en cuánto? ¿10, 20, 50, 100 años? No sabíamos pero siempre estaría aquí a lo menos que se decidiera lo contrario. Yo jamás podría olvidarme de esa casa, no solo por todo lo que viví ahí como humana o como vampira, esa casa estaba llena de tantos sentimientos que jamás podría quitarla de mi corazón. Sentí los brazos fuertes de mi hija abrazándome, la miré con una sonrisa reajustando mis palabras… ambas no podríamos quitarla de nuestro corazón.

No nos llevábamos nada como la última vez, había insistido en que el piano si se fuera con nosotros, pero por el momento se quedaría bajo de una de las tantas mantas mientras buscábamos el lugar correcto… trabajo de Alice, como siempre. Ahora nos iríamos en unas pequeñas vacaciones, Tanya y los demás nos esperaban, ansiosos de ver nuevamente a la familia y ahora con dos integrantes nuevos. Miré a mi alrededor nuevamente… no era un adiós… era un hasta luego.

Fuera de la casa nos esperaban los demás, cerramos la puerta dejando todos los recuerdos encerrados esperando por nosotros hasta la próxima ocasión. Alice vino a nuestro encuentro abrazándome y dejando un beso en mi mejilla, yo hice lo mismo. Para la próxima historia, quería seguir siendo la mejilla de Alice. Rosalie ya estaba dentro de su coche, me regaló una sonrisa, yo la correspondí, Carlisle y Esme también lo estaban, de algo conversaban, Jasper ayudaba a su chica a subirse al coche, me miró regalándome una agradable sonrisa, todo mi cuerpo de tranquilizó. No pude calmar un grito cuando Emmett me tomó en sus brazos haciéndome girar, se rió al soltarme corriendo a su jeep.

Tomé aire, aire limpio, me decepcioné, esperaba encontrar el olor nauseabundo de los lobos, pero no estaban ahí. La noche anterior nos habíamos despedido, estaríamos en contacto desde luego, pero era extraño dejarlos atrás nuevamente. Miré hacia donde estaba Renesmee, una gran sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Fred, éste bajó hasta juntar sus labios con los de mi hija, sonreí, es un buen muchacho como decía Jacob. Miré a Edward quien también estaba mirando la escena, caminó hacia él mientras aclaraba mi garganta, rápidamente me miró.

Me abrió la puerta de su coche, le regalé un beso antes de subirme, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para entrar. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, yo acaricio una de sus manos colocada en el volante. Lo entendía, no debía ser fácil ver a su hija con un chico, pero así era la vida, ellos crecen y buscan sus propias aventuras. Miré hacia donde estaba mi Volvo, Fred abría la puerta para Renesmee mientras Nahuel algo comentaba y se reía subiéndose a la parte trasera del coche.

- A lo menos van vigilados por Nahuel – comenté

- Esa es su responsabilidad con su hermana – tomó aire y luego exhaló

- A nosotros nadie nos vigiló – Edward me fulminó con la mirada

- Éramos adultos…

- No, yo tenía 17

- Fred tiene 20 años – aguanté la risa, esa fue la discusión de ayer entre mi esposo y Jake

- Eso lo hace maduro para cuidar de nuestra hija – suspiró

Todos pusieron en marcha los motores, miré hacia el frente, el último adiós para la mansión, prometiendo que volvería en algunas décadas. La mano de Edward estaba sobre mi pierna, nos regalamos una sonrisa, luego me besó.

- ¿Lista?

- Siempre – contesté con una sonrisa más grande

- Para siempre…

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

…

* * *

><p>….. (Debo comentar)… (Mis pensamientos aun están en esa última palabra)…. (Si, lo sé, debería estar comentando)… (¿FIN?)<p>

Como muchos sabrán, hoy es mi cumpleaños…. Sí, soy yo, Alice, los que siguen nuestra página en Facebook o siguen a Camili, sabrán que estoy de cumpleaños (se volvió algo loca), y uno de los regalos que me tenia era este capítulo… sí, estoy algo silenciosa ¿cierto?

¿Fin? ¿Es en serio? ¿Llego el fin?

**¡COMO ES QUE CAMILI NO NOS INFORMA QUE ESTABAMOS EN EL FIN!**

Bien, les comento mi día… hoy no se ha que hora se despertó Camili y adorno con colores de la saga y un "feliz cumpleaños", un rico desayuno y lindos regalos. Luego nos arreglamos, yo voy a salir con mis amigos a celebrar, pero antes mi hermana me dice "¿quieres tu otro regalo?". Como sabrán salte, grite y corrí hacia el computador, abrí la tan ansiada carpeta pero esta estaba con la maldita clave de seguridad, la cual nunca adivine.

Lo único que me dice es "lees tu o leo yo", claro que iba a leer ella, yo soy la cumpleañera, no debo hacer nada jajaja. Todo era perfecto, pensé que Renesmee moriría, estaba histérica, pero finalmente Fred y Edward la salvan. Luego pensé que Edward nunca más le hablaría y después pensar que el tratado se había disuelto y que tuvieran que irse… ¡luego las cosas se arreglan!... ¿Y DESPUES UN FINAL?

Creo que ustedes están igual de impresionadas que yo, ¿no? No tengo palabras, solo una… **¡ME ENCANTA!**

Ha sido una excelente historia y mas con todos esos capítulos en donde rogábamos por algo mas y tantas sorpresas, bien, aquí está la última sorpresa… ¡FIN!

¡Vaya, aun no lo creo!

¿Y ahora Camili? ¿Qué vendrá?

Bien, las dejo, espero que no por mucho tiempo, ahora escuchare lo que Camili va a escribir, soy la única que ve su cara frente a frente y no sé que querrá decir, un beso a todas, las quiero mucho y gracias por aceptarme en cada capítulo.

…..

* * *

><p>¡Si, el fin!<p>

Lo sé, muchas deben odiarme, o aun no salen de la sorpresa como Alice, pero era la idea, la gran sorpresa de que este Fic llega a su fin.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, dudas, encantadas?

Yo no puedo decir nada más que me ha encantado este final, mas después de tantas inseguridades en algunos capítulos, pensando que no podría sacar esta historia a flote, pensando en sacarla, pero acá estoy, llegando al final como siempre y apoyada por personas tan maravillosas como ustedes. Gracias infinitamente a todas y cada una de las lectoras y lectores, quienes opinaban en cada capítulo incondicionalmente, a los anónimos, a los que podían criticarme diariamente por alguna locura y a los que están a la lejanía pero a la vez tan cerca.

¿Qué viene ahora?... ¡Descanso!

cierra su cabeza por un largo tiempo… ¿Me creen? Jajaja ni yo me creo, pero si por algunas semanas. ¿Por qué? Bien, tengo miles de ideas y debo decidirme por alguna de ellas, no puedo con todas, esta historia me ha traído otras tantas ideas y ahora debo decidir por alguna y centrarme. Así que para los que quieran estar al día y saber en qué va mi cabeza e ideas o poder ayudar y elegir pueden seguirme en Twitter ** CamiliCullen** o en nuestro grupo en Facebook **Twilighter por siempre** (link en mi perfil).

Ya, ahora si me voy, debo seguir celebrando al diablito y por fin cerrar esta historia, es momento de decirle adiós y esperar cada uno de sus comentarios, que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo y lo recomienden a sus amigos.

Un beso gigante, nos vemos.

Camili


End file.
